The 13 Games: Luxury
by jakey121
Summary: The first part to a series of Hunger Games stories. Every District must present 24 tributes to their own Games, before the two victors for each one fight it off in a final Games for the ultimate title of Victor. District One; a place of bloodthirsty careers, and kids with a twist. This is the story of their Games.
1. Lock and Meaghan

**Hello to you all, I am very happy to be starting this. Basically the Quell twist this year is that every district will have its own games before the two victors from each district compete in a final games to find the one victor. This story is dedicated to the District One tributes and there will be another story posted for the District Two once this is finished etc. Now I haven't received everyone so if you are interested PM me and I will tell you available spots. The idea of this is that the Games are going to be starting earlier in the year, each month starting in January there is a Games, with the final Games happening after District Twelve's. This is a very big project, but I look forward to doing this.**

**Now I haven't done this format in a long time, but this story will be written in third person and alternating POV's. I haven't written in the third person in a while so I apologise in advance if it isn't the most amazing writing xD**

**I chose to do this format partly because I have done it before and I enjoyed it, but also because I was inspired by a great story called Showdown: No holding back by Anla'shok. Seriously go check it out! ;)  
**

**There should be a blog going up sometime once I receive all the tribute so I'll let you know when that appears.**

**I don't mean this to sound harsh, but to those that have a tribute, for me to know if you are reading please review. Otherwise it's only fair to those who do review that their tribute survives longer.  
**

**I hope you all enjoy the first reaping, if you could leave a review. I'd definitely appreciate it! Anyway these tributes belong to Blue Eyes Arch Angel and ImmyRose. ENJOY! ;)**

* * *

_**Lock Arakora Skull, 17 years old**_

He was perched up against the left wall of his house, contemplating today. This year, the Games were very different and Lock was intrigued; should he volunteer? Did he dare face twenty three other Careers?  
A long whip of wind lashed at his face, causing tears to erupt and trickle down his pale cheeks. His blonde hair was tangled by the breeze as it tore at his traditionally brushed hair.  
He knew himself as an outsider; his intelligence was beyond anything the other Careers at the centre were used to. Lock was different; his thoughts were often plagued with loneliness at being something he didn't know whether or not he should be.  
Books were his one way of getting out of what he believed others pushed upon him; he could handle himself all too well since you didn't have to be an idiot to have muscle. The past dozen or so years of his life had been filled with literature; something that had been forced upon him by the two people he called his parents. They were loving people, but were struck down with an addiction for the printed word.  
Their path in life was stuck in his brain, he relished enjoying what was in black text but he longed to slash at the restraints on his life and be something different. With Angelo, he could be himself.  
The cool wind subsided and a boy with a warm smile, rosy cheeks and curled brown hair ran to his side and linked his arm with Lock's.  
"Odd, huh? These Games, they're going to be big."  
The year had only just begun and instead of waiting for the flowers to blossom indicating spring, the Games had to start this month. District One was up first. Angelo was a kind soul but shy in the face of strangers, Lock couldn't help but love this feature of him. He felt like a protector, a loving protector of someone he cared deeply for.  
Angelo was his, he didn't care whether or not people accepted him for liking Angelo, this precious boy with the brownest of all hair was someone he could love and would love forever.  
"The Games this year are going to be difficult, simple fact. This month, twenty four from One will battle it out and there will be blood spilt - plenty of it."  
Angelo curled a lock of his hair round his finger, his pink lips forming a cute smile. His finger poked Lock on his cheek; the older boy was amused but hid this under a mask of indifference.  
"So serious."  
The older boy felt hot in his cheeks, the red earned him a laugh from Angelo. He would punch him, but the younger boy was delicate. He pained to see him hurt.  
The sun peeked over the clouds that had overtaken the sky, birds singing songs to one another flew through the air and into the trees on the edge of this neighbourhood. Lock lived in a fairly ordinary house in comparison to most people from District One. His parents saved enough to carry on decent lives without the judgment of others. Opinion mattered to Lock's mother and father; they would not be undermined by those bathing in their riches.  
Lock sighed; today was going to be difficult. He didn't know what to do.

* * *

_**Meaghan Paar, 16 years old**_

Her smile was evident as she laughed alongside the two girls giggling to the one at the front. His hair was a mop of golden curls, his face lightened with the smile that curled higher and higher into his cheeks.

"Come on girls don't die on me, I need your laughter."

The boy was busy telling jokes to the three girls who were willing to listen when he asked. The ginger one with freckles dotting her cheeks and nose seemed to be enticed by the words that fell from his lips. Her eyes were stuck on his, she seemed entranced. The other girl had a messy crop of hair that was dyed completely black, a tattoo of some kind of mythical being traced alongside the back of her neck. Her eyes lacked what the ginger girl was showing; she seemed bored but nevertheless willing to smile for him.

Meaghan with her light red hair and a single stud in her nose to make herself bold among the ditzy, bubbly idiots that strutted about with their air of misguided arrogance, was busy pretending to enjoy this abysmal show. This girl was used to putting on a fake smile and allowing those around her to believe they were special and wanted.

Meaghan's lips curled into a smirk laced with a certain evil to them. A sword the length of her arm popped into her mind, as sharp as the blades of old. Her giggle wasn't for the joke that erupted from this guy's mouth, it was for the blood that poured from his chest as she imagined cutting into him.

She couldn't hide the disappointment in her expression when she realized it wasn't happening in reality.

"Meaghan, I am glad you are enjoying this!"

Her eyes shifted from a state of psychosis to that of fake glee.

"Yes, very much Anton. Again again!"

Part of her act was overexcitement. Everything to what she presented to people had to be finalized with a good old jump in the air, maybe a high five here and there. To compliment the giggles she hopped from her seat on the grass and giggled as she fell back down. In her head she thought up ways of getting revenge on Anton for forcing her into this torture.

How hard would it be to explain a very unfortunate impaling? Decapitation? Probably a bit tricky.

No matter, Meaghan was prepared to come up with some scheme to make this boy feel sorry. All those who had encountered her wrath stayed well away, never interrupting her ever again or telling those she was lying to about what she really was like. She enjoyed this system of fear, no one crossed her twice.

Anton and the other two girls were disappointing. Neither ever bothered to train for a victory most kids died to acquire. This year maybe it was a bit off putting, after all chances are in an Arena full of careers of roughly equal level you were going to die.

Meaghan smiled at the thought of competition; her competitive side was something many witnessed if they watched her train without that fake smile on her face.

If the odds were worse this year Meaghan couldn't resist. Her smile was as evident as the hypnosis in ginger's eyes. Anton's jokes started to seem a bit funnier.

* * *

_**Lock Arakora Skull, 17 years old**_

Hezekiah should be here, the group had never been the same since she left them to whatever happened after death. Lock liked to think that there was a better place for those who perished and fell from existence. Everyone likes to think of something in the future after death, something that they can cling to so when their death finally does arrive it doesn't scare them.

Last year was odd. No female volunteer took the place of Hezekiah. She was always different in the eyes of the career girls, she favoured books which Lock admired, she was a strong minded young girl but loved to care for the youth among the District. She didn't deserve to die.

Lock's eyes fell upon his friends on the opposite side of the room. Their faces were bright but something was missing from their eyes, a spark that used to be there when Hezekiah was around to guide them.

The four of them were hunched around an open fire, the room was poorly lit so the light emitting from the dancing flames helped to at least make things slightly more visible.

Angelo was out of his shell around his friends, Lock had his fingers intertwined with his. The two were in love and the other two didn't care whatsoever. Love who you want to love, you shouldn't be dictated when it comes to the heart.

"Today as we all know is the reaping. We don't gather together to read books on the reaping day. I have called us all together to spare a moment of thought for the late Hezekiah." Braxton Prince said. He was a lovely guy who deeply craved for Hezekiah's presence. The four of them carried on the book club she started in memory of her, Braxton the new leader seemed content with his position of leader but he looked uncomfortable sitting in her chair.

"Last year Hezekiah, a good friend of ours was reaped into the Hunger Games and the girls who were planning on volunteering didn't. Why? Because they wanted Hezekiah, the girl who was different to them to be in the Games. Disgusting behavior we all know, but one thing they didn't count for was Hezekiah putting up a good fight. The final three was where our friend fell and we honour her memory today." Braxton paused to look around at his friend's faces. Lock caught his eye and nodded his head. Lock knew that Braxton was intimidated slightly by his appearance, he was so much bigger than the other boy, to top it all off he wore odd clothes. Angelo loved him for it, but around the District and even in this room he received looks of curiosity. His black clothes were sacred to him and he wouldn't change. Angelo admired this courage to be himself; he'd never disappoint the boy by changing to fit the stereotypical District.

Lock straightened his back and cleared his throat. Angelo, Braxton and Varsity all looked to him with clear expressions. He was required to say a few words, it hadn't been ordered upon him but it felt right.

"Hezekiah was one of us. A girl who didn't care for how different she seemed in the face of the others who roam the District hunting glory. Her care for the young was admirable, and the way she remained focused despite the insults hurled her way showed a true hero. If we ever become afraid of embracing our true selves think of Hezekiah. Never be who you don't want to be, stay true with who you are."

The others smiled up at him as he concluded. Lock couldn't contain the small grin that took a hold of his lips. He'd done the right thing, but the others didn't know that he wanted the Games. He was a hypocrite, it just felt right to volunteer despite the worry in the pit of his stomach. Would any of them understand?

* * *

_**Meaghan Paar, 16 years old**_

If there was just one thing Meaghan could say that's good about being home was that she was away from Anton and his beyond horrendous jokes. He's a sweet little thing in a way, all about the laughs and the looks. She knew people had to look good to get what they wanted. What kind of world would people live in if the ugly ruled and dominated over the pretty ones? A very silly one. It's hard for Meaghan not to giggle at such a nonsense idea.

That boy seriously needed to get his priorities sorted, much like a lot of the other people around the District. Sure it was quite hypocritical of Meaghan to believe that everyone should be devoted to training with absolutely no gimmicks because just look at what she did every day. Meaghan's livelihood was based on deceiving good old folk for a giggle here and there from watching them shrink away in the darkness once she was through with them. Nevertheless she believed that training should be strictly followed despite any personality differences people might have. Meaghan was devoted to training, even more devoted after that _boy _wrecked everything.

'Oh that's Axel's sister.'

'Think she's better than Axel?'

'No Axel's the best.'

Never a mention of a Meaghan anywhere, it's all about her oh so popular and highly annoying brother. That stupid brother of hers drew all the attention away; even her damn mother craved his presence more than her own. So this year Meaghan trained twice as hard, even harder than she had done before. She was going into the Games this year and proving to everyone that Meaghan Paar was better than Axel Paar. Once she's through with everyone, they'll wish they never compared her to that simpleton.

"For crying out loud Meaghan, get your ass down here now!"

If she could kill that boy she would, unfortunately jail didn't appeal to her. Instead she resorted to containing her murderous obsessions within the confines of her imagination. Her hand found the door handle and with a single twist the wood flew open and she hurried to the banister. Her red hair fell over her face as she looked down into the eyes of Axel. His grin was undeniable, but all the happiness was gone from his eyes.

"What the hell do you want?" Meaghan shouted, barely containing her fury at being interrupted from her thoughts. They were nothing special, she always thought about training and the hunger games, and revenge one day on Axel. Today would be her chance though, he was planning on going into the Games and Meaghan just hoped that another boy would beat him. If she became a tribute and he didn't on his last eligible year he'd go mental. Just to see that breakdown would bring a smile to her face.

"Mother wants to know where you were earlier!" He shouts in reply, venom packed into his voice. The two were glaring so deep into one another's eyes, with so much mutual hatred that it was hard not to believe they weren't at each other's throats.

Meaghan sighed, as loud as she possibly could and walked down the stairs. Axel smirked at her and fled deeper into their house. It's not like Meaghan would need the money once she won the Quell, sure she had a lot of competition this year and it would be hard but she'd do it and have money to spare for years and years.

"Mother, where are you!"

Meaghan stormed into the kitchen; the glistening silverware lining the sideboard reflected the light shining from the overhead lamp. Everything was present and where it should be, except for her mother.

"MOTHER!"

"She's not here, sorry Meaghan. I couldn't resist." Axel laughed from the shadows of the corner and hurried to the front door and disappeared outside. A large silver bread knife sat on the side closest to her. Oh if only she could kill him. Thoughts of murder filled her mind. At least she had the Games to look forward to.

* * *

_**Lock Arakora Skull, 17 years old**_

People used to always ask why Lock added a skull to his name. It wasn't part of his family tree, no one else in any generation that had come before him who he was related to used the word skull. The Arakora family had a very different system for names; they had a tradition to stick to birth names until the child was able to speak. Lock, around the age of four was given the task, like everyone else related to him had been given, to add a name to distinguish himself among everyone else. The name was to be added after his surname. His mother was known with Kai attached to the end, his father used Black and his two twin siblings both shared Raven.

At four Lock latched onto the one thing he was always interested in. Gothic literature. In his mind he remembered a book his parents once read to him. The main character was called Skull. No last name, nothing to attach him to anyone else. Lock liked this. His name from that moment on became Lock Arakora Skull. He was happy with it.

The reaping was starting and Lock couldn't help but feel a tight pain in his chest, a knot in his stomach kept him from keeping up with his parents and siblings.

"Come on slow coach!" Anastasia said, falling behind a few steps and pulling on his arm. She was a pretty young woman; Lock and Alluro were incredibly protective over their sister.

The Square was tightly packed as far as they could see, as blood was taken from his outstretched finger the Peacekeeper handed him a small rectangular piece of plastic with a bold '1' on the front. He didn't know what this meant straight away, but as he crossed the threshold into the main Square posts were standing on the corner of every section. One's were at the front.

Lock assumed this was how they were sorting everything out, since twenty four had to be picked from District One they had to have some way of organizing it. He guessed that only two from each number were allowed to be a part of the Games.

Would he be the tribute from section one? He wasn't sure as he took his place and watched as the mayor limped onto the stage without a smile or a frown.

"Each of you has been given a number and are now standing in your appropriate sections since we require twenty four of you to join us as a tribute in this very special Quell. Each section will take it in turns, One will start and a male and female will be chosen, then we proceed up until section Twelve." He stopped, looked out among them all and sat back down. Not reading the treaty or anything.

Hushed whispers overtook everyone. Lock couldn't remember a time when the mayor hadn't read the treaty before.

A woman with puffed purple lips swept to the stage. Capitol people were becoming less annoying, everyone was so used to them all. Lock just found their outfits enticing. He was always one to wear different clothes.

A girl was picked from the bowl but someone took her place on stage. Her red hair and piercing was the most outstanding thing about her. Some people seemed to know her; Lock had no idea who she was.

Renelda Raye walked on over to the other bowl and pulled out a slip. Lock's eyes shifted to his tattoos on his arms. One read 'Presently my soul grows stronger,' the other in cursive writing read 'Hesitating then no longer.' A name was read out.

Lock ran to the stage.

He wasn't so sure what overpowered him, he knew of the urge to volunteer deep inside him but sitting round that fire earlier he never thought he'd do it.

The rest of the reaping carried on, the red haired girl kept staring at Lock but his eyes were on Angelo as more tributes walked up to the stage.

He was crying. It was enough to make Lock cry.

* * *

_**Meaghan Paar, 16 years old**_

Meaghan was attempting to not burst downstairs and throttle her mother who had finally turned up. She seemed to be in an angry mood so she did her best to stay well away, but she was screaming for Meaghan to hurry up. Axel hadn't returned, he was probably already in the Square with that smug smile of his, just waiting for his chance at glory.

Despite her mother's screams Meaghan didn't stop at applying her bright red lipstick. She rolled her eyes as she heard her mother advancing up the steps and put the lipstick down on her desk and met her at the top of the stairs.

"Coming mother." She said in a sweet voice, Meaghan's mother repressed the urge to throw up all over her. She wasn't one for sweet. Meaghan giggled at this.

Despite Meaghan's meager attempts at starting conversation her mother seemed to be trying to keep as quiet as possible. Even when they were handed a bold 1 at the desk and ushered into the Square she refused to say any form of farewell as she took off to the back of the crowd.

Meaghan couldn't wait to see what she was like when she came to say goodbye. Would she be happy or angry? Maybe she'd make her like Axel less. That made her even more excited as she stood impatiently in her section, tapping her foot harshly against the concrete.

The mayor walked out, Meaghan admired the way his face seemed void of any emotion. It was an ability to be envious of if you didn't have it. He explained something about the numbers and to everyone's confusion just sat down and let Renelda advance on to the stage and begin the reaping.

Her outrageous outfit was enough to make her giggle again, Meaghan thought she was beginning to become addicted to that insane noise that erupted from her lips whenever she was happy, or pretending to be happy.

"Wish Parkinson!"

Meaghan didn't waste any time, another girl from a few spaces to her left dashed out but with one tug of her pretty blonde hair she howled with pain and stopped her sprint. With a smile on her face she made it next to Renelda.

"Oh oops, sorry. I volunteer!" Meaghan said, someone laughed in the square causing Meaghan to smile and laugh herself. Seriously, she had a problem.

"Name dear?"

"Meaghan Paar."

Renelda nodded to this and read out the name of the male chosen. Her eyes swept over those from the first section who raced to the stage, she caught sight of Axel having some difficulty with a rather round young man. He didn't make it.

A guy with beautiful blonde hair and tattoos on his arms announced that his name was Lock Arakora Skull. She didn't know who he was but she smiled at him anyway. Renelda after congratulating the two of them proceeded to the next section. As some other girl took her place on the stage she caught sight of Axel.

His face was scrunched up into a look of pure hated. No, not hatred. Something worse than hatred. Was there a word worse than hatred? Meaghan had no idea, but Axel looked ready to murder her.

She couldn't contain the final giggle that pierced through her lips at the thought of her goodbyes. Axel was sure to make them fun.

* * *

_**Lock Arakora Skull, 17 years old**_

Angelo and Lock's other friends were forced to wait outside. According to the Peacekeeper that guarded their room family was first priority. The Justice Building this year had been upgraded to fit enough rooms for the twenty four tributes. Lock wasn't fazed by his competition, some kind of newfound strength burned from within his chest. He wasn't so out of his mind as to say he was looking forward to killing, but he had confidence in his ability. He was ready.

Alluro and Anastasia were standing either side of him, their hands were on his shoulders and between sobs that broke from their throats they muttered soothing words of encouragement. Lock expected the two of them, especially Alluro who was always a bit more feisty that Anastasia to be angry but neither of them expressed any form of this, they were going to miss their younger brother. It formed a dull ache inside Lock; he was going to miss them too.

"Lock Arakora Skull, there is no point acting as if you are assured victory. It would be nice to see you back; I love you since you are my son. I must ask though, why?" His mother was such a stern woman who rarely showed her emotions. He wasn't expecting her to be crying for him, it was nice to actually hear that she loved him. It was more than his dad was saying; he was standing at the side glaring out the window at the rain that was starting to fall.

"I live in a District full of people who fight for the glory of the Games. I felt it my obligation to my home to be a part of their shared love. I can win this, you must all believe in me until I get home." Lock announced without a slight shake in his tone, he wasn't emotional. His unwavering determination made his twin siblings stop sobbing. If he had increased their belief in him then Lock was happy. He smiled at the two of them.

"Time to go now." The Peacekeeper at the door said, barely holding back the weeping Angelo.

Lock's mother departed with a nod of the head, Alluro and Anastasia cuddled into his chest once more before saying goodbye. It was his father who left last; he smiled at him and tossed something through the air. Lock's reflexes were good enough; he snatched it and looked down.

The pin was old and worn; three golden letters barely readable were scrawled across the metal. _E.A.P_.

When Lock looked up his dad was gone from the room.

"Maybe we could change it? There are loads of other people angry at not volunteering. You know maybe the mayor will let them take your space. You weren't yourself out there, come on… please let's just go ask." Angelo was on the verge of smacking his fists on the floor as he hooked his arms around Lock's leg. The sight was horrible; in the face of his one true love in this state Lock felt tears prick the corners of his eyes.

"I am sorry Angelo." Lock couldn't say anything else without threatening to break down any further. Varsity and Braxton were staring at him in disbelief.

"A-After Hezekiah. Why would you do this?" Over Angelo's cries it was hard to hear the words but Lock managed to understand what he had said. He was selfish, the four of them had mourned and wept for Hezekiah. Now he was putting these three through the same thing. 'Not if I survive,' he thought. He was going to win for them.

The Peacekeeper had to pry Angelo's fingers one by one from Lock to get him to leave. As the door closed the first sob in such a long time echoed around the room. He fell to the ground.

* * *

_**Meaghan Paar, 16 years old**_

"If you were thinking of volunteering you could have told me. I wouldn't have been so hard on you all this time." Her mother said as she fell to her knees in front of Meaghan. A smile lit up her face as she twirled a string of her daughters red hair. Meaghan didn't know how to react to this act of love from her mother. She wasn't entirely sure if it was love but it was something she hadn't ever had from this woman.

She'd always favoured Axel, barely paying any attention to her other than screaming for her again and again. She thought she'd be happy receiving some form of love from her mother; instead she just stared blankly into her eyes. Her mother didn't notice this look devoid of any form of emotion. She wrapped her arms around Meaghan's shoulders and buried her face in her neck.

It was a weird moment for Meaghan. She didn't hate this woman, but any form of love had vanished a long time ago. She didn't want her to go so she pressed her hand against her mother's back and patted it slowly.

"YOU!"

Her mother was torn off and thrown to the side. She yelped with pain as she landed on her wrist, Meaghan thought she heard the faintest sound of a crack. There wasn't a Peacekeeper on guard; the door was just swinging on its hinges with no one there.

Axel threw his whole body against Meaghan causing her to topple out of her chair. She twisted ever so slightly to avoid landing on her arm in an awkward angle that would surely snap a bone. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her mother staring wide-eyed at the two of them.

She wasn't going to help.

Meaghan tried to stand up but felt clammy hands tighten around her throat. A searing pain overtook her chest, she felt dizzy as he pushed her head back and forth into the royal blue carpet.

"It was my turn, little sister it was my turn this year! You dare think yourself better than me, that bitch over there worshipped me and now you are going into the Games! WELL I DON'T THINK SO!"

He raised her head higher into the air, Meaghan wasn't ready to die. Killed by her own brother wasn't the way she intended to go but she was defenceless. He brought her head closer to the carpet ready for the crunch before she fell from his hand and landed with a softer thud only causing her head to pound ever so slightly.

Axel was unconscious, his head to the left of her leg. A Peacekeeper with a satisfied smile on his face lifted his gun and put it back in his holster. There hadn't been a gunshot, so was he dead?

A slight moan escaping from Axel's lips signified he indeed was not. Before he could muster up the strength for another attack the Peacekeeper dragged him away. Another one accompanied her mother outside as she cradled her broken wrist.

She had nearly died, her own brother had nearly strangled her to death yet she felt excited. The Hunger Games is where she had to be. All that death around her, she couldn't help the fit of giggles that took hold of her.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review,**** favourite**** and follow, I'd love you forever ;)**


	2. Shade and Ania

**Hey everyone, welcome to chapter two! Thank you to all that have reviewed so far, I'd love it if you could do the same for this chapter. **

**There will be a blog for this but I haven't received every tribute yet so when I do expect to see a link for that. Anyway I hope you like this chapter; these tributes were submitted by LoveIsBlindness and DA Member Hogwarts! ENJOY ;)**

* * *

_**Shade Manson, 18 years old**_

Shade sat at the very back of the hall, his eyes wandering from face to face of the crowd in front of him. His memory was superb, each face sparked some recall of who they were and what they were like. A girl with silver hair tied up and draped of her left shoulder, her name was Shimmer. Shade almost laughed, some parents really were too obvious when naming their children.

Shimmer was chatting to another girl, this one with light golden hair cut short, a hoop in each ear. Avril. Both were equally talented with close range weaponry but Avril was a little better with throwing knives and a bow and arrow. Shade could draw from his subconscious the very moment when he watched from the shadows as these two trained together a few years ago. He was observant; he could tell hidden feelings deep within many people. Avril despised Shimmer, Shade could easily tell this but Shimmer was oblivious to her hatred. Both wanted to volunteer this year. Shimmer knew she'd beat Avril to the stage.

Next to the two girls Shade recognized the tall boy with the spiked light brown hair. His height was something else entirely, he towered over everyone and this gave him a sense of superiority. Shade hated him for this. Not for the fact he trained, Shade trained and was good at it. But he disliked how he thought himself better than everyone else.

People were allowed to volunteer, after all Shade himself had already decided that he would volunteer, and their reason for doing so did not matter. It's the way they held themselves that was important to Shade. Arrogance had no place in existence, there's a difference between confidence and arrogance. The people in this room were a clear example of it.

His eyes moved away from the people in front of him who were too busy to talk then to train and rested on the girl walking towards him. A very small girl dressed in a light blue dress, her platinum hair and big blue eyes hidden behind chunky glasses was recognizable to Shade. Jewel, one of the two people he deemed a friend.

He could easily picture the time he saved her from bullies because she was different, Shade admired her thirst for knowledge. She held no care in the world for the hunger games, that was where they were very different.

"Sitting, not training?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. She was shy but by all means definitely not a pushover. He didn't grin at her, but she could tell he was happy to see her. The people in front of him were making him angry.

"I can't find anywhere quiet, it's packed. They're all kidding themselves though, there can only be twenty four tributes and I highly doubt all of them will be volunteers."

"Why do you say that?" She said, pushing her glasses back up to her eyes and sitting down next to him. The two weren't so close as to hunch up against one another, but they liked each other. It was enough for both of them.

"I doubt the Capitol will want a bunch of identical tributes, all career like. There will be some reaped tributes; they'll organize it that way."

"You're still volunteering right?" Her voice gave way to curiosity, she liked his presence. Everyone else branded her different and stayed away.

"Yes Jewel. I am."

No more was said between the two, Jewel stood up and walked away without a farewell. The two didn't speak to one another like usual friends. They didn't need to.

* * *

_**Ania Vine, 16 years old**_

The trees swayed in the breeze as Ania watched with curiosity through the electrified fence. She dared not to get any closer; she'd done it before and didn't want to again.

Behind her the District was getting on with its usual day to day routines, Ania knew that the training centres must be packed with today's reaping getting ever closer with each passing second.

She was not one of them. Not anymore.

Training had been something, due to family honour Ania thought important. She could clearly remember in her head the first time she set foot in the polished halls, gazing upon all the weaponry of different shapes and sizes. It had felt normal to her, it was part of tradition and her parents had made such a big deal out of it. She just felt obliged to make them proud.

Her sister Grace, she was the one girl Ania looked up to the most. Tall, beautiful, a poster girl for District One.

Ania knew what the Hunger Games were; she knew that when her big sister ran to the stage what she was getting herself into. Her parents were over the moon, all her friends were jealous that she was related to a tribute. It was all looking up from that moment on.

Then day three arrived.

Ania could hear behind her people chattering, their steps getting ever so closer to her. Normally she'd turn to see who was invading her spot to relax and drift off. But she didn't, the chattering stopped and soon enough the footsteps died away as whoever it was jogged to some other place to be with their friends.

Ania was the weird girl. She wasn't happy or sad about it. She no longer cared for anybody but her brother. Everyone saw the change in this girl after day three and Grace's ally betrayed her. Ania knew the chances were high for Grace to win; after all she received the highest training score. But it wasn't enough to stop the blade that pierced her back as she kept watch for tributes lurking in the dark.

Ania wasn't ready to deal with her big sister's death, the one person she looked up to gone forever. It might have been better if someone had been there to mourn Grace's death, try to move on but her parents were useless. Grace's death had been branded a mistake and they carried on as if nothing happened, her big brother Evander looked sad, his eyes always betraying the blank face he put on. She knew never to speak to him about it; he was one of the people who wanted to volunteer.

Their parents wanted at least one victor, Evander thought it his responsibility.

Ania was going to talk to him today. The Quell was big this year, real big. He'd die and one more death would just push her over the edge. She was so close to the edge she could feel it. She just couldn't let her brother die for some idiot's dream of fame and fortune.

She drew her head away from the trees behind the fence and stood up. She'd have to convince him not to, somehow she had to.

* * *

_**Shade Manson, 18 years old**_

He wondered what it was like to kill. That was the main reason he was going to volunteer this year. It was something that he'd never done yet something he longed to try out. It was sadistic, Shade knew this and was slightly ashamed of his passion to take the life out of some poor victim of his, yet nothing could quench this thirst for murder he had. It wasn't on the border of psychosis, he had it in control. He could live without murder, it wasn't a key part to who he was, it was just something nagging at his mind, telling him to try it out. If he didn't volunteer he'd miss out on the Games. He knew that disappointment would be the main feeling, he wouldn't be angry he never got to kill. He'd never be like some people that filled the halls at the training centre.

Jewel was only thirteen, some thought it weird that an eighteen year old was close to a thirteen year old but the two of them were very unnoticeable. Preferring the back to the front, they weren't attention seekers and this proved to be a good thing. The little girl was second closest to him, his mother was first.

She, like him, liked the Games. Both had watched together since he was a young boy and cheered for the tributes from their district. However unlike most parents she wasn't the sort to force training upon Shade. She didn't want a victor for a child; if Shade didn't want the Games then she was fine with it.

Shade's father was unlike his son; he was sociable and wanted a victor to boast about. He was disappointed with who Shade turned out to be but he didn't care for his father's opinion.

His mother was the one person who could bring a smile to his face, her and Jewel mattered to him the most.

"It starts soon Shade, are you nervous about volunteering?" The worry in her voice pained Shade. She didn't want him to volunteer but had conceded when it was clear he was adamant on being in the Quell. It was his last year and he'd do all he could to not miss out on this opportunity.

"No, if it happens it happens, if it doesn't it doesn't."

"You won't be angry will you?" The two of them were sitting in the living room of their large house. His father was out, just the way he liked it.

"Yes, but it will fade away like my dream of being a tribute. I will do all I can to make it to the stage though mother."

She nodded and pulled him into a hug. Her brown hair tickled his cheeks but he pushed through it and smiled. They shared a bond; Shade loved her like he loved no other person, it just felt right to be with her.

"I'll miss you an awful lot though, who can I hug like this."

"Dad?" Shade joked earning him a laugh from his mother.

"Yeah right, no fun that man is. I hope you're ready Shade, you not only have to face off against twenty three from this district, you then have the final Games to win."

"Like I told Jewel, not all will be too difficult mother."

"Twenty three careers, that's extremely difficult."

"No, there will be some reaped tributes, the Capitol likes diversity."

"What makes you think there will be reaped tributes, the Capitol might just want a game full of careers."

"Trust me, I have a feeling."

He snuggled closer into his mother's arms and smiled once more. He was going to miss her terribly, but he couldn't just stay for her. He wanted this; he wouldn't back down without a fight.

* * *

_**Ania Vine, 16 years old**_

Dust falls from the ceiling as his bedroom door slams shut and rattles the metal hinges. Only a few minutes ago she returned from her little trip to the edge of the District and since Evander was sitting on the bottom step she thought it time to let him know of her worries. He didn't take too kindly to what Ania had to say.

If it was anyone else she'd have given up, not that she had any friends to beg not to volunteer. She was the weird girl, ditched by everyone after Grace died and she became a shell of a human girl. But Evander was her big brother, one year older than she was and he wanted to go to some Arena and try to win when he'd die. Careers seem to forget there are five more people just like them in the Arena, people who have trained and are ready to kill. She just didn't get them sometimes and this year the entire pack of tributes was from One. It was impossible odds.

"Evander please just come out and talk, b-before mum and dad get back." Her voice came out barely above a whisper; she lost the ability to shout properly four years ago. It just became something she couldn't gather up the strength to do.

"Why? Why not wait for them to come back and then you voice your opinions then!" Ania could hear him breathing; he was standing just on the other side of the door. She knew she'd convince him somehow, or he'd just concede and not volunteer. He'd made a vow to volunteer every year since he was twelve, now at seventeen he still hadn't done it and Ania was sure he wouldn't do it for the Quell. Their parents branded him a coward after every reaping, but she thought him to be brave. At least he had the sense not to ruin his life.

"You know what mum and dad are like. They've lost hope in me, I don't blame them but you're their best bet at the victory they so want. Don't let what they want kill you."

It's always the same thing between the two of them. The doorknob twists and more dust falls as the wood opens inch by inch to reveal Evander's pale white face, dark blonde locks curl just over his cheeks. He looked sad.

"I'd be doing it for her Ania, you know, to honour her."

Ania felt her body tense up, any mention of Grace made her uneasy. It was bad enough she couldn't get her big sister out of her mind every day. It was wrong, going into the Games and dying just like Grace did was not the way to honour her life.

She shook her head, her light brown hair whipping the air.

"No. Don't be like that. Don't do what they want you to do."

He looked defeated, Ania could see tears in the corner of his eyes but before they could fall he wiped them away with the back of his hand and laughed.

"You're right. Not this year, maybe next year huh?" He smiled and grasped her shoulder.

Ania smiled, it wouldn't be this year or next year. They'd be having the same conversation and he'd give in. Then there'd be no more Games he could volunteer for. Just one more year and she'd have her big brother back for good.

* * *

_**Shade Manson, 18 years old**_

His father hadn't returned yet much to the delight of Shade and his mother. Every reaping he'd always be home to order them around and make them change about ten or so times. They had to be perfect otherwise they'd show him up. He wouldn't stand for anyone doing that, Shade couldn't see why his mother stayed with a man like that. He never asked though, he could see the sadness in her eyes when he was like that with her and he didn't want to make it worse.

'I'll win and take you away', he thought as he tied his shoe laces. His mother was smiling at him and led the way out the door and to the cold air of the District. Far away in the sky, clouds of grey were edging closer and closer. It was going to rain, Shade predicted just after the reapings it would start. Fitting weather perhaps for other districts but One was proud of the reapings; sunshine would suit the atmosphere more.

"Where is dad?" Shade asked, he didn't want him there but the silence was awkward. With anyone else he'd long for the quiet for as long as possible, with his mother it felt wrong.

"Out with some friends I think."

"Some Peacekeeper friends?"

"I suppose so."

He didn't press her for further information; Shade knew well enough that his father was best friends with some of the cruelest Peacekeepers known to the District. Luckily no one really did anything wrong in One, they looked angry at not being able to exact punishments frequently whenever Shade saw them.

"I'll see you in the Justice Building." She pulled him into a brief hug and kissed his cheek, he ignored the laughs from a few of the boys close to him. He watched as she went and barely showed any sign of pain as his finger was pricked with the needle.

"Take this."

"What for?" Shade blurted out before he could hold his tongue. The Peacekeeper shoved it further into his hand and ordered him on his way. He obeyed and stood on the very edge of the section marked '2', corresponding with the number on the plastic.

Another ten or so minutes passed before the mayor came out and sat back down just as fast. It was odd that he wasn't reading the treaty but Shade shrugged it off and waited patiently for his time to volunteer.

Renelda was just as odd, no one ever bothered to laugh anymore which saved Renelda's cheeks from going bright red. The first name called was followed by a girl with bright red hair, she looked ready for the Games but as the fight for the male spot began Shade noticed how much she was giggling. The male tribute from the first section turned out to be a tall boy with blonde hair wearing dark clothes. His face sparked no memory for Shade. He'd never seen him before.

"Now for section two, ladies first." Renelda picked a slip from the bottom of the bowl and returned to her place centre stage. She unfolded it and with a clear voice read out the name.

"Ania Vine!"

There was no rush for the spot on stage, no frenzy of blonde hair dashing for the place as tribute. A girl with pale skin, wavy brown hair and blue eyes walked slowly up to the stage. The square was silent as the girl stood next to the girl with red hair and stared out off into the distance.

She was a bloodbath for sure. Like Shade had said, not all tributes would be volunteers.

Renelda blinked a dozen or so times, for some reason this girl being reaped had made everything quiet but that was quickly replaced by the announcement of the male name.

Shade didn't bother to wait for anyone to try to beat him; he sprinted full on up the steps and halted next to the blonde boy.

"And what is your name?"

"Shade Manson." He announced trying hard not to smile. He wasn't one to smile but he had done it. His mother although with tears in her eyes was smiling at him from all the way at the back. His father winked but he chose to ignore this and found Jewel staring up at him with a blank expression. She was happy; he could see it in her eyes.

At least he'd made those two people he cared for proud of him. The rest of the reaping went by quite quickly after that.

* * *

_**Ania Vine, 16 years old**_

Evander and Ania stood in the doorway of their house awaiting their parents who were walking down the stairs with smiles on their faces and arms linked with one another.

The two of them stared at their children and smiled, Ania could see their eyes directed on Evander. The two of them were still convinced he was volunteering this year; they had gone through the same thing every year. Expecting him to volunteer and being bitterly disappointed when they returned home together after the reaping. Ania tried hard not to smile, she had her big brother for a whole other year and if things went to plan like they had done earlier he'd be with her forever.

"Cannot wait, looking forward to this Evander?" Their mother said guiding them out through the door as her husband pushed it open. Ania and her brother glanced over at one another; she shook her head as gently as she could so her mother would not see. It worked, her eyes were still locked on Evander's and her mouth still curled up in a smile.

"Yes mother, of course."

The walk to the square was the same every year. The sole focus was on Evander with slight hints of the disappointment her parents shared about how Ania wasn't like everyone else. Her mind was elsewhere, she didn't care what her parents thought. Every girl who passed with their long hair and pretty face smirked at her but what they thought did not matter to her. She was the different one still burdened with grief that wouldn't go. She could bury it away, but everyday somehow it would resurface.

Their parents hurried away to the back of the square as Ania and Evander were both given plastic with a bold '2' aligned in the centre. They both raised their eyebrows at this but didn't question the Peacekeeper.

"I guess I'll see you afterwards." Evander said as they passed through and headed to the section marked with their number.

"See you later." She smiled at him as he took his place next to some of his friends. She hurried along and slotted herself at the front of the girls between two giants with curly blonde hair. They stared down at her head with disgust and chatted above her, hinting at Ania in every sentence.

She ignored them and soon quiet fell upon the square as the mayor came on stage, sat back down and welcomed the odd Renelda to commence with the reaping.

Ania watched attentively as the first name was called, as tradition for One a volunteer took her place. She looked extremely happy Ania thought. Her giggling was off putting to say the least as the male volunteer took his place on the stage.

"You're not volunteering right?" The blonde girl to Ania's left said as Renelda took the slip from the bowl.

"Nope definitely not, I am not stupid." The other girl replied. The two of them smiled at one another as the name was read out.

"Ania Vine!"

They both stared down at her, both without a smile but lacking pity in their eyes as the small girl felt her head spin.

There will be a volunteer… it's One there has to be.

No one took her place; no one shouted and fought with one another. Ania walked up to the stage, everything around her in complete silence. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes but she brushed them away as she stood on the stage next to the other girl. Renelda ignored Ania and picked out the next name but a boy with black hair volunteered.

It's not fair, Ania thought and repeated over and over. Three volunteers yet no one had volunteered for her. She was dead; she knew that she couldn't compete against these people. She hadn't trained since Grace died and wasn't fit to compete in the Arena.

Her eyes caught Evander's; he shook his head and looked down. After the goodbyes, she'd never see him again. Ania felt hopeless, tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

_**Shade Manson, 18 years old**_

Shade found it funny the Peacekeeper on guard was his dad's best friend. He patted him on the back as he walked into the room and sat down on one of the many armchairs. Everything looked so expensive, his interior decoration was splendid but definitely did not compare to this. A table was in the centre, polished black covered with a silk sheet. Portraits of different mayors for the District lined the walls, Shade found himself drawn to each and every one of them.

He never realized that District One had had so many. What number was the current one? He started to count the faces but the door slowly opened and his dad and mum walked through, both with smiles on their faces but full of different emotions.

His dad made it first and patted him on the back feverishly his face lit up with happiness as he knelt down closer to his son.

"I knew you'd always make me proud eventually, you might not be graced with social skills, you may have disappointed me for a long time but this is how you make it up to me. I'm so proud of you."

As his black hair was ruffled under the strong hands of his father he did all he could not to punch this man in the jaw. Shade could feel the anger coursing through him but did all he could to fight it away as his dad stepped back to allow his mother to hug him.

"Well done, you did it." She said out loud, he patted her back and pulled himself closer into her warm body.

"I'm leaving him." She whispered close into his ear, he hoped his dad just thought they were hugging, if he heard that there's no telling what he would do. Shade felt all the anger fade, his stomach filled with warmth at his mother's revelation. Finally, she'd be away from that monster and when he returned the two of them could live together in the Victor's Village.

She unwrapped her arms from Shade's neck and pulled something out from her coat pocket just as the Peacekeeper said it was time to go. Tributes sure didn't get much time with their relatives.

"I love you." She said, kissing his cheek before following her beaming husband.

He looked down at the necklace in his hand, attached to a slim silver chain a metal leaf was engraved with perfect lines and text scrawled on the back read, 'Manere Fortes et Munda.' Shade smiled, he knew the translation meant 'Stay Strong and Pure,' his mother had it made when he revealed he was going to volunteer.

"Shade?"

He looked up to see Jewel walking in slowly, her finger twirling a string of her beautiful straight hair. Her eyes were emotionless behind those thick glasses but her lips were curled in a thin smile.

"Good luck, I hope you win." Her voice was its usual whisper; Shade knew she wouldn't stay for their allotted time. The two were close but it was more of the unsaid things between them that counted more than what they said.

"Thanks, I'll be back soon."

"Do you have to stay in the Capitol once you win until the final Games?"

"I have no idea, hopefully not." He said smiling up at his friend. She nodded and for the first time kissed his forehead. Both didn't blush as she pulled away and left the room in silence.

Shade rubbed his forehead and stared at the door. She kissed him… he knew there was no romance between them but it was odd. He had to return, he had to ask her why she had kissed him. Jewel wasn't like that.

* * *

_**Ania Vine, 16 years old**_

"It's not what I thought would happen, but you can do this."

Ania's mother was sitting on a chair to the left of her, stroking her hands and kissing her all over the face. Her father sat next to her on the right, equally as proud but letting his wife do the kissing.

It was Evander's face that was the most heartbreaking, he was leaning against the table to the right of the room, his eyes locked on her's, red streaks marking teardrops down his cheeks.

The two of them hadn't mentioned Evander not volunteering, not yet anyway.

"Now looking at a lot of your competitors you'll have to do your hardest, but I know you can do it. You've trained before; you're ready for the Games. You'll be our little victor." She gently patted each of her cheeks leaving red marks mixed in with the lipstick she had left along with her kisses. Ania felt relieved when she finally pulled away to let her dad do some of the talking.

"Like your mother said, you've trained and we know you can do this. I know you'll have a fight ahead of you but it's nothing you can't handle to become the ultimate victor of this Quell." His smile was ear to ear yet every second or so his eyes flickered over to Evander who had his head to the ground like in the Square. Ania felt the overwhelming urge to push her parents away and pull him into the biggest hug she'd ever given but she stopped herself and simply stared at him.

"A victor in the Vine family, at last!" The two of them clapped, their smiles were starting to make Ania feel sick. She knew she'd die, the two of them were kidding themselves and so full of determination for a good reputation that they couldn't see how she failed in comparison to her opponents.

"Please come back Ania." Evander's voice made her wince, it wasn't his usual voice. It came out as a croak, another indication to his sadness for his little sister.

He edged closer and closer to her; both their parents tensed their shoulders and scowled as he cried into her shoulder. It was their mother who spoke up first.

"Oh man up for heaven's sake. At least she's going into the Games; you're a good for nothing lazy brat." Her words snapped something in Evander, his entire back muscles turned to rock and she felt his hands clench.

"Don't." She whispered. His warm tears felt horrid on her skin but she didn't brush them off. The two of them sat hugging as his body relaxed.

"Get off her Evander." Their dad pulled him and smiled at Ania, ignoring Evander's protest as his back hit the side of the table. From his pocket he pulled out a small ring and placed it in her hand. She gazed down at the bronze piece of jewellery and saw '_Vine'_ inscribed on the inside.

Ania knew this belonged to Grace, the grief inside her threatened to break through but she managed to keep it down and thank her parents.

"Good luck, you'll do better than her."

She'd shout and scream at them normally, but she'd come to realize who her parents were and she couldn't be bothered. When they left, followed by a teary-eyed Evander she sunk into the cushion on her chair and slid the ring on her finger.

She'd do this for Grace and Evander, not for her parents. They didn't deserve the fame and wealth. It would be her and her brother sharing what she'd receive if she won. And she'd do her best to succeed. For Grace. For Evander.

* * *

**Sorry if the last few POV's aren't as good, goodbyes aren't my favourite thing xD **


	3. Ollie 'Oily' and Sparkle

**Hey everyone, welcome to the third reaping. I guess I am getting these to you quite fast which is great for me because usually I am extremely slow with updates. Quick apology to Anla'shok, I thought this chapter I was going to write your tribute but I read my plan wrong, he'll be up next xD**

**Anyway thank you all for your reviews, I hope you like this so far and will continue to leave your wonderful comments. These tributes were submitted by KnockingBells and lala1366 and I hope I did them justice.**

**Enjoy everyone! :D**

* * *

_**Ollie "Oily" Marble, 16 years old**_

Everything had a beginning and an end; to Oily it was important as to when both took place. Balance was key; to him it meant the difference between consistency in everyday life or an end to everything. It was bordering on obsession, something no one seemed to understand but if something was to disrupt this balance Oily was prepared to do all he could to put a stop to it before it got out of hand and ventured beyond repair.

Oily knew in the hunger games how important it was for the deaths to stick to the balance of gore and a quick demise. If a career tortured someone for hours, letting them feel the agony of skin being ripped then there must be a quick clean death to balance this out. It was everything to him for this to happen.

"The reaping's today." CE said, stroking her hair that cascaded over her shoulders and to her waist. CE was Oily's sister and the real reason behind his drive for balance. She had something called bipolar, Oily failed to really understand what it meant but knew it had something to do with intense mood swings. His mum and dad simply said that her body struggled to maintain the balance between emotions and as a result she became bipolar. Oily doubted this to be true at first, but if it was correct then surely if the balance was tipped to one side then CE would be out of control. Surely balance was important. Oily didn't care what people thought of him, to him it was important and that was all that counted.

"Yes it is, are you nervous at all?" He asked, shuffling closer to his sister on the brick wall outside the park just behind them. It was more of a patch of grass than anything, no kids ever played here, the mayor was just happy that his job of providing something for the kids was done.

"Not really, how about you?"

Oily wasn't sure what to think of the Games, he'd always thought it over, about whether he should volunteer. His body wasn't the biggest and he was definitely not the toughest but the drive he had to keep the balance constant was too much. If he volunteered he'd get a full on view of life and death and to be in control of that balance and to make sure it worked out perfectly would be something to set his sights upon. The Games had gone wrong for so many years, too many gory deaths outweighing the lighter deaths, an odd number of deaths for the bloodbath. It was all wrong, every year Oily failed to keep his overwhelming rage hidden. He had to take control of everything and do it himself. Oily kept this passion inside of him, if he volunteered he'd decide at the reaping he would not let CE know of his desires.

CE looked upon her brother with curiosity, Oily could tell she suspected something but today she was in a good mood, a peaceful mood and thankfully she held her tongue and didn't ask the question that he was sure she very much wanted to ask.

He hadn't made up his mind; he was not ready to make a definite answer to his sister before he had decided upon his future. It was a matter of logical thinking, he'd surely die? But then again, if he was required to die then so be it, at least he could set the path right during the Games and make sure everything went to plan. He'd had enough of the Games ruining everything, Oily's face scrunched up with conflicting thoughts rushing through his head.

He'd have to make this momentous decision later.

* * *

_**Sparkle Rose, 17 years old**_

He was asleep on the bed, snoring as the sun peeked through the blinds. Sparkle removed herself from the bed with her clothes in a bundle held to her chest and hurried to his bathroom door taking care to tiptoe and not cause any of the floorboards to creak. He was asleep and she hoped to keep it this way until she was long gone.

She managed to close the bathroom door without a single noise and shoved her legs as quickly as she could into her ripped jeans and flung a tight white top over her slim body, the jeans were too small for her and pushed in on her hips and the top itself revealed her stomach; the light silver piercing catching some of the light of the bulbs above her.

Sparkle gently turned the tap on, allowing only a small amount of water to fall from the metal and splashed some onto her face; her body didn't smell of anything bad so she was happy enough. Before she could leave she shoved her feet into the shoes. She was finished, she could get out.

The door was opened as quietly as it had been closed; he was still snoring on the mattress. Sparkle was disgusted by the man in front of her but pushed those feelings away and hurried out his bedroom door and down the stairs. He wasn't the richest man; his house was mediocre and was barely big enough for him and his wife.

Yes wife. This man was married yet he had paid Sparkle for sex. It ashamed her, but to her money was money; it didn't matter where it came from as long as she got it and could use it to help herself survive. It obviously didn't help that she blew it every week on partying and generally causing a stir amongst the District but Sparkle wasn't ashamed of her wild antics, only the prostitution part caused her to regret her life choices. She had to adapt to the situation her mother had put her in, after all not everyone could be the pretty blonde girl who could call on daddy's wallet in a time of crisis. Sparkle was pretty otherwise no one would hire her, but she had no dad, well no dad anymore since he got up and left and the only money for the family came in from her mother's job. Stripping.

Her hand gripped onto the front door handle, she could hear footsteps above and an angry shout but she giggled and sprinted out into the open and down the nearest alleyway possible. She had this part of the District memorised, all the rich and posh families lived on the other side. A few alleyways down was where her lot lived their lives.

Maybe after today her life would change. As her hair whipped in the wind behind her and the breeze caused tears to erupt from her eyes as she ran Sparkle knew that today she might volunteer. It wasn't for the money per se, more that the opportunity felt right to her and wouldn't come again. She was a trainee at the academy like most other kids. Sparkle didn't like to admit how bad her life had been but it was pretty obvious to nearly everyone who heard what she did how poor her lifestyle was.

The Games could help that if she won. Death didn't frighten her, if she lost she lost. Her death wouldn't impact on anyone except her friends and perhaps her little brother but she wasn't so close to him anyway.

The Hunger Games presented a way out, a way to fix everything. Sparkle was dead-set on volunteering as she reached the end of the alleyway and smiled as her friends greeted her.

* * *

_**Ollie "Oily" Marble, 16 years old**_

Glide Marble was a very competitive woman who couldn't stand to lose anything from an argument to a major bet on the hunger games. Her winning streak was to be admired, every year she always betted on three tributes and one of those three won.

Oily sat with his arms round his knees on the top step looking down at his mother as she chatted away on the phone to one of her many friends. The particular caller happened to be one Mrs Candescence the wife of the man who ran one of the training academies, there were quite a lot dotted around the District but the top three were situated in the centre of the District where all those of high status resided. The Candescence family were proud to own one of them.

Would his mother bet on him if he volunteered? Oily couldn't help but question if in his mother's eyes he would seem worthy and capable when compared to all those who were bound to volunteer. The big tall tributes with muscles the size of his head and who wouldn't even blink before snapping the neck of a twelve year old. The Games were going to be full of people like that for the first round, if he somehow won and progressed to the final Games he might stand more of a chance but right now his odds didn't seem high.

Oily wasn't fazed by the doubt eating away at his mind; if he died then it was meant to be. Balance was a tricky concept to get your head around, when he tried to explain it to those close to him, especially CE who was the main reason this obsession even began she failed to see what he managed to grasp easily. If he died then it was for the good of everything, on his way through to his death or his victory he'd have to make sure everything went exactly the way it should be.

"Oh that young girl, I never thought she would have the guts to volunteer." Oily winced at the sound of his mother's shrill laugh as Mrs Candescence replied with something that must have been hilarious.

"You never know, maybe there will be some reaped tributes. I am just excited to see who I should place my bet on." The two woman carried on about the little wagers they placed, and how the academy was fairing in attendance compared to the other two major ones and even a few of the less popular.

His father was out, he was the typical man of District One, craving fame and fortune above love and happiness. He was a bitter old man who failed to volunteer and held the grudge against everyone including his family. Oily really only felt a connection with CE, her real name was Cat-Eye but she and Oily had always failed to see what could have possibly driven their parents into naming her with such a thing. CE felt more natural. She may have hated him at times, but she couldn't help it when she became angry. Oily was there for her in her time of need, to help maintain as he would call it 'the balance of her emotional state.'

His other sibling Jaffa, CE's twin brother picked up their father's trait and therefore he was unlikeable. A coward at heart, he bragged off his capability at fighting yet never dared to volunteer to go up to the stage no matter how many times he said he would to his parents. They'd lost hope in him; they'd lost hope in all their children.

As far as they knew none of their children would be a part of the Quell, Glide put the phone down and turned to face the boy as he stared into his mother's eyes. She smiled and hurried into the living room, the sound of the TV filling the hallway and travelling up the stairs.

He'd be a part of it, and then they'd be happy. Every District One family craved a victor in their household. Oily just hoped he wouldn't lose focus on what he was really in the Arena to do. It wasn't for his family.

* * *

_**Sparkle Rose, 17 years old**_

Three targets in front of her, three knives in her hand. The metal felt cold against her skin but she felt happy with the blades between her fingertips. When she had her knives she felt unstoppable.

With a loud _thunk_ the first blade found itself embedded in the bull's-eye of the first target, the target nearly toppling over with the sheer force behind her throw.

A smile crept upon her lips as the second knife hit the red dot in the centre surrounded by much larger rings of red. Two out of three.

It felt like child's play as the third knife nearly shattered the wooden target into splinters, once again another bull's-eye.

"You haven't missed in years." The boy to her left said. He had a smile on his face, his light brown eyes full of admiration for his friend.

"Royce you know me, how could I ever miss." She giggled and Royce joined in. The two had been friends for three years ever since he for the first time and the last called for a prostitute. The girl to stand at his doorstep was Sparkle and instead of committing to the act he had originally intended the girl for they just talked. From that moment on they became friends and Royce never used his money again for that purpose.

"It's pretty empty." The harsh voice behind them to stranger's ears would cause panic but for Sparkle and Royce they recognised it as Satin, Royce's twin sister and one of Sparkle's best friends. The two were alike in the sense of doing stuff they really shouldn't be doing. When partying they rarely turned down a drink, swore too many times and slept with any guy who showed interest.

Royce knew of his sister's exploits but never said anything or raised an eyebrow. The Wetherby family were only just a little bit better off than the Rose's, they lived their lives following rules the people across the other side of the District would be disgusted by. No self respecting girl over there would do what Sparkle and Satin did near to every night but they didn't care. Their lives weren't for others to judge no matter how bad they were.

"The only other person here is that bald boy at the back."

"He looks pretty lonely we should invite him over." Royce said, being his usual kind self, he didn't have a mean bone in his body.

"I'd rather not spend time with him, he's lonely because he wants to be and it wouldn't be fair for us to impose. Besides of course it would be pretty empty in here, all the bloody rich kids who train spend their time at the posh training academies."

"I don't know what the appeal is, they're always so cramped. The first time I went to one I could barely breathe, the talent there was good but the people lacked depth to their personality. All you could hear coming out of all those bitches' mouths was how positively brilliant they were." Satin said, her voice rising slightly. She didn't like those with more money than sense. Sparkle knew that it derived from jealousy but she didn't dare to voice this, Satin wouldn't take it very well and Royce at the end of the day put family before anything else.

She didn't mind, at least the two were supportive of her. The bald guy at the back kept his eyes firmly locked on the three of them as he left. Sparkle wondered if he was going to volunteer, something about him unsettled her, if all the tributes were like that then maybe she would die. Then again she'd already covered this. Death didn't scare her, if it had to happen then so be it.

* * *

_**Ollie "Oily" Marble, 16 years old**_

All doubt about whether or not to volunteer had gone. Oily had made up his mind, he was one hundred percent dead set on volunteering. He was slightly worried about obstacles that might ruin his chance, since he lived in One there was bound to be more people who were going to volunteer. He'd passed plenty of training academies in his life to see the sheer number of people who held a desire for the Games and their chance at the glory that came along with it.

Oily wasn't the weakest boy around, he wasn't muscular like most boys around him but he wasn't stick thin. He was quite small, he'd find a way to worm himself through the fighting bodies and make it to the stage in one piece.

He smiled as his plan fell into place and opened the front door. Jaffa and his dad pushed him out the way before he could step outside and started the walk to the Square, not bothering to even wait for Oily, CE and Glide. He wasn't surprised by their actions, they both loved the Games and Oily wouldn't be surprised if right now Jaffa was thinking about volunteering. He wouldn't, Jaffa was a coward who wouldn't dare take the opportunity away from someone who could easily knock him down, Oily wasn't scared. After all he'd be going into the Games, if there was one thing he should be scared about that was the fight against twenty three other tributes, but surprisingly as he walked silently alongside CE and reached the queue outside the Square, he was ready.

He felt incredibly small when looking at just how many people were gathering behind him and entering the Square and taking their place. He couldn't fathom how on earth the Square was big enough but somehow it could hold the mass of eligible teens and waiting relatives.

Oily found himself along with CE being handed a '3' by the Peacekeeper who pricked his finger. He didn't question the man; instead he hurried quickly through and said a quick goodbye to his sister. The section marked with his number was quite close to the front, those in sections one and two were just in front of him, most were full of towering teens he knew for sure would volunteer.

The process began quickly much to Oily's delight, he was never one to be patient and luckily the mayor skipped the Treaty of Treason to allow Renelda the famed escort to begin the main event. The stage was void of mentors, he wasn't sure of the exact number One had that still remained alive but there was probably enough for one per two tributes.

Oily watched with fascination as section one joined the stage. The girl had bright red hair and giggled non-stop and the boy seemed to be crying as Renelda moved onto the next section. The girl was reaped which seemed to shock the Square into silence, Oily wasn't incredibly intelligent but it was common sense to believe the Capitol had staged this somehow that not all tributes were going to be traditional volunteers. Looking around his section it seemed all the boys lacked the certain muscles boys in other sections did.

The boy for section two looked different to the usual volunteer, but then again Oily was about to volunteer and he knew he didn't really fit the tradition of what a volunteer was.

"Time for section three!"

The name read out was followed by a dozen or so screeches by girls vying for the spot as tribute. The one that made it looked quite dirty compared to the others, her jeans were torn on the knees and her hair looked beautiful but it was obvious she hadn't brushed it.

She announced herself as Sparkle Rose, Oily didn't focus his attention much more on her, Renelda was unfolding the male slip and he readied himself to volunteer.

"Red Lyons!"

Oily was the only one that shouted out, he was right. This section had been planned so someone would be reaped; whoever designed this layout probably hadn't planned for a volunteer. Oily kept a straight face as he passed other people who eyed him with curiosity. He stood calmly by the boy with black hair and looked down at his shoes.

He'd completed the first part and he was content. Next came the Games and he'd make sure everything ran smoothly. He wouldn't waste this opportunity.

* * *

_**Sparkle Rose, 17 years old**_

The three of them were huddled against the alley wall, another group consisting of girls at the far end staring at them. Sparkle had to lean on her hands so she didn't go over there and punch them however her feet kept twitching, begging her to go over there and fight.

Royce could see the temptation in his friend's eyes; even his sister was staring back at the girls, the stud in her tongue flashing over her lips and retracting back into her mouth.

The other girls were dirty beings, torn clothes yet their features still remained beautiful despite the smudges of black on their cheeks. One of them had hair much like Sparkle's, this made the girl even more tempted to start something up.

Satin couldn't resist.

"Look if you have a problem then say it, don't be fucking cowards!" She spat at the girls, the one closest to them with badly cut blonde hair grinned and led the girls away.

"That's what I thought!" Satin shouted back as their shadows disappeared round the corner.

Sparkle grinned at her friend whilst Royce shook his head and sighed. The two girls found his lack of a wild side quite boring yet they loved him all the same.

"Reaping then?" Royce said, leading the way out of the alleyway and towards the Square without waiting for a reply. Sparkle felt nervous, a feeling she couldn't explain filled the pit of her stomach but she did her best to ignore it and followed her friends to the line outside the desk. She had finally entered the area for the rich and the sight before her nearly made her scream.

All the girls with beautiful dresses were crying, some of them smirking at her with an air of superiority. Satin next to her clenched her fists but didn't do anything as she was called up by the Peacekeeper.

It didn't take long for all three of them to be processed and despite some insults hurled their way they carried on quickly, the two girls bidding Royce farewell and hurrying over to their own section. Girls either side of Sparkle and Satin sniffed the air and took a step back despite the fact Sparkle knew that she didn't smell at all.

Thank god for the Mayor, Sparkle felt the overwhelming urge to start a fight but the emotionless man drew her attention away. He didn't stay; Renelda quickly replaced him and was dressed in her usual get-up. The woman on stage didn't waste any time, Sparkle and Satin had been given a three and she knew her turn would soon arrive.

Time to eye up the competition, she thought as the girl with red hair took to the stage followed by a blonde boy dressed in black. Section two was less impressive, a reaped girl followed by a fairly average looking boy although his hair was the same level of black as the first boy's clothes.

Satin stared at Sparkle as the girl was called, she was aware that her best friend was volunteering but it still made her cry out when she took off up to the stage, narrowly avoiding a fist that was targeted for her nose. She heard a screech behind her but ignored it and took her place on the stage. She'd done it and the smile on her face was a clear indication to how happy she was.

Sparkle kept an eye on the boy who volunteered for section three, he kept his eyes firmly locked on the stage, he wasn't overly skinny but he certainly lacked muscle. Sparkle pitied the boy, why would he volunteer with such little chance?

Sparkle looked over the first three section tributes and felt happy. Sure the girl with red hair looked slightly psychopathic and the silent boy with black hair might have a trick or two up his sleeve but she could take them on. Her life would change after she won; she barely paid any attention to the other tributes.

* * *

_**Ollie "Oily" Marble, 16 years old**_

Oily liked his nickname; he had grasped hold of it and ordered people to call him it ever since CE first used it. Oily was a type of marble, one of the small spheres you used to play that game he'd heard about. He had grown accustomed to the name, unfortunately his mother failed to catch on.

"Oh Ollie, you as tribute... I never thought that possible." She was smiling down at him, she'd never really urged him to volunteer but he could see the happiness in her eyes, yet sensed the feeling she believed he had done it for her. How naive.

"If someone had told me that you would have volunteered for the Games I would have thought them to be drunk, but here you sit, a tribute for the Quarter Quell." His dad for the first time in a long time looked down at him with a big smile on his face, it was hard to please this man standing in front of him, of course the way to do so would be volunteering for a game of killing. Men like him found pleasure in the weirdest of things.

Although, Oily thought, the reason he had volunteered was for similar reasons. He didn't want the glory and wouldn't savour the bloodshed but he'd be ready to kill. A gory kill followed by a quick kill, it would be how he would play the Game. Oily wasn't sure he'd let anyone know of why, everyone failed to understand and labelled him weird. Oily would rather his future allies weren't worried about his sanity.

"I'll obviously be betting on you Ollie and with my money behind you of course you will win. I always bet on the winner."

"You bet on three people, it could one of the other two." CE interrupted, she was sat on a chair a few metres away from Oily clearly hurt by what her brother had done. Jaffa wasn't even in the room, jealousy had surely overtaken him. It was his fault, he could have volunteered if he wanted to, at least Oily had the courage.

"Well I'll bet on two really weak tributes like the reaped girl from section two, that way Oily will definitely win. I'm never wrong Cat-Eye."

"It's CE."

"I named you child, I get to call you what I want." Their mother's eyes were full of anger but softened as she turned her gaze back to her son sat before her; she grasped his hand and stroked it.

"We've watched enough Games together for you to understand how to win, don't be stupid now. Play by the rules and make the Gamemakers happy with what you are doing. That way they won't target you." His mother's advice failed to stick in his mind, he intended on being very different to what most tributes were like. All of them had set ways of killing but Oily knew he'd be flexible with his methods. Every kill had to balance each other out. It would be a hard task to complete but one he was sure he could fulfil.

"Now take your token."

Oily couldn't help but laugh as his mother placed a marble in his hand. He wasn't fond of the woman sat before him but didn't hate her as much as he despised his dad. The false love he showed towards him was sickening and when his family was called to leave the only person he said goodbye to was CE. Her cries were horrible to hear but he knew he'd return somehow. The Capitol would love his methods of playing the Game, it would be original and something they'd want to see more of.

Oily had a plan; he didn't regret volunteering in the slightest.

* * *

_**Sparkle Rose, 17 years old**_

Her mother was hardly the person Sparkle wanted to see right now but she put up with her for Leon. The four year old was kneeling on the floor playing with the rip in her left trouser leg. Sparkle loved him but rarely saw him, she was required to care for him but with everything she did day and night her mother ended up as the one to look after him. Sparkle hated that he was left alone when their mother went to do her job.

"He'll miss you." Glitter Rose said, tilting her head in the direction of Leon who was so focused on the rip he didn't register Sparkle's hand as she stroked his cheek.

"I'll be back, just look after him whilst I'm gone."

"I always do, you're hardly home." Sparkle winced at the bitter tone behind the words but she didn't retaliate, with Leon in the room she tried her best to never fight with her mother. He was too young to hear words that the two usually exchanged.

"I would say quit your job but that's the only way you get any money in, just don't be out too long. He shouldn't be by himself."

"I'll do my best but I can't force my boss to change the hours. Men have needs and don't wait around for them to be fulfilled."

The two smiled and hugged one another. There was a sense of love between the two but it was so small that Sparkle didn't feel anything as the two were called out by the Peacekeeper. Royce and Satin walked in and an instant feeling of comfort flooded through her, she would miss these two people more than anyone.

"You did know right? I'm sure I told you." Sparkle said in response to the tears falling from Royce's eyes, normally she'd make fun of him but right now she couldn't conjure any insults so remained quiet.

"I knew, Satin told me I just thought if I didn't mention it you might have forgotten."

"Don't be an idiot Royce; no one forgets their plans for volunteering." Satin said, nudging her brother in the elbow and laughing when a smile tugged on his lips.

"Give 'em hell Sparkle, for me." Satin pulled Sparkle into a hug, Royce wrapped his arms around the two girls. The three friends didn't weep; instead they stayed silent as minutes flew by. Royce pulled his arms away and stepped back, Sparkle and Satin unwrapped their arms from each other's shoulders and stared at one another.

"We don't have a token for you but I'm guessing your mum already gav-"

"No she didn't, but don't worry I don't need one."

Satin nodded and the two departed from the room a few minutes later, not leaving before giving their friend one last hug.

The Peacekeeper said to the girl that they'd be leaving soon, a part of Sparkle felt excited but another longed to run away with Royce and Satin. Had she made a mistake? She wasn't scared of dying but being alive was much better with friends like those two.

With their faces clearly set in her mind she smiled. As long as she had something to hold onto she would win, Royce and Satin would get her through this.

* * *

**Thanks guys once again for reading I really appreciate it! :D**


	4. Tyrian and Jasper

**I never thought I'd be able to do a reaping in a day but turns out I can. 5,000 words in one day is a record for me actually, school wasn't so hard today though so I managed to get about half done there. Anyway two things I should mention, one is that I still need some male tributes so if you are interested then please PM me for further details and second is to those that have a tribute in this, I would love for those who don't to review, of course it would be amazing to hear from you, but to those that do have a tribute it will help your tributes survival chance if you leave reviews because I cannot be sure if you are reading it if you don't leave your thoughts on the writing. Not a threat, more of a warning ;) I will probably tally up how many chapters you have reviewed, just to make sure ;D**

**Anyway these tributes were submitted by Anla'shok and SafeEyesOpen, enjoy! :D**

* * *

_**Tyrian Aquila, 18 years old**_

A servant scurried out from the kitchen carrying a loaf of warm bread just out the oven. The man had no gloves on at all to protect his skin from the heat; the pain was evident on his face as he hurried across the main hall and through the door on the other end to the man who had called for the food.

Tyrian watched the servant from his place at the top of the stairs as he groaned and stared at his red raw hands as he returned to the kitchen to prepare more food.

The boy at the top of the stairs grinned and walked down, running his hand gently down the banister and taking in the beauty of the mansion he had lived in since birth. The servants lived primarily in the kitchen and their own quarters behind a door leading off from the room, Tyrian, his mother and father lived in the rest of the house. Occupying each and every room with material objects of high value, they were content with their rich and wealthy lives yet unlike most they didn't brag about it.

Tyrian's father felt no need to boast about the wealth he and his family had because it was obvious to everyone of the Aquila fortune, Tyrian's father didn't work and only invested in the businesses that caught his eye and appealed to him. The money came into his hands after his parents died and he inherited their fortune, some blamed him for the deaths but Tyrian regarded them as imbeciles. The man and woman were in their nineties, they were sure to die any day from the illness that ravaged their bodies.

His mother was a woman of high intellect and superior strength, Tyrian admired her profession. The District although ran by the mayor had a council behind it, working in the shadows to uphold the District and keep it running. No one really knew of this council, their meetings were either held in this very mansion or in the Justice Building out of sight. Tyrian liked the secrecy; it made him feel important, even more important than he already felt being an Aquila.

He reached the bottom of the steps; he could smell the whiskey from the room to the left. His dad sat proudly in his leather armchair, looking into the blazing fire and enjoying slices of the warm bread that smelt delicious. Tyrian felt saliva fall from his mouth despite the fact he had only eaten half an hour ago, the servants might be servants, lowest of the low but they were great at what they did and Tyrian held respect for them. At least they knew their place.

"Sir, I'm guessing mother is away?" Tyrian's voice was full of intelligence and sheer power, being born into one of the wealthiest families in the whole of the District he'd acquired these certain personality traits. Everyone wanted to be his friend simply because they wanted to be with someone popular yet the way he conversed with them, something in their eyes told them they didn't like him too much.

"Yes Tyrian, off with Sir Dartwire. The two have some business to attend to since today is the reaping. Something to do with organizing everything." His eyes didn't rise from the fire; he carried on eating and didn't pay any attention to Tyrian as he took a seat to the left of him.

The boy looked forward to the reaping, his father's opinion mattered to him yet he always had a desire to prove himself higher than his expectations. Volunteering and winning would surely prove his worth; he wasn't planning on discussing it with him. Tyrian smiled at the secrecy behind this desire to volunteer. His father didn't notice, his bread seemed to be slightly more important.

* * *

_**Jasper Apatite, 17 years old**_

'_Give it all to Jasper, and leave her with Jemminite.'_

She gazed down at the fading text and the creased paper, tracing her fingers along the words before slipping the note back into her pocket.

She had it all, yet felt so empty. The money meant a lot to Jasper since it helped her to survive, without it she'd probably be dead. She never found it something to be immensely proud of, she had money but so did many people in the District so it wasn't like she was the only one.

She had the house which was big enough to fit all she could ever want into any room she could pick from. She had her aunt, Jemminite was a loving woman in her forties but still bitter with everything. Her lips were always tugged into a smile when with Jasper but the pain was still present in her eyes. Seeing her aunt like that hurt Jasper, even with her uncle gone she couldn't do anything to help heal her from what he did.

Jasper's eyes were fixed on a tree off into the distance, yet without really realizing what she was doing her finger brushed over her top, following the scar that corrupted her beautiful skin. It was bright pink, and noticeable no matter what the level of light. She was rich yet never went to get rid of the scar through doctors that specialized in fixing messed up bodies. Maybe it was because she was scared they couldn't do anything, Jasper didn't know why she never found herself outside their doors but since she received the scar four years ago she had decided to live with it despite its ugliness.

She could hear behind her Jemminite whistling to herself, she loved her aunt so much. Ever since Jasper's mother had died from childbirth and her father had committed the act of suicide – her thoughts flashed to the note in her pocket – she had lived with her aunt.

There used to be another man in the house, her uncle but he was gone. Dead in the ground from a knife wound inflicted by Jemminite. The vile man had tried to force Jasper to strip for him, at that age she was finally developing curves and the man craved his niece. She shuddered at the memory as he snarled and drew the knife down her chest. The man was murdered a few days later, everything would have sorted itself out if it hadn't have been for Beryl.

The boy was nearly as bad as her uncle, he abused her through words and violence but never went so far as to sexually abuse her. He had witnessed the murder and in exchange for his silence Jasper allowed him to stay with her and her aunt and he was allowed to dip into her inheritance from time to time.

Right now she was safe from him, he was off with some of his friends training. Jasper longed to walk those halls before the reaping but she wanted to be as far away from him as possible and she didn't have the energy to walk to another training centre, her local one was only a few streets down.

He'd be back soon enough and ready to hurt her more, or maybe he'd be in a good mood and act like a usual boyfriend, she didn't dare dump him because he would end up turning Jemminite in and there were already those who still believed Jasper's aunt had committed the crime.

The girl was forced to stay and live with him, she wasn't weak but he was so much stronger.

Jasper sighed and tore her gaze away from the tree and turned back to her front door. At least she had her aunt, with her there, living with Beryl didn't seem as bad.

* * *

_**Tyrian Aquila, 18 years old**_

Tyrian was a man of obsessive love. As he left his house and began the walk down the street his eyes flash between every girl he passes. Most since he lived in District One were beautiful and blonde, unblemished skin and curves to make any guy drool. Tyrian felt nothing but desire for these girls but pushed it back and carried on as quickly as he could.

Whenever he met a girl of incredible beauty and she somehow met his high standards she became the object of his desires and he'd stop at nothing to gain her love. He was a handsome man, he was fit from training and most girls would go for him if he paid enough attention. Tyrian grinned as he remembered the time he fell for a married young woman, he always picked the hardest girls yet they always fell for him eventually.

He realized how unworthy she was after sleeping with her, that was usually how it went and out of desperation they were the ones who usually dumped him instead of the other way round. The way he loved was complicated, he hadn't his eyes on anyone at the moment otherwise instead of heading for his friend he'd be after the girl. Obsessive was an understatement when it came down to this.

Sable was sitting on a brick wall, dangling her legs over the edge and smiling at something in the distance. His friend always had a dreamy look in her eyes yet there was nothing dreamy at all about her personality. Tyrian broke out into quiet giggles as his memory flashed back to the boy who tried to bully her one week a few months ago, no one's seen him since. A girl like Sable was never suspected but Tyrian knew her friend to be the culprit. He found himself going over possible scenarios as to what happened in his head, it was obvious she had killed him. How was the question.

"Having fun Sable, what is it you are looking at may I ask?" Tyrian's voice captured the attention of the girl, she twisted her head to look at Tyrian slowly, almost like something from a horror story and smiled at him as he walked up to her.

"A tail so bushy, the little thing is quite pretty. I wonder what's on the inside." Tyrian shook his head, Sable was always one for talking differently. She was creepy, her fascination for things out of the ordinary, anything considered wrong didn't scare Tyrian to the point of running away. He just became wary of her, the girl seemed to have some power to her no one ever had managed to best.

Tyrian had another friend, a boy who had helped him fake the death of a three year old to get him adopted. He was abused and Cereus found himself drawn to helping him. It was in the man's nature to help, such a kind soul. He never complained, never hurt anyone.

Tyrian never dared to introduce Sable and Cereus to one another, such conflicting personalities would only cause something bad to happen and as much as Tyrian admired and feared Sable's twisted view on everything he liked Cereus and didn't want any harm to fall upon him.

"The reaping is today Sable."

"Yes I know Tyrian, such an interesting event. Watching as those plagued by imbecilic ideals of fame and fortune, it's always fun to see who collapses under the pressure of the District and volunteers for the game of death."

Tyrian knew that despite the fact Sable regarded those who volunteered for the traditional reasons stupid, she would do excellent in the Arena, he was sure she had thought about it. Maybe the two of them would be going into the Games together, much like with his father Tyrian didn't tell her of his goal to volunteer.

He wondered what it was like to kill, Sable must know but he wouldn't ask her. Her words would probably put him off murder and he didn't want to be. Taking life made you powerful did it not?

The reaping was getting closer, Sable's eyes were locked on a small boy walking with her mother, a sadistic grin on her face. She was terrifying.

* * *

_**Jasper Apatite, 17 years old**_

When Jasper was five they told her she wouldn't make it in the training academy. She was a scrawny girl with a cute innocent face and lacked a certain discipline that a child at that age was supposed to have if they wanted to volunteer. The other girls laughed at her, even the other girls her age were much older than their years. They looked so young but their eyes lacked the happiness a girl of their age should have felt.

Jasper proved them all wrong as she grew up and mastered the ways of fighting. She proved herself to everyone else and they finally accepted her as part of their elite group. The other girls smiled at her as she passed them, Jasper was polite enough to smile back. The girls although they showed a certain degree of respect were jealous, she had beaten them countless times. Not that they hadn't beaten her at times as well, no one was perfect but Jasper had the highest number of wins out of most of the girls and it made them annoyed, but they weren't stupid.

Jasper smiled as she relished in the fact that they may be strong, yet they still feared her. Her aunt had persuaded her to have some fun before the reaping and go to the training academy. Jasper was afraid of meeting Beryl there but luckily she had timed it well and passed him on the way, he was too busy showing off to even notice his girlfriend jog past him.

The boys on the other side of the hall smiled at her, one of them even wolf whistled. Jasper felt her cheeks go bright red out of embarrassment but also anger, she was fed up of people treating her like that even though she was quite beautiful. Guys seemed to be able to find a way to get her to like them, she wasn't easy per se but had made many mistakes. Most girls who had experienced what Jasper had been through with her uncle and Beryl would probably be scared of any contact, but even though Beryl and Jasper were technically dating Jasper felt no love for him and had been with guys behind his back. She hated to think what he would do if her secret was found out.

One of the boys with a very handsome face started to advance towards her, but with a look Jasper was a master at pulling off, his eyes widened in shock and he walked backwards, nearly tripping over his own feet.

Jasper smirked at the boy as he tried to ignore his friend's jeers, she turned away and picked up the bow neatly resting on the rack. She grabbed an arrow and aimed it towards the target at the far end, the clock told her the reaping was starting soon but it didn't stop her from getting some more practice.

Unbeknownst to Jemminite Jasper had been planning to volunteer, partly because she had wanted to experience the Arena like any typical career but also because with her power as Victor, Beryl could do no more harm.

The arrow flew through the air and hit the bull's-eye earning a groan from the girls who she had passed, but Jasper stared at the red ring with the arrowhead piercing through to the back. She really could do it, to be free of Beryl. It was enough to make the idea of killing other kids bearable.

* * *

_**Tyrian Aquila, 18 years old**_

Tyrian had introduced Cereus to his parents about a year ago. He was going to be their heir, taking their money, the mansion and gaining control over the servants. Like any good son he followed what his parents did, Tyrian was an intelligent boy and did well in his studies as he grew up, the boy even respected the woman who cared for him when he was young: Coraline, she was a servant yet she had shown such love for the boy and even taught him how to paint, something he found himself quite good at.

He had grown up to be a worthy heir, but he still had to prove to his parents that even though he had mastered fighting with weapons and his fists, had mastered more artistic sides to life and also mastered his studies that he could interact and socialize with people.

Sable was definitely not the right girl to be introduced so it came down to Cereus, the boy was perfect. Tyrian had always admired his loving, caring and helpful personality because it was different to what he was like and what Sable was like. His parents had fallen in love with him five minutes after they first started to speak.

Tyrian had Cereus as a training partner, the boy was not the sort to volunteer and he never would. This year was his last and the boy walked alongside Tyrian to the Square with a smile on his face at the thought he'd soon be past the reapings. He only trained to please his parents, he was an able fighter but no way did he have the right mindset to kill children. Unlike Tyrian he wasn't interested in death and unlike Sable he never had actually killed someone.

"Give me your hand."

Tyrian stood in front of the desk with the Peacekeeper looking up at him, he almost found himself wanting to lash out at her pretty little face but instead politely let her prick his finger. The woman seemed to freeze slightly, Tyrian knew his family name had that sort of effect on people but she quickly overcame this and handed him a bold '4'.

He didn't bother to question what the four was for, it was obvious anyway as he passed into the Square and saw all the signposts. Alongside Cereus he took his place in the section, noticing out of the corner of his eyes a few of the other boys moving slightly to step away.

Just who he was had this effect on everyone, it made him feel powerful.

Much to Tyrian's delight the mayor didn't waste everybody's time by reading the treaty and allowed Renelda to progress with the reaping. Tyrian disliked what the blasted woman wore, but knew that Coraline would adore the clothes. She always had a thing for Capitol outfits, now the woman was nearing fourty and she still hadn't lost her love for the clothes. Tyrian felt himself holding back a laugh as he remembered when she first told him about what the Capitol people wore.

The first section proved to be average, both tributes were volunteers and both able enough. A girl called Ania became the first reaped, it didn't surprise Tyrian that not all the tributes would be volunteers. The boy was boring. Three showed two more volunteers, the boy looking slightly less impressive than the other two, the girl was quite beautiful despite her status being obvious in what she was wearing.

"This is quite tiring." Renelda said, wiping her forehead as if there really was sweat there. She's picking names out a bowl, it's not too difficult. Tyrian rolled his eyes.

"Emily Ranger!"

A few girls tried to volunteer but it was one with beautiful long brown hair that made it to the stage. She gave Renelda a death stare when she tried to come close causing her to run off and pick the boy's name.

Tyrian felt his legs move into a position to run, Cereus was completely oblivious to what his friend was about to do.

"Jace Shore!"

"I volunteer as tribute!" Tyrian squeezed past a horrified Cereus and pushed a guy with shoulder length blonde hair out of the way to make it up to the stage before anyone else.

"And what is your name my dear?"

"Tyrian Aquila, your tribute for this year's Quarter Quell, I am honoured to have this chance." Renelda smiled at the boy's politeness and progressed on with the reaping. The goodbyes would hopefully be quick, he thought. The real fun started at the Capitol, and Tyrian just couldn't wait to get this thing started.

* * *

_**Jasper Apatite, 17 years old**_

Jasper didn't have many friends, no one exceptionally close to her that she could walk with to the Square. Anyone she had mutual contact with had their own groups and stayed with them most of the day. Her aunt had told her to start walking and that she'd catch up but Jasper could see she was nearing the Square and she had failed to show herself. Beryl had completely ignored her which made the girl smile, he had grunted at Jemminite as some form of goodbye and had disappeared out the door.

Jasper silently prayed for him to volunteer but she knew better, her boyfriend was too content with his life. He didn't have to work for money and he had a girlfriend that would do anything he asked, his life was perfect.

It would take her running up to the stage and volunteering for anything to change, as long as she stayed living her usual life Beryl would grow out of control and probably surpass her uncle in terms of how evil one could be. She didn't want him around when that day finally arrived, if she became victor she'd shun him from her life, and with power as victor there was nothing he could do, even turning Jemminite in wouldn't do anything.

Although she did know of her chances of dying, but she pushed this to the back of her mind as she joined the queue. The people around her were either smiling since it was reaping day or stood with blank expressions. Some careers showed such joy at the prospect of volunteering whilst others tried to maintain a cool and emotionless façade to intimidate everyone else. Jasper just stood like she usually did and glared at anyone that looked her way, she wasn't in the mood for people staring at her, she could see in their eyes either lust or jealousy and it irritated her.

The needle that took her blood wasn't too painful, it was usually the smallest cuts that hurt the most but she took the sharp, stinging pain well and carried on into the Square, finding the section that matched the number she had been given.

"Do you think it's wise to volunteer since all the tributes will be from One?" A girl behind her said, much too close to Jasper than she cared for.

"Not really, but you only get one chance to volunteer for a Quell, might as well take it." The other girl sounded familiar, someone from the training centre. Jasper knew it probably was stupid to volunteer when the chances were terrible but she couldn't put up with Beryl for another year. It had to be today.

Renelda replaced the mayor, he didn't seem bothered about reading the treaty. The tributes started to be reaped, Jasper thought the red haired girl looked more threatening than the boy, her giggling made her that much more chilling. The reaped girl looked weak, and the boy who volunteered didn't really make Jasper shiver with fright, so far it seemed okay, she smiled at the thought that she might just be able to survive.

The two volunteers for the section before her own were different from one another, the boy lacked the usual muscle but the girl seemed capable despite her dirty exterior.

Now it was her turn. The girl's name that was called didn't ring a bell and she felt a breeze behind her as she realized the girl who had spoken not that long ago hurried out to the stage. Jasper pushed her legs harder and somehow managed to sprint past her, she raced up the steps just as the other girl reached the bottom step. She growled at Jasper but that didn't stop her from taking her rightful position next to the dirty girl.

Renelda started to walk up to her but Jasper wasn't up for talking to a woman like her so she gave her a look that clearly told her to back off and she did just that. The boy that volunteered was well known, Jasper knew just how rich he was and the smug smile on his face proved to her just how arrogant one like him could be. His words were polite though, maybe there was more to him than he showed, maybe there was more to any of the others.

She wasn't sure how well she would do, but one thing was for sure that she was happy she had volunteered. The others made their way to the stage, Beryl wasn't among them.

* * *

_**Tyrian Aquila, 18 years old**_

He allowed Cereus in before his parents, he could not risk the chance of Sable bumping into him. He knew what dark thoughts filled her mind and it wasn't right for his friend to be subjected to them.

Tyrian was expecting Cereus to either be crying or at least start offering support, but instead when the Peacekeeper allowed him entry Tyrian realized something was wrong but didn't anticipate the hand coming straight for his face before it was too late. Cereus had just slapped him.

"That's a horrible thing to do, a horrible thing to do to a friend. You didn't even let me know what you were planning on doing so we could have done something properly to say goodbye."

"We can do something when I get back to celebrate my victory."

Cereus falters at this, Tyrian didn't know why his friend doubted his abilities but felt close to punching him. A friend shouldn't doubt their friend's capabilities, especially when it came to the hunger games.

"I'll get you sponsors somehow. I don't know whether or not if it's only the Capitol who are allowed but I'm sure your parents being who they are can do something. I'll do what I can." He didn't wait for Tyrian to reply, he pulled him into a hug and departed a few seconds later.

Cereus was not his usual self, Tyrian didn't like the side he'd just seen.

His mother's face showed how proud she was when she hugged him tightly, kissing his cheeks over and over. She was usually not one for these motherly moments but Tyrian found the hug quite comfortable and patted her back.

"Volunteering for the Quell, how brave." She placed a golden ring in his hand and smiled up at him. Tyrian noticed the Aquila crested carved proudly in the metal. He slipped it over his finger and thanked his mother.

"I always thought volunteering was something to be proud of, I knew sometimes I made it clear it would be nice for you to volunteer, I never thought you'd it though son. You better be sure what you're doing is right, you know what losing means."

"I know… sir." His gritted his teeth, as much as his father's doubts angered Tyrian he still allowed him to hug him and even hugged Coraline when she finally stepped forth. His parents must have realized how much the two had grown fond of each other and allowed her to say goodbye, they didn't approve when she started covering his face with kisses and with a farewell they departed.

His final goodbye was Sable, she entered with a slight skip to her step but the grin on her face was gone.

"I should have volunteered."

Tyrian had never dealt with a crying Sable and felt awkward when she exploded into tears, she was an odd girl but didn't squirm when he hugged her. She seemed content with this act of kindness and stopped her tears.

"There's always next year I suppose, enjoy killing." Tyrian almost laughed when she skipped back out with a smile on her face.

He sat down onto the cushioned chair and looked at the door. Soon, very soon he'd be leaving and the next stage would begin. Sometimes he found optimism to be foolish but right now it felt right. He was sure of his victory, no other conclusion felt possible.

* * *

_**Jasper Apatite, 17 years old**_

The note was still in her pocket and as she sat admiring the furniture of the room she had been allocated, Jasper found herself pulling out the paper and scrunching it into a ball in her hand before unrolling it back to normal.

She'd kept the note since Jemminite had given it to her, it felt right in her pocket, a part of her she never wanted to let go. She'd probably only be allowed to take one thing with her so decided she'd take it as a token.

She wasn't looking forward to saying goodbye to Jemminite, having to explain her reasoning but the thing that she feared the most was if Beryl decided to show his face. He was bound to be angry and Jasper although not a pushover never found herself able to stand up to him. He had a sense of power over her no one else had, it scared her.

"Jasper."

Her attention moved in an instant from the mahogany table to the door, her aunt was standing there wearing her usual dark coloured clothes yet the most surprising thing of all was the smile on her face. Happiness in her eyes she hadn't seen in so long. The woman hurried to Jasper with astonishing speed and threw her arms round her, pulling her as close as she possibly could.

"Thank you, you're going to win there's no doubt about it and we'll be rid of that monster."

She knew why she had done it after all; Jasper felt a weight on her shoulders rise off and she pulled herself even closer into her aunt's warm body.

"I did it for us aunt, he's a monster."

"Who's a monster?!"

Jasper felt her heart leap into her throat, Jemminite removed herself from her niece and stood protectively in front of her, not allowing Beryl to step any closer. Jasper's raging boyfriend was trying to force his way into the room but the Peacekeeper was doing a pretty good job at restraining him. Footsteps coming from down the corridor proved more were on their way, Beryl didn't stand a chance against the ten or so Peacekeepers.

"You'll die in there Jasper! You'll die and I'll tell everyone what happened!" His shouts became silent as a door slammed shut leaving Jemminite and Jasper alone in the room.

"He won't tell, as long as I'm alive he can still take my money. If I win then I can kick him out of our lives."

"There is no if about it Jasper." Her aunt smiled at her and stroked her arm. "You're going to win."

She didn't say anymore, Jasper watched her aunt leave the room with the spark in her eye that she'd longed to see for so long. If her aunt believed in her that much, and if Beryl's absence from her life was the reward for winning then she'd try her damn hardest. She had to win, she had too much at stake.

* * *

**Yep, so there you have it the fourth reaping. Hope you liked it, leave a review with your thoughts! :D**


	5. Julius and Ismene

**That's right another update; I managed to write 5,000 words again in one day! Normally I think updating too quickly isn't the best thing to do, but when it comes to reapings usually I quit so I am trying to get through these as quick as possible :D Thanks to everyone for reviewing, I hope you can carry on and to all you who read but don't review… well it's up to you, but it's polite to leave a comment since I'm sure you like people to review your stuff. It works both ways.**

**These tributes were submitted by Cashmere67 and Chaos In Her Wake, enjoy! ;)**

* * *

_**Julius Mako, 18 years old**_

The three boys in front of him, all wearing brand new training clothes looked up at the boy, fear evident in their features. They squirmed under his fierce stare, sweat pouring from their foreheads as Julius eyed each of them up and smirked.

It was true he was a bully and everyone but one girl realized this, he didn't like being a bully but something about impressing people meant an awful lot to Julius and in a District like One, being strong, confident and arrogant seemed to be the only way to make yourself seen.

The three twelve years old in front of him had entered the training academy for their first time, it was an awfully late age to be joining, most kids started a bit younger but the trainer had said they were exceptional. From his corner Julius wanted to see just how exceptional they were.

Turns out they cowered in the face of a greater opponent, all three stared to each other, silent pleas for help exchanging between their eyes. As long as Julius could be intimidating he wouldn't hurt the boys, he didn't long to cause them pain because after all they hadn't done anything and they were only twelve but people around here respected Julius for who he had pushed himself to be, an arrogant bully.

"Let me get this straight, you come in here at the age of twelve because you're all so spectacular, if you were so spectacular why are you all sweating because I am just staring at you?" He faked a grin as the middle boy opened his mouth and instead of any word escaping all he did was croak. The other two boys looked even more scared as people around the training hall started to laugh.

Julius felt a pang of guilt in his chest but pushed it away long enough to start laughing himself and shove the boy to the floor. He didn't start to cry but it seemed tears were about to start pouring so before they could he ran off, the other two boys stared wide-eyed at Julius in fear of him doing the same. He just stared at the two before they took the hint and sprinted after their friend.

Someone near the spears shouted words of praise to Julius; he thanked them and laughed as he walked over to where he previously stood. The smile vanished from his face the second he sat down. Those boys hadn't done anything wrong but do exactly what everyone else had when they were that age. Thinking themselves invincible with all the weapons around them and the prospect of volunteering one day in the future set as their goal in life.

Julius heard whispers around the place that people expected him to volunteer, but this year was his last and there was no way he was stupid enough to risk his life in a Quell like the one that awaited them all. He'd seen what other careers could do and it made him shiver just thinking about being on the receiving end of one of their weapons. Julius seemed the perfect career in everyone's eyes, which meant he was doing his job well of putting on this façade he had grown so used to but he was never going to volunteer. He enjoyed having this reputation, of having the respect from other people but he valued his life and no matter what they would say afterwards he wouldn't regret the decision.

"Well done Julius, hopefully those brats don't show their faces around here again!" A boy with the typical short blonde hair and blue eyes walked past him with a grin on his face, Julius returned the grin before returning to normal when he walked off.

Once this day was over then he'd have nothing to worry about, no one pressurizing him into volunteering because there was nothing they could do.

He was close and for the first time since entering the training hall the smile on his face was genuine.

* * *

_**Ismene Silas, 16 years old**_

The gem cutting plant blotted out the sun in the background, casting a dull shadow over the houses nearby. Within the confines of the plant there was nobody, on normal days it would be packed with people getting on with as much work as they possibly could cram into a day but it was the reaping and the plant was empty.

Ismene stood on the bench in her garden, her eyes managing to get a glimpse of the plant's gate. She'd been in there so many times and the thought of the shattered lights reflecting off the gems made her start to laugh. It had always been a love of hers; being born near the plant she'd been curious about the gems. Her parents being silly things thought it was to do with the colours, in Ismene's eyes she thought so to but apparently there had been an incident with a feral dog and it turned out she had something wrong with her, some mental deficiency.

It was the doctor's that was the worst part of it all, she hated every single time she was brought up the little path to the door and most of the time she managed to get away and hide until the appointment was over. She didn't like being told there was something wrong with her by a man who didn't know her. It felt degrading and she'd had enough of her parents forcing her to go.

Ismene knew she had a tendency for being slightly odd, being distracted was a key part to who she was and when it came to trying to carry on a conversation it regularly failed. But she didn't hate herself for this; she embraced it and loved being a part of her District despite parents who believed their daughter was a nutcase. Living in One meant you got to train in academies for the Games. Ismene loved the Games, just thinking about them made her heart start racing; she didn't understand why people took them so seriously, the clue was in the name. They were a game, a game of killing but still a game at heart and people should have fun whilst competing to win.

Ismene like any other girl trained, but with her dad at home because with the other kids it didn't go so well. Actually it was so bad she nearly cut a boy's arm off and the trainers couldn't be dealing with mutilated children in their own halls, a little fight here and there was okay but no one was supposed to be amputating people. Ismene failed to see why; it made things all the more fun.

She heard the back door open but didn't turn around; luckily since it was reaping day the doctor's was closed so she knew whoever it was hadn't come to escort her to that dreaded place. By the sound of their footsteps it sounded like her dad, she twisted her head around quickly and sure enough her dad was walking towards her with a smile on his face. For someone that adored the Games he was a very loving man, putting family first. Sending Ismene to the doctor's apparently was for her own good, but she hated the fact he forced her to go. It was up to her.

"Hi Ismene." He smiled at her and reluctantly she sat down beside him.

"What do you want dad?"

"Me and your mother were just wondering… you aren't considering volunteering right?"

Ismene paused, she'd always wanted to be a part of the special game and wondered what it was like to kill but she didn't want to die either. She'd have to think about it; maybe seeing everyone volunteer would make her feel much better about it.

"I don't know dad, does it matter?"

"Of course it does, you're our daughter. Just please don't, this Quell it's so big. The chances are-"

"The sun's not really out today is it."

She'd done it again and her dad just shook his head and walked off. Ismene smiled when she realized she'd just gotten distracted but she didn't care. Anything to get her dad off her back.

* * *

_**Julius Mako, 18 years old**_

Julius' parents eight years ago opened up a jewellery business, it was the best decision they could ever have made. The two of them had joined together with Sunny's parents and together the business flourished, Julius regarded it as the most popular place to get jewellery in the whole of the District.

Sunny was his best friend and had been since they first met eight years ago when their parents had discussed plans for the store, over the years as Julius' developed more and more of his false image he remained true to Sunny, she knew the real him but never asked him to change. Julius loved that his best friend didn't try to convince him, it made everything so much better.

As the two of them watched from the back room of the store as Julius' dad dealt with a customer, his eyes hovered over her face. He loved her, it was one of those soppy romances but he couldn't stop the feelings he had towards her, but he knew never to let her know of this love. He didn't want to make anything awkward and their friendship was just so great as it was. If he confessed it would ruin everything eight years had solidified.

He just couldn't help himself, her face was pale and completely free of any spots, her lips were full and light pink, her eyes the deepest blue and her hair the lightest shade of blonde. She was perfect, Julius was just grateful he had a friend like Sunny.

"How was training?" She broke the silence and smiled at Julius as his cheeks went bright red and he tried to regain focus. He heard the soft chime of the bell meaning the customer had just left, he saw his dad pick up a book from his desk and start to read it.

"Didn't really do much, wasn't in the mood."

"With the reaping today I'm guessing that's why?"

"Everyone seems to expect something of me, I just won't become a tribute."

"Well Julius, face the facts you train, you're handsome, you're athletic and you fake being a bully like the rest of those thugs, how could they not think that you were planning on volunteering?"

It hurt to hear those words from Sunny but it was true, his whole life had been based on getting people at the academy to like him and by doing so he had become good at fighting. He was by far not the best but he made up for this through his false personality, the other boys just felt drawn to him regardless of the fact they could probably best him in a fight.

"After today who knows what will happen, once people realize I didn't volunteer they'll hate me anyway."

"Well that would be hypocritical of them considering if they were there to criticize you then it means they didn't volunteer either." She laughed and punched his shoulder, he couldn't help but grin at her as she did it again. He heard the bell again and his dad engage in a conversation with a customer, the clock above their heads was ticking ever so closer to the time of the reaping.

"Looks like we should be going soon."

"Looks like it."

Neither of them moved, the reaping wasn't beginning just yet so they just sat and talked. Julius couldn't help but feel scared, everything he'd built up to impress people was about to come crashing down, how bad would his life be once they realized he was a fraud?

* * *

_**Ismene Silas, 16 years old**_

Her fist collided with the boy before he could do anything to protect himself, his head jerked back sharply and he crashed onto the concrete, landing on his arm. He squealed with pain but she started laughing as the tears started to roll down his face. Ismene looked down at the arm, no break but it certainly looked bruised enough to hurt for a long time.

The boy only ten or so wiped away the tears from his eyes, doing his best to look as strong as possible in the face of the laughing girl but he broke down even further.

"I'd hurry home if I were you." She spat on the concrete and watched with a grin on her face as he scrambled to a standing position and ran away, cradling his damaged arm.

Ismene had been on her way to meet up with her friend, like she usually did and the boy had bumped into her. It was a stupid excuse for lashing out with such ferocity but on top of the distraction that usually overcame her she also was prone to mood swings. Ismene didn't care if this made her odd, she cared that it made her a contender and a good fighter, although it wasn't exactly hard to take down someone like the little boy.

She twirled on the spot and noticed two girls staring at her from the other side of the street, she didn't stomp on over to deal with them, instead she waved and skipped off towards her original destination.

Ismene hoped the girls were confused, or scared, either way it made her happy as she finally saw Sheer come into view.

Ismene had met her best friend at the doctors one day when her aunt had physically dragged her kicking and screaming to the door. With a firm bite on her hand drawing blood and a scream from her aunt she ran off and bumped into Sheer who had just left the doctors. She had been in some kind of accident and was receiving physical therapy, the older girl immediately took an interest in Ismene after hearing what she did to her aunt and from that moment on their friendship began.

"Why do I get the feeling you've done something." The girl stopped in front of Ismene with a smile on her face, Ismene burst out laughing.

"Ismene you're my best friend, you only smile and laugh like that if you've either beaten someone up or seen those pretty lights you like to see all the time."

She had to wipe the tears from her eyes from how much she had been laughing, she took a deep breath to compose herself and stared into Sheer's eyes.

"He bumped into me."

She knew how childish that sounded but the little boy had had the audacity to bump into her, of course she'd get payback.

"Why am I not surprised it was something like that, go on then how old was the poor boy?"

"Well I didn't pause whilst I knocked him to the ground to ask for his age, by the looks of him I'd say ten."

"You're sixteen and you beat up a ten year old. Oh I love you." Sheer burst out laughing, Ismene simply stood in front of her feeling quite happy with herself. She had the best friend in the entire world.

* * *

_**Julius Mako, 18 years old**_

The kids all around the District headed for the Square, most shared a mutual happiness for the event. In One is was a time to celebrate, despite the fact twenty three from One would be dead by the end of the Quell if and when the victor was crowned from One, they still walked with smiles on their faces.

Julius walked beside Sunny, the two smiling as they passed many cheery faced families. Julius wondered what it was like in the outer districts, surely there were no smiles anywhere, he found it quite a depressing thought all that negativity and sadness.

He wasn't going to volunteer but he still liked the bond in One, how they are felt united on reaping day despite the fighting that went on to get to the stage, friendly competition was something common especially in the training centre so it wasn't anything new.

"It's odd that a game of killing could spark such happiness in everyone." Sunny said as the two of them joined the queue that was getting shorter and shorter as each second passed.

"You're the one smiling."

"I just like to see everyone so happy despite what they're smiling for." Sunny walked up the desk and smiled even when the needle took her blood, she didn't ask any questions as she was handed a number and Julius watched as she waved and hurried on over to a section in the Square. The Peacekeeper called for Julius, he barely registered the needle in his skin and nodded his head to the woman as he grabbed the '5' and walked into the Square.

The sections were slowly filling up and as Julius marched on over to his section earning him looks of awe from a few boys passing him a guy half his height ran up to him. Julius recognized him from the training centre, the kid lacked muscle but his ability with throwing knives was fantastic.

The two nodded at each other as Julius took his place in the section. The other boys around Julius were quite thin, none looked like they had ever trained in their lives but he shrugged it off, not fazed by the fact everyone else looked so different to him and looked to the stage as the mayor walked out. He was a tired old man, he'd been leading the District for a while, Julius thought that that might be the reason why he skipped the treaty.

Renelda walked on the stage, smiling at everyone yet no one smiled back. They didn't like the woman, but she wasn't odd anymore, they used to be but they had seen so many strange outfits that they were used to them.

The reaping began, Julius watched with interest as the first section gave two reasonably able volunteers, section two made his heart sink, the poor girl looked hopeless and even though the boy volunteered he didn't look exceptional. The third section a boy volunteered but he looked like the boys around him, no experience at all, the girl however seemed capable. The homeless vibe she gave off through her clothes made Julius lighthearted, despite how dirty she looked she sure was beautiful.

The Aquila boy, famous because of his parents volunteered followed by another girl who looked like she could do some damage in the Arena. So far the competition was quite fierce, and the girl from his own section to make it to the stage seemed too happy for her own good.

"I won!" She shouted.

Someone laughed, Julius just looked at her with confusion. She was strange. Renelda walked to the next bowl, tracing the edge before pulling out a slip and walking back to the centre of the stage.

"Do we have a… Julius Mako!"

His heart sunk, for a second he felt relieved that he lived in One but no one around him moved. All the boys looked up at him with fear, of course they wouldn't volunteer when they already thought Julius was a good enough tribute. Besides they were all weak bodied, why had he been put in this section?

He tried to push away the sobs that threatened to escape, that would definitely ruin everything, instead somehow he managed to smile and nod at others from training as he passed them.

"Wonderful." Renelda said, clapping her hands as Julius stood next to Tyrian. Julius felt like fainting, his eyes went blurry for a second and the smile fell from his face. He stayed upright enough for him to compose himself, everyone was smiling up at him with admiration. He hated each and every one them.

* * *

_**Ismene Silas, 16 years old**_

The two girls still hadn't gotten over what Ismene had done and as they walked towards the Square, their bodies still shook with their laughs.

"That's a new one for you, I still cannot believe you pushed him over!" Sheer said, wiping her eye and shaking her head. Other citizens walking past stared at the two girls, of course they must look quite strange to everyone else, although Ismene failed to see the difference between what they were doing and what the other people were doing. Okay so they were smiling, but they were only laughing, it's not a crime. Funnily enough Ismene noticed the ten year old boy she had pushed over walking in the distance, part of her longed to catch up to him and terrify him into falling over again but she pushed this temptation down and focused on simply walking by the side of Sheer.

Ismene was looking forward to the reaping, what her father had said shocked her after all he had always made it so obvious of his wishes for her to volunteer despite his overwhelming love for his family. He knew that even a career had the chances of dying and she doubted her father could live with himself if he knew his determination to make Ismene volunteer had caused her death. It would eat him up.

Still she was interested, it would be fun playing the game even if the chances of winning were quite slim, if she could find good allies and make herself stand out during the Capitol then she was sure to get far and possibly claim the Victor spot, she'd watched enough Games to pick up the tactics required to win, of course it would be different since the other tributes were going to be careers as well but it excited her.

Sheer on the other hand would never consider volunteering, she wasn't weak she just didn't find the games as exciting as Ismene did. She was quite ashamed of her friend in this respect, everyone in One was supposed to love the Games.

The two girls joined the queue, both of them ignoring the looks they were receiving from other girls. Sheer was an outcast because she never trained and Ismene was known as the strange girl who had nearly cut off her first opponent's arm, whether they feared her or was disgusted by her it didn't matter. She could show them up if she so desired, but right now the Peacekeeper called her up so she didn't get the chance. Her finger was pricked which drew no noise from her and she was handed a '5' on plastic. It interested her to the point of ignoring the Peacekeeper when she told her to move on.

"Hurry up!" It took Sheer having to give her a shove forwards for her to realize she'd been staring at the 5 for a few minutes. She laughed at her ability to get distracted so easily, it was quite an interesting side to her that she liked.

The two girls watched as the reaping began, the mayor didn't read the treaty which Ismene was rather happy about, hearing the same words over and over bored her to death. Their escort started the main part of the day, volunteers from the first section interested Ismene, especially the girl with the red hair, she felt herself drawn to the way she giggled as a reaped girl and quite mediocre volunteer made their way to the stage.

The third section gave two volunteers, Ismene once again was drawn to the girl, the way she looked was interesting. She was so fed up of all the rich bitches, she found herself starting to like Sparkle.

The fourth section produced a rich volunteer and an average female volunteer that didn't stand out as much as red-head and Sparkle. It was now time for Five and Ismene felt herself get more and more excited as Renelda unfolded the slip.

"Campion Lily!" A few girls split apart from the section, all starting to run. Something happened in Ismene's head, something urged her to try to win the race and before Sheer could even shout for her to stop she was off and somehow managed to sprint past the other girls and make it to the stage first.

"I won!" Ismene said, giggling like red-head as the fact she had just volunteered sunk in. Oh well, Ismene thought, she was going to do it one year so why not for the Quell.

The boy although reaped looked deadly, tall and muscular. She smiled at him but he ignored her and for a second the smile fell from his face but he changed back within seconds.

She was going to have the time of her life, the game was going to be amazing.

* * *

_**Julius Mako, 18 years old**_

It still hadn't sunk in yet, the fact he was going into the Games. He didn't doubt he could do well, after all he was on the outside the perfect career and to everyone else he even had the personality to match, but the idea of killing others, especially those younger made him feel like throwing up. He still felt guilty about pushing the boy earlier in the training centre, he was only twelve and didn't deserve that but the others were looking.

In the Games the whole of Panem would be looking, waiting for him to kill and he couldn't disappoint. But Julius knew that when the occasion arrived he wouldn't be able to gather the strength to do such a thing, not only did he have one Games to try and win he also had the final Games and if he survived one having to go through another would be dreadful, still remembering everything that went on in the first one.

He didn't want to go, he really didn't.

Sunny was the first one in, the Peacekeeper stared at her with lust in his eyes, Julius would normally attack anyone who did such a thing but he was too upset, too scared of what was to come. Her eyes were wet, tears still trickling down her cheeks and when she tried to speak all that came out was a croak, just like the boy from earlier.

She fell to his knees and looked into his eyes, she opened her mouth again but still no words came out. Julius felt the urge to kiss her but they were only friends and that was all they were ever going to be. Julius stroked her cheek to remove the tears and smiled at her despite the devastation filling him up with each passing second.

"It'll be okay, you know it's a good thing I did train after all."

Sunny smiled at him despite the tears falling from her eyes and finally managed to say something through the sobs.

"Someone should have volunteered."

"They wouldn't have, I am a career to them."

She nodded and pulled something out from her pocket, Julius realized it was a simple yellow stringed bracelet, beads engraved with the letters spelling out Sunny threaded through.

"We used to wear these all the time." Sunny pulled down her sleeve to reveal the bracelet with Julius' name in beads. He felt the tears about to fall and had to look away before they did. With his hand he wiped the few that managed to trickle down his cheeks and took the bracelet from her hands.

"I'll wear it from now on, I'll come home." He meant it, for her he would kill no matter what it would feel like. He put it over his wrist and pulled her into a hug, he pushed the urge to further this sign of affection through a kiss as deep as he could, these were friendship bracelets and it's that same friendship she valued so much. Julius couldn't do something like that to her and ruin everything with one kiss.

The Peacekeeper at the door told her it was time to go, she nodded and pulled away from the hug, the tears finally gone from her eyes.

"See you soon then." She walked out of the door as Julius said goodbye. He was going to do it, he didn't care what happened, what he had to go through he would do it. Their friendship meant too much to him, he just couldn't die.

* * *

_**Ismene Silas, 16 years old**_

She'd won the race which she was happy about, all the other girls would be jealous but she'd also finally volunteered. She still did have two years left of eligibility, with those two years of training she could have become even better but now that she sat in the justice building, awaiting to say her goodbyes but also getting nearer to her journey to the Capitol she was thrilled and so happy that whatever overtook her mind had, because she was a tribute and was going to play the game and play it well.

She was coming home victor, she was experienced, maybe not as much as some of the other tributes but experience didn't mean you always won the Games. That victor spot would be hers, and not only did she have one Games to compete in she had two.

This year was going to be the best year of her life.

She would miss her family but couldn't help but hope for the goodbyes to hurry up because of what was going to happen next, she'd always longed to see the capitol like most other people. Despite what they say people from outer districts must feel so happy to be in the city, even if they thought the Capitol to be unjust for what they did no one could be unhappy in a city like that. Part of Ismene prayed no one would come to see her and she could just get on the train now.

The door open and despite what she felt she was happy to see her parents and younger brother walk into the room. Julian was a very cute little three year old but living in One seemed to have rubbed off on him because he was a terribly spoilt child, crying whenever he didn't get what he desired. He wasn't the best speaker since he was only three but if he pointed at something and no one fetched it for him his tantrums would be all you'd hear for the next few hours or so.

Even so Ismene hugged him as he played with her hair. He moaned when she pushed him gently away but found something on the floor that was just as exciting so he got to playing with that.

"Just win Ismene, we need you and your weird ways." Her father although looking terribly sad smiled at her. She felt like telling him off for calling her weird but didn't and hugged him and her mum. She handed her daughter a dulled shard of emerald, Ismene stared at it but her mum took it off her and shoved it into Ismene's pocket.

"Don't get distracted."

Before Ismene could protest, the Peacekeeper told them to leave. Julian threw a tantrum on the way out, trying to run back to Ismene, it made her sad to see her brother like that but just thinking about what she was here for changed that completely.

Sheer walked through as soon as the cries from her brother faded away, she hadn't been crying but she looked far from happy. Her fingers clenched into fists, Ismene knew what was coming and sidestepped to avoid the punch. Sheer didn't attempt to hit again, her arm fell limp to her side and she stared into Ismene's eyes.

"I don't hate you, but right now I don't like you either." Her face was bright red, she certainly looked angry at Ismene, she felt slightly guilty but it wasn't up to her to tell Sheer everything. It hadn't even been thought through, she was up on that stage before she even realized what she had done.

"Just don't die and we can be friends again." She turned around and marched back out, no hug or goodbye at all. Ismene smiled as the Peacekeeper told her it was time to go. She wouldn't disappoint Sheer, the two were best friends and she intended to be friends with her for the rest of her life.

* * *

**Next reaping marks the halfway point, really happy to be getting through these quickly! :D Remember the tally I am keeping of reviews ;)**


	6. Duke and Cypra

**This reaping now marks the halfway point! I am extremely excited to be nearing the Capitol because I get to plan and plot everything from alliances to what actually will happen in the Games :D Thank you for all the support so far and I hope you will continue to review, you guys are being really great so far! :D**

**These two tributes were submitted by JabberjayHeart and TheTargWoods, enjoy ;)**

* * *

_**Duke Pacino, 17 years old**_

His mother sat in her armchair, one hand behind rubbing her back and the other lifting a cup of water to her lips. Moans of pain escaped her mouth and all Duke could do was stare from his standing position in the doorway.

She never accepted any help, sometimes they had painkillers to ease the pain but then she'd just go out and work again and come home moaning of the very same back pain. Today she was allowed to stay home due to the reaping which pleased Duke, at least she had today to try and brush of yesterday's pain. No one knew what she did to acquire all this pain, she'd disappear in the morning and come home at night aching, she didn't speak a word of her job to her husband, to Duke or to his younger brother Rex.

Rex was an asshole; Duke loved him because he had to but hated everything about him. Even thinking about him as he stared at his poor mother made him shake with rage. He was arrogant, conceited and just a regular old jerk. For a boy one year younger than Duke he sure had a lot of confidence in his abilities, Duke hadn't ever thought of training, he wasn't a supporter of the Games and never wished to volunteer because even the prospect of killing a little kid made his head hurt but Rex had always found a way of getting under his skin and he couldn't put up with Rex's boasting and constant attempts of putting Duke down.

He started training when Bart took him in, Bart was a loving man who Duke knew hated Rex for his selfish ways but the man never told him because as a trainer he was supposed to treat students equally. He was good with weapons, Duke had managed to perfect his fighting technique and truly was a match for Rex and other people who trained but he wasn't one to kill or search for the glory the Games promoted.

He clearly remembered getting into fights, even thinking about some of the fights he'd gotten into caused Duke to stroke his cheek and his nose that had been snapped one time. He regretted his ability to be hot-headed and charge into a fight without thinking of the consequences but when someone was bullying another, doing all they could to torment the individual into feeling worthless it made him angry and before he knew it, he was swinging his fists and charging at them to make them feel pain.

Duke sighed and tore his vision away from his mum and stared at the front door. Everyone looked at him in ways he didn't like, growing up he had seen how different he was to most people in One with a sense of honour he had and protectiveness over the young but he knew he had a cold exterior. Showing emotions was hard for Duke, he hated it but just couldn't do anything to get over it and people felt uneasy around him, even the people he had protected and won fights for. Their opinions of Duke did hurt but there was nothing he could do so he just got by in life. It would be so much easier if he didn't have Rex to anger him every single hour of every single day, training with him was the worst.

The front door swung open, hitting the wall and sending dust from the ceiling to the ground. Duke heard his mother sigh with pain and the door to where she was sitting closed as Rex came barging through into the house with that same old grin on his face, a grin that told everyone he thought himself superior.

"What the hell are you looking at?" He grinned at his older brother. Duke hated the attitude he held towards him, he was older than Rex and he should bloody well respect that. But to him age meant nothing, it was all about ability even though Duke was probably better than Rex any day.

Duke didn't reply, the cold stare he gave Rex didn't make him quake with fear, instead he just laughed and barged into his shoulder before storming upstairs, bragging once again about how weak Duke was. He really hated his brother.

* * *

_**Cypra Dashor, 15 years old**_

All her friends were beautiful. Stunning examples of girls from One, she had three best friends and all the guys would crave their attention. Perfection wasn't a good enough word when it came to them; all three had the classic blonde hair, light blue eyes and pale complexion. Cypra was the least beautiful out of her little friendship group but still considered pretty amongst people.

With her friends she felt happy, they were all she ever needed in life, her parents were pointless and Cypra just regarded the way they ordered her around as a means to hold her back and stop her from what she really wanted to do. She had a younger brother, only three and he had already showed signs of being the perfect career. He was a spoilt child like most from One, he seemed so perfect at such a young age and Cypra knew he'd become a victor one day.

Cypra trained and she was good at it, her long range skills were lacking but she still proved herself to be better than some of the others at the academy, she was definitely superior to her friends. They were so beautiful and such splendid people that no one ever paid attention to the fact none of them had ever handled a weapon in their lives. The three of them were cowards and feared death, they were proud of their looks and to them it was enough.

In One looks were important so Cypra didn't think it was a stupid plan, but to her training meant everything. It was the one place she could set free and be as brutal as possible. The girl was intimidating, well intimidating was the only way she could help cope. She loved to train, but to see all the other girls so tall and talented and all the boys with their perfect fighting style it made her doubt her own abilities. They were all so good, so much better than she was and it was hard to focus in training despite the fact she loved it so much. Cypra knew though to show weakness in the academy was the best way to get kicked out so as hard as it was she did her best to put herself on the same level as everyone else by bullying the younger trainees and making herself to be more intimidating and arrogant then she actually was.

It wasn't the most ideal thing to do considering sometimes it managed to pick her up tougher and older enemies and in the face of those people she cowered in fear, it was embarrassing when someone like that made her run away because it ruined her act. Luckily there were so many people who trained that she could try it on so the damage done by one person scaring her off never lasted long or had any impact on her training. At least she was better than her perfect friends, as the four of them carried on walking through the District, no set destination really in mind the thought made her smile. At least she was better than some, her beautiful friends were far superior in looks but when it came to looks versus fighting, in One she thought most would take the ability to wield a weapon over how beautiful you looked.

She wasn't sure if this was true, maybe looks were the best thing to have but at least she could do something, she may not be as good as many and the thought of having to act as intimidating as possible just to get by in the training centre and make herself feel worthy of a place made her sad. The Games were perfect and she wanted to be a tribute, but the others would just beat her to the stage. At least she had a few more years, those years she could get as best as she possibly could and then she would become a tribute. It was the only thing that really mattered to her.

* * *

_**Duke Pacino, 17 years old**_

The District was slowly growing dark with the clouds edging across the sky in a sea of grey. Rain threatened to fall but nothing happened, the drops failed to reach the people below, instead harsh winds battered everyone's faces, hair whipping in the breeze.

Duke walked briskly down the street his house resided on, Rex had caused a stir by once again bragging of his abilities and Duke had been so close to bashing his pretty little face in. His father wasn't in, the man was old and horribly unattractive, Duke and Rex had parents who were older than most parents of sixteen and seventeen year olds. Their mum's mysterious job occupied her life so much that she rarely spent any time with her children and their dad was an emotionless man. Duke realized that that is probably where his personality and inability to show on his face what he felt stemmed from. He could smile, he could go bright red either out of embarrassment or anger but something lacked in his eyes, this upset him.

The people walking the opposite direction paid no heed to Duke as he carried on walking as fast as he could, most were too involved with one another. It was strange that he rarely met a teenager who was different from the norm of the District, most had such an overwhelming capacity for arrogance and a will to prove their ability. Rex was a shining example of someone who he despised, he had all the features that made him angry, sometimes he wished to be an only child despite the fact that deep down he knew of his love for his younger brother.

Finally Duke reached his destination, a quaint little butchers resting two streets down and tucked away in the trees standing proud on the corner. It wasn't the most popular business to get meat from but they still had their customers. Here he felt welcome, with Bart he'd always respect the old man but he only felt truly happy here working behind the counter.

He opened the door and was greeted by a warm smile from both the owner and his wife, he didn't speak much to them when he got on with the work but they were friendly people, capable of being polite and two people he held great respect for. He nodded to them and made his way behind the counter and into the back room, there he stood, rummaging around through some boxes lining the shelf.

Something about him caused butterflies to fill Duke's stomach, he didn't know what his feelings were, they were hard to pinpoint. Sometimes he wondered if he was ashamed of feeling anything towards him, it just felt right being with him despite the confusion plaguing his mind. Gabriel turned to him and smiled, causing his heart to beat even harder. If only he knew how to truly feel, if he knew who he truly was.

"Morning, bit windy out there?" He grinned, causing Duke's knees to shake, he felt lightheaded. Gabriel was attractive, Duke knew that. He had extremely light brown hair and big blue eyes. He was pale since he regularly stayed in the butcher's and wasn't the most muscular around but he admired that because he didn't train. Gabriel hated the Games, it made Duke smile.

"Yes, incredibly windy."

"I can see from here how it's starting to get dark, probably going to rain."

Duke nodded, Gabriel smiled when he pulled out from the box what he was looking for and walked past Duke, patting his shoulder as he took his place behind the counter. Just something about him made everything feel alright. The feeling of confusion was horrible.

* * *

_**Cypra Dashor, 15 years old**_

It was common in the District for children to be spoilt, Cypra's younger brother was spoilt and although partly the reason must be because of the influence from where he lived, the main reason was Cypra herself. Out and about the District with all the teenagers her age and older showing off how good they were intimidated her so much that she did her best to replicate this, at home however she was the boss despite what her parents may think.

Sure they paid for her living, and obviously if it hadn't have been for those two she wouldn't even be around, but they were highly annoying and always acted as if they knew best. Well to her and the way she valued her life, putting training and ability with weaponry above everything else what they said didn't matter. They weren't victors, they had never volunteered like Cypra wanted to one year. They were failures to their home and it was embarrassing, she loved them like any daughter would but she still never listened to them, what she said mattered.

Her brother was downstairs kicking up a fuss, Cypra wanted her younger brother to be the best damn career ever to come out of District One and despite what their parents thought she had already allowed him to hold a knife and although he hadn't gotten around to attacking anything with it or throwing it at a target he never cried at the steel blade, how sharp it was. Cypra wanted to test his resistance to pain, any good career should be able to put up with as much pain as possible because in the Games despite their ability to kill most people experienced some form of injury.

She wanted to cut him with the knife, not a deep cut, just a scratch along the arm but he was too young for that, in a few years time she'd try it out but right now she was content enough to let him just hold the blade.

His cries made her smile, they were annoying but she could hear the fuss her parents were making trying to calm him down, he was such a spoilt child and unless they gave him exactly what he wanted then there was no way he would be quiet for them. Cypra on the other hand seemed to be the only person he respected, at such a young age she wasn't sure if he was able to respect someone but it sure seemed like it when it came to his big sister.

"CYPRA, GET DOWN!" She almost laughed at the plea for help in her dad's voice, they always acted like they knew best yet when it came to needing her help they seemed to beg and beg. She'd help just because it was reaping day and she felt quite happy, she doubted she'd have the courage to volunteer for this one but it was still interesting to see who the tributes were.

She hurried out of her room, down the stairs and into the living room where her dad seemed to be scratching his eyes out and her mum had given up and had her head in her hands. Her brother was standing in the middle of the carpet screaming and screaming, there were no tears but he looked awfully upset.

"You two are so useless." She shook her head and laughed as her parents looked to her, they looked so helpless it made her laugh even harder. When her brother's eyes rested on Cypra he stopped instantly, no more screams. Nothing. He even started to giggle as she stroked his hair and looked down at her parents who were now sitting side by side.

"Easy."

* * *

_**Duke Pacino, 17 years old**_

The two boys shared a mutual dislike for the way people were acting, they received odd and quite disgusted looks from those that glanced their way because they were so caught up in the celebration of the reaping and chatting along with friends that they seemed to forget that not everyone agreed with the hunger games. It must be quite a shock to these people since their parents were probably the reason behind their love for the Games so Duke shouldn't have been so angry towards everyone but it was difficult and Gabriel agreed with him when he said that those smiling and swinging their arms along as they walked made the day even more depressing.

It was bad enough it was the reaping today, especially since it was a Quarter Quell but seeing everyone so happy for a thing like the hunger games just made everything ten times worse. The other districts for now could rest easy, District Twelve had months until their own, nearly a year but today it was District One. At least they had volunteers the majority of the time, whether there was going to be twenty four volunteers neither of the two boys knew.

Normally Duke would jump at the chance to engage in conversation with Gabriel but the other boy was being surprisingly quiet so he didn't push for a discussion, instead as the crowd grew larger and dispersed into different queues Duke kept his mouth closed and waited patiently for his turn at the table. Being polite he allowed Gabriel to go first, the boy smiled at him making his stomach feel odd again before allowing his finger to be pricked and taking a hold of some plastic the man gave to him.

Behind he could hear the shouts of joy coming from those who valued the Games even more than the usual citizen, those people he registered as those who probably trained harder than anyone else, he swore he could hear Rex's voice but pushed the thought away in case he suddenly got mad at the Peacekeeper and growing angry at those in charge wasn't the best of ideas.

He calmly walked up to the man, staring down at him and extended his hand when asked, the other man wasn't polite about it, he shoved the needle hard into his finger, scanned the blood and shoved just as hard into his hands a piece of plastic with a bold '6' aligned in the centre. The man didn't look up to answering questions and Duke didn't feel like asking any so he hurried into the Square and caught up to Gabriel who also had a '6'. Like before with the walk neither of the two spoke and they just stood by and watched as the mayor walked onto the stage ten minutes later and within seconds allowed for Renelda to begin the reaping.

At least it had begun and would be over soon, Duke after this only had one more reaping and he just couldn't wait, afterwards he no longer had to train with Rex and although the boy would make his life hell he couldn't care less.

The process began and the tributes began to grace the stage, section one provided two volunteers, the next section showed the first reaped tribute which made Duke think that perhaps the structure of the Square and how they were organized allowed for there to be others who wouldn't volunteer, to add to the diversity of the batch of tributes.

Section three was two volunteers as was section four. Section five reaped a very able bodied male who looked like any usual career and a girl who acted as though she had won a race volunteered and smiled up on the stage.

Renelda drew the female slip and a name was called out. No one volunteered at all, he craned his neck to see what was happening and the girl pushed herself through the crowd with a wide grin on her face and hurried to stand next to the girl from section five. She didn't look as capable as some but Duke could tell she trained, most people did and the way she smiled at everyone just proved the fact even more.

The male slip was pulled out and slowly Renelda unfolded it, she licked her lips before shouting out the chosen name.

"Duke Pacino!"

The boy blinked and could hear Gabriel's breath catch in his throat. No one rushed to volunteer in his place, he looked around and caught sight of Rex in a section who had already been, looking angry as though he had missed out on his chance but when he saw his older brother staring at him he just smirked, the same smirk that told him that he was better than his older brother.

Duke felt nothing but anger overwhelm him, all sadness and worry disappeared as he stomped up to the stage and took his place next to the career that looked terrifying. His face was bright red and even though he knew he was going to die he couldn't feel any form of sadness within him, he didn't deserve this. There were so many careers out there who had missed out on the chance, why couldn't they be allowed to take his place?

* * *

_**Cypra Dashor, 15 years old**_

Her parents hadn't thanked her at all for shutting up her younger brother by simply standing there. The boy had giggled for so long that it started to annoy her more than his screams for attention but before her parents could ask her to play with him, or even train him in any form she ran out the house. The reaping was starting ever so soon, and she wasn't going to be late.

Her friend Wren, one of the three she had been with earlier let her catch up with her. She flicked her gorgeous blonde hair over her shoulder, as if she wanted the attention of anyone near her and smiled at Cypra.

"Excited, do you have plans to volunteer?" The two began walking as more and more people left their houses to join the procession to the Square. Cypra shook her head at Wren's question, it's not that she was scared of dying, she just knew she would die if she did volunteer this year. Next year maybe, but not this year.

"I think I might, everyone else thinks I should too." Wren smiled and flicked her hair again which annoyed Cypra but one boy wolf whistled making her cheeks go bright red. Cypra rolled her eyes, her friend was such a typical District One girl except for the fact she hadn't ever trained and now here she was saying she might go to the Games. She'd die on the first day.

The blonde girl seemed too distracted by the boy that had walked up to her, she picked up her pace listening to the two flirting and hurried away as the noise died down. Wren's voice was beautiful, but she could only handle so much, especially when she tried to make it even sexier.

Everyone seemed too distracted with one another to really pay attention as Cypra pushed through them all, worming her way closer and closer to the queue. Because most were still too busy chatting and jumping with joy because of the reaping she was one of the first ones to the desk and before the Peacekeeper could ask or pull her arm forward she pushed it in the woman's face. The little Peacekeeper even smiled at Cypra's enthusiasm and gently pricked her finger. The girl didn't wince, she nodded her head as she was handed something with a '6' on and walked into the Square. It wasn't empty, but most people were still on the other side waiting their turn so when she took her place in her section she had a lot of room. It didn't last long. Eventually after fifteen minutes of waiting the Square became packed with those eligible and those waiting at the back and sidelines.

Wren and her other two friends were in front of her, waiting patiently in section five. Eventually the mayor came on stage only to be quickly replaced with Renelda. The woman smiled at everyone, but didn't waste a second in beginning everything. Cypra was genuinely interested in who would be representing her District, first of all by killing one another for the first Games but also trying to win the final Games.

Most of those that volunteered seemed good enough, the boys from section two and three weren't as impressive but they still seemed capable. Out of the two that were reaped, one looked like any typical career and the other looked like a bloodbath tribute. Cypra was happy that there was difference in the batch of tributes, seeing the same type of person would just become boring.

It was time for her own section, and since it was ladies first she found herself even more interested in which girl would volunteer, someone standing near her would be up on that stage any moment.

"Cypra Dashor!"

The girl froze, there was no movement around her and for a second she felt like panicking. She wasn't sure why no one was volunteering, maybe it was because they knew that she was good enough, or at least acted good enough and they respected her talent and deemed her a great tribute. She had no idea, but she shook her head trying to remove any doubt and smiled. Cypra had planned on volunteering eventually, maybe she was ready after all and could do it. At the end of the day she was now going into the Hunger Games and she was excited.

Everyone stared up at her as she stood next to the girl that had volunteered before her, beating Wren to the stage. She didn't know whether or not they were looking at her with respect or pity but she didn't care. Deep down despite the fact other tributes standing near her looked good enough, she was still talented. Cypra's smile grew, if she was going to die beforehand she'd give one hell of a show.

* * *

_**Duke Pacino, 17 years old**_

The red in his face had finally gone and the truth about what had just happened swept through him in an instant, he felt tears filling his eyes but he blinked them away. Now was not a time to cry, his family would be here soon, he could show his sadness to his mum and dad but not to Rex, that boy didn't deserve to see his older brother upset because then he would feel even better about himself, and his confidence was so misguided in the first place Duke would not give him the satisfaction.

The room he sat in despite how beautiful it was did nothing to curb the growing worry inside of him. He was going into the Games, the one thing he never showed any support of except for when he trained. But that training was never meant to be used for the Arena, Rex was the reason he trained and although Bart treated him with respect and not as a burden like he showed in his eyes when dealing with Rex, he still didn't want to compete.

The door was open for some reason and the Peacekeeper was staring at him, maybe this man in white was one of the paranoid ones and expected reaped tributes to kick up a fuss, he probably never has had to deal with a reaped tribute before but seeing recaps of the reapings in outer districts must make those who are chosen out to be some kind of problem. However worried and frightened Duke was he wouldn't try and escape, this was his fate and he would do all he could to win. Killing the young tributes, like the girl from section two was not an option, but although the others would be harder to fight he wouldn't hold back. This was a game to kill and he would play the part as best as he could.

A boy ran into the room, the exact boy Duke did not want to see. Rex smiled at his older brother but not a comforting smile, he paced the room and finally stopped as Duke felt the anger slowly fill him up once more.

"If only I had made it to the stage, I would have been in the Games with you older brother. I would have won of course, you're going to die no matter what you tell yourself. The other tributes, and myself are so much better than you, it's inevit-"

Duke didn't shout out, he remained silent as he stood up and pushed with incredible strength Rex out the room and ordered the Peacekeeper to not let him in. The man didn't look happy at being told what to do but obeyed and held Rex back until he gave up and left.

It was close to the end of the goodbyes and his parents hadn't come, he almost lost hope of no one else arriving when Gabriel walked in, sadness in his eyes but a warm smile that helped light up Duke's mood.

"I haven't got long, but I couldn't just go home without saying goodbye."

"You make it sound as if I'll never see you again."

Gabriel smiled and removed his silver ring from his finger and held it out in front of him.

"You will win, I need you, and the butcher's needs its best member of staff." He smiled as Duke took the silver from his hand and put it on his own finger.

"Thank you."

"No problem, I'll see you soon." He gave Duke a pat on the shoulder before leaving out the door and down the corridor. Duke felt the same butterflies in his stomach that he always felt around Gabriel but right now he didn't care. At least one person believed in him, and to make it even better that one person happened to be Gabriel.

* * *

_**Cypra Dashor, 15 years old**_

Seeing all her competition standing on stage still didn't deter Cypra, most looked equal or even stronger than her but she had seen enough Hunger Games to know that it wasn't always the careers that won so maybe she would be one of the two victors for this Games, maybe she would win overall.

It was an odd feeling being on that stage once everyone was up there, someone in that line would either be her killer, the person she was going to kill, or was going to die from the hands of another. She felt excitement bubble in her stomach at the thought of being in the Arena but it was still strange to know the very person that might end her life was so close.

As long as she made it past the bloodbath she'd be happy, it was an embarrassment to be one of the tributes that fell in the earliest stage possible. Of course since you were dead you couldn't exactly feel the embarrassment but back at home surely her family and friends would regard her as useless if she was one of the ones to fall. As long as she could make it past that and maybe even to the final eight, then she would have accomplished enough. Being victor would make things better, she didn't want to die but it was stupid to believe you were invincible, she wouldn't delude herself with that idea.

The door opened and Cypra watched as Wren walked into the room.

"Mel and Iz aren't coming." She said, her head bowed down, Cypra felt at first anger at her two supposed best friends but since Wren had actually came to say goodbye made her feel thankful towards the girl she had always secretly been annoyed with. The way she tried to attract attention surely was irritating but at least she felt something towards Cypra, at least by her coming here it meant the two really were friends.

"Ismene beat me, I guess I should have seen that coming. No way was I going to make it to the stage." Her eyes were filling with tears, and she burst out crying. Within seconds of arriving Cypra felt herself become once again annoyed with her, so she hadn't come to say goodbye, she'd come because she thought no one but Cypra would feel sorry for her.

She shook her head, trying her hardest not to lash out at the sobbing girl, Wren looked up through tear filled eyes at her bright red friend.

"You don't care?" It was the fact her voice and tears were so fake that made Cypra snap.

"No, I don't care at all really!"

The blonde girl instantly stopped crying and ran out the room, screaming and knocking into something, whatever it was left a loud shattering noise but Cypra couldn't see as Wren was out of sight and cursing down the corridor towards the main door.

She laughed as her next visitors entered the room, her parents were silent, even her younger brother just stood there without any noise escaping from him. Cypra felt incredibly awkward as the minutes passed and just as she was about to say something the Peacekeeper at the door told her that time was up.

Well that was pointless.

"Good luck." Her mother left the room dragging along a now screaming three year old. Cypra's dad held out his hand and dropped into her palm a shiny pink marble, she squeezed it and smiled at her dad. This had always been something of a lucky token of hers.

"I hope you win, just do your best." He didn't step forward to hug her, he just left the room without another word leaving Cypra staring at the Peacekeeper as he escorted her out.

She squeezed her marble once more before putting it into her pocket, it would always be with her throughout the Capitol and the Games as a means of reminding herself of home. A home she would do her damn hardest to get back to.

* * *

**And we are now halfway through! Updates won't be daily throughout the weekdays since of school, but I will always do my best to get them to you as quick as possible :D**


	7. Sterling 'Mammoth' and Coralie

**The seventh reaping here meaning I am past the halfway point and getting closer and closer to the Capitol. I want to just say thank you again for all the support, I realize not all of you review but since it's your decision I won't hate you, unless of course you have a tribute, reviews help their chance of survival ;) I don't really hear from anyone who doesn't have a tribute though, it would be nice to get some outside opinion :) **

**Anyway I hope you like this reaping, the tributes were submitted by JGrayzz and The Light Holder, enjoy :D**

* * *

_**Sterling "Mammoth" Milano, 18 years old**_

High on the rooftops he could see Blake, doing his best to stay out of the light cast out through the windows of many nearby houses. It was pitch black, early morning and the sun still was nowhere near to rising, it was the perfect time to strike and Tony had sent out Mammoth and Blake to do the work.

Mammoth was known by this name purely because he was a giant, towering at 6 foot 7 well over any of his other gang members, his arms were adorned with tattoos of various symbols for his gang and were the size of tree trunks.

No one dared to mess with Mammoth, anyone who usually did would end up on the ground with a broken nose. He chuckled from his place in the shadows, just outside the front door of the house he and Blake were targeting. The boy was all brawn on the outside, and on the inside he did regard action as a way of getting your point across greater than words, but he wasn't a dolt, it was him who had made the plan of targeting this house and he who had selected his partner to accompany him.

Blake was a nimble young man, only fifteen years of age. The first day he arrived outside their base he was turned away but his persistence of arriving every single day and not giving up despite the hassle he received from the more outspoken members attracted Tony, the boss of the gang welcomed him into their ranks and he abused the boys slim figure and ability to jump and climb quickly to his advantage when he set out jobs for his subordinates to complete.

Mammoth watched with interest as the boy on top of the roof stepped one foot at a time closer and closer to the edge, below a few metres from where he stood was the balcony leading into what a quick scan yesterday had proved was the bedroom. Mammoth was not stupid despite his appearance, he was cunning in thought and had made sure that Blake would drop down the right place, he didn't want to hurt his companion after all he was the one who had asked him to go.

Blake dropped quickly down landing without a noise; he glanced through the window before looking back over the edge right at Mammoth and nodding. The man smiled and walked quickly to the front door. In sync with Blake the two entered the house at the same time, the front door being kicked in made more of a noise than Blake entering quietly through the balcony door. There was a woman's scream, Mammoth for a second faltered. He never hurt women, that was a principle in his life but he pushed it aside before Blake could be overpowered and ran into the bedroom.

His actual target was staring wide-eyed from the bed, his wife shrieking as she fell onto the carpet. Blake dived over the shivering man and clamped his hand over the woman's mouth. Her husband was a coward and didn't do anything to help his wife, Blake had no intention of hurting her but he couldn't allow their position to be given away.

"Pay, or else." Mammoth said, drawing from his pocket a very small but very sharp dagger. The man squeaked in sight of the blade and edged deeper into his mattress.

"Y-You wouldn't."

"I would, I've done it before and I can do it again." Mammoth was known to kill for Tony, either people paid what they owed him or they fell to the ground in a bloody heap. He walked slowly but with each footstep the man became more and more scared. His wife was on the floor, pale and cold. She wasn't dead, Mammoth knew she had just fainted. Blake stood, his eyes fixed solely on the man making sure he blocked his escape route in case he tried anything.

"I'll ask you again, either way I will get the money. You pay up, or you get a knife to your throat." Mammoth wasn't smiling, he found pleasure in his job but it was much more intimidating if he lacked emotion when carrying out the tasks for his gang.

"F-Fine, just promise me Tony will leave me alone. I made a mistake betting against him."

"You sure did." Mammoth tucked the knife back into his pocket but was ready to pull it out just in case. The man obeyed and from underneath his bed pulled out a thick black suitcase, he unclipped it and inside was enough cash to support a hungry family for years. But the money wasn't for them, it was for Tony and Mammoth did all he could to please his boss.

* * *

_**Coralie Crimsen, 15 years old**_

The Crimsen family's clothes shop was quite popular, it wasn't the best place to get clothes because most of those who walked around with their overwhelming egos usually regarded themselves as too good for their store but they still had enough business to keep themselves going.

Coralie usually worked there to pass the time since she had no one to call a friend, it was upsetting that she never had anyone to hang out with or cheer up if they ever felt down, she was an awfully helpful girl and incredibly intelligent, if she had have been born in Three she was sure her life would have been better but here it seemed no one valued intellect at all. She was an outsider, she had found a way of using this to her advantage which was to just observe people and their everyday lives, picking out flaws that if she was courageous enough she could use against them but Coralie was a pushover and would never stand up for herself.

She wasn't bullied everyday but there were quite a few people who would single her out as their main target and do all they could to ensure her life was hell.

"Coralie, more folding needs to be done!" She winced at the shout coming from her father; the man was arrogant like any other male that walked the streets of the District. He never volunteered because she wasn't entirely sure he had ever trained, but he shared a mutual wish with his wife and that was for their child to become a victor. At a young age it seemed Coralie was capable enough, but how they judged that when Coralie had only been a toddler she had no idea. When she was finally enrolled into the Academy it all failed, she attempted to pick up a sword but used the time to sit and watch as everyone else trained, she didn't find training a joke she just never adapted to it like everyone else did. Not only was she kicked out, it sparked this displeasure in her parents towards their daughter.

Her father was more outspoken about his disappointment, it had been years since she had trained but he still wouldn't let it go, her mother was more subtle but the disappoint was still evident in her eyes. She thought once she was kicked out it would be her parent's response that would have been the worse, but she was wrong. The girl shivered at the mere thought of what the other kids were like at that time. She heard rumours about the training academy she had enrolled it, it wasn't one like the Candescence academy. It wasn't one of the top three, it was pretty decent but it had a reputation of being full of pure evil teenagers. The other kids hated the girl for giving up, it was either you trained or you weren't worthy of life.

She didn't know how humans could be so cruel, careers were one thing but those who ruined her life were some other kind of group. She was only twelve when they poisoned her. Somehow they had slipped it into her drink, maybe when she had taken some water out on a jog and when she drank it all she could remember was a constant burning in her throat. It wasn't enough to kill her but it ruined her voice. Coralie Crimsen was a mute.

Those people who had committed the vile task were furious when it was revealed she was alive, their insane ideas of who should be alive and who shouldn't had clouded their judgement about Coralie. They never tried anything as dangerous again but it was those people who singled her out amongst the hundreds of teenagers and made her life hell. They had ripped apart her life, her parents might have gotten over the fact she was kicked out of training had she been able to talk and convince them to let it go but they remained true to the disappointment they had towards their daughter.

Coralie walked out of the room she had been in and attempted a smile at her dad, he shook his head and laughed. The poor girl had no one; she stepped quietly into the next room and began folding, her tears falling on the fabric as she cried.

* * *

_**Sterling "Mammoth" Milano, 18 years old**_

Mammoth despised the Capitol. It wasn't for the fact they had created the Games because he'd be quite the hypocrite considering he'd watch them with Tony, Blake and the others. Something about them was entertaining, he hated the Capitol because of the corruption deep within, he could understand the Games being alright for careers because they had voluntarily accepted a place in the batch of tributes but it was those who grew up in the outer districts and were forced to compete and die painfully, he drew the line there. Mammoth wasn't a man of complete honour but he had his morals and understood how poorly Panem was run, the other districts had next to nothing and they were surely dying from starvation.

None of this was ever broadcasted around District One, but just by the look of the tributes from the other districts except for Two and Four he was pretty sure, as was everyone that those Districts weren't as well looked after as his own.

He had a plan, a plan most people would probably call idiotic but a plan nonetheless that he would fulfill. Mammoth wasn't embarrassed to admit he liked the mayors daughter, the old man was as emotionless and blunt as Mammoth would call himself. She was a beauty, dark golden hair that cascaded in waves down her back and chocolate eyes of such dazzling quality. He longed for her to be his, but in his position as a gang member he would get nowhere, he'd attempted to steal her heart but it always failed. If he volunteered and won, she'd fall for him because he wouldn't just be a gang member serving under Tony he would be a victor. It wasn't just for her love however, if he could get out to everyone through his identity as victor the gang he belonged to, if somehow he could appeal to all the Districts and unite them then he could be the spark that took down the Capitol.

It was a foolish idea that would probably end up with him dying but it was all he really had set as a goal in life and today Mammoth was prepared to take the risk and do it, for the mayor's daughter and in his quest to take down the Capitol and its unjust system.

The tall man was busy walking through the underground system connecting different sewage tunnels to one another, his base was buried deep underground and Tony loved the fact it was so well hidden, no one had ever betrayed him and it gave him confidence. He arrived at the main door, a tall metal giant bolted shut to ensure protection.

Dragon, a short man with no hair at all nodded at him and unlocked the door as quickly as possible. Mammoth didn't thank the man; he hurried as quickly as possible to Tony's office and knocked sharply on the door.

"Come in my friend." The man had a kind voice and treated those who worked for him as brothers, but he was vicious and bloodthirsty, he had no mercy for those who wronged him. Most of the time he'd order for immediate murder upon those who owed him, but today he allowed Mammoth to try and get the money without the need to kill the man. He smiled as Mammoth slammed the case down on the table, Blake had gone off to complete some other errand so it had been his job to ensure the case was protected and he'd done it.

"Congratulations, I must thank you Mammoth. Before you go, I have something to ask."

"Of course boss." Mammoth looked down at Tony; the older yet shorter man didn't fear Mammoth unlike most others.

"I want you to volunteer for the Games."

Mammoth didn't question Tony; he simply nodded; besides Mammoth had already decided to volunteer. At least now Tony would respect his decision more since he was the one asking for him to do it.

"You would do it so quickly; you'd obey such a thing."

"You are my boss, you want me to volunteer I shall do it."

The small man smiled and patted Mammoth on the arm.

"Thanks, I wish to see the strength my gang truly has, so I have set my sights on someone in my group becoming a victor. I know you won't let me down."

He sat back down in his chair and gestured towards the door, Mammoth obeyed and departed as quickly as possible. He had another reason for volunteering, crime was becoming quite boring, it was nearly always the same. At least the Hunger Games presented a new challenge, one that Mammoth couldn't wait to tackle and overcome.

* * *

_**Coralie Crimsen, 15 years old**_

For the past two hours she had been folding in the little room, each box was packed to burst with clothes of different sizes all shoved in, her father had most likely done it on purpose to make Coralie have to work through each and every one. To make matters worse none of them seemed to be packed in the right boxes, the black marker said one thing, the clothes in the box itself said another.

She rolled her eyes and threw the light blue top in the corner; she was fed up of being treated like a nobody. It would help if she wasn't such a coward in the face of anyone trying to intimidate her. She wasn't scared of everything, but those District One girls and boys, the really tall and muscular ones that wouldn't think twice before killing another human being terrified her. Maybe if she was more like them she would fit in, she'd been cast out by one training academy, and those who practiced there had attempted to kill her but she doubted all the training academies were the same.

She wasn't expecting the people to be nice; of course they would roughly hold the same personality. Everyone who trained was arrogant, with an ego so overpowering they seemed to not hold themselves back in the presence of someone weaker than them, even so there must be a training academy with people better than those murderous lunatics.

If ever she decided to fit in again or managed to control her cowardice in the face of the strong then she would attempt to socialize, her parents always pushed her to try and fit back in despite the fact they regarded her as a letdown to what they originally wanted in their child.

Coralie crawled over to the corner and picked up the top, she wasn't planning on walking to anywhere in particular but anything was better than being stuck in this stuffy room, unpacking boxes only to pack them back up again.

It only took her another thirty or so minutes to finish the boxes, and when she stood up to admire her work she was quite pleased. The room was immaculate and everything looked more organized than it ever had been before. She knew her dad would either ruin it all again or find some other way of putting her to work but she hurried out and walked through the gap in the counter and headed for the door. Just as her hand touched the handle she heard a cough from behind. Great.

"Where do you think you are going?" Thank god it was only her mother, unfortunately though she seemed to always ask Coralie questions despite the fact she knew her daughter could not respond. The girl nodded in the direction of the door, it took her mother a few seconds to register what she had just done and when she finally realized what Coralie meant she sighed and nodded.

"Fine, might as well make your way to the reaping after your walk or whatever, no point coming home beforehand."

Coralie nodded and put her thumb up as a sign to say thanks; her mother dismissed the act of politeness and screamed for her husband. Before her dad could see where she was headed off she opened the door and walked out. It was freezing cold and getting darker and darker as the seconds ticked away, as usual on reaping day most people were already out soaking up the atmosphere that went hand in hand with a reaping in One.

Coralie hated the hunger games purely because of the violence yet she was forced every year to watch them anyway, the blood and gore was too much at times and whenever it stepped over what she could handle she threw up. This obviously led to an onslaught of insults from her dad but she had grown used to just doing her best to ignore what he said, it was when he got seriously angry she became scared of the man.

She had no idea where she was headed, but enjoyed being outdoors. No one paused to make her life hell, she recognized some faces, even one of the girls who had been with the person who poisoned her drink but she was too busy chatting with her friends, miming different attacks with weapons as she walked. This was life in One and Coralie despised it. A part of her knew she'd be happier even in Twelve where things were most likely dreadful. At least there she'd have some form of acceptance, here she meant nothing. Nothing at all to anyone.

* * *

_**Sterling "Mammoth" Milano, 18 years old**_

The news was shocking but not something unheard of in the gang. Blake was dead.

Mammoth found himself not what you would call in an emotional rage, but felt some form of anger within him when it was passed around that his errand had been helping his younger sister escape their abusive father.

The man was out of control, Mammoth had heard plenty of stories from Blake, he had left the house and joined the gang because of how bad the man was, and as far as Blake knew up until this morning so had his sister. Everyone knew what had happened, Blake had silently made his way into the house, the silent way everyone knew him for and attempted to knock his father out and rescue his sister.

But the man knew his son like no other person, anticipated this and killed the boy. Tony was furious but knew to control himself in the face of his gang, he wouldn't inform the Peacekeepers of this knowledge because their gang had done some pretty bad stuff as well, he had an outside source who had given this information, that man could get Blake's father either jailed or executed. Tony took these things personally, a brother had been killed and he wouldn't forget it until the culprit was dead.

The members of the gang were still on registers held by the Peacekeepers, their membership of the gang was hidden but reaping attendance was still compulsory unless they wanted to risk someone finding the base and passing the information on.

Mammoth and Tony still had their arrangement sorted despite the fact he was already planning on volunteering. It was much colder outside when they ventured upwards from their base, the gang split up as to not draw suspicion from anyone and headed to the Square.

Mammoth walked alone, no one even dared to step near him. He noticed some of the hardcore careers, they looked impressive but even they wouldn't go anywhere next to him. The man was a giant, and the fact he scared the most talented of careers was satisfying.

The crowd thinned as they all split into different queues for different people, Mammoth found himself at the front of his queue rather quickly and even the strong looking man in front of him cowered in the face of Mammoth. The man looked nervous taking his blood as if he would lash out, but he accepted the needle and the plastic '7' given to him and carried on into the Square. He heard whispers going on between some of the Peacekeepers closest to him, Blake's dad had been apprehended and his trial was to be tomorrow.

Mammoth smiled at this, Blake was a good companion on tasks, his talents would be missed. He found section seven and the group standing there tried to subtly take a step back without Mammoth knowing but he saw them all do their best to be as far as possible. He didn't mind and just waited for the mayor to come on stage, as the man finally appeared Mammoth cracked his knuckles. It was something of a habit of his, and he found himself doing it without even registering he had done it in the first place. The noise made the shorter boy next to him wince.

Renelda made her way onto the stage followed by complete silence. People in One were genuinely interested in who would be their tributes so as section one offered up two volunteers no one spoke a word. The other sections passed by, some tributes more noticeable then others. It was a sad thought that Mammoth would do all he could to kill these people, some looked like reasonable citizens of One. The younger looking children he wouldn't touch unless necessary.

When it was his section's turn he looked over at the girl's section, wondering who would be his so called section partner. Whether this meant they were paired up like district partners in the traditional Games he didn't know but a girl was called out, and much to her horror when she walked on the stage no one volunteered. She looked terrified but still quite pretty, Mammoth had never seen or heard of Coralie Crimsen in his life.

When the male name was called no one dared to fight off Mammoth when he ran to the stage, halfway there he even stopped and walked the rest of the way, without a smile on his face but drawing everyone's attention. The other tributes so far who stood on the stage looked at him with horror, he was an able opponent and just by looking at his size they knew how dangerous he was. Renelda didn't even ask for his name, she carried on, sweat on her brow as she started the next section.

Closer to the stage Mammoth spotted the mayor's daughter, his eyes locked onto hers but she looked away quickly. He was doing this for her, Tony's intentions were reasonable but at the end of the day he had a goal in mind, none of these people with him would stop it from coming true.

* * *

_**Coralie Crimsen, 15 years old**_

The word Avox had been thrown her way far too many times to count. When the Games first started no one knew of these silent servants, it took many years for the knowledge of the traitors to reach the District's ears. Victors knew of course but must have been forced into silence, someone broke that promise and now everyone knew.

Coralie knew why they used the word against her as a form of insult and it hurt to be compared to someone who had committed an act of treason. She had seen them before, after everyone knew about them they were no longer a secret and although she shared similarities, she was as weak as they were physically, she hated to be known as an Avox. They had done something wrong and had been punished, Coralie had simply followed her heart and stopped training which earned her the same fate.

Unlike the Avoxes she still had her tongue, but they were mute, together they shared that bond and it was enough for her bullies to pick up on and torment her with.

The shorter blonde girl shoved her hard into the brick wall and spat in her face, she laughed when Coralie started crying. No sound escaped her mouth but she felt the urge to say something, do anything to hurt them but she just couldn't stand up for herself physically and it was impossible for her to stand up for herself verbally. The girl was replaced quickly with another girl, much taller with light brown hair and dark hazel eyes. She looked more uncommon than most girls but in the face of someone so different like Coralie, she was definitely more normal.

She grabbed Coralie's hair and pulled. Coralie wanted to scream out but instead tried to pull herself free but there was no way she could beat this girl who had probably trained, she felt hopeless when they threw her back against the wall and laughed.

With the back of her hand she wiped her tears away and stepped back out into the open, most people were already so close to the Square or already in. Coralie could beat most people in her ability to run fast so she found herself at the back of the queue rather quickly. The queue was rather short, the other two girls were probably not even there yet but the Peacekeeper still showed distaste towards her tardiness, he pricked her finger rather hard and shoved the sheet of plastic into her hands before ordering her to move on.

She nodded and jogged as quickly as she could into her section. The other girls didn't back off but most stared at her, she could feel their eyes on the back of her head as the reaping began. Coralie was glad to see Renelda walk on the stage because it meant the treaty was not being read, she began the process and as much as Coralie despised the Games she was still intrigued to see who would volunteer. Maybe it would be one of her worst bullies, that would please her.

The first two volunteers were good enough, and as the reaping carried on most still seemed tough despite a few being reaped. The reaped boy from section five looked especially huge standing on stage, some were his height but he still looked intimidating enough.

It was time for her section, she held her breath as Renelda unfolded the slip.

"Coralie Crimsen!"

The girl felt like collapsing, but a part of her held onto the fact someone might volunteer, it was One after all. She walked quickly to the stage and tried to maintain a small smile as she stood next to the previous female tribute from section six and waited patiently.

Renelda carried on with the male, she felt her heart sink. Her head felt much heavier than it did two seconds ago and she felt tears cloud her eyes. She was going into the Games, the most experience she had in training was about twenty minutes of messing about with a sword, she was quick but that was it.

The boy was the tallest of them all, seeing him on stage made the whole thing that much worse. Her death was certain, victory seemed impossible as she stood shaking in the midst of all the careers.

* * *

_**Sterling "Mammoth" Milano, 18 years old**_

The small girl made Mammoth, the one guy who seemed to intimdate even the fiercest of opponents, feel something. It wasn't anything romantic, he had his heart set on the mayor's daughter but there was something in the way she trembled, the way her tears fell to the ground and the people from her section looked happy that made him angry

He was going to protect her, look after her as best as he could. She wasn't going to win, but he would make sure that when she had to die it would be as calm and painless as possible, he was prepared to kill her himself if it was necessary.

The other tributes although seemed to lose the arrogance in their eyes definitely were worthy opponents. Most had definitely trained at least once in their life, Mammoth had never trained in one of the academies or purposely trained just for The Hunger Games but his job seemed to go hand in hand with maintaining a healthy and fit lifestyle so he did his best to make sure he was ready for any task Tony threw his way.

Tony was most likely going to be the only person who would come visit him, his parents didn't mean a thing to him anymore and even if they could convince him to come back they wouldn't even attempt to in the first place. The man scared his parents, he had seen them around and they had seen him but they turned their heads and walked off as if they had no idea who the man was. Blake might have visited him, his death still caused something inside Mammoth, mainly anger but he felt slightly upset about the fact he was dead, at least he wasn't completely cold hearted.

"Thank you for doing as I asked."

He looked up at the doorway to see Tony walking to him with a smile on his face, the Peacekeeper had his eyes on the two but looked away when he realized Mammoth was staring right at him. Tony pulled a chair next to Mammoth and sat down, he didn't speak at first, instead he pulled out from his pocket a dog tag and a list with names.

Mammoth accepted the token with a thanks and put it round his neck, Tony must really care about him to let him have his prized dog tag. Mammoth would return it to him once he returned. The list made him curious, five names were scrawled in black ink, it was messy handwriting but Mammoth could make the names out. They were five of his fellow tributes.

"These five must die, as fast as possible. Take them out before they take you out." Mammoth didn't know what to say to this, he simply nodded and shoved the list into his pocket. He knew that these five were probably his biggest opponents, the five who could probably kill him with limited difficulty.

He would obey Tony like he always did, those five would be top of his list.

His boss didn't say anything else, he simply patted Mammoth's shoulder and walked out leaving him to his thoughts. He knew he shouldn't take the games as if they were easy, his death was still highly probable after all Blake acted like he was invincible and today he had been murdered by his own dad.

Mammoth made a promise to himself as he sat in his chair. Nothing would get in his way of victory, but this game wasn't like any other game. He swore to take it seriously.

* * *

_**Coralie Crimsen, 15 years old**_

Coralie had no idea if anyone would visit her, she had no friends at all. The only people she ever interacted with were those who insulted her or tried and normally succeeded in beating her up. The girl had no idea how she would win, she was getting ready to die but would do her best to at least last as long as she possibly could.

At least making it past the bloodbath counted as something. If her death had to happen in the Games, if there was no way of winning then she hoped it would be quick and as painless as it could be. Some of her fellow tributes looked insane, the type to torture their victims into screaming and crying until passing out and waking up only to find they weren't dead but had been in fact saved for later. She wasn't prepared to become a toy, something to be messed around with by any of those accompanying her into the Arena.

She had no idea what to do for an alliance, she couldn't speak and there was no way this limited communication would satisfy anyone. Survival was key, and to do this you had to be able to discuss strategy, Coralie would either have to die straight away and give up or go out on her own. The tall guy who volunteered scared her so much, he looked like the usual cold shell of a human who could rip a guy in two.

Whatever happened she would not fall to his hand, she couldn't die in pain. Death frightened her but death by a tribute like him terrified her even more to the point of crying. The tears started to fall but she wouldn't show weakness in front of the Peacekeeper who was staring at her from his place next to the door. He smirked at Coralie as if he was testing her to see whether she would remain quiet or fight out, little did he know the girl couldn't say anything at all and didn't have the courage to stand up for herself against anyone but her parents at certain times.

She had no idea if they were coming, the clock was quickly ticking away, soon enough she would be on that train and heading for the Capitol. The city excited her but it only meant she was even closer to the Arena. Her parents may be disappointed by her, may have rejected her as if she wasn't their daughter for so long but they couldn't be so cruel and heartless as to not say goodbye to a daughter they were most likely never to see again except in a cold wooden box.

"Doesn't seem like anyone is coming." The Peacekeeper laughed at Coralie as she looked up at him with sadness clearly evident in her eyes. The man just shook his head and chuckled against the wall, Coralie felt tears once again fill her eyes and this time did nothing to stop them. Her parents didn't love her enough to say goodbye, they knew she was going to die and would simply make peace with that. It wouldn't be hard, they didn't love her like a mother and father should love a daughter.

Never had she felt so worthless, maybe giving up was the right option after all.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I am moving house this weekend so may not have internet connection straight away so I might not be able to update so I apologise in advance.**


	8. Nikolai and Caitrin

**Hello everyone once again, I'm sorry if my fast updates are slightly annoying considering it might be hard to keep up and review but normally I quit stories because I get bored of reapings so I am trying to get through these and reach the Capitol as soon as possible. Once I reach the Capitol, chapters won't be updated as quickly as the reapings have been, but I promise not to take too long with them.**

**One slight problem that I mentioned in the last chapter is I am moving tomorrow and we don't get internet until the 8****th**** of January but there's this thing my mum can get that is like pay as you go internet until then so hopefully I can still update, but the next chapter might not be up for a few days so sorry about this.**

**Anyway that aside, once again thanks for your support, I've noticed reviews have gone slightly down, I hope my writing isn't getting worse. But anyway these tributes were submitted by A Half-Empty Glass and District11-Olive, enjoy ;D**

* * *

_**Nikolai Demetriev, 18 years old **_

He stood next to the two girls, smiling at both of them as they seductively threw their hair back over their shoulders. Both had such beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes, Nikolai had seen only a few girls around the District who didn't have the classic look that most girls had, he found the traditional blonde hair and blue eyes to be the most attractive. The girls seemed to appreciate the way he looked at them.

"I should really get back; my dad likes me to train on reaping day." The girl nearest to the exit of the alleyway looked upset, her eyes met his and she faked a smile.

"Oh come on, who would you rather spend your time with, some sweaty girls or me and your lovely friend." Nikolai winked at her and the girl couldn't help but burst out laughing. For a second he felt slightly angry but that was quickly washed away when she kissed him on the cheek.

He felt his face warm up at the affection shown towards him. Nikolai was used to girls being up front with him but that was purely because he was the one to be up front with them first, to him it meant a lot to be friendly and with the ladies as flirtatious as possible. He was surprised most fell for what he said and began a conversation, growing up Nikolai was used to being shunned because of his appearance.

On the outside he looked like an everyday cold hearted killer like the type to spend every minute of every day in the academy training, on the inside though all he longed for was to interact with other guys and girls his age, at first he got into a lot of fights simply over his appearance. A lot of the careers were unstable and even one weird look their way could set them off and since he didn't have the most inviting appearance usually he was the one to receive the fists to the face.

It was two years after his mum died when his dad finally realized after long hours of work that his son was returning to the house with bruises and black eyes, Nikolai could remember clearly how much his face hurt every day and to channel his sons fighting ability into something good and worthwhile he enrolled him in the training academy and from then on he trained to become a career.

It wasn't a scary thought, today was the reaping and Nikolai was going to volunteer. He had watched so many Hunger Games on the little television in his living room and had picked up what to do and what not to do through the behavior of the tributes who died and those who won. Most careers lacked what he had, his natural ability to talk to anyone and adapt his personality so he wouldn't get into trouble with a vast amount of different characters was his strength, to top it all off since his family had lost a lot of their income after his mum's death they weren't the richest and Nikolai became quite the manipulator, he had sharpened his skills over the years and today was the day to volunteer. His dad had been offered money for Nikolai volunteering whether he lived or died, of course Nikolai was sure his dad would rather his son return alive but at least he had made some money out of it.

The two girls either side of him were both members of the training academy he went to and he knew perfectly well that both had boyfriends hence the reason why an alleyway seemed the most appropriate place to talk to them.

"The Quell this year is interesting isn't it?" The other blonde girl said, twirling a piece of her hair with her finger, clearly jealous her friend had kissed Nikolai. He could see it in her eyes and by all means she was welcome to peck him on the cheek but he wouldn't be the one to be upfront about it and do it himself, the girls eventually succumbed and did it anyway.

"Are you two lovely ladies going to be volunteering?"

"Probably not."

"Same, I'm seventeen so I have next year."

Nikolai nodded and smiled at both of them, at least he wouldn't have to face these two in the Arena. Whether they knew he was going to be volunteering he didn't know, the conversation moved swiftly on and ten minutes later both girls kissed him on the cheek and left, clearing moving their hips a slightly bit more than usual as they departed. He smiled, all of this would help him in the Arena. Instead of having to kill the girls he could just get them falling at his feet and the other males, he'd have to see about that once they reached the Capitol.

* * *

_**Caitrin Tahira, 13 years old**_

From downstairs she could hear the shouting reaching through the floorboards and into her bedroom. Caitrin didn't feel sad about her parents and their continuous arguments, they had a relationship problem but if it was so serious they would have gotten divorced years ago, she was used to it and simply accepted it as part of her home life.

Her mum was a very nice lady but when she shouted it was like she transformed into someone completely different. Her dad was a very outgoing and happy man who rarely shouted except when it came to his wife. Caitrin loved both of them so much but it had been clear from a young age her affection swayed slightly in the direction of her dad, she was a daddy's girl and her mum was clearly jealous of their closer relationship. As well as the arguments another part of her life she had grown so accustomed to was her mum always trying to be as kind to Caitrin as possible, she could remember clearly every single moment her mum had showered her with kisses and presents and nearly suffocated her to death every time she embraced her daughter.

If the two were headed for divorce then she could only live with one of them and she felt sorry for her mum, it was clear this determination to make Caitrin feel closer towards her was because if they did split up she didn't want her to automatically choose her dad to live with without a second thought. Caitrin hated to think of her parents getting a divorce, the arguments were a day to day occurrence but she didn't like to think of them going any further. If they were to divorce Caitrin knew she wouldn't just ignore her mum, she had no idea who she would choose. It was a horrible decision to make and one that she never wanted to make.

The shouting reached even higher volume and Caitrin rolled her eyes, when it usually became that bad she'd go downstairs and sort it out and today wasn't any different. She shot up from her bed, opened her bedroom door and stormed down the stairs, nearly tripping slightly. Her parents shouts were so loud no wonder they couldn't hear her footsteps down the stairs and when she finally reached the door to the room where this argument was going on, she flinched at the sound of her mum swearing and bringing Caitrin up in conversation.

She threw open the door and instantly everything became silent, she glanced over at her mum expecting some form of apology but she looked to the carpet, her round cheeks bright red, tears falling down them and dropping to her feet. Her dad was looking straight at Caitrin, embarrassment clear in his face but he made the first move.

Her mum was fast, and living with a husband and daughter who seemed to shun her from everything she had become tuned to these kind of moments, it was almost quite funny how she leaped for Caitrin and pulled her into a hug leaving her husband to stand there, his face swelling up with anger.

"We're sorry for arguing, it must be horrible to hear your parents shouting at one another, and I shouldn't have sworn at your father. I apologise Caitrin, and I'm sure your father does too." Her eyes switched from sympathy to pure loathing when she twisted her head towards her husband, he glared back at her before nodding his head.

Caitrin smiled and hugged both of them but knew that this wasn't the last of their arguments, she was sure straight after the reaping they'd be at it again, maybe even beforehand. Sometimes maybe divorce did seem the better option, she hated to see her parents turn into these monsters. It broke her heart.

* * *

_**Nikolai Demetriev, 18 years old**_

There was a side to Nikolai, buried deep beneath this warm hearted, charismatic flirt that not many people witnessed and Nikolai himself hated to see. It wasn't anything like a split personality, everyone became angry at times but Nikolai when he found himself in a rage became something different. He barely registered anything when someone made him so angry that he transformed into something that wasn't him, afterwards he'd feel guilty because usually there was some damage done during this bout of rage. At least it rarely happened.

The training academy he was a part of wasn't one of the richest, it was quite small but still had all the resources a career would need to perfect their skills. Nikolai reached for the morning star hanging proudly from the rack, behind him he could hear the usual sound of sword on sword, spear being thrown into targets and those with a deadly aim throwing knives and shooting arrows but to Nikolai a morning star was for him, the one weapon he could use over everybody else. When he first found himself at the training academy, so young surrounded by people who pushed him around like a nobody the morning star was the one thing he could use to vent some of his anger out, he wasn't regularly angry outdoors but in here, any form of rage he felt he used this beautiful weapon to extinguish it out of him, before it could unleash itself. He really hated when he became angry, it wasn't him. He was a team player, with a habit for lying and manipulating others but he still loved to be around people.

Being angry just pushed everyone away, even most of the hardened careers who seemed to have not a kind bone in their body.

He could hear laughing behind him which helped to ease him slightly, a dummy erupted from a split in the wall at the press of a button and with one attack straight at the neck, the head popped off and rolled to the wall. With each press of a button one more dummy appeared, the two dummies before him were better and much more agile than the first. One carried a sword and he managed to block the blow and strike at its legs, tripping it up and slamming his weapon into its face. If that was human instead of foam erupting, blood would be pouring out.

The second one nearly caught him from the back but he used his leg to trip it up and slammed hard onto its chest with such strength its head burst from the socket.

He heard clapping behind him and looked up to see three of the tougher careers looking down at him. He felt himself tense up but when one of them smiled, he relaxed slightly and stood up straight.

"Great job there, mind if I partner up with you and we take down a few together?" The other two either side of the one who looked like their leader looked shocked, maybe they expected a fight but instead Nikolai smiled and welcomed the career to join him. The other two stood by the wall, their annoyance making Nikolai even happier as he pushed the button.

The three dummies that came from the wall were quick, one carrying two knives, another a sword and the final one a spear. Nikolai knew the weapons weren't solid metal, they would bruise you but not kill you. Still it was good to take them seriously.

"I'm Kai by the way, you're Nikolai?" His partner said, ducking and stabbing the dummy with his sword in the thigh.

"Yeah, I've seen you around. Pretty good with the swords." The other boy smiled, arched his back to avoid the spear that was thrown his way and from his belt took out a knife and threw it with such force that it burst right through the eye of the dummy and hit the wall behind. Kai smiled, Nikolai to prove himself twirled the morning star in the air before releasing the club at the second dummy, the largest spike made a hole right where the heart would be and it collapsed to the ground.

He was pretty good and he could see Kai nodding his head and laughing, Nikolai felt the happiest he had been in a while. Training was where he belonged, he'd never be able to thank his dad enough for enrolling him.

Together with Kai they took down the third, a spike in the head and Kai's sword in the gut of the dummy. The other career shook his hand and walked off, his two friends following behind. Nikolai didn't push the button again, he was sweating and since today was his day to volunteer he had to make a good impression. He headed for the double doors and made his way home. Flirting with girls, hanging with other careers and beating up stuff, that was his life and he loved every minute of it.

* * *

_**Caitrin Tahira, 13 years old**_

When people looked at Caitrin they saw a small little girl, capable of listening but not much of a speaker. She didn't use her appearance to her advantage unless she had to, no one would ever suspect a girl like her to have committed anything bad, she was young and had the kind of face that would make most people believe her.

This to Caitrin was the best thing about being thirteen years old and still having the childhood cuteness in the way she looked. When she wasn't in her house trying to sort out the problems going on between her parents, she was outside with her three best friends, generally causing some kind of disruption. Caitrin did enjoy living in One, she had enrolled in training with her friends but only because it seemed the right thing to do. Right now she had no determination to volunteer, at thirteen she'd die and even the thought of being killed seemed nonsense.

Her and her three best friends were in school together, trained together and hung out outside in the District together. Everlyn was the most argumentative of the group but took the role of leader, Caitrin sat besides the other two and laughed as she watched as Everlyn began fighting with one of the girls who trained alongside them, even though her friend was shorter and less skilled this didn't stop her. Caitrin found Everlyn incredible to hang around, playing pranks and having fun seemed even better with her around, considering it was usually her who came up with the ideas.

Alamay sat to the left of Caitrin, she was a laugh and whenever you needed cheering up she was the girl to go to. She had the same daredevil inside of her that Caitrin had yet she was a lot more outspoken about it and whenever they were caught it was her alongside Everlyn who was blamed the most.

To her right sat Ellsabeth, she was the complete opposite of all the girls yet they loved her all the same. She was kind hearted, sweet and rational.

She was the type to try and persuade Caitrin and the other two to not carry out one of their crazy ideas, it never worked and she always tagged along anyway. The way she tried her best to stop them was what made them love her even more, she was definitely the brain behind the ideas despite the fact she hated to get into trouble.

Alamay burst out laughing at the sight of Everlyn punching the girl in the face. The eighteen year old looked shocked as the bruise already began to show under her eye, she readied her fist to lash out at the younger girl but stormed off. Maybe the older career girls did have a sense of honour, maybe they didn't like to hurt younger girls, it was odd though considering they seemed such monsters in the training academy.

Everlyn giggled all the way back to her friends, Caitrin couldn't contain her laughter along with Alamay but as usual Ellsabeth just sat there shaking her head, the annoyance clear in her expression. Everlyn chose to sit next to her and gave her a big hug causing Ellsabeth to giggle slightly, she was still a kid at heart.

"Cheer up, it may be the reaping today but you just saw me beat up an eighteen year old, how could life get any better than that!"

"Well technically you didn't beat her up, she would have beaten you up twice as hard had she not have walked off." Caitrin had to put her hand over her mouth to stop laughing so hard as Everlyn looked over Ellsabeth's shoulder at the other two and rolled her eyes.

The four were best friends despite conflicting personalities between the three of them and Ellsabeth, Caitrin wouldn't give up on her friends ever, with parents who were on the brink of divorce and living in a country that televised the brutal murder of twenty three kids every year her friends were the only people she had that made her smile in life.

"So, what now?" Ellsabeth said, looking over at the other three.

"Reaping starts soon, but we could always go beat up some other eighteen year olds." Everlyn looked incredibly proud of herself despite the groan that escaped from Ellsabeth.

"Let's do something else, I know the training academy has restocked their dummy supply, how tragic would it be for them to find their new dummies torn to shreds." Caitrin said, the same evil smile on her face that always accompanied her when a new plan came to mind.

"The careers would love that."

Caitrin, Alamay and Everlyn all stood up and began skipping in the direction of the academy laughing as Ellsabeth ordered them to turn around and leave the dummies alone. It only took another twenty steps for their sweet little friend to give up and run after them. The four of them together was how it always should be, Caitrin wouldn't ever let that change.

* * *

_**Nikolai Demetriev, 18 years old**_

His dad wasn't in the house when he returned from the training centre, he wasn't sure where he could possibly be, he was dedicated to work and that usually occupied most of his life but on reaping day everything but the training academies were closed as far as Nikolai knew. At least his dad's workplace was closed like every year.

After a long hot shower rubbing off the sticky sheet of sweat from his body and making sure he at least smelt nice considering he was going to the stage today as a volunteer, he made sure he wore his nicest clothes. He owned only one suit, the rest of his clothes were more casual or primarily meant for training or any act of sport. Most were ripped in places, others covered with patches of dirt but they still held together and he liked them. Today though wearing the suit was right, everything he had done was leading up to this moment.

He wasn't like the typical career and he was glad about that, careers seemed to think themselves invincible despite the fact not every victor had originated from a career district, he was not stupid and knew that his odds were still low, but his goals had been set on this moment from the minute he realized training was meant for him, he'd do all he possibly could to earn that title as victor, and if he died in the process, well at least his dad still got something out of it. He loved his dad deeply for everything he did after his mum died, he deserved a good life.

He checked himself over in the mirror, he looked as good as he could make himself and with a smile left the house and joined the moving crowd that was headed for the Square. He was already happy with the thought of volunteering but seeing everyone with a large smile on their face and soaking up the atmosphere of reaping day he felt even happier. Any form of anger had faded away entirely, training had definitely helped and now he could just enjoy himself. The sky was grey and something about the rain that was bound to fall soon enough dampened the mood slightly, but still seeing everyone laughing along with their friends, even seeing some careers bragging over and over about their abilities made him happy.

It barely took ten minutes once he joined the queue for Nikolai to be at the front, the Peacekeeper at the desk in front of him seemed rather happy, he asked politely for Nikolai to extend his hand and when the needle pierced his skin he barely felt anything. The bold '8' on the plastic sheet he was given didn't really confuse him, of course they couldn't just push everyone together into the Square, there had to be some system. He thanked the Peacekeeper and within two minutes found himself in the centre of his section, smiling along with the other careers that surrounded him. Some nodded his way, others patted him on the back. There was going to be a fight to the stage, but at least these guys were friendly with one another despite the fact they were all competing.

Much to everyone's relief the mayor didn't read the treaty, Nikolai found the words to be interesting but nearly everyone could recite them word for word from hearing them every year, Renelda looked as odd as ever but the Capitol people and their weird fashions weren't as outstanding anymore since everyone had seen them so many times. Whether this angered the escorts or not Nikolai had no idea.

It was an odd thought to think that those making their way to the stage Nikolai would be doing his best to slaughter in a week's time.

Most were impressive, there were a few that he could brand as bloodbaths but he wasn't foolish enough to do that, the underdogs were usually quite good and managed to go far. The male from the section before his was a monster, muscular and the tallest of everyone on the stage, Nikolai knew to either ally with him or stay well away.

A girl by the name of Caitrin Tahira was called forward and Nikolai did his best to get a good view of her. No one seemed to be volunteering for her, the girl looked small and the fear was evident in her eyes despite the fact she seemed to be trying to do her best to stay as strong as possible.

Nikolai couldn't waste any time feeling sorry for the reaped little girl, it was his time to shine and Renelda was slowly unfolding the slip.

"Mason Ivory!"

Kai erupted from the section, Nikolai hadn't realized the career had been in his section and he had a head start. No way was he going to get to the stage first, Nikolai pushed the second person who tried to run over into the sidelines and he collapsed into a Peacekeeper. Kai was slow but the head start had definitely helped, all around him people were watching as Nikolai launched himself into the air and tackled Kai to the ground. The boy squirming underneath him tried to punch out but Nikolai grabbed his hand and twisted, something cracked and the boy cried out in agony.

Nikolai felt a pang of guilt but pushed through it and made it first to the stage, the whole point of showering to get rid of his sweat had been wasted, the chase and the short fight on the ground had tired him out.

"What is your name dear?"

"Nikolai, Nikolai Demetriev."

Renelda smiled and walked over to the female bowl, Nikolai smiled at all the tributes up on stage. Today was a good day.

* * *

_**Caitrin Tahira, 13 years old**_

The three girls waited outside Caitrin's house, sitting on her wall and swinging their legs. Caitrin told them she'd be five minutes and raced into the house. She knew what was coming and on instinct her mum shot from the living room door and smiled down at her daughter.

"You'll be fine today, living in District One has its benefits." She said, grabbing her daughter into a hug. Caitrin tried to squirm her way out of it but when her mum realized what she was doing she tightened her hold until Caitrin conceded and allowed the hug to continue.

"Oh stop it you're killing her." She almost laughed as her dad appeared from the other room, he always did come at the right time. The look on her mum's face when she let go made her change her mood instantly, she could see why she thought the two of them loved each other more. It wasn't true, she did love her mum and dad equally.

"I just had to come in and tell you I'll be going to the reaping with my friends, I'll be home straight after." Caitrin smiled at the two of them, and totally ignored her mum when she shouted after Caitrin. As she closed the door she heard two equally loud 'I love you's' and even when she walked down the little path leading back to her friends she could hear the arguing begin. She'd give anything for her parents to get along, anything at all.

She pretended nothing had gone on inside the house when Everlyn put her arm round her shoulder and burst out laughing. The girl was prone to random fits of laughter but it always lightened the mood, even Ellsabeth couldn't help but laugh as they walked and she hated the hunger games with a passion despite the fact she trained alongside her friends. Their laughter definitely matched to what everyone else seemed to be doing, it almost made Caitrin feel slightly ashamed when she wondered what the reaping day was like for the outer districts, more sadness than anything. One was so very different, whether that difference was good or bad she had no idea, sometimes it seemed a good thing, but at least the people in the outer districts didn't train to be killers, they were more human than anything.

Alamay carried on giggling the whole way even though the other three stopped, they joined the queue one after the other with Everlyn at the front. When she reached the desk she barely made any noise when the needle pierced her skin, the plastic that was handed to her confused Caitrin but she shrugged her shoulders and waited patiently for Ellsabeth.

The less outspoken of the four squealed when her blood was taken and shoved her finger in her mouth as she walked to join Everlyn. Alamay just shrugged her shoulders and finally when Caitrin felt her finger start to sting she just accepted the pain, took the plastic and joined her friends.

All of them had been given the same number so together they joined their corresponding section and waited silently as the Square became packed with everyone waiting for the reaping to begin. The mayor seemed as indifferent as ever but barely said a word as Renelda replaced him and started with section one.

The two of them seemed quite different, the girl was definitely psychotic and the boy seemed to be just a normal guy. As the reaping continued some were reaped and some volunteered. The competition looked fierce and finally when it was her section's turn she wondered who in their right mind would volunteer to fight against those already chosen. Some of them looked like monsters.

"Caitrin Tahira!"

Her name at first was barely registered but when Caitrin finally realized what had just happened her breath seemed to catch in her throat and her heart started beating twice as fast. It had happened in previous sections, reaped tributes who seemed to think there would be a volunteer but there wasn't. She knew she was going into the Games and put on a brave face despite the will to break down when she realized her friends were crying her name when she walked out of the group and towards the stage.

She couldn't help but wonder which one of the tributes up on the stage was going to kill her, or if it was someone yet to be a part of the Games.

Renelda patted her head making her feel even smaller and carried on with the reaping. She nearly fell to the ground when she saw Everlyn stroking Ellsabeth's hair as the sweeter girl cried her eyes out, Alamay seemed in shock but it was the sight of her mum at the back on the ground nearly pulling her hair out that did it for her. The strong face collapsed and the tears began to fall.

* * *

_**Nikolai Demetriev, 18 years old**_

The girl from his section has broken down once the girl from section nine had made her way to the stage, Nikolai felt anger start to course through this body, he had volunteered for this and there was so many other girls who had missed out on the opportunity who could have taken the young girl's place yet she was forced to be a part of something she obviously didn't want to compete in.

He had to try extremely hard to repress the will to smash something, today had been a good day despite some hidden anger that had occupied his mind before he trained. Flirting with those two girls had made him feel good about himself and training with Kai had doubled his confidence in his skills. He felt slightly guilty since he had broken Kai's wrist but the boy couldn't hold bad feelings towards him, he would have done the same to Nikolai, the spot as tribute was a prize worth fighting for, a broken bone would have been unfortunate but Nikolai would have gladly have his wrist broken if he had to. Luckily he was fine, just thinking about the fact he had made it made the anger at poor Caitrin disappear from his body and he smiled.

The door was closed but he hoped soon enough his dad would walk through and say goodbye, the two had been through a lot together, they had mourned for a short period of time over his mum, his dad had worked twice as hard to uphold a decent standard of life and he had saved Nikolai from so many bruises on his face in meaningless fights by enrolling him in something worthwhile. Training had saved his life, it might end up resulting in his death after all he was now a tribute but at least he was about to do something he had been born to do, his whole training career had led up to this moment and he wouldn't let his dad down by not giving it his all. He owed him that much.

His dad entered, Nikolai rose from his chair and embraced the man. He looked incredibly sad even though he knew his dad had wanted this. Nikolai hoped his dad at least had faith in his ability, otherwise right now his dad was saying a proper goodbye to his son, and Nikolai wasn't prepared for a final goodbye. He was going to see him again.

"I have something to give you, as a token."

He pulled away from Nikolai and from his coat pocked pulled out a silver pocket watch. Nikolai couldn't help but cry slightly at the sight of the watch, his mum had given it to his dad before she died and it meant the world to him. Trusting Nikolai with this, such a prized possession must mean he did have faith in his son. Nikolai took hold of it, put it into his own pocket and pulled his dad into another hug.

"I'll take great care of it and come home and return it to you."

"I know you will Nikolai, I didn't put you in the training academy if I didn't see something special in you. This is what you have grown up for and I can't tell you how happy I am to see you fulfilling your life's goal. Just make sure you come home." He stroked his son's cheek and kissed his forehead. Normally the two despite loving each other so much didn't spend a lot of time together, this meant the world to Nikolai and he watched with tears in his eyes as his dad walked out the room.

He would never die as long as his dad believed in him, the man had lost his wife and Nikolai was not going to be so cruel as to die so his dad had no one. He had to come home, no matter what he had to do in the Arena, he was going home.

* * *

_**Caitrin Tahira, 13 years old**_

She wiped the last few tears from her eyes and looked around the room. It was such a beautiful place yet she hated it, her life would have carried on as normal if it hadn't have been for that one slip being drawn from the bowl. She never would have seen this room, and everything would have been okay. Now she was a tribute in the Games, she looked stronger than a couple but most were so tall and so big. Caitrin had her strengths, after all she had trained and she was small but nothing compared to what some of her opponents looked like they could do. She didn't want to die, the thought of dying at thirteen was completely ridiculous yet she had watched so many young children die every year on her television and despite the fact she didn't think it was very fair, she knew it was life and never thought too much on it.

Now that she was in their shoes she felt overwhelmingly guilty having thought that about other tributes who had died. They had sat in a room like this in their own justice buildings, had wept with family and friends, maybe had some kind of confidence that they would win only to be killed by someone from One or another district. No one deserved this in life, every child was entitled to grow up and live a happy life despite what Panem was like.

Caitrin wasn't ready to give up on life, even if it was stupid to believe she could do it with people around her like those she had seen on stage, knowing that once she was in the Arena they would be hunting for her, to kill her she still wouldn't give up. She owed it to herself and to those she loved, she couldn't be so selfish as to let them watch her die on screen knowing they couldn't do anything to protect her.

She knew that it was foolish to think that she could do it but a newfound strength had been installed inside of her and when her parents walked into the room she didn't cry, she held them in her arms and whispered words of comfort in her mum's ear despite the fact she was the tribute.

"W-We are so sorry, so very sorry for arguing all the time. You're only thirteen, it wasn't fair of us to put you through that." Her dad although talking with a shaky voice was definitely the strongest of the pair, her mum could barely speak, whenever she opened her mouth all she did was croak and collapse into more tears, it broke Caitrin's heart but she wouldn't cry over something she couldn't change.

"Whilst I'm in the Arena I need you two to promise to not argue, to love each other and stay together. Please do that for me, and I'll see you soon." Her parents nodded and kissed her one last time before they walked out and her three best friends walked in.

Ellsabeth was better than her mum but not by much, she fell to the ground and cried her eyes out as Everlyn and Alamay pulled Caitrin into a hug.

"If I can beat up an eighteen year old so can you, show them that the youngest tribute can still kick their asses." Everlyn smiled even though she was still crying.

"Do me a favour and kill the big guys, it would be funny to see the smallest girl destroy those monsters." Alamay was no longer crying and spoke with the strongest voice out of the three of them. Caitrin after hugging those two pulled Ellsabeth into an embrace and like with her mum whispered in her ear that she would come home.

"I'm sorry for being so boring, and telling you what to do."

"We love you for it, never change. I'll see you soon and then you can tell me just how stupid I was in the Arena." The four of them all laughed, and Caitrin was given an anklet that matched the ones all her friends had.

"Remember us in there."

The three girls walked out leaving Caitrin alone, she didn't cry, she didn't feel sorry for herself. All she did was sit there in silence and wait for the Peacekeeper to escort her to the train. She wasn't going to die, she had two loving parents and three amazing friends to come back to, she may not be the strongest but it wasn't always the strong tributes that won. Size wasn't everything, Caitrin was determined to show the whole of Panem that when it came down to her, this was very true indeed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading once again guys, you're all great and only four more reapings to go! :D**


	9. Malachite and Shine

**Heyyy everyone, I am back. I moved house last Friday, well I think that was the day, I have bad memory but we had no internet until today. Random but the new house has an underground kitchen, I spend too much time in there just because it's underground. I mean an underground kitchen… that's pretty cool! xD**

**Anywayyy I just want to thank you all for all the support, I've come back to see that this has now reached over 100 reviews and the reapings aren't even finished which I am really grateful for so thank you all so much.**

**Bad news is I've kind of lost that really hard working spirit that made me write super fast, I will try to write the last three as quickly as possible but I have tests next week for my subjects so that might occupy some of my time.**

**So moving on, these tributes were submitted by Chronos Twilight and Dramatic Gleek. Enjoy ;D**

* * *

_**Malachite Kiraly, 16 years old**_

To Malachite his parents were probably the only people he could love, when he was with them he felt something he never felt towards anyone else. It was probably because they had raised him and a parent and child bond was stronger than anything else, Malachite didn't really know how to feel about the fact he felt something towards two people he could rarely stand, it confused him because he was so used to not caring about anyone, yet these two people, they were different.

He watched them from the armchair he was sitting in, the two were chatting, his dad with his hand on his mum's knee. The two were doctors and rarely in the house which Malachite loved since when he was with them he felt different, but since today was reaping day they were not required to work. His mum looked over at him and smiled, his dad following her eyes towards his son and grinning, the two were devoted to Malachite, this was good in a sense because they were willing to do whatever it was he asked and wanted, but a part of him wished they didn't love him so much, then maybe a rift would have formed between them, their relationship tore at his mind and he hated it.

Everyone else to Malachite were like toys, to be played with and moved at will to do whatever it was he so desired and it turned out Malachite was very good with toys. Each had their difficulties, sometimes he had to think extra hard at what would motivate them to do what he wanted but no one ever acted differently to what he had anticipated, Malachite was very clever and even as he sat staring at his two loving parents all he could think about was what he had next in mind.

He had grown up with a face that spoke of a kind heart, a boy who was sweet and so different to what District One is perceived to be, he was popular among those who didn't train for the Games because he was what they all longed to be, happy with who he was. Most were outcasts and bullied by those who did train for the glory of the Games but something about Malachite made him untouchable and he was never attacked, he was popular for this very reason.

Having this mask that people believed to be his true self was an almighty help in his everyday desires, Malachite could clearly remember two years ago when his best friend had been so shocked when he discovered the real Malachite after the boy had tampered with a machine in the gemcutting plant, it had been his ex best friend's mothers machine and it had sliced her hand off so beautifully, Malachite was never caught, everyone thought it was faulty machinery. After Malachite had confessed it was him to his best friend knowing no one would believe him if he told anyone, he could blackmail him into doing anything he so desired on threat of hurting his family even more. After a few months he had grown tired of toying with the boy and shunned him from his life, there were so many other people to harass and torment.

"We're off to go see Ronan and Karla, you don't have to come but you can if you want to." He was smiling due to thinking over his past schemes and blinked rapidly at the sight of his parents standing up. When he registered what they had said he had to bite his tongue not to burst out laughing. Ronan and Karla were an insanely in love couple who helped look after families who weren't as rich as most people in the District, Malachite would rather kill himself than go near those people but the pleading in his mum's eyes made him concede and stand up. After all he was supposed to be a nice, kind hearted young boy, helping the unfortunate would make the false image that much more believable.

He had other playthings that he could toy with later, before the reaping that is. Killing had been something he could never quite find a way of covering up, the hunger games were a perfect excuse to take life away and Malachite wanted nothing more than to feel the life leave a person's body.

So he stood up and joined his parents, after helping he'd hang with his toys and then to top it all off he'd volunteer. That would shock everyone; just thinking about what they would say made him smile. He was the nice boy, how very wrong they all were.

* * *

_**Shine Alida, 17 years old**_

She pulled out the box from under her bed and rummaged through the contents, looking frantically for the silver frame. At the very bottom under toys from her childhood and pictures of her and her dad together she found it. The glass was shattered and the picture slightly worn at the edges but the face was visible.

Shine couldn't remember her mum, the woman had died when she was young and the mystery of her death was something she longed to figure out. She remembered seeing the gate to the forest, and then hearing the sound of screaming but those were on loop in her nightmares when she tried to fall asleep, Shine hated to hear those screams, hearing the woman who was most likely her mum shout with agony until she fell silent. The screams did nothing to jog her memory, she had no idea how she had died and her dad was no help at all, he was extremely touchy around the subject and would scream at his daughter if she dared to bring it up. Shine just dismissed this as a sign of grief for what had happened, if only he would tell her, she had a right to know.

She stroked the picture once more before tucking it back into the box and pushing it under her bed. She lived in a big house and her dad was a very nice parent most of the time and listened to what she wanted. He'd never go into her room and search through her things, this was definitely a good thing because Shine didn't even want to imagine what he would be like if he found the picture of his wife. The man was obviously still so in love with her.

She jumped at the sound of a knock on her door; the only person in the house was her dad so she allowed him to enter and smiled up at him as he stood in the doorway. He was wearing his Head Peacekeeper uniform but he still looked friendly despite some of the punishments he'd dished out over the years, Shine could handle them, she was a tough girl, an incredibly tough girl but she didn't show it when dealing with her dad. She knew there were set boundaries with the man and she wouldn't step over them.

"Reaping day today, are you excited?"

Shine felt all sadness and curiosity at her mum's death vanish; she was a typical district one girl with a passion for the Games and wanted nothing more than to be a part of them. She had always been raised around training and had promised her dad she would volunteer when she was eighteen, but the Quell was this year and to pass up an opportunity like that would be foolish, being known as a Quell winner was one of the greatest things to happen in the whole of Panem.

Outside her house walls Shine dominated the training academy; she had excelled in training from a young age, ever since her dad had seemed almost obsessed after her mum's death to make her watch the Games. She fell in love with them the minute the gong sounded and the deaths began to tally up, she couldn't see why those in the outer districts didn't share the same love for the Games then One did, they were idiots to think that this spectacle wasn't something to be admired.

"Of course dad, it's a Quell after all and they are always exciting!"

The Gamemakers always had something up their sleeves for the Quells; Shine could barely contain her excitement even thinking about what was in store this year. She had to be a part of it; she didn't know whether or not to tell her dad. He was prone to mood swings and she didn't defend herself whenever he lashed out at her, maybe using the fact his wife had died wasn't a good enough excuse any more since it had happened so long ago but Shine although so very different with anyone but her dad loved him too much to attack him.

"I always look forward to seeing who the two tributes are from our district but this year we get to see twenty four. We have something very special for the way we are organizing the Square, direct orders from the Capitol. They like diversity in tributes."

And what would be better than the Head Peacekeeper's daughter joining the other tributes in the Games. Maybe the mayor's daughter but she wasn't devoted to training and yet could get away with it because of who her father was. Shine was the next best thing.

"I'll see you then sweetie." He walked over to her, planted a kiss on her forehead and left the room. When she heard the front door slam shut she grabbed her training jacket which was folded over her chair and left the room, giving it a few minutes before leaving the house to head to the academy. If she was going to volunteer she had to be perfect, she was the daughter of the Head Peacekeeper and had a reputation to uphold, nothing but the best was what she lived by and to go into the Games she had to be the very best she possibly could be.

* * *

_**Malachite Kiraly, 16 years old**_

Malachite could see her in the distance, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder and swinging her legs over the wall. He smiled; loving the devotion she held towards him and began his walk.

The grey was pure beauty in the sky, a perfect sea of clouds, sunlight irritated him. Besides a dark sky matched with what a reaping truly represented.

He waved to her in the distance, when she saw who it was she hopped into the air and landed on her feet before walking over to him. He could smell her from here, the disgusting scent that attracted most boys, to him it was useless.

Someone stood in their way, the girl noticed this new face and stopped where she stood, he heard her shout to him but she was still quite far away. Malachite smiled down at the boy despite the urge to crack his skull but his face went still, the smile vanishing and a single low pitched growl escaped Malachite's mouth.

Aigis Fair was an intelligent boy, one year older than Malachite who usually stuck to the shadows and had a tendency to prefer the cosy arms of solitude. Malachite hated this boy with a passion, the one person who could see through his façade without Malachite even having to confess anything. If only killing was legal than this boy would have died a long, long time ago.

"I see Lucille still likes you, not finished playing with her yet." He spoke with a posh voice that made Malachite even angrier at this boy, his mind was perfect and it wasn't fair to have someone who had seen through him straight away. At least no one would believe him, Malachite wasn't sure if Aigis had told anyone, maybe he was as insane as Malachite was and enjoyed toying with him, gaining pleasure from making him paranoid.

"Back off if you know what's good for you."

Malachite wasn't the tallest of boys but he had more muscle than the lanky Aigis in front of him, the boy looked as strong as ever though and didn't step away.

"At least she'll see you for who you really are soon, everyone will. Enjoy volunteering." With that he barged into his shoulder and disappeared down an alleyway. For a minute or two Malachite could barely breathe, but of course Aigis would have known of his plans to volunteer. That boy could predict everything Malachite planned before he carried it out. Maybe Aigis would be reaped, that would be good, then he could murder the boy.

"What did he want?" Lucille was now standing in front of him; she was taller by a few inches but loved Malachite dearly. This was definitely helpful in messing with the girl; they were dating according to everyone else. Malachite would rather date a dead cat but he wouldn't have to keep this up for long, when he volunteered she would see the real him and he just couldn't wait for her reaction.

"Oh Aigis, nothing at all, you know how he is. So how are you?" He smiled and put his arm round her shoulders, leading her back towards where she was sitting but they carried on down the street. They were both smiling, but one was real, Malachite had to think of volunteering to help maintain the horrid grin.

"I'm fine, I'm not really looking forward to the reaping but at least we live in One. I guess living in this district does have its advantages, we won't ever have to go to the Games." She kissed his cheek which Malachite returned but it made him want to gag. The thought of not having to keep this up for long helped him through this. It was hard though, as they carried on walking, Lucille enjoying spending time with her so called boyfriend all he wanted to do was drop his arm and strangle her. He was surprised he had kept this up for so long; it literally hurt him to fake being nice to such naïve people. Hopefully his fellow tributes were a bit more interesting, otherwise killing them would be awfully boring.

* * *

_**Shine Alida, 17 years old**_

Shine knew she wasn't intelligent, but to her intelligence meant next to nothing. Sure if you weren't strong, couldn't handle any weapons then being smart would be important, but Shine was a career. She had trained for so many years, perfected her strength and was excellent with near to every weapon, she didn't need to be intelligent and when people made her out to be an idiot she didn't really care, if her physical talents were ever questioned then it would be another story, but right now she was content despite the annoying girl yapping away in her ear.

She was one year older than Shine and from the minute she had stepped into the training academy she had been boasting about how she was going to volunteer and be the victor of the Quell, Shine was a violent girl in the face of imbeciles like her who just assumed their victory was assured but she didn't start something against her because although Shine lacked intellect she had common sense, and knew not to start a fight she would have no allies in. Despite who her dad was she had next to no friends.

Shine really couldn't care less, friends would just drag her down and when her life had been focused purely on training and volunteering she didn't need someone to question her goals. The bitch shouting in her face was extremely popular, nearly everyone knew her name and most would assist her if she called for them, that was why Shine simply looked into her eyes, smiled and walked away swinging her sword in the air.

When the girl shouted coward it made her question whether or not she should go over, someone questioning her bravery was also something she didn't care for but a lot of people seemed to be watching this little interaction so she shook her head and carried on over to the dummies attached to hooks in the ceiling.

It didn't take her long with her sword to reduce them to shreds, she was sweating afterwards and knew it would probably be best to change before going to the reaping but she was happy. Like all careers training was where she really focused in life and found her greatest love, sure she loved her dad and was different round him, she lost that violent nature of hers but perhaps all careers were different around family, it was nothing to be ashamed about.

"Are you going to clean that up?"

The voice was easily recognizable; this training academy was one of the best in the whole of the District meaning those who ran it were quite stuck up, and extremely strict. Shine was sure she could take any in a fight, because they couldn't be so impressive since they weren't victors and hadn't had the guts to volunteer or had been weak enough to lose to someone in the race to the stage. However she was nice to them, simply because her dad had done her a great kindness in enrolling her in a training academy this good and she was not going to be kicked out because she couldn't handle being bossed around.

"Of course." She had to grind her teeth together to resist the urge to say no but she did as she was told and picked up the torn sheets of material and dumped them in the bin at the side of the hall, specifically for dummies that had been ripped apart.

The trainer still looked as angry and annoyed but she walked away, her ponytail hitting Shine on the cheek and stormed off. Why she was annoyed Shine was doing exactly what she was meant to be doing she had no idea, sometimes people could be very odd but she shrugged her shoulders and put the sword back on the rack.

She had made up her mind, training and seeing everyone else train had given her the determination to get up to that stage, she'd never get the chance again to participate in a Quell. It was important to her, her dad was sure to understand, if not, well he couldn't really do anything. She'd be in the Arena, fighting for her life.

* * *

_**Malachite Kiraly, 16 years old**_

Lucille and her other equally airheaded friends were off towards the Square together, she had kissed Malachite goodbye earning the two of them high pitched girlish giggles from the annoying imbeciles and he was left alone.

The reaping excited him, as soon as the opportunity presented itself his mask would come off and everyone he had pretended to love and care for would see the real him, of course he wasn't prepared to drop the whole façade to the entire country. To gain sponsors he was prepared to increase the cute little teenager image he had perfected and come up with some sob story that the Capitol would eat up. Perhaps the reaped tribute had been a school friend, or a distant relative Malachite couldn't bear to see go into the hunger games, it sounded perfect and the only ones who wouldn't believe him would be back in the District where they couldn't do anything to damage his chances by blabbing about it, sure tributes were a pawn of the Capitol to set into play and watch as the battle began but tributes were nonetheless more important than the average citizen, no one would listen to his parents, or so called pretty Lucille or even the genius Aigis. Everything would fall into place and it made Malachite smile so hard his cheeks began to twitch.

He walked on the main street, the end of the queues into the Square clearly visible from this distance, he heard chatter coming closer and found himself in the company of two people who thought they were his friends, they seemed very interesting, two people he had moved onto from his old best friend. He had become boring, these two were so much better.

Carnelian Amhran was a cute little red head with a very big voice but a great heart and an optimism to boost anyone's spirit, except for Malachite. She was incredibly annoying, but her optimism had intrigued him. Indigo Glazak was the opposite with a very quiet voice, he seemed shy but had a very interesting personality, his sharp tongue was nearly as good as the thoughts that roamed through Malachite's head, almost as good. What Malachite wished to say was far better than what this little kid could possibly say. Nevertheless he still smiled at them and acted as though he was enjoying their company as they joined the queue.

"Today will be an awesome day, don't worry guys I predict that we'll be safe and all the tributes will be those careers that are irritating but admirable!" Carnelian spoke with an almost theatrical voice, but when she squealed as her finger was pierced Malachite nearly burst out laughing.

"Sometimes I have no idea why I am best friends with her." Indigo shook his head and barely made any noise when it was his turn. Malachite almost relished the pain, the sight of blood made him giddy with excitement and even though the sheet of plastic confused him he kept the grin on his face and he accompanied Indigo to their section.

They could see Carnelian as more people filled the Square; the two boys waved at her and looked at the stage as the mayor walked onto it. Malachite hated the man, he hadn't done anything wrong in a sense but he was incredibly dull and hearing his voice made Malachite have to fight so hard to hold back the urge to shout out something or storm up onto the stage and push him off.

Luckily he sat back down and Renelda joined the stage, she was equally as annoying for different reasons but she was the one to do the reaping so Malachite could handle her, he'd have to anyway. He was interested to see his opponents, which ones he would kill without thinking and those he'd consider allying with purely because they were interesting, those who volunteered and those who were reaped seemed okay, they were bearable. Some seemed completely useless, little girls who were a waste of time, and even Malachite felt something in his stomach at the tattooed giant from section seven.

His fellow section partner obviously trained, she volunteered and she stood with a certain grace yet she wasn't the prettiest up on that stage but was by far not ugly. She'd provide some form of entertainment; she looked like a certain Peacekeeper Malachite found so interesting, the head one specifically.

The male name echoed around the Square and Malachite could see the horror in Indigo's eyes when he threw his arm into the air. His heart lifted up, this felt amazing and he hadn't even left the Square yet.

When he stood on the stage and looked around he could see the shock on most people's faces, he was popular and those who did recognize him looked utterly confused, after all he was so sweet and innocent. Well they were so stupid and naïve, wait until the Arena. The true Malachite was going to be revealed.

The other tributes stared at him as he stood on the stage, they all looked as confused, even the smaller ones. How pretty they would look with carved up faces, and crimson flowing from their wounds. To keep up the act he had to remain standing, but all he wanted was to jump up and punch the air. Everything was completely and one hundred percent perfect.

* * *

_**Shine Alida, 17 years old**_

Knowing for sure that she was going to volunteer made the reaping seem an even greater occasion, she wouldn't just be watching from her section as someone else volunteered making Shine feel slightly jealous, this year she was planning on being up on that stage. There were bound to be other girls planning this as well, she was sure that she couldn't be the only one set on volunteering but Shine wasn't prepared to lose this year, the Quell was something she couldn't ignore and for that reason she was prepared to give it her all.

Training had strengthened her pride in her abilities, the dummies had been left in shreds in a matter of seconds and she hadn't even used her full strength on them, today's training session had been miniscule in comparison to other sessions she had carried out yet she was confident in herself, the other tributes wouldn't be weak, they were sure to be a challenge but Shine was ready.

She was dressed to fit the occasion but through the window she could see the impending rain and grabbed a jacket from the peg in the hall, checking herself over in the mirror she smiled and threw open her front door. The cold was sharp against her skin but she battled through the shivers that threatened to take over her body and she joined the crowd.

Looking around at everyone, those who were not part of the academies and those that were made her feel sad in a way, all of them were chatting, some laughing with their friends and Shine had no one but her dad and he was far too busy organizing everything and everyone, if something went wrong it was usually him that got the blame. Shine had spent so many years focusing on training and perfecting herself that she barely had time to socialize and usually anyone that attempted to she brushed off.

At least all those years of training would count for something when she won, then she could spend the rest of her life focusing on building bridges with other people, right now she held her head high and with a large smile on her face she made her way, with each step getting ever closer to the Square.

She rolled her eyes at the sight of the queues, they were long and she could see through the tapping of most people's feet that they were as impatient as she was. However trying to barge through the queue and make her way to the front was a good way of getting herself into trouble, and since she was the daughter of the head peacekeeper and getting into trouble would have great consequences she abided by the rules and stood at the end of the queue.

Surprisingly the Peacekeepers were as keen to start the reaping as everyone else was and they processed people rather quickly, Shine found herself at the front within minutes and gladly handed over her hand. The pain was nothing compared to some of the fights she had gotten into at the training academy, they were nothing that was going against the rules. Most trainers promoted scheduled fights to test the careers abilities and Shine nearly won every single brawl she found herself in.

A plastic sheet with the number '9' was passed to her, Shine knew exactly what this was for. Her dad hadn't specified how they were organizing the Square but it was obvious this was the way so she found section nine and waited for the most important moment of her life to begin.

She waved to her dad when he spotted her, he smiled in response and carried on ushering people in. It only took a couple more minutes for all the Peacekeepers to stand up straight as the mayor walked onto the stage. She noticed her dad looked rather annoyed when the mayor skipped the treaty but Renelda's horrible outfit drew her attention away from her dad.

Shine wanted good competition, she did want to win but it was no fun if she didn't have good tributes to fight against. Most looked like they trained and the ones that looked like bloodbaths might have something up their sleeves to bring out in the Arena. Shine wouldn't label anyone to begin with, except for the girl from the first section and the one who acted as if she had won a race, those two were definitely psychotic in their own right.

When the female name was read out loud she first caught sight of her dad looking over at her, and was slightly ashamed at his change in expression when she shouted out and ran to the stage, he looked shocked, one hundred percent truly shocked. As she announced her name to the Square she saw the change in her dad's face. Shock to anger, and the anger was so intense he was shaking. Shine usually obeyed him, their relationship was good despite some off days and right now she had gone against the one rule he had enforced so harshly, right under never mentioning her mum.

She barely focused on her section partner, her eyes were locked on her dad's. His stare was so intense she had to keep her eyes on him. If it was anyone else she'd say screw them, but maybe she shouldn't have done this. Her dad meant so much, would he support her, or wish for her death? Shine kept the confident smile on her face, but on the inside, all she wanted to do was cry.

* * *

_**Malachite Kiraly, 16 years old**_

Everything had gone to plan.

Malachite couldn't have wished for a better reaction. They all looked horrified, all the people he had toyed with finally seeing the real Malachite and he felt amazing.

Poor Lucille believing he was the love of her life, maybe she was so naive and would buy into the lie he would tell the Capitol, maybe she would cling onto the hope that he truly did love her and was being courageous and volunteering for the boy who had been reaped.

Malachite didn't know the boy who had been reaped; his name meant nothing to him. The true purpose of volunteering was to kill, obviously killing in the Arena was allowed, all he wanted was to kill and savour the beautiful murder of all those tributes, it was something the boy had longed to do for so long. They had been shocked on that stage, their reaction was exactly what he had intended, those who knew him wouldn't be fooled and Aigis was sure to let people know despite Malachite's belief no one would believe him. The tributes would think he was just the normal boy who hated the Games that they had never touched, the Capitol would believe he was this sweet boy and no one would believe anyone who tried to question that.

Everything was indeed perfect.

Before settling in on the train and heading to the next stage before the Games, the goodbyes were the next thing and Malachite although tired of having to deal with the same people was looking forward to seeing their reactions. His parents would probably make him feel something, they always did, maybe they wouldn't say goodbye. Although that was pretty unlikely, Malachite knew how devoted they were to him.

The door to where he was sitting opened, and he didn't try to hide the grin on his face as Lucille walked in, her face bright red and eyes still moist with tears that were falling. She looked a mess, Malachite couldn't have been happier.

"W-Why would you volunteer Malachite? Why would you do that?" Her words were hard to hear through each sob and when she fell and clutched at his shoes he wanted to kick out at her face. If he broke the news to her she'd be broken hearted but such a mess no one would think she was telling the truth.

"Because poor Lucille, I want to kill. The hunger to feel the life leave one of these stupid tributes is overwhelming, I had to volunteer. Only place I can get away with it."

When she tried to speak all that came out was a long high pitched squeak, her eyes were wide with shock and when she looked into the eyes of Malachite, realising the words were true she stood up and backed away.

"You never loved me? It was all a lie, everything you've been doing. All of it, how could you?" Her attempts to make him feel guilty were futile, every word she spoke made this whole situation even better for Malachite.

"Get out now Lucille, it's true I never loved you and I have no use for you now. Hurry along like the good little girl you are."

She exploded into loud sobs and tears pouring down her cheeks. The Peacekeeper was nearly flung to the ground when she burst from the door, through the opening he saw Carnelian and Indigo. Their eyes locked with his and when they saw the smile still tugging on his lips they left, without looking back or even saying something. Malachite felt slightly let down but when his parents stepped through, out of breath and clutching their sides he pushed his friends out from his mind.

"We saw Lucille, she looks heartbroken. Why would you do something like this and put us through having to watch you fight in the Games?"

His mum was being much stronger than he had imagined, his dad was staring at him without saying a word. Everything felt slightly off putting, why were they not crying and screaming?

"Because I had to. You wouldn't understand."

Malachite wasn't prepared to delve too deep into the details with the two people he held a small amount of love for. They were still as annoying as he had always felt but he wouldn't try to toy with their minds with such explicit detail into murdering.

"I never believed Aigis when he told us, now I can see he was telling the truth."

Aigis...

Malachite felt anger fill him from every pore of his body. That conniving little rat, Malachite felt like hunting him down and strangling him to death but it was no use. He wasn't going anywhere but the train when he left.

"Fine. Go then."

The two obeyed, without even looking back. The two people who had been devoted to him for so long felt nothing towards him, no tears or anything.

Was he upset because they hadn't acted like he wanted so he could find pleasure in it, or because they acted as if they didn't love him?

All he knew was that Aigis had caused this and when he won that boy would pay. After all, after winning he'd have blood on his hands, a little more wouldn't be a problem.

* * *

_**Shine Alida, 17 years old**_

The anger her dad had felt at the moment, the one moment that was supposed to feel like a great milestone in her life had ruined everything. Shine couldn't help but question the rightness of what she had just done, of course in the outer districts she'd be seen alongside the other tributes who had volunteered as monsters, but here in District One she'd be something of an idol.

Sure there would be some who were jealous, those who had tried and yet failed at attempting to volunteer, but still it was a great honour and showed the true strength a person possessed. Shine knew she had this strength and was happy that everyone was now fully aware that she wasn't all talk, she was about the action and was determined to win the hunger games, and more importantly the Quell.

That had been what had changed her mind, sure she would have volunteered next year and her dad would have been happy, but this year was the Quell and she'd never get that opportunity again. Being a victor for a Quarter Quell gave you an even higher reputation than a normal victor, everyone would be in a state of awe due to your supremacy above everyone else, how you had conquered everything from the tributes and the Arena to the Gamemakers themselves and all the traps they threw your way.

Shine knew she should feel ecstatic, should be feeling what everyone said they felt when volunteering from a career district. This morning when having made her mind up, she was dead set on doing this and did it with a smile. She had her doubts about her dad's reaction but despite her violent nature to other people she had been optimistic that he would be fine with it. He wasn't, and that had shocked her more than anything.

Shine wanted to get away now, for the Peacekeeper to throw her on that train and take her to the Capitol as quickly as possible. Anything before the goodbyes and her encounter with her dad.

She heard footsteps from outside the door and tried to shout for the Peacekeeper outside to not let him in, but the man who wanted to visit her was her dad and more importantly the Head Peacekeeper, one of those who reported to him would not disallow him entry.

"So you did it then?" He was standing in the door, his face covered with sweat and although his voice was void of any anger the fury was clear in his face and the way his forehead creased as he spoke. He shook slightly on the spot, took a step towards Shine but retracted and returned to the door. She could see him shaking, why he was so angry she just didn't understand. Maybe his love for his daughter was so great that he couldn't bear to see her going into the Games and had always prayed that when she did volunteer someone would beat her. Maybe he just hated to be disobeyed.

Whatever the reason he didn't seem to love her anymore, or at least was doing his best to hide it.

"Your mother would have been disappointed in you."

"I can't remember my mother much. Why would she be disappointed?" Shine was genuinely confused, she remembered some aspects of her but what she was really like had always been clouded with mystery.

"That woman hated the Capitol, she deserved what she got."

He turned and walked out, but not before throwing his Peacekeeper badge towards her, it was for a token but it was clear that he was only doing it because it was tradition, there was no love behind this act. The door slammed so hard the ceiling shook slightly. As dust fell the carpet Shine tried to piece everything together. She had heard screaming, had dreamt about it near to every night. Her mum had died with pain for sure, she had hated the Capitol, her dad had loved the Capitol, he had idolized them to the point of obsession and he was the Head Peacekeeper.

There was only one explanation, he had killed her.

Shine felt the air leave her lungs, her head felt heavy and she collapsed to the floor. She hadn't fainted, she could see the Peacekeeper rush to her aid but she didn't respond. Her dad had killed her mum. Shine no longer cared if he didn't love her because she hated him.

She needed to know more though, Shine would win. From her place in the Peacekeeper's arms she made a silent promise to win and get the answers out of him. No matter what.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and once again for all your support! :D**


	10. Zephyr and Velvet

**Turns out even though I am pretty busy I still have the motivation to write, and this chapter is the longest reaching nearly 8,000 words! xD**

**I know I say this every chapter but I like to keep thanking you all for the support, the reviews are all so nice so thank you all so much :D There will be a blog for this eventually, so I shall let you all know when that is up but for now I hope you enjoy this chapter. These tributes were submitted by Fritz as Pritz and Jayfish, enjoy ;D**

* * *

_**Zephyr Garnet, 17 years old**_

The general store was not too far from his house, in the silence of the morning with the sun still hidden and the moon shining high in the sky, Zephyr grabbed a warm jacket from a peg by the door and hurried out. The whole district was quiet; soon the streets would be filled with those heading for the Square joining together with cheers for the reaping.

Zephyr had no desire to volunteer, the Games were something interesting but something he never thought he was suited for. The boy was quick and definitely preferred the shadows, the ability to go unnoticed would surely help in the Games, those who preferred brute strength and couldn't mask their loud footsteps were hopeless if Zephyr decided to stalk them, but he had no determination or love for the idea of killing. This made him different to nearly everyone else in the District, sure not everyone was like the typical career and Zephyr admired this, but he was still regarded as odd.

The quiet boy did train though, but only because _she_ had forced him into it. Zephyr had been bullied for a long time in school for being so different, and that one girl who bullied him the most made him shake with silent rage as he walked down the street, the cold air biting at his skin.

Zephyr would have shrugged off the bullying but it had grown and grown into a monster he just couldn't get rid of, the only way to stop all the insults hurled his way and the fists thrown at his face was to train.

He was able to use his ability of seeing things no one was meant to see to get Lapis one of the greatest private trainers in the whole of the District to help him, the woman was a bitter drunk due to not volunteering but made up for this by providing the District with the best possible careers. The woman would never have taken on Zephyr unless he held something over her, and he did. He had caught her cheating on her husband and that simple little affair was enough to blackmail her.

He was good at training, much less able with weapons as most careers but he wasn't completely useless. If he was like the other careers and wanted to volunteer he'd do well, Zephyr was sure of it.

He finally reached the general store, it was fairly large and the sign above was still fully intact despite the rust clinging to it like an unwanted parasite. The windows were boarded up during closing hours, no light could be seen through the cracks but Zephyr knew the owner was still inside. Mr Rachid was a friendly man who was Zephyr's father figure since his dad had been taken away. No one knew if he was still alive, Zephyr had no idea if he was an avox or in jail for what he had done.

His dad had been a well known and extremely capable thief, and Zephyr had acquired his love of working in the shadows from this. His mum loved him so much, and Zephyr felt the same love for her that he had never felt for anyone else. She had told him not to steal so he didn't, but it still did nothing to quell his desire to do something along those lines.

At least he had something to occupy himself, whereas training was to calm himself down and show to everyone especially that one girl he wasn't a weakling, working here felt natural and his job requirements usually stretched into the use of what Zephyr was so good at doing.

The man had a very round face, a sheet of sweat covering his red forehead and cheeks but he smiled down at Zephyr when he knocked on the back door.

"Thank you Zephyr for coming in today, the store won't be open but I have received a request from someone and they'd like it to be fulfilled today. She'll be round here later."

"Sure thing, happy to help."

Zephyr from working around the store had picked up a knack for eavesdropping conversations and hearing information most people would rather keep hidden. Eventually this grew into a well known thing, people would come to Mr Rachid and he would pay someone he called Jay (who was really Zephyr) to find out this information.

The man led him into the back room lit only by a small lamp on the desk and passed him a note with very messy handwriting scrawled across the paper. A picture of a mean looking boy stapled to the corner.

"She wants you to find out if her son is planning on volunteering." He said as Zephyr's eyes scanned across the sheet.

"Why doesn't she just ask him herself?"

"The boy is a brute and holds no love for her, he only stays to indulge himself with the wealth she has. He will not talk to her; you must find out somehow and return the information to me quickly. She'll be here before the reaping starts."

Zephyr nodded and thanked the man. This was his one way of a steady income to support him and his mum, she worked so hard but it never seemed good enough. Besides this was close to what he loved to do, at least overhearing a conversation between people wasn't totally illegal; his mum could rest easy as long as it never grew into something else. He left the store and headed into the dark, straight for the training centre where the most dedicated careers were most likely starting to train.

* * *

_**Velvet DeLushe, 18 years old**_

"Oh come on now, don't tell me you've never thought about it."

Velvet looked down at the smaller girl with a large smile on her face. Graphite looked up at her friend, and shook her head. The girl was the quiet type, incredibly smart but Velvet admired her loyalty. Velvet wasn't the type to make close friends but it would always be her, Graphite and Facet. Unfortunately Facet's incredibly stuck up and irritating mother confined her to her bedroom until her presence was required at the reaping.

Velvet wasn't put down by the lack of Facet, although she was more drawn towards danger like Velvet was, Graphite was still a good friend.

"Graphite, we'll never get this chance again."

"Why not?"

Velvet sighed and rolled her eyes. The two girls were stood outside the office belonging to the head trainer of the Academy closest to where she lived. The door was closed and an incredible colour of blood red, the handle was golden and shone out brighter against the painted wood of the door. In the office were all the files on every single career who belonged to this academy. Velvet didn't train, but the rush of finding out the secrets to those she either didn't like or was curious about was overwhelming, not to mention it was dangerous. If she was caught it could be a punishable offence, and the head trainer was a very stern woman who would jump at the chance to punish a girl like Velvet.

"Because one of those idiots training in the hall that we just passed to get here will tell the head trainer that we were here. They don't know our names, but that's sure to make her increase security around here."

Graphite sighed and nodded her head. Velvet had done enough to persuade her and wrapped her arm round her shoulder. She loved these little things she did with her friends or by herself, danger was one of her loves in life. Velvet was also one for casual sex as well, in fact Velvet nearly giggled when she remembered she hadn't been home yet from last night's little escapade. Her dad was sure to be worried, her mum probably more angry than anything else.

"Who should we look for first?" Velvet said, barely able to contain her excitement as she pulled down the handle and threw open the door. The office was slightly disappointing, she expected swords hanging from the walls; maybe the head of an animal above a roaring fireplace but her imagination had obviously gone over the top because all that she was greeted to was a large desk with a red armchair behind, portraits hanging on the walls and a file cabinet in the corner.

Still, Velvet couldn't help but run over to the cabinet without even worrying about making too much noise. A camera watching them from the corner never entered Velvet's mind, she wasn't sure if there was one but she couldn't help herself. She turned to each corner and blew a kiss before winking.

Something about doing this made her feel the happiest she had felt in a while, it had been a few months since she'd tried to do something that had very large consequences.

"I'll stay on guard then I guess." Graphite said, laughing slightly at Velvet's lovely little interaction with the hidden cameras that might or might not be there. She turned to look out down the hall that led to the room whilst Velvet opened the first draw.

They were filed alphabetically, just to see what each file contained she picked the first one out from the cabinet.

_Anda, Kaine._

Whoever Kaine was he was a very naughty boy. Velvet felt slightly drawn to him by the picture stapled to the corner, he was a very attractive young man and it seemed he was drawn to the dangerous side of things like she was. All the rules he had broken were listed along with what he had done.

_Rule No.5- No damage to dummies unless through the use of weaponry._

Velvet struggled to contain the laughter that erupted from her mouth, lovely old Kaine had decided to set fire to the dummies and run through each one. Stupid, but definitely daring. Velvet was starting to like this boy more and more as she read through the file.

"What's so funny?"

Velvet looked to the left of her and saw Graphite peering over her shoulder to look at the file. She was about to look back when she saw cold blue eyes staring at her from the doorway. Her heart leapt into her mouth at the sight of the head trainer glaring at the two of them, fingers clenching into fists. She cracked her knuckles and growled at the two of them.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Before either girl could respond she lunged at them, Graphite yelped with pain when she dodged the arms of the trainer but hit her side on the desk corner. Velvet punched the woman in the stomach causing her to yelp with pain. So much for being an untouchable woman.

The two girls, hand in hand sprinted out of the room, through very shocked careers training with one another and out the door. They didn't stop, only when Velvet's house came into view did they let go of each other's hand and try to catch their breath back.

"That. Was. Amazing!" Velvet punched the air and laughed so loud her neighbour looked through her curtains at the girl.

Graphite didn't look too impressed, but Velvet didn't care. One thing was for sure, she needed more moments like that. Quick getaways from dangerous situations. The answer came to her mind as soon as she thought about it. Volunteer for the Hunger Games. Velvet collapsed against the wall outside her house and looked up at the sky. It was probably a stupid thing to do, but yet again when had she ever done something smart. The idea was perfect.

* * *

_**Zephyr Garnet, 17 years old**_

He looked down at the picture again, the harsh eyes of the target he had to seek out staring into his own. After speaking with Mr Rachid and leaving the general store he had found his way to the training academy that had been added to the bottom of the note. The boy he was seeking out hadn't been there to start with, and still was nowhere to be seen.

Zephyr stood behind the beams that supported the upper level, he was tucked away into the darkness and had so far gone unnoticed by any of the incredibly rude and arrogant careers that trained with one another, swinging sword against sword and throwing all manner of things at the targets dotted in each corner.

When required to Zephyr would move, if the boy he had to hear from didn't venture closer to where he hid he'd have to get as close to him as possible. The information was useless to Zephyr but he had a job to do, and he'd always gathered the information required of him, he wasn't about to fail.

The sound of loud cheering distracted him as the main door opened, two tall girls walked in smiling at one another. The cheering had come from a few metres to their left, a small girl with blonde hair spilling over her face was on the ground, she spat out a tooth and licked the blood from her lips.

She looked about twelve, maybe thirteen but there was a cold and vastly evil hint of something in those eyes, she stood up and attacked the much older girl who had got her to the ground. Strands of hair littered the floor when she was done, and the older girl walked away clutching a broken wrist.

This is what made Zephyr so ashamed, he lived in a District like this that had so much love for causing pain and destruction. If he could live anywhere else he would, anywhere but a career district but it wasn't allowed , he'd have to grow up here for the rest of his life. The only thing that would get him through it would be his mum and Mr Rachid.

"Come on Jared, would you hurry up!"

Zephyr looked over at the interaction of two large boys who had just stepped into the hall from the back door. One had very dark brown hair, Jared who seemed to be annoyed by being pushed by this boy growled back at him and stormed off.

His eyes were what caught Zephyr's attention, this was his target.

Unfortunately for Zephyr the boy didn't make his job any easier, he stopped on the other side of the hall and decided to start throwing knives at the targets. Zephyr groaned from his place in the shadows and walked quickly from behind his beam to the next, one girl looked his way and for a few seconds from the way she kept staring right where Zephyr had just stepped he swore she had seen him.

Luckily she walked away, whistling to herself and began a fight with some other girl. The people here were such savage human beings, Zephyr felt sick when he moved five beams down and came across a small boy purposely engraving symbols into his arm.

He'd heard people do stuff like that before, to test pain tolerance but the sight of the blood flowing from his skin was sickening. The boy didn't make any noise however, he seemed rather happy to be carving into his flesh. Zephyr had to bite hard on his lip to stop himself from shouting out at him, District One was so messed up.

When the beams ended all Zephyr had left to do was to run behind a shelf of small knives and stay hidden there hoping that Jared would be visited by someone, or maybe talk to himself. He ran from the beam and took his place, holding his breath to try and not make a noise. Jared looked over at the rack but luckily Zephyr was hidden too well and Jared simply carried on throwing his knives.

"When I said hurry up I didn't mean go and train alone." The other boy from a few minutes ago returned to Jared's side, he didn't look too happy to have company but he lowered the knife and turned to face him.

"What do you want?"

"To train against you, sharpen my skills. I'm heading for that stage today and most likely will make it." The boy seemed so sure of his abilities, the arrogance was indeed idiotic. There were so many other careers who would try to make it to the stage, his place wasn't guaranteed.

"Go find someone else, I'm not interested."

"You're a career, train against me, or are you scared?"

"Just go spy on the competition for that place on stage why don't you." Jared was getting annoyed, his grip on the knife getting tighter and tighter.

"Join me then."

"I'd rather stay here."

"You aren't volunteering?"

"No."

The knife left his hand instantly and thudded into the bull's eye, he picked up another one and paid no attention to the insult thrown his way from the other angry boy. Zephyr smiled, job done. It wasn't hard work to return to where he had been and exit the academy. The careers may have annoyed him but the job was still satisfying, at least he had something to do. The note from the woman crumpled in his fist, Zephyr noted that Jared had indeed been different from what he had imagined. He was sure he would have volunteered, but looks can be deceiving. Most people in the damn District had some kind of mask on.

* * *

_**Velvet DeLushe, 18 years old**_

Danger had been something she could never brush off, the thrill of coming across a challenge that most would turn away from and coming out the other side was what Velvet loved the most. The risks of everything she did was what made it that much better and it was usually when it looked as if she might die or was so close to die when Velvet had the greatest amount of pleasure from her exploits.

This love for living on the edge had blossomed when Velvet had been ten years old and had managed to make her way on to the roof of her house, her feet had slipped and she fell, at that moment Velvet had thought she was going to die but her shirt caught on the drainpipe and her life had been saved. Most people Velvet was sure would have been terrified, but that one moment had started a new life for her, a life of daring situations that Velvet had to repeat.

Her most dangerous situation, regardless of the fact most had resulted in her death had been the encounter with the serial killer of One.

A man had plagued the streets nearby to where Velvet lived, killing girls that had been her age, he was quick and cunning, a perfect example of an intelligent sadist who with each kill grew more competent. The Peacekeepers were genuinely clueless, the District was full of killers, most were just teenagers who used the hunger games as the way to satisfy this hunger for murder. It could have been anyone, but Velvet didn't care for his identity. Being found by a serial killer would give her the greatest rush possible, she didn't want to die but was prepared to just for that pleasure in everything.

The man found her eventually, after Velvet continued to walk around the streets at night. He was known to remove the viscera from his victims, the knife had sent white hot pain across her body but before he could do any further damage she had stabbed him in the collarbone and smashed his skull with one firm stomp on the head from her high heel.

The pain had been agonizing but she never told anyone what happened, the fight with that serial killer, being close to death again had been thrilling. Everything Velvet had done from that moment on had never come close to it.

She stroked the puckered pink tissue just below her ribs, the scar was a reminder to her of that moment with the serial killer, her fingers grazed lightly over the skin and she felt lightheaded thinking about it all. It was a foolish thing to do, volunteering for the Games but Velvet knew that that was the one place she'd come across incidents exactly like the one with the serial killer. She'd never back down from the fights, she had killed the serial killer after all, but a little pain here and there would mean nothing to her. Graphite, Facet and her parents were sure to be shocked, she was by no means weak at all but she'd never trained and never really showed much of an interest in the hunger games. Watching them every year she always would imagine herself in those particular situations an unlucky tribute found themselves in but she'd never voiced her thoughts to anyone, those images of herself being where the tributes were had been locked deep in her mind.

Everyone knew she had a wild side and a desire for danger, but the hunger games was something else. Velvet knew it was stupid, she knew she should forget about it because the chances of her winning were so low but she just couldn't. The Hunger Games was the epitome of danger, not only were tributes vying for your blood you also had Gamemakers throwing tricks and traps at you. Velvet nodded her head as she gazed into the mirror, the hunger games was the place for her and by all means necessary she would make it to that stage.

She pulled her top back down and splashed water across her face. The reaping was soon and she had to look as beautiful as possible. From her bedroom wardrobe she found a very low cut dress that definitely accentuated her curves, she wasn't embarrassed to slip it onto her body. She wasn't prude, to her sex was sex and showing herself off was important and nothing to be embarrassed about.

The shock on her mum's face when she appeared at the dining table was hilarious, Velvet nearly knocked her glass from the table as her body shook with laughter. She was a strict old lady who had a very traditional view on women and how they should behave. Velvet didn't care for anything she ever said, in fact she didn't really care for what anyone said. Her dad was a very humorous man, the way he and Velvet interacted made it clear they had a bond greater than Velvet shared with her mum but the two didn't spend much time together regardless of this.

When they had finished their late breakfast, her parents left the room together. The two of them were so different yet still loved each other so much. Velvet could never see herself settling down with anyone, life was too short to be restrained by marriage and being committed to a family. Of course she might not be alive for much longer depending on what went on during the Games but whatever happened Velvet would live every day like it was her last.

She'd lived like that for so long and would make sure her death if it was to occur in the Arena would be a real show to the Capitol. If she died from something boring, well Velvet didn't know what she could do but as long as she'd get into those fights she was happy. The Arena was the place for her.

* * *

_**Zephyr Garnet, 17 years old**_

A woman the same size as Mr Rachid grasped Zephyr and pulled him into a hug that nearly crushed his ribs. His face turned an unhealthy shade of dark blue and the worst thing of all was as soon as she released him, her lips met his face over and over again. Tears fell from her eyes as she carried on smothering his face with kisses.

Zephyr wasn't one to be rude but felt awkward and incredibly uncomfortable, he tried to pull away but the large woman had incredible strength and kept her hands locked on his arms. Mr Rachid although chuckling to himself with his back leant against the counter placed a hand on her shoulder; she realized just how red Zephyr had become, slightly with embarrassment but also with irritation. She pulled away, wiped her hand across her wet lips and smiled, her cheeks going the same shade of red.

"Sorry my dear boy, it's just my son isn't volunteering. This is a happy day!" She thumped him on the back which nearly knocked him into her, she had such a powerful punch that he had to rub his back although he was sure a bruise was already starting to form.

"I'd keep that kind of talk in here; you know how most people are out there when it comes to people not liking the hunger games and the volunteers we're so famous for!"

"Well they can all stuff themselves; my son will not be dying! This is an incredible day!" She cheered and skipped her way out of the shop, but not before placing a good sized amount of money on the counter. Mr Rachid and Zephyr both glanced over at the money, he could see temptation in the older man's eyes, but he always paid Zephyr for his hard work and gladly handed it all over.

"Now go to the Square, don't want you to start getting into trouble." He smiled and unlike Jared's mother, his pat on the back was very gentle.

He wasn't looking forward to the reaping; in fact it was the last place he wanted to be. At least he trained, that was one thing no one could insult him about any longer. Zephyr waved goodbye to Mr Rachid, the old man would soon follow since he was required like everyone else to attend to the reaping but the man was slow and wasn't one to hold Zephyr back.

The freezing cold air did not affect his mood, the one thing that did make it lower was the attitude of all those who walked around him as he headed to the Square, they were all so caught up in cheering and laughing with one another, no one ever stopped to question the real reasons behind the hunger games, it was all such fun to them all, a chance for glory. It was difficult to understand at times how people could even act like that on a day like the reaping but Zephyr knew it was stupid to waste any of his time thinking about it, to change these people was impossible so he joined the queue and did his best to ignore all the noises that filled the cold air.

The prick of his skin at the desk by the Peacekeeper wasn't too painful, Zephyr made no noise unlike a few people who had gone before him. The stern looking lady looked to be in a hurry, she shoved a plastic sheet into his hands and shooed him away. Zephyr looked down at the bold '10', most people around him seemed to be confused even when they headed to their appropriate sections, it was clear that this was the way to organize it, it wasn't rocket science.

He had two best friends, brother and sister they were and he loved both of them dearly. They lived in the poorer side of the District; Amberg was a very deceptive young boy and was a real good manipulator. He smiled at Zephyr as he took his place next to him. His sister Rose was a thief, she knew the consequences despite how many times Zephyr told her she never listened, he understood. They had a very bad lifestyle and needed food.

The two boys chatted amongst one another as the Square filled up to the point of people having to tuck themselves as close to one another as possible. Not long after everyone was in their positions did the mayor come out, he didn't stay for long at all, Renelda briskly walked to the centre of the stage and did her usual greetings. Most people around him seemed to stretch their necks as high as possible, just to get a glimpse of the tributes as they raced to the stage, Zephyr kept himself the same and would just wait for them to reach the stage, he rarely supported any of the tributes for his District, they didn't deserve to win.

Up until section five Zephyr paid hardly any attention, looking at the stage some seemed the usual tributes and others were slightly different to tradition. However as soon as that girlish and annoying voice he knew so well announced that she had won, did Zephyr really look as closely as he could at the girl.

It was _her_. Ismene Silas usually kept to herself most of the time although showing a definite psychotic side to herself but when it came to Zephyr she couldn't hold herself back. He shook with rage at the sight of the girl who had bullied him for so long before he trained, the girl from his section looked like a usual tribute, she volunteered and managed to beat a whole group of girls who tried to gain that position as tribute.

He didn't even hear his name to begin with; his sole focus was on Ismene who kept that sadistic grin on her face. Realization hit him and at first he didn't know what to do, no one from his section was volunteering, Amberg looked down at the ground. He had been reaped.

The walk to the Square was uncomfortable, all those eyes on him. He stood next to a blonde boy he recognized to be the one who didn't train yet was quite popular, why he had volunteered Zephyr had no idea.

The reaping continued and Zephyr looked to the ground, picking up training definitely would help after all, but no way would he feel grateful to Ismene for pushing him to do it. She'd pay for bullying him, Zephyr was a devoted believer to an eye for an eye, and the Arena was the perfect place to stay true to this.

* * *

_**Velvet DeLushe, 18 years old**_

It made Velvet slightly more excitable than she had been when coming up with the idea of volunteering at the thought of the fact no one knew she was going to be doing this. The shock on the face of her mum would be priceless, she was sure she'd feel slightly guilty when it came to her dad and definitely guilty when it came to saying goodbye to Graphite and Facet but the two were her closest friends, they'd understand why she had done it. Velvet wasn't even sure about Facet, maybe she'd volunteer as well, she definitely had a love for danger, maybe Kaine would volunteer. It would be nice to meet him.

Regardless of other people's opinions she knew this was the right thing for her, even if she was destined to die she had to at least have fun and give everyone a good show, after all the greatest shows to the Capitol and the whole of Panem was when the tributes were in the most dangerous predicament, Velvet was determined to make sure this was where she found herself, she wasn't foolish enough to just throw her life away at the sound of the gong, but if she had to die she had to die.

Velvet realized that the way she was thinking was far from intelligent, and even when she left the house with her parents and saw how all the careers joking around with one another were so strong she still didn't care. The sight of the dangerous competition she might well face in the Arena made everything even better, nothing would be dangerous if the opponents were boring and lacked any skill, that way she'd win without even having to try at all and that was not the way she was planning on playing this game.

"They're so savage."

Her mum had such a posh yet stuck up voice when it came to insulting people and that usually happened very often, she wasn't a firm believer that the Games were right but that didn't stop her from watching them every year and praying for a tribute from One winning, it didn't happen every year but District One was well known for a large number of victors.

"Keep that to yourself, these kids could easily rip you limb from limb and you wouldn't want that." His dad's choice of words were serious, yet the way he spoke made everything funny and Velvet couldn't stop herself from giggling. The walk to the Square was slightly awkward between the three of them, Velvet carried on thinking over everything, from volunteering all the way to her own death if it was to happen, her parents however were being incredibly quiet and not even trying to speak to one another.

It was very different to everyone else, they were all engaged in conversation and she could feel their eyes on her back as she walked.

With each step she took she felt the butterflies in her stomach increase, but it was a good feeling. She was nervous but excited, and when she reached the front of the queue and stepped foot into the Square that excitement nearly caused her to hug the nearest Peacekeeper.

Her dad said goodbye, her mum criticized the way she looked but Velvet simply hugged the two of them and stood in her own section that matched the number on the plastic she had been given. Graphite was nowhere to be seen from her section, but Facet stood next to her and gave her a quick hug, she was a very pretty girl but cared not for settling down with anyone, much like Velvet she considered life to be too short and everyone should just live it on the edge. Most people, even the careers were not like this, they still had some sort of motivation that wasn't all about the danger of things, Velvet was glad she wasn't the typical person from One, who wanted to be part of the crowd anyway?

Neither of the girls spoke to one another, most people fell silent as soon as the Square reached bursting point and the mayor walked onto the stage, he didn't read the treaty which seemed to make everyone that much more happy. Renelda was quite the specimen, she wore her traditional odd clothes but no one really seemed to care, no one laughed like they used to, Velvet would but her eyes were glued to the reaping bowls, soon enough when it came to her section she'd volunteer for whoever was plucked from all those slips. Her stomach flipped once again, it was so close.

Those who made their way to the stage definitely were not disappointing, fair enough a few weren't the most impressive but this year was sure to be fun, some looked monstrous. Everything would be amazing this year, all the tributes on the stage made her that much more determined to get that position as tribute, it was a Quell after all. As well as these fearsome tributes the Arena and traps were bound to be extra special.

"Robyn Peverell!"

Velvet wasted no time, this was her moment and no one would take it from her, not those pretty little blonde girls who were more stupid than anything. She burst from the crowd, barely even hearing the shriek come from Facet's mouth, she'd worry about that later. Everything felt perfect, she'd never felt like this before, sure all those little daring stunts she'd performed had been thrilling but the hunger games would be the ultimate hunt for the danger she so desired.

She beat all the girls and smiled to the crowd, not many were paying much attention to her as the male was reaped but that did nothing to quell the excitement bubbling from her stomach. She wasn't psychotic like the red-head girl, she wasn't a monster like that tattooed giant, she was a girl who liked to take risks. That was it, whether people judged her for it, it did not matter to her.

Let the fun begin.

* * *

_**Zephyr Garnet, 17 years old**_

Nothing seemed real.

Zephyr wasn't one to play up fantasies like so many other people from One, most people deluded themselves with the belief they were going to win the hunger games, Zephyr right now knew he would die. It felt wrong and fake; he was a teenage boy with so much ahead of him. He had a wife to look forward to, starting a family and leaving his own house to make it on his own in his District. Nothing in his plan had been going into the Arena and trying to kill twenty three other kids around his age. It was all wrong.

Zephyr felt overwhelming sadness fill him up bit by bit but no tears fell from his eyes, he was not one to cry often and right now despite the situation his eyes remained dry. He wasn't going to give up, not at all; it was a stupid idea to just give up your life straight away purely because your chances against the other tributes seemed too low for hope.

No matter what, even if the belief that he was going to die, would cause him to throw his life away. He'd play the Game just because that life of his own sounded too sweet to pass up. Working with Mr Rachid and carrying on the little job requests given his way, living with his mum until old enough to move out, all of this was too good, so overwhelmingly good that he couldn't just die.

How he would win he didn't know, but Zephyr was sure to come up with some plan, he knew his plans were usually foolproof despite Mr Rachid's occasional doubts. Somehow, in any way possible that victor spot would be his.

The thought of having to say goodbye, maybe forever added to the despair he felt, even in a room like the room given to him for his goodbyes, even its luxury of furniture and overall positive feel to it did nothing to help him. Before he even had the chance to go over what he might say to those he loved so dearly the door opened and Rose and Amberg walked in. Amberg had a smile on his face but only a fool would believe it was genuine, Rose looked as beautiful as ever. The two had always had a chemistry between them neither had ever acted upon. Zephyr knew she must like him, and knew in his heart of his love he had for her but he cared for Amberg and wouldn't want to do anything to hurt their relationship if something were to happen between him and Rose. It still was difficult though, to see her crying yet so beautiful at his feet.

"The Peacekeeper said we didn't have long, it's supposed to be family first so we lied to get in. He wasn't very smart." Amberg said, laughing slightly to ease the situation. It didn't work. Rose just burst out crying even harder, she was normally so collected and strong but she was a complete wreck and it tugged at Zephyr's heart, only a cold hearted human wouldn't feel sympathy for a girl in her current state.

"Maybe it seems difficult right now, all those tributes are really scary looking-"

"Thanks."

"But, you can still win this. Just come home, I need you and look at Rose." He bent down to help his sister up and pulled her into his arms. The three of them exchanged only a goodbye, with Rose nearly collapsing again. The Peacekeeper didn't look too pleased with them when they passed and his mum walked in. She was much stronger than Rose, when she hugged him and whispered words of comfort into his ear it helped Zephyr more than Rose's sobs had done.

"Your father would have been proud of you, and I'm so happy you listened to me. I couldn't lose you, I can't lose you. Just please win."

Zephyr knew despite the pleas for him to win, it wouldn't help his chances but at least he would do his damn best to stick to any promise he made.

"I will mum, I will."

She stroked his hair and wrapped something comfortable and soft round his neck; he pulled at the dark fabric and realized it was his dad's scarf. The only possession his mum ever kept close to her of him and she was giving it to Zephyr as a token. He hugged his mum tightly and when she leaved he had to fight so hard to not call back to her, he couldn't never see her again.

Mr Rachid was the last one in and their goodbye didn't last for so long, the man was close to breaking down like Rose but kept it together for Zephyr's benefit. The two exchanged their goodbyes, both leaning into one final hug before he departed and Zephyr slumped into his chair.

It was all over, so quick had they come and gone. It wouldn't be the last he'd see of them though, it couldn't be. Zephyr tried to push all the emotions building up deep down inside, all that wouldn't help him in the Arena.

The Arena… he'd never thought he'd have to be there but here he was. A tribute for The Hunger Games.

* * *

_**Velvet DeLushe, 18 years old**_

Her eyes remained fixed on the door, soon she'd have to reveal to everyone why she had volunteered. She wouldn't hold back or lie. Everyone knew who she was and it wasn't anything she should be ashamed about, most people disliked her love for danger but it was only those close to her that ever told her this. They didn't want her to die, and always made her promise to never do it again next time, of course she never stuck to these promises and her parents had given up on trying to stop her.

Her mum was still not happy at all with what she did, but she didn't tell her to quit messing around because it was pointless. Velvet was an adventurous, risk taker and a woman like her mum couldn't stop her, not even her dad or friends. Advice meant nothing to her, it was her life and she'd live it like she wanted.

How everyone would react she didn't know, she didn't care really since her thoughts were entirely on the Games. As soon as the gong sounded all hell would unleash but the fun would be beginning. With each kill everything would get even more dangerous because as the Games progressed the Gamemakers threw all manner of things at the tributes. All of it, from the killing to the Gamemakers made her over the top with excitement.

At first when the door opened she didn't even realize until her dad placed a large hand on her shoulder and shook her gently. He didn't seem angry, unless he was a good actor he seemed rather calm. Looking over his shoulder her mum was definitely angry but that didn't surprise Velvet. Out of the two of them, it was her mum she'd expected to react the worst.

"We always knew it would come down to this, ever since you first started going on those little adventures. The Hunger Games is probably the greatest adventure for you, I knew one day you would volunteer."

"It doesn't give her the right to do that though, she shouldn't have done it. Do you have a death wish idiot girl?!" Her mum spat out each word with such strong venom it even made Velvet wince. No she didn't want to die, but if it happened it happened and that was the end of it. No point in assuming victory was at hand, that was what those foolish careers thought, she hadn't trained, she wasn't like them. At least she hoped she wasn't like them, how strangers viewed her she had no idea.

"Just because our daughter is different to your perfect idea of a young woman doesn't mean she's all bad. Sure she's a little devil, but we're her parents. Look Velvet, prove to your mother that you have made the right decision, come home." Despite the comfort in his voice she could sense the pleading and begging he was directing towards her.

"Yes come home Velvet." Her mum did not attempt in the slightest to hug her, she didn't even say goodbye. When the Peacekeeper told the two of them it was their time up she nodded at the man in white and walked quickly out the door.

"She loves you really."

"I know dad, but you can't help but hate her."

"She's just one of those people, you love and hate them." He smiled and left the room, leaving Velvet feeling exactly as she had felt before they had arrived. Like she had expected their words hadn't changed her, sure she loved them both but at least her dad had supported her in a sense and stopped her mum from releasing all kinds of fury on her. For that she'd be grateful.

Graphite and Facet were both stunned to begin with when they entered, it was hard to control the two of them who were so close to tears but Velvet managed to silence them and explain to the girls exactly why she had done it. They both became much quieter, neither agreed with her but they always had known how she longed for danger, Facet even smiled when she was finished.

"I love you girls."

"I can't believe I missed that run in with the head trainer. My parents are so annoying."

"It wasn't anything special, just Velvet here trying to get us in trouble."

The three girls hugged, and a minute later Velvet was left alone in the room. She'd miss them all, it was stupid to deny it but what was to come was too good to be sad about. The greatest game of all and she was a part of it, and danger was definitely guaranteed. Her fingers brushed her dress, gently stroking over the scar on her stomach, she'd be receiving and dishing out wounds twice as bad as the serial killer's blade. It was a weird way of thinking, but Velvet couldn't wait. This was the place for her, the only place for her.

* * *

**So close, only two more reapings to go! ;D**


	11. Alise Tourmaline

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait. Basically I still hadn't received two of the male tributes so I wrote Alise, this was all like a week ago but today I just realized that I didn't need to have two other male tributes. They could just be bloodbaths, so this chapter and the next will only be in the POV of the female tributes, both males can be bloodbaths. That way we get to the Capitol quicker and also I get to keep more of your amazing tributes for a bit more xD**

**If I had have decided on this earlier this chapter would have been up earlier, but just decided to do this. So I hope you enjoy Alise, she was submitted by Aspect1.**

**Also there is now a blog for this, sorry it took a while, the blog will be up on my profile since links never really work in stories. I have included a picture for the two male tributes and also names, just so their bits on the blog aren't blank and people can refer to them by a name xD**

**So thanks guys for your patience and enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

_**Alise Tourmaline, 15 years old**_

Through the white she could see nothing, yet she knew he was there.

Her ears picked up the noise that to most would seem like silence, her senses were overwhelmingly powerful except for the white blocking her eyes, a permanent white that no doctor could fix. The fact she was blind had definitely had an impact on Alise, as a young girl she was able to experience everything that all the others kids could but now she was stuck in this fixed stage of nothingness, she had to remember so hard the faces of those she loved and held dear because she knew she would never see them again, or a picture of them.

Alise never showed the bitterness deep down inside, it was in everyone's best interests that she got on with her life and helped around despite the blindness plaguing her. She was a kind girl and a helpful one as well. On the inside however she was angry, furious at the District for what they had done to her. It hadn't been everyone, it was primarily the careers she held unimaginable rage towards but living in One it was hard to find a lot of people who weren't careers. Constant nightmares tormented her every night of that horrid moment when her eyesight was taken away from her, when Tarchus was taken away from her.

Before she could even think about it she felt her body being lightly shaken. Someone in front of her laughed and she realized it was her dad; she smiled at him and gave him a hug. It made her so sad to know she'd never see that cheerful grin on his face, the one that would always light up any situation, the two of them were so close, in fact Alise was close to all her family despite sibling fights with her and her younger sister but that was typical of any family.

Alise loved them all so much, and helped around the house as often as she could. It wasn't as difficult as she had imagined when the whiteness had arrived. She tripped and stumbled occasionally but she had perfected her ability to hear things others couldn't hear, she was able to sense when something was close to her and make sure she didn't crash into it. Her ability to hear didn't stretch to things very far away, no matter how hard she tried her hearing wasn't superhuman but it was better than most. After all since the careers had taken away her sight she had to do something to help her in this permanent situation.

"Emerald needs some help upstairs." Her dad said, placing his arm around her shoulder and leading her across what she thought to be the hall of their house. Kindly she removed his arm from her shoulders and turned to face him, she'd been told from someone else's perspective her eyes were two different colours, and never focused on one thing. She wasn't sure if her attention was on her dad but she smiled regardless of whether or not her eyes were on him.

"I can make my way up by myself, but thanks." When she stretched out her arms she realized her hands brushed thin air but within seconds her dad sidestepped into her grasp and the two hugged. He never brought up the accident, Alise was grateful for that since she was constantly reminding herself anyway. When he released her she took a step forward, stretched her right arm in front of her and continued. With each footstep she hear could Emerald's moaning getting closer and closer, her hand made contact with the banister and by adjusting her position she stepped onto the first step and continued upwards. It took a while, it always did but she always managed to succeed in getting to wherever it was she was headed.

Her feet felt the soft carpet of the landing, she knew that Emerald's room was two doors to the right so she felt along the wall for the first door and finally when she reached the second door and pushed on the wood slightly the moaning became even louder.

She couldn't see her little sister, but she knew she was either sitting on her rug or on her bed. The young girl was nine years old and incredibly annoying but the two loved each other deeply like any siblings would.

"Alise help me with this please!" She yelled, Alise didn't know what she was doing but when she felt herself being yanked forwards and felt the soft rug beneath her fingers she realized Emerald had pulled her to the ground.

"Dad says I have to fold up all my clothes since I couldn't find a nice enough dress for the reaping thingy and just threw them all from my wardrobe. I suck at folding, help me!"

Alise sighed and dropped her hands onto the first piece of clothing she could find, it wasn't a tricky job. Soon enough all the clothes were folded up and Emerald took them from her hands and put them away. She didn't receive a thank you, but Alise was used to this and left the room silently without Emerald even noticing. Her life was difficult, but she had adapted and wasn't one of those people to just sit there and sulk. Outside it became harder, being around the people she so despised but at least she had a family here who cared for her and were not like the others outside the four walls. With a small smile tugging at her lips she made her way downstairs to help with her dad and mum. However two steps closer; Emerald started to moan.

* * *

_**Alise Tourmaline, 15 years old**_

Her dad and mum hadn't needed her help for so long, the house was in need of cleaning but it hadn't taken much of her morning, she still had time to meet up with her friends before the reaping. Even thinking about that dreaded event made her shake with anger, this one day was where all the careers gathered together to fight it out for the position on stage. What was worse about this year was twenty four of the arrogant fools would be going into the Arena.

It was good in the sense that more careers would be gone, but she'd had enough of hearing on the television about how confident and amazing they were at fighting. It was tiring to hear them delude themselves with their assured victory, and when they died she couldn't help but smile. It served them right.

The worse thing about it was she had once longed for this glory the Games gave to the victor. To know she used to be one of them made her hate herself, to know she had once walked through those halls of the training academy and fought amongst other careers with a whole manner of weapons made her realize how she had once been identical to the people she so hated. From the age of six Alise along with her two best friends Vixar and Tarchus graced the halls with their presence, back then as the years passed they were unbeatable. Three of the best in the academy and definitely victor material but the jealousy running deep between the others in the academy became their downfall.

The three of them were arrogant, believing no one would dare to touch them. One evening however this proved to be foolish, the three of them were attacked, ganged up by a dozen careers. They were good, but not good enough against all those who jumped them in the night. Alise shook, not with anger but with fear thinking about the punches and kicks thrown her way, knocking the life was leaving her bit by bit. She was left unconscious when the blade pierced her eyes, that was what Vixar said who was still very much awake in a bloody heap when they left. Alise found out the next day when she woke up to the white that Tarchus had been killed.

That day made her who she was now, blind for one thing but also bitter against all the careers of the district. She never trained again, she hated everything the careers stood for and back at home she did her best to be as helpful and kindhearted as she could. Something she never did when she was a career in the academy.

Vixar with his light blonde hair and green eyes was leaning against the left wall of the shop near the corner of her street. His face lit up with a smile, Alise couldn't see this smile but knew too well that this boy had changed when Tarchus had died. The once lively and optimistic boy had been reduced to a Vixar who was much more sad and sullen. Next to him Alise presumed was Maren, Tarchus' older sister. The three had become close ever since her younger brother died. She hadn't and still wasn't a career which Alise admired, she was strong for her parents who had been reduced to shells when Tarchus died. She was a gentle girl, still deeply sad for her brother's death but strong enough to hide it away.

"How are you Alise?" Maren said, taking the first step and pulling her into a quick friendly hug, over her shoulder she heard Vixar step closer and when Maren pulled away Vixar gave her a small embrace. It was awfully sad to see this new Vixar, at least as a career he was much happier.

"I'm good thanks, surprised that not many people are out on the streets yet."

"Usually they're celebrating, right now though most I presume are in the academies."

The mention of the academy caused a stir in her stomach but she did her best not to focus on it and smiled. She couldn't see the two of them but knew that both were returning the grin, that was what the two of them did. Vixar hadn't received anything permanent from the fight except for a personality change and felt sorry for Alise, and Maren although losing a brother still felt sympathy for her. They tried to always be strong for her.

"I'm really not looking forward to this," she said as the three of them began walking away from the wall and down a street closer to where Vixar lived.

"The bad thing is seeing all their confident faces, the good thing is we're safe." Alise couldn't help but agree with this, it was true that now she no longer had the desire to volunteer she was guaranteed safety from the Games. There were so many careers in the district, it would never be her or any of the few people she cared for.

It was a good day so far, at least none of the careers were out ruining this walk with her and her two friends. She'd make the most of it, soon enough they'd be cheering. Alise really wasn't looking forward to that at all.

* * *

_**Alise Tourmaline, 15 years old**_

With the whiteness clouding everything, she was accustomed to making her own way, but on reaping day it was still rather difficult. Her feet caught on every bump in the pavement, the only stoppage in her fall being the safe arms of Vixar. When he brought her up and stood her comfortably in the midst of all the careers bumping into her and chanting names she hadn't heard of and boasting of skills she thought they were blinded by, she had to do all she could not to scream out.

The desire to latch onto someone nearby, one of the loud ones and punch and pull at them was overwhelming, Alise found herself visibly shaking and realized as Vixar stroked her shoulder that he realized just why she was acting this way.

Maren was with them but had fallen into a deep silence neither of them could break her from, around the screaming careers she was a nervous wreck despite the fact she always tried to be as positive as possible, being in the company however of people just like the killers of a sibling must be torture, Alise considered, how she coped she had no idea.

"Don't worry Alise; the reaping will be over before you know it." Vixar was soothing her like a young child, normally when it came down to him acting like an older brother regardless of the fact the pain was in his voice as strong as it had always been since the death of Tarchus, Alise would push him away. But right now she eased herself into his warm frame and let him guide her. It made her feel weak and vulnerable being led by someone else, she was so used to making her own way about the place even with the constant whiteness but she suppressed the urge to walk off. She needed Vixar as much as he needed her.

When the chanting became louder, filled with new voices of utmost arrogance she realized the Square was looming ever closer. The area was expanding, she realized by the way people started to branch off, less people bumped into her as Vixar pulled her a few more steps forward before coming to a halt. Maren stroked the back of her head, it was degrading being treated like an inferior companion but nonetheless she didn't do anything. The bitter Alise was only for careers, not for the people she loved. These two were only helping, she repeated over and over in her head.

When she felt Vixar let go and step forward she tensed up, his warm arms although for the short journey had felt relaxing, taking all the horror of the situation away. She barely registered the light push Maren sent her way when it was her turn to walk forward; she did so with her head held up high despite the fact she couldn't see the Peacekeeper.

With an arm out in front her fingers brushed the edge of the table and she stopped, in response to the lady's request she held out her arm and allowed for the light prick in her finger. It didn't hurt; she started to walk off but felt plastic being shoved into her hands. For a second she stood there, looking down at where she presumed was the lady but when Maren stepped forward and told her to quickly walk off she did so.

"I have to go Alise to my section, see you afterwards." Vixar had waited for her, but now he walked off with a quick pace to his step by the sound of his footsteps. Everyone had become quieter now the reaping was close. Maren accompanied her to her own section; she told Alise they had both been given the number 11. Much like with Vixar she allowed Maren to guide her to the section, neither girl spoke to the other as Alise heard the mayor's voice and then the tapping of the heels belonging to Renelda.

The reaping went on; Alise heard various names of those reaped and those who volunteered. It angered her which was no surprise but she bit her tongue, this was not the place for an outburst.

It all happened far too quickly, Alise hadn't been keeping count and when the name was called out at first she reacted like everyone else, wondering who on earth had just been called. But then the name hit.

_Maren Rich._

Alise had no idea what was going through her head when she did it, all she could picture was the shock on her friends face and before she realized she was halfway to the stage screaming 'I volunteer' over and over. There were shouts of protest from Maren, Vixar's voice reached her ears but she continued on the journey to the stage. She realized it was stupid, she was the blind girl with no hope of winning the Games but still, even when a Peacekeeper realized the struggle she was going through and helped her, she wasn't regretful of her decision at all. Maren was a kind soul who had been through tragedy; it had broken her in a way that Alise would never know. At least she had trained, it was horrible to look back on her moments in the academy but she was skilled.

When the Peacekeeper let go of her she didn't start to cry, or wince at the cries of Maren. She may be blind, the whiteness may have been the only thing she ever saw, and it was difficult for her to walk without guidance despite the stubbornness she held towards assistance but she was determined. Volunteering had been the right thing to do; she barely registered the male's name. This was it, no going back.

* * *

_**Alise Tourmaline, 15 years old**_

Her chances were so low, yet surprisingly she felt no sadness within her, or hopelessness. She'd grown up loving the Games to begin with, but even when she started to despise them and realized what they truly meant she still had to watch them for they were mandatory, despite the fact she couldn't see what was on the screen. Being blind gave her a disadvantage, but looking back over past victors not all had been shining examples of superior strength. Lots had been the underdogs who had other talents that could combat against those who were more focused on the aspects of the Games that relied on muscle capacity and a lot of it.

Sure Alise knew as she sat on the small little chair at the back of the room that as the blind girl in the Games she'd receive probably next to no sponsors, perhaps no allies at all and be marked off as a bloodbath tribute but that wouldn't stop her one little bit. She was determined and had strengths from her past career training that would definitely help her; there was hope within her that maybe she could just do it. Maybe she could win that victor spot.

The thought of having to compete in not only one but two Games for that to happen made her want to be sick, she'd seen what the effects of just one journey into the Arena did to a tribute let alone having to face the horrors twice. It was all such a horrible thought, people would brand her a career despite the fact she was blind because she had volunteered. Volunteers from One were always marked off as stupid careers regardless of the fact that like Alise maybe they had a different reason for making their way to the stage.

Outer districts felt such hatred towards the careers; she didn't want to be hated but knew people from this moment on would look at her differently even if she did appear weak.

Alise tried her best not to think too much over things, for now she had to get through the goodbyes and when the door finally opened after around ten minutes of waiting, silently going over everything, her parents and Emerald walked in. The younger girl was nine so wasn't stupid, she was well aware of what the Hunger Games were but she still didn't see the full effect of it all, she wasn't crying, Alise could hear no tears.

Her mum was crying however, always the supportive woman and a great mother figure to have. When her arms made their way around her neck she longed to see her mum's face again, to stroke it and comfort her. When the eventual questions as to why came around she answered them truthfully. They knew all too well who Maren was, they knew why she had to do it but it didn't make things easier. Alise could tell that they weren't expecting her to come home; there was something final about these goodbyes. There was no hint of a see you later at all; they thought she was going to die.

They said their final words of love as Maren and Vixar replaced them. Alise looked up at the sound of their footsteps and stood up.

"You shouldn't have volunteered for me Alise." There was no resentment in her voice, there was a definite hint of thanks but also when the girl sniffled she could tell that like her mum she was crying.

"I had to Maren, don't worry about me I can do this."

Being confident wasn't helping, the past feeling of hope she had only just felt was slowly vanishing at the way people were saying goodbye to her, no belief in her abilities made it all seem so much more real. She would die and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"I know you'll come home Alise, you have to."

Maren handed what felt like a necklace into the palm of Alise, Vixar helped put it on and when she stroked the metal she realized it was formed into the shape of a cross. This was Tarchus'.

"It's probably what everyone else is saying right now to the others, but win." Maren and Vixar left without another word and when the door slammed shut, Alise felt the small feeling that she could do it creep back. There was still a hint of a final farewell in those words but at least they had said she could do it. She would, she had to. Alise stroked the metallic cross as the Peacekeeper stood her up and escorted her out of her room.

What she wouldn't give to see the Capitol, it was a horrible city but tales were told of its beauty, the fact all she'd see was the white upset her. But she didn't cry, she held her head up high and walked towards the train with the sense of hope clinging to her, she nurtured it for it was the only thing that would get her through this. That, and the fact Maren has trusted her with her younger brother's necklace. For all of them she'd make it back home, she had to.

* * *

**So close now, only one more reaping then we're there! :D**


	12. Iridium Proditae

**Hey everyone, I know I only updated yesterday but this morning I just turned on my laptop and wrote this all in one go. Because it was the last reaping I was determined to just get this done as soon as possible. I am so happy we are now at the end of the reapings, and I want to thank you all for the support so far. I hope you enjoy this reaping, the tribute was submitted by Sgarnett99 and I hope you enjoy what's to come! :D Updates won't be as often probably, not too sure :) **

**Also if you didn't see in the last reaping my A/N, there's a link on my profile to the blog for this, and also there is now a poll on my profile for this so please go over and vote on it :D Thank you! :D**

**One final note, I've realized that I never mentioned in any chapter what Games this was, well it doesn't stick to canon obviously because the Games stopped after the 75****th****, this Games is the 100****th**** :) **

* * *

_**Iridium Proditae, 17 years old**_

Everything around her was wrong, everything she had been born around and been raised around was not how it was meant to be. Life was horrid, for Iridium seeing all those careers with their arrogance and tendency to kid themselves with talents they did not possess made her angry, angry at the world she had been born into. Unlike so many District One citizens The Hunger Games wasn't a source of entertainment to Iridium, to see so much innocents dying in the name of sport and justice for crimes they did not commit made her tremble with rage at the Capitol. Panem was a nightmare, a nightmare no one could wake up from and Iridium wished that one day, one day soon that things would go back to normal.

It was a fool's wish, she knew deep down she'd live her life with the chaos around her and nothing she could ever do would stop it. The worst thing of all had to be her dad, the man was stubborn, as stubborn as Iridium was and valued everything the Hunger Games meant to naïve people like him and all the other careers. Being the eldest daughter of the Proditae family Iridium had been forced to train, her cooperation however had been lacking and it had taken private training to force her to at least wield a sword and shoot arrows despite the fact she loathed everything she did.

She sat down, deep in the plush cushions of the armchair in the living room, looking over at her dad and mum as all these thoughts came rushing back. She was always an independent person, she always tried to be away from them and when her eyes reached the front door through the opening behind her dad she wanted to bolt out there and be by herself. However she couldn't, Iridium was a mean and harsh girl but she still had her principles and had always kept promises. It was something of a family tradition they stayed together for breakfast in the morning of the reaping day. To celebrate the Hunger Games in the eyes of her parents, to her she made silent prayers for the eradication of the Capitol and their oh so great event.

"Feet off the table Iridium." Her mum said, barely glancing over at her. She realized their relationship lacked any love that most mothers and daughters held towards each other. Iridium had been stubborn and when her parents realized despite the fact she had trained she would never be a career and volunteer she had given up on the girl. They rarely spoke and whenever they did it was never nice, not the usual conversations relatives had.

Nevertheless despite the hatred she held towards the woman she removed her feet from the wooden table in front of her, and through gritted teeth said thanks to her dad when he passed a plate to her of eggs and bacon. Their breakfast was never packed with food, it was usually a very small breakfast. Iridium was pleased, she'd be out of the house in no time.

The living room door opened as her dad took a seat close to his wife, and her younger sister stood in the doorway, dressed already in her reaping outfit despite the fact she was too young to volunteer or be reaped. The green fabric fell to her knees, the entire thing covered in glitter that made her sparkle in the light. When their mum saw Lammina standing there she clapped her hands together and jumped up from her seat, nearly knocking her plate to the floor.

She showered the girl with kisses and continued to praise her on her beauty. Iridium watched as her sister lapped up all the compliments with a childish grin. She didn't hate the girl, the girl was too innocent to realize everything that went on around her. Her parents would enroll her in training shortly, she'd heard their plans of doing it sometime very soon. For now they loved her deeply because they had not let her down like Iridium had.

The girl snorted, she no longer cared what her parents thought of her and when they looked over at her with utter disgust on their faces she shoved the food down as fast as possible and stood up.

"Thank you, for such a_ lovely_ meal." She dropped the plate on the carpet, and pushed through her sister and her mum. Before they could say a single word she was out the front door, the cold air biting at her cheeks felt good, much better than the warmth in that terrible household. With a confident look on her face she began walking, no real destination in mind. At least all the careers were still either at home, or probably training. For now she felt no overwhelming hatred towards anyone, well except for her parents. They always were monsters.

* * *

_**Iridium Proditae, 17 years old**_

Most people around the district avoided Iridium. Some believed her to be the typical career because word had gotten around that she was privately trained and they did not despise her because they deemed her one of them. It was insulting to her to know people branded her in the same category, she was nothing like those pigs but she couldn't deny the fact that she had trained and was probably as talented if not more talented than most people she passed.

It was getting closer to the time of the reaping and the streets were slowly filling up minute by minute. A few people looked around at all the careers with fear etched into their expressions, but the majority were those very same careers that Iridium hated with a passion. They avoided her for the primary reason of the fact to them she was dangerous and a right old bitch. Yes, Iridium knew she was those two things at times, but sometimes they called her vain and that was not correct in the slightest. Iridium did not believe herself superior to everyone in a sense, she just believed that the way she went about her life was of more merit than most people around the District who spent too much of their time in the training academies and not enough time actually living a decent life.

It was getting much colder, the clouds above were turning a very dark shade of grey and soon enough it was bound to rain. Iridium didn't mind the rain, in fact she welcomed it because all the ditzy blonde girls who were so stuck up about the way they looked were sure to run away screaming about their hair. Even some of the boys were bound to worry about their hair becoming wet, looking around at some of their faces Iridium could already see worry in the way they kept looking to the sky. It made her laugh.

She had finally decided on where she was headed, it was pointless to walk in circles until the reaping and she was definitely not going to go back to that house and be treated like an inferior by two people that were supposed to love her. Iridium a strong believer that maybe one day things would go back to normal liked to hold items of the old world, the world before the wars that tore apart the country.

It gave her hope, and hope was powerful.

The road went off at a junction, the little alleyway fitted between two reasonably large shops was where she headed. Water fell from the pipes above her head as she jogged down the alleyway, she knew what kind of people lived down here and as much as Iridium knew she could handle herself she was not in the mood to deal with someone like that. Lucky enough for her she went through the alley without any interaction, the road opened out onto a line of shops. The smallest one in the centre, with a roof on the verge of collapsing in on itself, and peeling red paint was the jewellery shop she began to walk to.

It was a small store, incredibly small but was incredibly popular. Most people went there for all their jewellery needs because it sold such a variety of items.

In gold above the window read the word '_Mako and Smith's'._

She knew very well that the shop was owned by two families, the Mako's had a son who was the typical career and the Smith's had a daughter who was fairly atypical of the District. Surprisingly the two got along very well, she'd seen them when she'd been in the shop before.

The bell ringed when she opened the door, and the man behind the counter smiled at her as she walked in. It was warm, the cold vanished completely as she glanced down through all the glass cabinets at all the gold and silver. There was always something here from the old world, the Peacekeepers were stupid and never realized this. Through the back door she could hear talking, the son and daughter to be exact, whatever they were talking about however she could not make out.

Her eyes swept over all the jewellery around a dozen times, before they rested on a very old golden ring, without any inscription but the fact it was so worn and rusted made Iridium believe this was what she was looking for.

"How much?" She said, tapping on the glass above the ring. The man behind the counter looked at her choice and smiled.

"Take it, best to get these sort of items out of the shop."

Iridium thanked the man, she didn't need any form of a case. She slipped the gold over her finger, said goodbye and left the store. It felt good to have something with her from the old world, the ring was perfect and no one would know where it came from unless they were smart like her. She realized with a grin on her face that that ruled out most people, she truly lived in a District of fools.

* * *

_**Iridium Proditae, 17 years old**_

The reaping was so close, and the sound of all the careers forced Iridium to stick to the alleys to get to the Square. They were dark but surprisingly the cheers did not reach her ears, she let a smile creep onto her face at the silence of the alleys. The only noise being her footsteps and the constant dripping from the jagged metal above. She stroked the ring on her finger, just touching it made her feel happy. The girl had grown bitter and mean with everyone, it was nice to have something to make her feel this way.

Puddles formed at her feet, she splashed into each one as she made her way down one alley and into the next. Occasionally she had to journey out onto a main road, she bumped into as many of the careers as she could and grinned at the shouts of protest that followed her as she disappeared into the darkness once more.

"You're like me then."

Iridium wasn't usually the one to show fear, but the independence she had been feeling on this journey to the Square had been breached and she jumped at the sound of the voice. A shadow was cast on the brick wall and it stepped closer and closer towards her. She raised her fists in preparation to defend herself but the figure that finally appeared into view was one of a small boy dressed in rather nice clothes.

"Who are you?" She asked, the fear finally disappearing from her.

"Jay Vector, you're Iridium Proditae, most people know about you. You stand out amongst the other careers."

"I am not a career." She spat out, the young boy chuckled to himself.

"I know you're not, come on we should probably hurry." He turned and started to jog away back into the darkness, Iridium at first didn't know what to do. The boy was certainly very confident, but there was something interesting about him. She hurried on after him, but when the alley finally opened up onto the queues in front of the desks she could no longer see Jay. Feeling disappointment made her feel odd, usually she preferred to be by herself. The young boy was no where to be seen, even when she tried to catch a glimpse of the suit he had been wearing she could not find him amongst the crowd.

She gave up and joined the back of the queue, stroking her ring was the only way she managed to get through having to be so close to all the careers. Some stared at her, but most did the usual and did the best to avoid her regardless of the fact they had to line up behind her.

When the Peacekeeper called her forward she obeyed but stopped stroking the ring, there was a chance this one man might be intelligent enough to realize where the ring had come from and she wouldn't risk it. He pulled her hand forward, stabbed the needle into her finger and pressed her blood onto the book in front of him. Before she could walk off, the man passed her a sheet of plastic with the number '12' in bold. She took it without question and walked into the Square, taking her place at the very back of the Square.

She could barely see the stage from this distance, she decided to simply stand and look around at her own section. It was odd how everyone was smaller than her, much smaller. Most looked around twelve and incredibly stick thin. These people looked like those who lived in the poor side of the District, those without food and shelter. It was confusing but she had no time to think over it because even from this distance she could hear the talking through the microphone.

The mayor didn't stay for long, it was agony listening to the screech of Renelda's voice, Iridium hated the Capitol fools especially these escorts who were so oblivious to what their job really was. Iridium watched with distaste as volunteers took to the stage, the reaped children especially the younger ones who looked weak made her feel sorry. Those sort of children did not deserve to be in the Games. Seeing the Mako boy up on the stage made Iridium feel bad for the man who had sold her this ring, even if his son was a career.

"And now, for the final section. Ladies first!" Iridium looked over at the all those on the sidelines and caught sight of her dad staring at her with a smile on his face.

Something was wrong.

"Iridium Proditae!"

Indeed there was definitely something wrong.

At first she had no idea what to do, she looked around expecting volunteers but they were all so thin and small. No one would take her place, reluctantly she conceded to the fact that she was now a tribute for the Quarter Quell. Fear built up inside of her but she pushed it back down and walked to the stage with the same confident look on her face that made most people avoid her. She took her place on the stage and caught sight of her dad.

The grin was undeniable, something had happened with the reaping bowl. She shouldn't have been in that section, her name shouldn't have been called out. This man did something. Confidence was replaced with anger, she didn't register the final boy that was called. The man would pay, and for that to happen she'd have to win. No matter what she'd have to win.

* * *

_**Iridium Proditae, 17 years old**_

The answer as to why he had done it was clear to her. He was just like every other father; clinging to the hope that their child will be a victor one day for the Hunger Games. They were so obsessed with this dream that actual love they were supposed to feel went out the window and was replaced with the desire for glory.

But to actually rig everything, to give her a place in a section that wasn't meant to be hers, to somehow convince whoever sorted through the reaping bowls to make sure it was her name pulled out, it was something that she never thought a dad would do. To take away the one wish their child had, Iridium's wish for never being a career, never being a tribute and hoping to live a life in a much better version of Panem one day isn't what a real dad does. He was forcing her to compete in a death match, which she would probably die in despite her determination to win and get her revenge on this man she had once loved as a little girl.

She was rubbing the ring incredibly quickly now, causing her skin to turn bright red but it still did nothing to quell the anger and disgust she held towards this man. Would he dare to say goodbye to her? Would he be that stupid and naïve to believe that she would just sit by and allow the one man who has probably just killed her to share the same room as her? She put her head in her hands and for once let the anger consume her. She stood up and threw the chair against the wall, smiling when it fell into splinters on the carpet.

The door opened and the Peacekeeper walked in, at first he pulled something out from his belt, probably to restrain her but he simply shook his head and walked out. The door was about to be closed, but then he walked in.

Alone, not even with his wife and other daughter.

Iridium ran across the room, rage taking complete control of her body and threw herself at the man. She should have seen it coming, the man after all was a trainer for the strongest careers in the District. He grabbed her hand, twisted it and when Iridium yelped with pain and fell to the ground he simply looked down at her and smiled.

"Don't let anger consume you, keep a clear and focused mind otherwise you'll die." There was nothing in his voice that sounded like he was guilty for what he had done. He seemed so happy, too happy that it made her feel sick.

"Why, why did you do it?"

"I did nothing. I knew what was happening, but let's just say your mother can be fairly persuasive."

"It was her?!"

She hated her mum, but if it came down to one of them doing it she always pictured her dad. He still seemed to believe she would change her mind, her mum had given up on her entirely.

"Yes, don't worry she isn't coming." He bent down to her level and looked into her eyes. She didn't back off when he stroked her hair, she was disgusted by this man but all the fight had left her. Everything was so messed up.

"I believe in you Iridium, I could have stopped what was going to happen and change it back but it was too late."

"I'll win. Not for you, not for anyone but myself and the fact I need to speak to her again."

"I understand."

He stood up and patted her head before saying goodbye and leaving. No one else came, she had no friends and her younger sister was bound to be with her mum and there was no way she was coming. The woman was a coward, scared of her own daughter yet she had to be powerful enough to have the power to rig the reaping bowl. The Peacekeeper escorted her out of the room, for now she was too tired to even complain about him touching her.

A good rest was what she needed, and after she was back to normal Iridium promised to put up a good fight. It pained her to think that she'd have to play the Game like the Capitol wanted her to, but there was no other choice. She had to do whatever it took to get home to her mum, even kill those who did not deserve to be here. It made her shiver to think of what she would have to become, but it was all necessary to what she had planned afterwards. Anything to get rid of that witch.

* * *

**THE REAPINGS ARE NOW FINISHED!**


	13. On Their Way

**We have reached it now, the first Capitol chapter. Although this isn't them in the Capitol yet it's still good to be done with the reapings. Yesterday I said updates might not be so frequent but I couldn't stop myself but write this today, it was a lot of fun to revisit the tributes I haven't wrote in a while :D**

**If you haven't done so already please go and vote on the poll, I'd love to know who your favourite tributes are, and also check out the blog on my profile!**

**Thanks guys xD**

* * *

_**Ania Vine, 16 years old**_

The man in white behind her came to a stop a few metres in front of the train, the length was incredible. Ania could see carriages faraway to the right of where she stood, and faraway to the left. For just a moment she forgot where she was and became entranced by the beauty of the mechanical beast in front of her. Then, the gravity of where she was headed came flooding back by the gentle push given behind her. She could see no other tributes, some were either still in the Justice Building or maybe she was the last on the train.

A small ramp had been fitted to the door to lead her onto the train, the Peacekeeper wasn't fierce like a few others she had witnessed, he guided her gently up the step and with one final nod as a farewell he walked away.

At first she had no idea what to do, she thrashed her head around in both directions, to her left there was a door and to her right another door. From where she had stepped onto the train she could see in the distance, coming down the pathway another tribute. Panic filled her up, she wasn't ready to be with the others. Those who might end up being the ones to kill her. She threw open the door to her left without any hesitation and slammed it shut again as she stepped through.

The luxury of the carriage she found herself in at first made her freeze in her place, she was from One and had a nice house but this was something else. A jet black table to the right of the carriage was lined with silver trays of a whole array of different coloured cakes. Chandeliers of the greatest size were hooked to the ceiling, evenly spaced apart to keep the room lit up.

Her eyes glanced across the entire thing, until her breath caught in her throat at the sight of a boy staring right at her. She recognized him as the boy from section six, one of the reaped ones. He smiled up at her but despite the friendly greeting her heart hammered against her ribs, her breath becoming sharper with each second passing.

She lowered her eyes and frantically looked around for where she was headed, it was all so confusing. No one had told her where to go, no one at all. The Peacekeeper had just left her and walked away. She felt dizzy, her head was spinning and for a second she felt like throwing up, but she felt a hand on her shoulder and when she looked up the boy from six was staring down at her.

"Don't worry, no one told me either. Luckily I was the first carriage after the door."

Ania stared at him, he was being nice but still she felt unease inside her stomach. He could kill her, was he one of those tributes who wouldn't think twice before stabbing her through the chest? Tears pricked the corner of her eyes, she raised her hand to wipe them away before the boy could see them.

"You're Ania from Section Two right?"

She nodded, wanting to be in her own carriage as soon as possible.

"We get two carriages each. One carriage for where we sleep, the other carriage is well… this sort of room where you eat. Just keep going down that way-" he pointed behind him- "and you'll get to your carriage. There should be the number 2 written somewhere."

Ania smiled, she couldn't get rid of the fear in her stomach, or the overwhelming urge to run away as fast as possible but he was being nice.

"Thank you."

"Don't worry about it."

She walked past him, once again finding her eyes stuck on the elegant food lining the tables before she opened the next door. His section partner was nowhere to be seen, she smiled at that. She didn't want to meet anyone else.

Unfortunately most tributes had already settled down and as she made her way to her own carriage she felt eyes on her all the way. The Aquila boy from Four unnerved her, the girl from Three looked at her in an odd sort of way and the boy from Three was sitting opposite his section partner, looking down at his lap saying something to himself.

She hurried as quickly as she could until she saw the number 2 attached to the door of her own carriage. She couldn't help but smile, at least now she could just be by herself in her own bed. The carriages were huge, the ones with bedrooms in seemed to be able to hold four. Four bedrooms, who were the other two for?

They lived close to the Capitol, closer than most Districts and they were sure to get there within the next day. Tomorrow maybe, she didn't know exactly. The Capitol frightened her, the prospect of being one step closer to going into the Arena made her want to be sick but resisted the urge to, and entered the first of Section Two's carriages. It was as beautiful as all the others had been but she wasted no time in hurrying to the other door. When she opened it Shade bumped into her, the boy was tall with jet black hair and for a second like with every other tribute she met she found herself trembling with fear. He didn't pay much attention to her, he simply shook his head and walked on through to the other carriage.

He was odd, Ania thought to herself. He had volunteered for this but seemed so different to the others who had volunteered. Her fellow tributes frightened her, even the section six boy that had been so kind. Her name had been written in gold on the door, she didn't waste another second in throwing it open, slamming it shut behind her and throwing herself onto her bed, sinking into the comfortable duvet.

She hated it already, all the tributes, this train, Shade, everything and everyone. She wanted to see Evander, hell she even wanted to see her parents.

She wanted to go home.

* * *

_**Tyrian Aquila, 18 years old**_

Jasper sat in front of him, her back to the window with her finger twirling a piece of her hair. Her eyes were focused on the china plate in front of her rested on the table with the meal an Avox had brought her. Her fingers edged towards the fork, but she pulled away and looked to her lap. Tyrian found the girl interesting, she had volunteered and definitely looked like she had trained but there was something oddly normal about her.

Tyrian wouldn't call himself odd, but he was definitely different to what most people would call a normal person. He had qualities that made him different, this girl definitely was a shining example of beauty and had talent, he knew that much but she was more reserved than anything. He smiled, and looked away, she wasn't for him.

Tyrian had watched the stage with interest, noticing each and every tribute until it was his turn and then he did the same, watching out to the Square as each tribute stepped forward. Allies were important, or at least one ally. But for him, it had to be someone interesting. After all it was a game he was going to win, but it was pointless if it was no fun at all. There were the tributes who looked hopeless, those were the little girls who had been reaped, then there were the standard tributes who had trained evidently by the way they looked but had no real spark about them. Then there were the different ones, like the girl from section one with the red hair and the giggle he found so interesting. The girl who had thought she was in a race, even the boy who had volunteered from section nine and everyone found so sweet, Tyrian knew the boy had many secrets.

The train had left the station twenty minutes ago, he had been one of the first ones on here and had watched with interest as the others from the sections before him had made their way through his carriage to their own. Unfortunately the red haired girl hadn't passed, she must have been there earlier than he had. At least when it came to training they'd all be together, if he so desired he could get up right now and venture to the front of the train where section one was, or go to find another tribute he found so fun but he stayed where he was.

Jasper had removed her eyes from the floor and now stared over at Tyrian. He did all he could not to feel something for her, she was a beauty like none other but she was boring and that would not do for Tyrian. They had to have at least some kind of spark inside, it wasn't all about the way they looked.

"You don't say much."

Her voice was a shock to Tyrian, he hadn't expected her to talk but when she did it was very soft and sweet. For a girl who trained she was definitely different.

"Says you."

"I apologise then for not talking, how are you Tyrian?"

"Small talk… really?" Tyrian shook his head and laughed, Jasper looked slightly irritated but didn't act upon it.

"Well what would you like to talk about then?"

"Why did you volunteer Jasper?"

He got the reaction he wanted. She froze and for a second opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"You train right?"

She nodded, still sticking to the silence.

"So you volunteered for the glory of everything, to feel what it was like to kill."

"Why did you volunteer Tyrian?"

"I asked first." He winked at her, riling her up even further. The girl had secrets, Tyrian wanted to know. Anything to make her seem a bit more interesting than the image she was giving off.

"I did it for me and my aunt. To save us from someone, happy now?"

"Thank you for answering my question Jasper."

"You?"

"A mixture of things, the grandiose of the Games, family reasons. You know, the usual."

"Tyrian, the typical career."

"Oh Jasper, I'm anything but typical."

That was the end of the conversation, Tyrian smiled as Jasper sunk deeper into the chair and seemed to fall asleep. She was becoming more and more interesting by the second, perhaps all the boring tributes had a side to them Tyrian could grasp and pull out. Through the window behind Jasper's head he could see fields and forests flashing past as the train moved with such speed.

They'd be there tomorrow, Tyrian couldn't wait but for now like Jasper he rested his back and allowed himself to fall asleep. Just a nap for a few hours, talking with Jasper was just so much fun.

* * *

_**Cypra Dashor, 15 years old**_

She rolled the pink marble in her fingers, staring at its shining surface before placing it back into her pocket. It had been a few hours now since they had departed from the station and the anger she had felt at Wren had all gone.

The girl was naïve, but also too typical for a District One girl for Cypra to really care about her. They had been good friends, she thought they had been good friends but it seemed even she had a limit to how much she liked Cypra. Maybe she had faked it all along, she had no idea but it was pointless to think about them. Her thoughts and focus had to be on the Games, everything rested on the Games and she had to win. Her mind went over each and every one of the other tributes, which ones would she kill? Who would she ally with? Who, if she failed, would kill her? She considered joining the Career pack, it was the best alliance to be in, it ensured safety because the other members would be so talented but perhaps there was another alliance out there that was better suited for her.

Duke, who sat a few chairs away from her, eating his meal slowly seemed tough. Like Cypra he had been reaped, but maybe he was also like her in the sense he had trained and had one day hoped to volunteer. She stood up and walked over to him, if she could ally with him then she would.

"Hi Duke."

He looked up at her, smiled and nodded to the chair in front of him. She sat down, just looking at him she could see the boy was troubled about something despite the fact he seemed to have a good heart.

"How are you Cypra?"

"Great thanks."

"Great?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" The smile that had lit up his face had gone within seconds. Anger flashed across his eyes and he looked away from Cypra, his fingers clenching into fists.

"I'm a tribute, why wouldn't I be great?"

She was starting to get the sense that he was just a reaped tribute, definitely not like her at all. It was a pity, having him as an ally would have been a great advantage.

"Because you're going to an Arena to kill others. You were reaped, I thought you were different. My mistake." He stood up and shoved his chair over, he didn't leave the carriage to go to his room but he sat near to where Cypra had been sitting previously. The door opened, Cypra looked up but had to repress the urge to sigh at the sight of Renelda walking through with a smile ear to ear.

"Tributes from section six. Your mentors are on their way. Because this is a very special Quell we have hired people from the Capitol itself to mentor you. Don't worry they know what they're doing." She walked straight past the two of them and through to the carriage where the tributes from section five were.

Duke although still angry looked as curious as Cypra did as their door opened again and a man and a woman walked through.

They both had a look about them that easily identified them as from the Capitol but they weren't as outrageous as the escorts they had seen. The man was tall with a messy crop of ginger hair, his face was powdered blue but apart from that he looked pretty normal. He stopped next to Duke and sat down, patting him on the shoulder.

Cypra looked up as the woman walked closer to her, her cheeks were bright pink and her hair a matching colour. She wore a short white dress, and her heels were exactly the same. She smiled as she sat next to Cypra, stretching to pick up the chair that Duke had knocked over.

"I am Skye Lovett, your mentor for this Quell. You are?"

She was amazed the mentors hadn't been told their names, Renelda had such a big mouth Cypra didn't know how she hadn't already told them.

"Cypra Dashor."

"Well hello to you Cypra Dashor. I will be mentoring you, and Joel over there will look after the boy. We can work together if you like, all four of us?"

Cypra glanced over at Duke who seemed to be deep in conversation with Joel. There was no way he'd want to speak to her now.

"No, it's fine. I'd rather it was just us two."

"That's okay then. So Cypra, excited for this Quell?"

"Definitely."

"Good to hear, the President really has outdone himself with this twist." She seemed to look off into the distance at the mention of the President with a dreamy look in her eyes. She was devoted to the Games, that much Cypra could see but at least she wasn't as annoying as Renelda. Maybe Cypra could get along with Skye, just maybe.

* * *

_**Caitrin Tahira, 13 years old**_

"You and Nikolai, allies?"

Dominique Zepp was starting to irritate Caitrin. The woman had jet black hair the same colour as the boy from section two and it fell over her shoulders and all the way to her waist, she continuously twirled a string of it which although such a minor thing, was starting to annoy her. Her face was pale, her cheeks completely powdered an even lighter shade of white and she stared at Caitrin as if she was some inferior. Which Caitrin wasn't surprised about, the Capitol people were bound to think this about all those who lived in the Districts.

At the mention of his name, Nikolai from across the table looked up from his conversation with his own mentor, Trent Gelnett. The man was a dwarf in comparison to Nikolai, he was even shorter than Caitrin but he was definitely over the top with confidence. Caitrin grinned at the anger so easily noticeable on Nikolai's face yet the man was so oblivious to it. These people hadn't been in the Games like the usual mentors, they had no firsthand experience, how they were going to be able to help them survive she had no idea.

"I was thinking of going in alone, I wasn't sure." She said, clearly doing her best not to annoy Dominique in fear she might slap her. It wasn't that the woman terrified her, it was just a riled up Capitolite can't be pretty. The woman looked in shock, glancing over Caitrin's small frame and then looking over at Nikolai who was easily the tallest of the four of them.

"You're thirteen my dear, small, weak and definitely not fit for going in alone."

She said it with such confidence that Caitrin had to sit on her hands not to hit the woman. Yes she was young, but she had trained. Maybe not to the extent of Nikolai and a lot of the others but she wasn't worthless, if her mentor thought she was then stuff her!

"Easy Dominique. Don't upset the poor girl." Trent said, staring at Dominique who glared back at him. No one seemed to like this woman at all, still it did nothing to make her realize maybe she wasn't right. She rolled her eyes, looked at Caitrin once more and nodded to herself.

"Whatever. Nikolai will you be willing to ally with Caitrin here?"

"If she wants to go by herself I can't do anything to stop that."

"Caitrin see, he's willing to ally with you."

"I didn't say that exactly."

Dominique raised her hands in the air as if to say she had given up. Caitrin couldn't take the woman seriously, maybe the others had worthy mentors but hers was only good for looking pretty and droning on and on about the Capitol and how beautiful it is.

"Nikolai here is thinking of joining or starting up the career pack."

This seemed to draw Dominique's attention away from moaning into her chair. Caitrin looked over at Nikolai again, he was definitely career material. He trained, that much was clear and the fact that he had volunteered make it seem that much more believable that he would be a career. Caitrin considered all the other tributes, which ones would be part of the deadly career alliance? There were definitely so many capable tributes, but the career pack couldn't be all of them otherwise there would be no real Games.

She knew, if she were to go alone, to stay well away from whoever ended up in the careers. She was a daredevil, she knew she had gotten up to some pretty bad things but to take the career pack head on was suicide. Maybe an ally was a good idea? Caitrin made a mental note to assess everyone during training, no point making decisions right now.

"Excellent idea, see here Caitrin, Nikolai is a wonderful example of a tribute from District One." She clapped her hands, Nikolai looked over at Caitrin and through the way he looked at her she could tell he was sorry. She smiled at him, it wasn't his fault. The guy had to do what was best for him to ensure his chances of survival were high, sure they were enemies but Caitrin couldn't hate him for being in the careers. At least he wasn't as bad as some of the other tributes she had seen on that stage. They were the worst.

"I'm going to go to my room. Thank you for your wonderful mentoring skills Dominique." Caitrin chuckled to herself as Dominique's fingers clenched around the knife next to her plate. The woman would never do that, to hurt a tribute would ruin her and the woman valued her reputation too much.

Caitrin turned away, opened the carriage door and went into her own room. That woman would not help her one bit so it was up to herself to make sure she trained hard and was ready. Without a mentor it would be hard to secure sponsors but that did not matter.

It was all about how she acted in front of everyone once she reached the Capitol. One way or another she would get those all important sponsors, with or without the help of her mentor.

* * *

_**Zephyr Garnet, 17 years old**_

He looked over at Velvet who was slowly dragging her knife around her hand, carving the shape of it into the wood. Lucky for her Renelda was nowhere to be seen, otherwise Zephyr was sure she would flip out. Although Zephyr realized that Velvet seemed the type not to care, she was definitely interesting even if she had volunteered and seemed rather typical. The fact that she started getting closer and closer to her skin with the blade was enough for Zephyr to realize she really had a problem. Her mentor was sitting by her side, doing her best to talk to her but it was not working. Velvet was far too preoccupied with carving deeper and deeper into the table. Yvonne was a stern woman, but even she couldn't get through to Velvet, she looked over at Zephyr and his own mentor, shook her head and stormed on over to the two of them.

She sat next to Zephyr and smiled at him.

"At least you're listening to what Elysio has to say."

The man to the other side of Zephyr was an odd man indeed, his skin was dark; incredibly dark and each of his teeth had been embedded with a single diamond. Thick tattoos covered his muscular arms, even his bald head had some kind of symbol on it. That must have hurt, Zephyr thought to himself.

"The boy understands we're here to help."

"I'd advise not allying with Velvet, the girl seems tough but too focused on getting close to hurting herself." As if on cue they all looked up at Velvet as she started laughing. Blood was dripping from the knife, and a small cut had been made into her hand. The girl smiled once more, threw the knife to the ground and walked on over to the three of them.

Yvonne looked to Zephyr and Elysio and rolled her eyes. Zephyr felt sorry for the woman.

"Did you both sleep well last night?" Elysio asked. His voice was deep, it sent chills up Zephyr's spine. Velvet seemed to find him interesting, sitting as close to him as possible. The man looked at her, clearly uncomfortable in the way she stared into his eyes.

"I slept well thanks. Are we nearly there?"

"We should arrive within the hour, District One is close to the Capitol."

"What are you two going to do for allies then?" Elysio looked at Velvet again who was smiling at him. The girl was messed up, she cradled her bloody hand close to her stomach, swinging it back and forth with a grin ear to ear.

"I'll figure something out." Zephyr said. It was true, during training he'd look over everyone and see if there was someone he thought would be good to ally with. He wouldn't ally with any of the career tributes, he was not like them at all. Someone else who required his help, and he required theirs would be the way forward. Maybe even multiple people, he didn't know.

"Velvet?"

The blonde girl blinked a few times before looking up at her own mentor. She wiped the blood off from her hand and drew herself away from Elysio, the man sighed with relief.

"I figured I'd go for whoever brought the most excitement. Probably the careers or something, they're always fun."

"The careers are a smart move, just make sure you impress them." Yvonne said as sternly as she could make it. Velvet definitely seemed career like, Zephyr assumed she had trained. After all she had volunteered to be here.

"Oh I will Yvonne, don't you worry."

Elysio and Yvonne exchanged a worried look. Zephyr noted that this girl seemed to have a love for risk taking and putting herself in the worst of scenarios. He'd only seen her with a knife and knew in the Arena she'd do herself no favours. The careers wouldn't put up with her for more than a day at least, no one would.

"Zephyr just find yourself capable allies. You're not a career tribute, but you told me you trained."

His mind flashed back to seeing Ismene up on that stage. Yes he had trained, and yes he would get his revenge on that girl once the Games began. That was the benefit of training, he'd at least have a fighting chance once the gong sounded.

"I will. There's bound to be someone."

"Get yourself ready, we're going to be there soon and you want to be ready to impress. Don't let us down, and don't let yourself down." Yvonne stood up and walked to the other carriage alongside Elysio. Zephyr realized the words had been directed at him, not Velvet. Of course there was no point in instructing this girl to present herself as best she could, advice went through one ear and out the other with her.

Zephyr sent one final look at Velvet who was staring out the window and picked up a cake from one of the trays. He wasn't looking forward to the Capitol, but it shouldn't be too bad. Although the worst was still to come, something much worse.

* * *

**What did you think of the first Capitol chapter, leave a review and let me know :D**


	14. Dressed to Impress

**And here we have the Chariot Rides, the first official chapter in the Capitol! :D I just want to let people know that whilst I may update fast it isn't just because I want to get chapters out quick and get them over and done with, I do enjoy writing each chapter. I am having so much fun with this and all your tributes so I thank you for sending them to me! :D**

**I hope my fast updates aren't annoying or anything, I know it might be difficult to maintain reviewing but I love to get your reviews so if you could still comment on my writing I'd really appreciate it. Thanks to everyone who still is :D Remember those who have tributes, reviews help their odds ;)**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, after this we have training! :D :D**

* * *

_**Meaghan Paar, 16 years old**_

She smiled as she rubbed the bruises that were forming on her neck. Thick blue bruises, bits of yellow mixed in with the colour. Her mentor had not been happy to see it, Meaghan as she leapt off the train with a massive grin on her face laughed as she remembered how Saska had reacted the second she laid eyes on her. The woman was like Renelda, like any escort. Extremely stuck up on appearances and expected manners 24/7. Meaghan was more than keen to oblige, in some respects that is. It was rather fun to make the woman squirm. Meaghan had shown her true colours by volunteering and for whatever reason Saska had requested the reaping re-caps and watching herself on stage she realized just how much she had been giggling.

She knew it had been bad, but had no idea she had laughed that much. She had watched with the same smile that plagued her face constantly when she saw how people looked at her. People seemed to be scared of her which was good, fear was strong, incredibly strong.

Meaghan stumbled forward as Lock jumped from the train; he bumped into her and simply stared into her eyes when she whizzed around to glare back at him. The boy had barely said a word on the train, simply deciding to stare out the window, eat in silence and go to bed without even saying a goodbye or a goodnight.

"Come on you two, the other tributes would like to get to the Remake Centre as well you know." Saska patted both of them on the back and Lock's mentor, a tall man with shaggy black hair pushed them forwards. The building was tall, incredibly tall and glass windows lined every single floor. Meaghan squinted her eyes to block out some of the sunlight irritating her eyes. It was such a glorious day, the grey clouds were back at the District and here she was welcome to the sunshine. The grey had been pretty, but the sunshine was happy and it mirrored exactly how she felt.

The tributes had to stand in an orderly queue once they reached the doors of the Remake Centre. Meaghan looked behind her since she was second in the line behind Lock. Shade glared down at her, Meaghan grinned at the boy and with one last look he simply turned slightly to the left and decided to focus on a very pretty tree. It was complete silence, no other tributes were talking. Meaghan felt the quiet a bit annoying, she'd giggle but she decided against it.

"Follow me." The mentors had departed through another door so their escort into the building was a lady dressed in a pure white outfit with long red hair down to her waist. It was the same shade of red as Meaghan's, for a second she felt anger towards the woman well up inside of her but it was stupid to get mad over a hair colour.

"We have set out a sheet for you to look at, find your name and ask one of the many Avoxes around to escort you to your room." The woman smiled at them all as if they were little children and departed through a thick metal door to the right of the grand hall. Everything was so clean and polished, there were elevators either side of the room towards the back and a spiraling staircase fixed directly in the middle of all places if you decided to take the long route.

Meaghan found this tedious, the real fun was in the training and the Games but she couldn't exactly defy tradition so after Lock looked at the sheet and walked off to one of the 24 red skinned people close to them she found her name, her room and walked up to the closest one to her.

"Room 5A."

The lady looked petrified staring at Meaghan. She simply grinned at the girl, relishing in the fear and followed on as the lady escorted her to the elevator. The boy from section five, the tough looking one who had been reaped walked up to the elevator as the doors began to close, Meaghan with a rather evil smile on her face stared at him and winked.

"Sorry, this one is taken." The doors slammed shut and she heard a moan from behind the metal before she shot up. She could have held open the metal before it shut on him, but that was far too nice for Meaghan. She was content to just be by herself, well the Avox was standing next to her but she didn't really count as a person.

With a light little ring the doors opened and the lady led them down another hallway polished until it sparkled. Odd looking people wearing blue aprons walked around the place, some staring at Meaghan with fascination the others simply walking by in a hurry. They stopped outside a rather large door with '5A' in thick black letters on the wood. The woman pushed the door open and Meaghan walked on in.

"Thank you." She said, nodding her head in the direction of the Avox. The woman still seemed terrified in her company and left with a hurry, closing the door behind her. The room was awfully big, two glass walls either side of her and lights fitted into the ceiling.

A large table like piece of furniture was bolted into the floor, fitted exactly in the centre. Meaghan not content with being prodded at by airheaded Capitolites decided to stay standing. She'd concede when they got here, but no way was she stripping herself for them. It was perverted that they had to do that in front of complete strangers. When the door finally opened and three maniacal looking people walked on through she simply grinned at them. It wasn't going to be fun, but that didn't mean she couldn't do it with a smile on her face. Not a very nice smile, it was Meaghan's smile. A mad smile.

* * *

_**Ollie "Oily" Marble, 16 years old**_

Sparkle as he had expected hadn't really understood what Oily had been going on about on the train. At first he was content enough to mutter to himself but although he wasn't exactly a sociable boy of District One he knew it was good to share. When his mentor arrived and asked for his strategy, Oily had replied truthfully. Rust had been rather… confused. His mentor wasn't the smartest of men, his hair was light green and his skin dyed with a hint of orange. He looked like a carrot. Sparkle and her mentor Dany had overheard. Oily respected Sparkle, she had volunteered like him and wasn't afraid of what people thought about her. She was tough, and by the way she dressed and appalled Renelda when the woman announced their mentors were on the way, she seemed content despite the dirt.

Unfortunately for him, his concept of balance had gone through one ear and out the other. The way he was going to play the Game and ensure everything ran smoothly and in accordance to his wishes had fallen upon confused expressions of both mentors and his section partner.

It was pointless in finding an ally, no one would understand his quest for balance among everything. It was so simple in his mind, CE had helped him unwillingly understand everything about it, but to others it was too difficult a concept to grasp hold of.

He sighed with defeat as something sharp tugged at his eyebrows and pain flared near his left eye. A man with a pea green wig stepped away with tweezers and one single hair, depositing it in a sterile waste basket before returning to his eyebrows and doing the very same thing. Tears formed at his eyes and he tried his best to push them back, however the man saw, shook his head and smiled.

"Don't worry. I shan't be too long."

His attempts at comforting him did not work, with each tug at his eyebrows the pain became sharper and more intense. The women working on his nails and hair were oblivious to his yelps of pain. One woman with eyes too big for her face simply carried on cutting his nails and re-shaping them with some piece of equipment he'd seen in his mum's makeup bag. The other lady first of all examined him from his feet up to his chest (Oily felt incredibly uncomfortable being naked in front of these three stylists) and settled for brushing his hair. At least they were balancing out their roles, two people working on the same thing would be rather odd and an incredible waste of time.

"Now Ollie-"

"Oily." He rudely interjected.

"Ollie, that's what I said. Anyway the plan was this year to make sure that both tributes from each section matched with one another, some have gone for that. Others, being the less professional and annoying beings that they are, decided that since you were all from the same District it didn't matter anyway therefore some won't match. You and Sparkle will match though so don't worry your pretty little head about it." The man tapped his forehead with the tweezers, smiling down at him before with one final tug removed the last stray hair.

"Tania, Pry are you finished?" The two women nodded and stepped away from Oily. He felt the urge to call for some kind of clothing but despite the redness in his cheeks he knew it was futile. These people didn't care for the embarrassment and how uncomfortable the tributes felt. As long as the end result looked good then they were happy.

"I think it's time to call Gazelle." The man said, nodding once more as he looked Oily up and down.

"Not perfect, but she'll be happy to see you now." He clapped his hands, the automatic door slid open and the three of them departed. It was tempting to pull the gown hanging from a hook a few metres away and throw it over his shivering body but he didn't, and waited patiently for the lady to walk through.

At first it was rather shocking for Oily, the woman had tiny horns embedded in her skull and eyelashes that curled over one another giving her a rather monstrous look about her. She smiled at him sweetly however and took his hand in her own pale one.

"Me and you are going to have the greatest time together. Do not worry Ollie the others will bow to your beauty once I'm done with you."

Oily had to roll his eyes, Gazelle remained oblivious to this and quickly left the room. No doubt going to get his outfit for the Chariot Rides. He was in no way looking forward to being paraded in front of the Capitol, trying his best to look pretty and gain sponsors. All he wanted was to get into that Arena and show the Gamemakers how the Games were supposed to go. Maybe it was naïve of him to believe that he could correct the system, but it did not matter to him. It was important in his life, and his life mattered more than any of these other tributes. When Gazelle returned he smiled at her, the thought of being closer to the Arena made him feel warm inside.

* * *

_**Duke Pacino, 17 years old**_

He did his best to keep a straight face, his eyes locked on the wall behind his stylist's head but the woman was beginning to aggravate him. It must have been a hundred times and counting that she had said he was worthless. The woman was incredibly rude, and just because Duke although realizing how important the Chariot Rides were in terms of sponsors, would not strip naked for some woman he did not know she thought it her place to criticize him. His prep team had considered calling Trilly early, seeing if her supposed charm could get the boy to take off his clothes, but hearing them say that made him shake his head. These people were disgusting, didn't they realize that what they were saying was just plain wrong?

They had settled for working on his face, hair and fingernails. The prep team had been rather bubbly but realizing how stubborn their tribute was, they resorted to becoming silent. Duke had appreciated that.

Trilly on the other hand, as she stared him up and down again and again would not keep her mouth shut.

"If you had just listened to the others. Duke, how on earth do you expect me to help you, if you won't help me?" Her voice was high and shrill, he wanted to clamp his hands over his ears. It reminded him of some of the girls Rex hung out with, they were equally as annoying.

Rex should have been forced to take his place, he wanted to volunteer yet it was the non career of the two brothers now facing the Games. Duke tried his best not to think to the Arena, right now he had Trilly to focus on.

"What's done is done. I already heard whoever else is up here say that their tribute is done. Could you kindly show me my outfit."

"But you… Duke… oh fine!" Trilly rolled her eyes at Duke but nevertheless gave in and after pulling out a few hangers from the small wardrobe to the left of her, she finally found what she was looking for.

It was hideous, but Duke had been expecting it to be. The suit was orange, bright orange. He'd stand out for all the wrong reasons. The blazer was orange, the trousers were orange… even the shoes were bright orange. He didn't really know how this represented his District until Trilly pulled out a crown made of hundreds and hundreds of tiny gems all packed close together to form the headwear.

"What do you think?"

Duke opened his mouth but Trilly squealed and jumped on the spot. Wow, she was prone to mood swings, Duke thought, one minute she was pissed the next she was hopping around with excitement.

"I know it's marvelous." She said not giving Duke a chance to say anything. It was completely not marvelous, but it wasn't wise of him to say anything. He simply nodded his head at the suit and accepted the clothes in his hands as Trilly passed them over.

"Since you have such a problem with taking your clothes off I shall leave you to get dressed alone. I swear what is it with you, all the others I've been with were fine."

It was hard for Duke to feel angry at this woman. She was annoying, naïve and beyond stuck up but this was the norm of the Capitol. Duke disliked careers, but he couldn't dislike the Capitolites that roamed this building. It was only the President and the Gamemakers that deserved to be punished, the others were just used to this life, they hadn't any idea what it was like in the Districts and how bad the Hunger Games were. They thought it to be a grand TV show, to some it was but to Duke it was a horrible way of punishing people who hadn't even been alive during the rebellion.

He sighed, knowing he could do nothing to change anything and stripped slowly. The suit was comfortable against his skin he'd give Trilly that, but nothing could take away how ghastly it looked. The orange was just too bright and he felt warmth in his cheeks at the thought of having to be shown to all of Panem wearing this abomination.

"Knock knock!"

He spun to the voice of Trilly as she walked back in. He slipped his feet into the shoes and before he could grab for the crown Trilly caught it first and helped Duke slip it over his hair.

"There. You look wonderful."

"Nice for you to finally compliment me."

"Well after your little refusal to do as you were told I expected a fight against having to wear this splendid outfit. You're rather rough around the edges you know Duke, ease up and the Capitol will love you." She patted his shoulder and turned abruptly away, her light brown hair brushing against his cheeks.

"Come on, this way."

He obeyed, although feeling slightly put down by what she had said. Duke knew that his inability of showing much emotion would let him down. He'd been kind to Ania on the train because it felt right but it was still awkward, and Cypra had annoyed him with the way she was really just a typical career. He'd struggled with allies, he knew he would but allies were important. As he walked to the lift, waited as it shot down to where they had to go and stepped out to be greeted by Cypra and her stylist, he had no idea what he was going to do. Which tributes around here would he try to ally with? Would any even accept him? Without any clue what to do he shook his head and allowed Trilly to escort him to the chariot. Might as well get this over with, he thought, and tomorrow was training. How fun.

* * *

_**Shine Alida, 17 years old**_

_He had killed her. He had done it. He was the Head Peacekeeper, it all made sense. He'd murdered her mum._

Shine blinked twice at the sight of fingers waving to the right and to the left in front of her face. The thought of her dad murdering her mum left and she looked upon her mentor's face. Layla Ferre had long, curly golden hair and bright blue eyes. To Shine she looked like the typical girl from One but she was from the Capitol and it was evident by the pair of angelic like wings surgically implanted into her back. To top it all off she even wore a halo.

The woman was odd.

"Come on dear we haven't got all day. Time to get onto your chariot." Shine had zoned out completely and for a second completely forgot where she was. Then the sound of the horses tapping their hooves against the floor drew her towards the chariot she was to stand in. It was a large golden thing, jewels embedded into the metal to give it a glow in the light. It seemed to match her dress, the entire thing was made of gems. Not very creative, but it looked better than that orange thing she could see someone wearing.

"The first chariot will be leaving any second get on Shine!" Her voice suddenly became fierce, and with the help of an extended hand from Malachite she stood onto the chariot. It wasn't too high up but one step to the left she'd fall out and she was sure that would certainly result in an injury in the heels her stylist had given her.

This all was rather pointless to Shine, she wanted to get to the training and more importantly the Arena but her focus kept drawing away to her dad and mum. It wasn't good to get distracted but what if he had done it? Why had he done it? There were too many questions tugging at her mind.

"Hold on." Malachite said next to her. She looked up at the smile on his face and the furs covering his thin frame. He was an odd boy, he had volunteered yet smiled and seemed rather happy and childish. He was more of a mystery than nearly all the other tributes, at least they had either seemed capable enough for a reason to volunteer or had been reaped.

"Oh look at them go!" Layla screamed.

The gate opened and Shine from her position near the back of the queue could hear the roars of the crowd and the flashing of lights. She patiently waited, staring at the two in front of her. The girl looked tiny compared to the other boy, her hair was separated into two pigtails and gems had been added to the ends. Her pink dress was rather pretty, it seemed at least a tad more original than what she was wearing. Gems were too cliché.

The boy was wearing something completely different, he wore a golden jumpsuit and a crown of leaves. He looked like some hero and certainly seemed like he was tough enough. Shine wanted to be a career, and maybe he'd make the perfect ally. The girl not so much.

"Two's now going." Malachite said quietly, keeping his attention on the chariots in front. She wanted to look behind her, it was interesting to see what the others were wearing but turning around would look odd so she kept a strong expression, letting no emotion show and waited for her turn.

A few minutes later the girl and boy in front of her shook slightly as their horses trotted off. Their own horses moved and halted at the front of the gate and within five seconds they were off to the cheers and screams of the Capitol.

Cameras lined each side of the city circle, recording each and every one of them. She heard screams of her name and looked up to a large screen built above the crowd and saw her face. Her eyes looked cold, although her shoulders looked rather too relaxed. She stood up straighter and inside her head praised herself. She looked the perfect career.

She spared a glance over to her section partner, his hand was raised in the air and he was cheerfully waving at everyone. There was something in his eyes however, like he was almost bored. Maybe there was something rather secretive about this boy? Shine made a mental note to keep an eye out, he wasn't fit for the careers but maybe he could prove to be a problem. Sometimes those who appear to be weak can surprise you.

Everything was slightly overwhelming, it felt good to hear people screaming her name and it took all the strength she had not to smile at the crowd and wave like Malachite. No, she told herself. She was a career. These were just Capitolites, stupid citizens of this ruling city. Her focus and attention had to be on the Games. Nothing else mattered in the slightest.

* * *

_**Alise Tourmaline, 15 years old**_

"_Don't worry dear, everything will be alright."_

The words from her mentor replayed over and over in her mind as her chariot made the journey round the City Circle. They were to ride round twice, stop for the President and ride round once more before stopping in front of the Training Centre. Alise had been rather worried about this part, her prep team had been comforting and sympathetic but one of them seemed a bit emotional at the sight of a blind tribute and burst into tears every time Alise said something.

They were not the ones to be mad at. Walking down to the Chariot with the assistance of her mentor Ali Vail, a very helpful woman she had heard muttering all around from people she knew, or had at least heard during the reaping. The voices of those who had volunteered had been all too clear, maybe they had done it for the reason she had but it was more likely they had simply done it for the glory and as she had boarded her chariot, standing next to her section partner who seemed slightly scared, her fists had clenched and unclenched. They hadn't been the ones to rob her of her sight and Tarchus but they were still careers, still like the people she so despised.

For now she tried to remain focused on everything happening around her, she couldn't see a thing since the whiteness remained as strong as ever. She had hoped and prayed on the train maybe the Capitol, who surely had advanced surgical equipment could fix her but her stylist, a woman who said it like it was had told her it was impossible. The tributes were under the care of the Capitol but they could not rectify any injuries they had obtained beforehand. Could was not the right word, Alise knew they could. It was more a matter that they wouldn't do it. They wanted her to suffer even if what was wrong with her hadn't been caused by some accident.

She wasn't sure if these Capitol people, screaming as the chariots moved knew she was blind. Would they be sympathetic to her and sponsor her because they were sorry for the condition she was in? Or would they realize how useless it seemed and sponsor someone with more of a chance? She had no idea, but regardless of what they believed she still maintained deep inside that she could do this. Sure there were those so much stronger than her, but she was physically superior to some of the others due to training. Ali had been kind enough to describe each and every tribute on the train when they had watched the re-caps.

However everyone did have the advantage, they could all see. Allies would be essential, she knew that to survive the bloodbath and make it further into the Games she needed assistance but who would ally with her? Would someone take pity on her? Pity wasn't something she liked, but if it got her an ally then she was prepared to accept it.

With a jolt she snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head slightly, trying to hear what was happening. The trotting of the horses hooves had come to a stop and the cheering was slowly dying down. There was static from a microphone somewhere and then a voice echoed out, one voice that even to Alise caused a chill down her spine.

"Tributes from District One. We welcome you to the Capitol!"

It was President Tyrax, the leader of Panem. The man was creepy, before she had become blind she had seen him on the screen. She looked up in the general direction of where his voice had come from and pictured his dark hair framing a pale face. He had been young when she had seen him last, it hadn't been so long since so he probably still looked rather handsome. It didn't mean she hated him less. The Hunger Games could be stopped, but no this man wanted to carry them on. Would this horror ever come to an end?

"This year is a very special Quarter Quell, I am sure everyone from the Capitol to the Districts are looking forward to each month this year for there will be enough Hunger Games for everyone!"

There was clapping, and even around the chariots near her she could hear some positive response from the other tributes.

"We start with you District One and I am honoured you are here with us today. Good luck out there, may the odds be ever in your favour!" The Capitol erupted into cheers as loud as they had been a few minutes ago as the chariots moved once more and took the tributes round the City Circle again. Alise felt slightly sick by the time her mentor helped her down and hugged her.

Ali was too kind to her, this woman although from the Capitol was probably the only woman here she felt comfortable talking to right now.

"Great job Alise, you looked wonderful out there!"

"I hope so."

"Oh you did, your stylist did an amazing job!"

Alise smiled and grasped Ali's hand as she led her to where she believed would be section eleven's floor for her stay in the Capitol. It was all frightening, such new experiences felt incredibly odd to her but she was ready for each and every one. After all she had volunteered, even if it had been for Maren the others would think it meant something else to her. She had to be strong, it was the only way she'd get through this.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D**


	15. Training Begins

**Now it's time for the first day of training. This is my favourite part of the Capitol, training is where you see alliances form, and sometime rivalries. **

**Moving on though I'd like to apologise to you all, especially the submitters if my ability to write a tribute's personality and the development in them isn't that great. I try my hardest but I feel like I'm losing who each of them are with a lot of stuff going on, I don't know if I am but I just get the sense that perhaps I am doing this. Let me know if I am in a review so I can try my best to improve.**

**Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter, there are six POV's in this one, the last two would have had six but I am not writing the last two males so no need for them to make an appearance. Thanks guys ;D**

* * *

_**Lock Arakora Skull, 17 years old**_

Sunlight streamed through the blinds creating strips of shadow across his bed. The noises of the Capitol waking up: the cheers of children and gossiping of men and women from the streets below caused Lock to stir and open his eyes. He simply froze in place, staring at the ceiling. Finally as outside his door he heard talking and general chit-chat between who he thought was his mentors and Meaghan, he sat up and removed himself from the thick covers that had kept him warm in the cold night.

There had been the opportunity to heat the room up, his mentors seemed to boast of the heaters fitted into each room but Lock had welcomed the cold like an old friend and with the mixture of warmth from his bed he had slept content last night.

This was all so odd he thought to himself as he peeled his nightwear off from his body and put on the training clothes that had been left on a hook by the door. He knew what happened in the Capitol stages, he'd seen the tributes paraded around in crazy outfits but he never truly realized what it felt like as he stood there with his bare chest showing to the world. He felt worthless and he had hated it. The Capitol were like the puppeteers pulling at the strings and Lock was one of their prized toys. He knew he was a quiet young man, preferring the solitude except for Angelo's warm arms and knew he'd feel uneasy being shown off to Panem in what was only a pair of thin red shorts to match the colour of Meaghan's outfit but it was all so wrong.

He knew he'd volunteered for this; it was more of a spur of the moment thing. He wasn't anti-career but was definitely not like the average careers that were with him in the Capitol, preparing themselves for training today. The true motives behind his reasoning were unclear even to him and when his hand found the cool metal door handle and he stepped out to the warm hallway he kept trying to find deep within why he had done it exactly. Why had he subjected Angelo to that pain of potentially losing him? Was he a bad person? A naïve person? Or a confused person still lost with who they were in the world?

He'd rather be alone right now, having time to consider everything he'd done in such a short time but the noises of talking increased as he stepped into the large dining room before him. It was covered with decorations of the utmost extravagance, chandeliers of many different colours lined the ceiling and each Avox standing near the sides waiting to be called were even dressed up in proper suits and dresses.

Lock thought to himself that it was odd for these slaves to be dressed like this; it made them look higher than he thought the Capitol wanted them to be. The Capitol's motives behind everything confused him so he dared to not go into why the Capitol did certain things.

"Sleep well Lock?"

As Lock sat down to breakfast and an Avox placed carefully a plate of steaming eggs and crisp bacon with a side of baked beans and blood red tomato he looked up at the voice of Nioal Frost his mentor. The man walked around with a white cane, his head covered with white jewels embedded into his pale skin and if that wasn't bad enough his hair was the whitest of whites. Why he had chosen the look was a mystery, as so many other things were in the Capitol.

"I had a rather uneventful yet comfortable sleep last night thank you for asking Nioal." Lock was used to common courtesies and realized he spoke differently to most people, even Meaghan from across the table sniggered slightly at his politeness. Whenever he was brought into situations that required communication it was more about Lock doing his best to be kind, however right now despite the fact Nioal nodded at his response, he wanted to go to his room.

"Now you two training is today and I am sure you're both rather excited to be showing off your skills and properly getting to meet the other tributes. Now Meaghan a little birdie told me that you were rather good at using your hands to fight, good hand to hand combat comes in handy."

Meaghan grinned from the other side of the table at Nioal's words. Her smile was different Lock realized, she was creepy.

"And Lock I've heard that you're rather good with knives."

Lock wasn't one to brag but it was something of a strength of his, other weapons didn't really suit him but if during the bloodbath he found knives in his possession he knew he'd be a force to be reckoned with. Although killing people like Ania from section two, and the blind girl made him feel uneasy.

"Go down there, prove yourself and get allies. That's all I ask of you." Nioal finished by dabbing slightly at his lips with a napkin and standing up, escorting his fellow mentor Saska away from the table. Lock looked over at Meaghan as an Avox beckoned them towards the elevator.

"Good luck down there Lock, have a great time."

"You too."

They both stood up and walked next to each other as the elevator doors opened and they waited patiently as it shot down to the training floor. It was a mixture of feelings Lock felt, sad because he missed Angelo. Excited because although he wasn't a normal career he still enjoyed the feel of knives in his hands yet anger. Anger that he had been stupid enough to volunteer for this. He was prepared to kill, but could he kill those tributes that hadn't asked for this, or those that looked so unprepared? He didn't know the answer to that, all he knew was the answer would show itself during the bloodbath. He wasn't looking forward to that.

* * *

_**Shade Manson, 18 years old**_

The metal doors opened and Shade walked out alongside Ania into the training room. On first glance even Shade had to admire the sheer size of the room he stood in. The floors were polished clean and everything seemed to reflect in the shining surface. Stations stretched as far as the eye could see, all the way at the other end of the room and it was just as wide as it was long. There were weapon stations, and countless survival stations. Even a station that was simply a running track surrounding a few smaller sized stations with eager trainers looking over at the standing tributes.

Ania looked up at him as they made their way over to the other tributes, he looked back at her and tired to smile but it never came. This girl would die soon and he couldn't become friends with her, friends were useless in the Arena. Shade was prepared to make an ally but not a friend. A friend was dangerous; relationships meant you let your guard down. As long as he had someone to look out for him and he looked out for them and there was no deeper feeling between the two he'd feel better about the whole thing. First thing he had to do was observe the tributes; he had to know more about them. His memory would help, it was sure to aid in his quest to kill them all.

"Gather round tributes, gather round." The voice leading them all over was purely authoritative and belonged to a small woman with dark red hair reaching her waist and tanned skin. Shade realized she was rather attractive, but the two guys closest to him seemed to be unable to keep their eyes off of her. Tyrian and Nikolai he thought they were called, both tough, both obstacles in his path for the victor spot.

"Now that you are all here I can begin. There are three days of training, lunch scheduled in the canteen towards the end of each day where you will all sit together in the same room. The next day you will perform for the Gamemakers and be scored on your skill with whatever it is you choose to do. Do not waste this time, training is essential to those who wish to sharpen their skills and develop new ones. Nothing here is mandatory but I advise you all to balance between survival and weaponry. Above all no fighting the other tributes, soon you shall have plenty of time to do that but right now keep your hands to yourselves."

She didn't directly dismiss them but there was something final in her words and eventually the group dispersed. Shade hurried over to the closest station, a rather small mat was placed on the ground and trays of different paints and berry juices covered the green surface. He couldn't see the point in this but sat down nevertheless.

"Welcome."

He looked up at the smiling man with his dark blue curly hair and simply looked away again. He heard a sigh from the trainer but felt no guilt. He wasn't here to learn how to paint himself, he had to look at the other tributes, it would be his way of using their weaknesses against them that would help him survive, that and his natural ability with nearly all weapons.

The thing that caught his eye was how no one was with anyone else, it wasn't like usual. He was sure naturally all the careers just met up straight away, but they were all from One and no one really knew who the careers were. Shade knew that that alliance was not for him, it might be beneficial to begin with but give it time and it was the easiest way to get a knife in the back or a slashed neck. Looking around, even at the tributes he couldn't identify far away he wondered who by the end of these training days would be in an alliance, more importantly he wondered who he would be with.

Closest to him, tracing her fingers slowly along the handles of the thinnest knives Shade had ever seen was a girl with dirty blonde hair and pale complexion. Her hair was rather unkept and fell in tangles over her shoulders.

With a flick of her wrist the knife hit one of the dummies of another station. The girl from section five turned around and glared at the other girl but looked away rather quickly. The other girl smirked and before she picked up another knife he eyes locked onto Shade's and she scowled. Shade felt no fear at this girl's expression; in fact she was rather interesting.

"What are you looking out?"

"You." Shade announced, no emotion in his voice at all.

"Clearly." She looked at him curiously and sat down next to him, the trainer took one look at her and turned away obviously getting the hint she wasn't interested in painting herself either.

"In case you were wondering I'm Sparkle Rose." She said, a hint of kindness in her voice. This girl seemed rather badass but not like some of the other girls. Maybe this was the ally he was looking for?

"I'm Shade Manson."

"I know, what are you doing here anyway. With this paint and shit?" Even Shade couldn't help but laugh at the sound of shock the trainer gave. It was obvious he was eavesdropping but Shade didn't care. It was rather amusing.

"Looking around."

"Observing the others I'm guessing you mean?"

Shade nodded and Sparkle smiled. Shade wanted her as an ally, he had decided she was perfect but didn't want to be the one to ask. It wasn't in his nature, he only really expressed what he wanted with his mother and occasionally Jewel.

He felt his forehead twitch from where she had kissed him.

"Well Shade Manson the observer. You look pretty tough, and I'm definitely tough so how about an alliance, just us two?"

"Sure thing."

They shook hands and just for the heck of it dabbed their fingers in the paint and both with a smile on their faces dabbed at each other's arms.

The trainer laughed and stared at them with a large grin on his face. This hadn't taken long. Sparkle was perfect.

* * *

_**Jasper Apatite, 17 years old**_

From a few stations down Jasper watched with interest as the boy from section two and the girl from three sat together, painting their skin with colours of red, yellow, green and a variety of others. Jasper had originally branded Shade as a loner, it was odd he was interacting. He didn't seem the type. The girl he was talking to was more of a socialite and seemed to be doing subtle flirting with the boy. He seemed oblivious to this, even from her station she heard his grunts and one word responses.

Something about the girls flirting made her angry, maybe it was because she thought the girls rather dirty look made her look rather attractive or maybe it was because talking to her mentor they had agreed that she should act upon how she used to be in One and flirt around. It would gain her alliances with tough guys willing to leap in front of swords for her and it would gain her sponsors.

The thought of her yet again cheating in a sense on Beryl made her smile, they hadn't officially broken up but there was no way he was stupid enough to believe she still loved him. That scumbag deserved everything he got and the more she flirted with the guys around this room the more she'd be dealing blows to him even though he'd be unaware of this.

"Are you going to finish that?" She looked up at the lady looking down. Her face was scrunched up with impatience at the sight of the half finished sharpened stake. The lady was teaching her how to create weapons on the off chance she didn't have any from the Cornucopia but her interest was now no longer on this station and with a flick of her hair she stood up and strutted off, looking eagerly around for someone to talk to.

From the looks of it the alliance with Shade and Sparkle had happened rather quickly as no one else was with anyone. She saw from near the swords the tall guy Sterling shooting glances over at the mute girl who sat down playing with twigs, trying her best to light them. There wasn't any romantic longing in that look, it seemed to Jasper to be the look that her Aunt gave her. He wanted to look after her, it was sweet in a sense and if that girl had any intelligence she'd allow him to look after her. With that man backing her up she'd definitely get very far, he was a giant.

All the stations were in no way ordered, there were weapons stations randomly allocated a spot and survival stations dotted around the place. Her best bet in these Games was to ally with the career pack but she had no idea who the career pack was or if there was one. If it was to start she realized she'd either have to start it herself or at least wait a day to see if someone would ask her. If all else failed she'd force her way into the alliance one way or another.

"Can I help you?" Jasper jumped back in surprise as she realized she had nearly stumbled into a rack of deadly looking spears, the trainer eyeing her with lust plainly clear in his eyes. Jasper, always one to play upon this winked at him and sauntered off to the nearest guy she could see. The closest boy, twirling a large dagger in his fingers was Julius from Five. He seemed to be concentrating hard on something and almost instantly as if he could sense Jasper's arrival he flicked his wrist, the knife found itself a few inches to the left of the bull's-eye and he turned to face her.

"What do you want?" His harsh tone did nothing to wipe the smile from her face, right now she wanted to punch him for being so rude but that was not the way to go about things. Instead she twirled a piece of her luscious hair with her finger and batted her eyelashes.

"You're very good did you know? So strong…" Her voice trailed off as she ran her finger gently up his left arm, lingering on his bicep before tapping against his shoulder. He looked down at her finger, confusion flashing in his eyes before looking up at her and smiling.

"I'm a career, of course I'm strong. You seem to be rather capable yourself. Although trying to seduce me isn't going to work."

Jasper frowned and for a second considered walking away but maybe this was the chance she needed to start up the career pack. He was strong, she was strong. It was a perfect opportunity.

"Oh well, can't blame a girl for trying. You know what I would like though?"

"What's that Jasper?"

"To be in the career pack, and since no one else here seems interested in starting one up I say me and you become the leaders and find capable recruits."

She was willing to wait patiently as his brow creased as he thought it over. Julius had been reaped but there was no denying that he trained and was a great career. Whether or not he had planned on volunteering in the first place she didn't know but nonetheless even if he was a reaped tribute he was perfect and when he smiled she felt relief flood through her.

"Sure thing, but let's wait until tomorrow. We should look around, eye up the competition before deciding."

"Good plan, for now we'll wait."

When he turned away and picked up another knife her eyes caught sight of the girl from section twelve looking incredibly annoyed at her. She looked pretty tough, the dummy at her feet was in tatters but the fact she hated careers was so plainly clear on her face. Jasper jumped at the chance and without wasting the chance she winked at the girl. The disgust on her face made it that much greater, sure this all felt slightly wrong. Jasper wasn't a bitch, but this was how to play it. She'd made an enemy but being in the careers was sure to give her a better chance of winning this thing. Anything to get back to her Aunt and kick that Beryl right where it hurt.

* * *

_**Coralie Crimsen, 15 years old**_

Her fingers fiddled around with the twigs, and the sharp piece of stone that the instructor had passed over to her. She tried hopelessly to do something with it, anything to prove that she could do something but the twigs did nothing and the instructor seemed to grow even more red with each passing second. They had probably been told to not show anger in the face of tributes who couldn't do their station but Coralie had been here for a while and was proving useless.

"Oh come on girl, it's not that difficult."

Coralie looked up at the bright red face of the instructor, his forehead sticky with sweat.

_Yes it is difficult, it's incredibly difficult._

She wished she could say these words but when she opened her mouth nothing came out and as she attempted speech her throat erupted into pain and she looked down defeated.

_This was all hopeless, I'm going to die._

All these thoughts filled up her mind to such a point even attempting to train was pointless. She chucked the sticks down and threw the sharp stone at the instructor, not thinking twice as she ran away to the yelp of pain the man gave as the stone tore into his cheek.

Behind her she heard loud footsteps and as she turned around two Peacekeepers had hurried other to the injured man, one sent a purely evil look over at Coralie and then his mouth curled into a grin. This man was as bad as them all, he couldn't wait for her to die.

The doors all around the room were locked, and the elevator door was firmly kept shut until they were allowed to leave. She passed station after station and tributes she ran past stared after her but she ignored them all. The corner of the large room was the place for her, there was no Peacekeeper nearby and the only station was one with bits of rope, different lengths and sizes on the mat below the woman's feet. She gave Coralie a look of pure disgust as she sat down as deep into the corner as possible, put her hands around her knees and shook with silent sobs that would not escape her mouth. No sound ever did.

It was all completely hopeless, she was one of the reaped tributes automatically giving her a disadvantage. Sure the boy from section five, and the girl from twelve were reaped and looked capable enough but she was a mute girl with no hope at even making it past the bloodbath. She wanted to be home right now or working in the shop. Even being with parents who didn't value her at all and thought she was a disappointment was better than this. She'd never see One again, the thought made tears leak even faster from her eyes and splatter the floor beneath her.

The sound of footsteps getting ever closer made her look up, fear taking control of her features as the tribute walking towards her revealed himself to be her section partner. She wanted nothing to do with him, the man was a monster and bigger than anyone else here. He could snap her in half, rip into her body with the swing of the smallest of swords. She wasn't tall or muscular, it wouldn't take a big weapon to break her in two.

She found herself pulling her legs even closer to her body, trying as best as she could to sink into the wall even if it was impossible. Sterling looked down at her, sympathy clear on his face and he extended his hand.

"Come on Coralie. Train with me."

He pulled his arm back quickly at the sight of her thrashing her head around, tears spraying to the walls either side. For a second she hoped he would go and leave her alone but he stood firmly on the spot, his thick boots not taking a step back. She wasn't always a scared girl, she wasn't one of the brave careers but she had been strong enough at home to get on with her life despite the bullying and constant careers pushing her around. Now she could feel herself slowly falling apart, sinking into the darkness that plagued her mind and threatened to consume her.

It was all too much. The tears carried on leaking and she looked to the floor. Sterling's constant stare was terrifying her.

_Go away, go away and leave me alone!_

No matter how hard she wished him to leave her alone he didn't.

"Please Coralie, I don't mean you any harm. "

What did he expect? For her to say something? It was fairly obvious she didn't talk not because she was shy but because she physically could not get the words out. Sterling's eyes however weren't as fierce as she imagined and had been when she observed him hacking away at some dummy. They were gentle, like an older brother would look upon a sibling. It wasn't enough though, this boy would still kill her in the Arena even if he looked at her differently to how some of the others did, like she was just a bag of meat ready to cut into.

She shook her head again, this time not as harshly and stood up, only just coming above his stomach. He smiled down at her but when she walked off she heard him groan. Why did someone with such a high chance of winning this want to be around a mute girl who was definitely a bloodbath death? The idea that he perhaps wanted an alliance confused her and once again the fear crept through as she realized all he wanted was for her to put her trust in him and let her guard down. Enough for him to kill her.

She didn't sprint to the next corner, instead she found herself back where she had started. The man shook his head, a plaster across his cheek where the stone had cut into him. She didn't care, she picked up the sticks and the stone with a few droplets of red on its surface and carried on doing her best to do something.

She knew she was destined to die in the bloodbath but that didn't mean she couldn't try. The fear was too much, there was no hope for her but the tears finally stopped falling. The twig snapped in half finally but she didn't panic. What was the point in panicking? She was as good as dead either way.

* * *

_**Malachite Kiraly, 16 years old**_

They were all so petty playing around at their stations believing they could do this. He watched with a sick grin on his face as the blind girl crashed into a rack of swords and fell just slightly to the left of the first sword that fell, followed by all the others and the rack itself that clattered with a bang on the polished floor. How funny it would have been if she had died there and then. Malachite almost laughed out loud at the thought, this girl was a klutz and deserved to die as soon as possible. He set a target on her as soon as the bloodbath began.

Some around here he knew were rather talented, he could see the girl from One wrestling with a few muscular Avoxes, twisting one's arm and smiling as his face scrunched up with agony. The girl from section eight, the small one was quickly climbing up the wall, swinging from rope to rope and landing with a rather admirable flip. She'd be one to watch out for.

"Tributes time for lunch!"

The sound of the head instructor filled the room and echoed off the walls. The main doors to the side of the room were open and she retreated into the canteen as the tributes began to respond and do as they were told. All Malachite wanted to do was look around some more, to have fun in other people's failed attempts. The blind girl had her arms raised slightly and walked with a slight stumble to her steps towards the door. He got the urge to trip her up but repressed it and carried on through.

He was still playing on this sweet act, it was rather common he'd found out from watching other Games that there were strong tributes who pretended to be weak and he wanted to be something rather special. But the strategy was just too good, get all the tributes believing he was a bloodbath and when it came round to the entry into the Arena he'd strike and kill as many as possible.

Regretfully however Malachite was ashamed that he wasn't exactly skilled with weaponry, but he'd work himself around that. An ally had been something he had considered, someone exciting but he was going to put that aside for today and think about it harder tomorrow. Today was about the fun of watching the others, the serious side of stuff could begin during training day two.

"Come on, hurry up!" Her voice was getting louder as the last few tributes hurried through, Malachite found the opportunity to escort the blind girl into the room, some of the others saw this act of supposed kindness. The girl although slightly agitated that he had helped her still smiled and gave her thanks. It was rather sickening having to help someone so hopeless but it was the best thing to do right now to maintain this act.

Sure he'd volunteered, but no one doubted he had done it to save the poor boy who had been reaped. Their obliviousness to the entire situation was sweet to see.

"Tributes grab a tray and from the counter at the front sort your food out. You have another hour of training after this and then you're finished for the day!" The head instructor stood to the side and swept her eyes across everyone as they listened to what she had to say and began to fill their trays. When Malachite finally finished placing a steaming piece of fish onto his plate he sat down by himself towards the main doors, eager to get back to the training hall.

He noticed as he began to cut into his lunch that only two alliances had been made so far. The girl who still seemed to maintain a dirty look despite being in the Capitol sat besides the tall, black haired male from section two. Their alliance was interesting Malachite thought.

To tear it down once the Games begin would be that much more interesting. It wouldn't last, the guy didn't exactly seem very enthusiastic about their alliance.

The other alliance was between the girl from section four who Malachite noted was rather pretty and the guy from section five. He had been reaped but Malachite although assured that he would win knew that this guy would prove a problem. He looked tough although conflicted as the girl chatted away at him. Was he faking this all? Like Malachite was he putting on a mask to fool them all? Malachite was being the kind boy when really he desired blood, was this guy pretending to be the typical career when really he was more of a gentle heart? People who were like that were the most interesting, well they went hand in hand with psychos and aggressive people with a bit of a twist.

Speaking of aggression Malachite found it rather entertaining as the boy from section ten bumped harshly into the shoulder of the girl from Five. He still wore that ridiculous scarf he had on during the chariot rides despite how out of place it had looked.

"Watch where you're… oh look who it is, how are you Zephyr?"

"Just watch yourself yeah." Malachite hadn't deemed Zephyr the quiet one who was a bit like Shade to be outspoken and aggressive but there was something exciting going on between the two of them. More importantly this girl, Ismene something, was an interesting character. She wasn't the normal career, she seemed to get distracted quite easily and there was psychotic glint to her eyes. She had to blink a few times to focus back again on Zephyr.

"Good to see you here Zephyr, you're not that much of a loser after all." She pushed past him rather hard, knocking his tray to the floor and laughed as she sat alone near the head instructor who surprisingly had a smile on her face as Zephyr went bright red and quickly hurried away to a table completely opposite Ismene's.

These people were just like Lucille and the others, toys to Malachite and he couldn't wait to play with each and every one of them in the Arena. Keeping up his sweet little act was worth it because as soon as that gong sounded his true colours would be revealed, the Capitol were sure to get their grand show.

* * *

_**Velvet DeLushe, 18 years old**_

There was a slight stinging sensation as she gently tapped the wound on her hand from when she had stabbed it on the train. It was only a minor wound, the blade had barely cut through but it had given her a rush she had cherished for that entire ride. The feel of the cool metal breaking skin, the metallic tinge to the blood as she licked the wound. That hadn't been in a psychotic way, she had genuinely licked at it to remove the blood in case it had dripped down on her chariot outfit.

Still, the sharp pain had now gone and the stinging was slowly dying down. She was sure it would be gone tomorrow, and instead of injuring herself again she needed some other kind of buzz. She alongside Graphite had broken into the office, she had then volunteered, then cut herself. It was not a welcome feeling to her having to lose the feeling of having some kind of rush.

Lunch had ended about fourty minutes ago and she knew that the day of training was going to come to an end very soon. Earlier on Velvet had done what most of the others had, stand at a station and look at the other tributes. They were all interesting and lucky for her most of them at the time she observed were busy doing something.

She had felt nothing at the sight of the girl from section seven crying her eyes out and fleeing to the corner. She was going to die, and if Velvet had to be the one to do it she was prepared. She wasn't psychotic like the girl from section one seemed, she just had a certain way of life others weren't used to.

The blades that were lined up on the rack next to her were tempting her too much, the instructor was a broad shouldered man, his face rather handsome but his hair starting to go grey. She was sure he would fix that sometime soon but still he was rather attractive, he winked at her and she laughed and grabbed hold of something from the rack. She squealed slightly as she realized due to staring at the man she had grabbed the actual blade but felt that buzz come flooding back.

The wound was a bit worse than the one on the train and medics had to rush on scene to bandage it up, the stares she got from some of the other tributes weren't embarrassing. It was rather fun to be the centre of attention, if only for a few minutes.

"Thanks guys." She said as they hurried off, back through a door in a straight line. The head instructor was staring at her with disappointment in her eyes, what had she expected? For Velvet to be a tough career and not be foolish enough to hurt herself? She knew she hadn't trained but still she was tough and the ability to use a sword or one of the small axes had come naturally to her, but she wasn't like a typical career. Killing someone was something she had done before and she'd received a feeling of pure ecstasy, but that man had been a serial killer. Would she feel something different killing people like those who had been reaped, or even that girl from section six who although was rather talented with a blade still had nothing on some of the others?

This was where she was different than the others. They probably were all thinking over and over about how they were going to kill and murder the other tributes with glee in their stomachs. Velvet felt happy taking risks and feeling the high from an injury, she wasn't sure if she would feel the same killing like they would but the career alliance was still where the most fun happened and she was determined to get into that alliance one way or another.

Unfortunately for her she had no idea whether the careers had already formed or if there was a career alliance around. The instructor looked rather disappointed as she walked off, however when she turned to look back at him his attention was now on one of the other instructors who had come to talk to him, pure lust back in his eyes. The funny thing was this instructor wasn't female… so he was into both. Interesting. She laughed to herself and walked over to the archery station, picking up the bow and dismissing the instructor with a wave of her hand.

The woman seemed a pushover and didn't push herself into conversation with Velvet as she got an arrow ready and let it fire into one of the inner rings. The shot wasn't perfect but for a first try she had done well. There was a clap behind her and she spun around rather quickly, forgetting she had another arrow already in the string and released it in surprise.

The instructor screamed as the arrow shot forward but lucky for Jasper her aim wasn't the best, especially under shock, and the arrow fired two or three metres to the side, embedding itself into a paint pot causing it to explode in a ball of red. The instructor didn't look happy, his entire body was now bright red. It was a rather funny sight, however the bright red face of Jasper was not. She wasn't the most impressive tribute but she was still talented and could potentially kill her.

"I was clapping, but seems you have a rather crappy aim after all." She said, the anger so clear in her voice.

"Lucky for you I have such bad aim otherwise that arrow would have found a nice place in your stomach. What do you want anyway?"

Jasper opened her mouth to say something and Velvet was pretty sure it wouldn't have been the nicest of comments but before she could Julius stepped forward with a smile on his face.

"Velvet you're an interesting tribute and we've been watching you for a bit now. Although that shot could have been better and me and Jasper did decide to wait for today we thought we'd ask and show the others the beginning of our alliance. We're the careers of these Games and we'd like you to join us."

Velvet's smile grew to twice the size. This was perfect. The answer was obvious, she nodded and together the three of them trained until the end. It was clear to the others now the careers were beginning to grow, and to most of them this was not a happy thought.

* * *

**So what do you guys think of the Shade/Sparkle alliance, and the careers so far? Don't worry these won't be the only careers, the pack will grow over the next two training days but I'm still curious to find out what you think so far. Let me know in a review!:D (There are more alliances to come, I just thought it was unrealistic to have them all form on the very first day).**


	16. Alliances

**After this only one more training day and we get to the next stage in the Capitol. I realize it might be hard to keep up with your reviews for this but I've noticed that from 19 reviews for the first chapter it's gone down to something like 4 for the last one. I'm not going to push for reviews, but it's slightly off-putting. Nevertheless thanks to those who are supporting this whole thing, and I hope you like this next chapter. Enjoy ;D**

* * *

_**Sparkle Rose, 17 years old**_

She woke to the loud shouts coming from outside the door, underneath the gap from the wood to the carpet she could see a shadow and seconds after whoever was out there began knocking on the door.

"Sparkle, time to get up!"

Despite the fact she was awake she still groaned and dragged the covers further up her body to hide her face. She hated having to wake up so early, Dany her mentor was a firm believer that the earlier you woke up the more you'd get out of the day. Sparkle didn't understand this at all, training began at the same time whether or not you woke up ten minutes before or ten hours.

Training was as fun as it had been back in the District and it was even more enjoyable now she had an ally. At first she had no idea what had been going through her mind when she had asked Shade. He seemed the independent type and still kept this up as the day progressed, Sparkle knew the reason she had asked Shade was because an ally was beneficial, a group was hazardous but just one ally would help her out. Shade seemed to be the best possible person at the time and she found herself liking him, not in that way of course, romances were stupid and she realized that but if they had met before this all began she believed they would have been friends.

"Sparkle, get up!" This time she couldn't stall, with a groan she stood up from the mattress and put on her training clothes for the day. The clock next to her told her that it was only six in the morning, outside the sun had barely risen and it seemed silent on the streets below. The people on the floors above and below were probably still enjoying their sleep whilst she was up because of the persistent shouts of her mentor.

Dany despite her annoying routine in the morning was still a rather loveable mentor. She regarded Sparkle as a sister and the two had got along since they had met. She was still confusing however, part of the time she acted like the typical air-head from the Capitol and the rest of the time she was more of a strong character which pulled Sparkle in.

The good thing about being in the Capitol was that she had all the comfort and food she needed. There was no need to sell herself to anyone else or do other rather degrading and sometimes dangerous acts to ensure her survival. Little Leon back at home… she wondered how he was doing. Her mum was sure to be looking after him but what about those times when he was alone? Sparkle hated that she hadn't spent much time with him but if she could win this she'd change that around and give him the life he deserved.

"Sparkle, Ollie is up will you please get out right now!"

Dany kept knocking on the door until she grabbed the handle and Dany's hand nearly smacked Sparkle in the face. She went bright red with embarrassment when she realized the door was now open and looked to the ground.

"Well, good job you are here. Now come on." She grabbed Sparkle's shoulder and led her through to the dining room. Everyone was there already eating just like yesterday, Sparkle had woken up so late she nearly missed the beginning of training. Renelda was not happy when Dany was forced to tell her and had shown up last night to give her a good talking to. Sparkle didn't exactly appreciate the woman screaming and spitting in her face but didn't do anything, at least she'd gotten up today.

"Good to see you Sparkle." Oily's mentor Rust said as he took a sip from his glass of juice. Sparkle smiled at him and sat down next to her section partner. He looked at her, attempted a smile but looked back down and shoved a rasher of bacon into his mouth.

Sparkle didn't exactly dislike Oily, but it was hard to like such a strange boy. When she had first gotten onto the train he had been mumbling to himself and the second he actually started talking she had no idea what he was going on about. His strategy in the Games was bizarre and rather stupid. She had no idea how he thought he'd be able to control everything that went on, that role was for the Gamemakers, but he still seemed rather adamant that he could do it and she left him to do as he pleased. It would get him killed, Sparkle looked at the boy and felt rather sad knowing he'd be dead probably within the week, but it was his fault for believing he could do the impossible.

"Are you going to be getting more members for this alliance of yours then Sparkle?" Dany asked as she dabbed at her lips with a napkin and clicked her fingers for an Avox to take her plate. Sparkle had told Dany yesterday about Shade and she had approved, although didn't like the fact Oily wouldn't be joining her.

"No, I'd rather it was just us two."

"Well just think about it and have a talk with him. A bigger alliance might help you know. Do either of you have any idea who the careers are this year?"

Sparkle opened her mouth to answer but it was Oily who got there first.

"I saw three of the tributes by the time training had finished talking together. They were rather tough and I'm guessing the alliance is now starting."

"Both of you should have tried to get into the alliance but I guess there's no talking you out of your plans."

"No there isn't, I'm with Shade and Oily here wants to be by himself."

"Oily… why do you insist on that stupid nickname." Rust shook his head as an Avox brought him another tray of bacon. Sparkle felt slightly angry at his insulting manner but didn't say anything as breakfast continued and the clock ticked away until they were required in the elevator.

Today was all about perfecting skills, she'd sorted an alliance and was now ready to get herself strong enough for the Games. She'd trained before, but there was no harm in getting even better. The doors closed and with Oily next to her, they made their way down to the hall.

* * *

_**Julius Mako, 18 years old**_

He didn't know exactly what had made him do it. Throughout his life he'd grown up with a different personality to how he acted on the outside and the careers were the exact type of people he pretended to be like yet held great dislike towards. They were bullies who pushed around the weak and intimidated anyone they could, even each other until there was a leader of the group. However even Julius knew after watching many Games that eventually cracks began to form in the alliance and the group that had the greatest chance of survival and were the most dangerous to all the other tributes became the most dangerous to one another.

Whenever a career won it was usually down to them and another career in the finale. The alliance's breakdown and the fight that follow is never pretty, six careers who are so talented and vicious, circling one another with blades in their hands never resulted in anything good and more times than not, the worst death of the Games ended up being one of the careers being killed by another career.

So as he stood with Jasper and Velvet at the spear station he carried on questioning why he was here. Julius despite the regrets he had towards the way he had treated others and led his life at home wanted to win, and was more than ready to kill to get there even if the guilt would be overwhelming at the end. The best chance of winning to begin with was being in the career alliance even if eventually it became the best way to die.

Jasper stood next to him, lightly edging her fingers down the shaft of a spear before pulling back and throwing it forward. It stabbed into the ring just outside the bull's-eye. She was the person that had helped him form the careers and he was grateful that she had been there to ask otherwise the careers might not have been created by him and been created by one of these other tributes. Her ability to use her looks to her advantage hadn't worked with him, maybe it was his feelings for Sunny or the fact it was too obvious but their friendship had started since he had rejected her advances. It might work with someone else and was sure to work with the Capitol, as long as he had her in the alliance they were bound to get a lot more sponsors.

Velvet on the other hand was attractive but didn't care for her looks. Julius could see how her eyes lingered too long on the sharp edges of blades, and even more on the stronger tributes. Today so far, training had only begun twenty minutes ago, but he had seen her eyes on him enough to make him uncomfortable. Her risk-taking wasn't annoying but might get them into trouble, however if she was willing to put herself in bad situations it meant that Julius didn't and although that was incredibly selfish of him if she was willing to die for the rush of some adventurous and suicidal moment than she was welcome to it. Julius however as he stared at her as she attempted to throw a spear wasn't so horrible as to just let her die, he'd try to stop her but the look in her eye gave him the feeling she wouldn't so willingly give up on her quest for danger.

It was now his turn, Jasper had done better than Velvet and to prove himself he aimed for the bull's-eye. With such great force he managed to make the blade go all the way through the target that it had to be replaced. He'd hit his goal and the other two grinned at him, although Velvet's didn't stay on his face for too long since it found Tyrian's and she smiled at him.

His eyes stayed focused on Velvet's face for more than a few seconds until he returned the smile, his being rather creepy to match Velvet's, and he walked off. Julius made the decision on the spot. Tyrian was not going to be a part of the careers.

Jasper had made her thoughts on him all too clear at lunch when he had stared at her from his own table. He was strong, they had watched him train yesterday and he was definitely a great opponent but there was something about him, it wasn't psychotic or really sadistic but he seemed rather superior, or at least he acted as if he was superior and his eyes always stayed on the girls and the tributes like Meaghan and Ismene who seemed rather insane.

"Excuse me."

The three of them all turned in unison at the sound of a girls voice. Julius was definitely much taller than this girl, she was rather pretty but by far not as pretty as Jasper and Velvet. She had been reaped, he knew that much but like him she still looked as if she had trained.

"I'm Cypra."

The three of them looked at each other, and the way the two girls stared at him it was clear he was to lead this discussion.

"Hello Cypra, I'm Julius, this is Jasper and Velvet."

Julius knew there and then this career alliance, although it contained three strong tributes who were willing to kill, was nicer and more talkative than careers he had seen in other Games. Maybe it was just because the three tributes it had so far weren't too bad. Sure Jasper was manipulative, Julius knew he was tough even if he was losing his bullying façade and Velvet was rather crazy but they were still kind.

His response to her made her look rather surprised, had she expected them to be rude? Probably. Julius knew he should have been rude, but now he was here the whole intimidation ploy was wearing away bit by bit.

"If this is the career alliance I want in."

It was rather full on and Velvet started laughing causing Cypra to go a light shade of red but Julius thought about it and the answer was clear. She was rather young, not as talented as the three of them but she'd be a good ally with the skills she possessed and he had witnessed yesterday.

He nodded and Cypra smiled. There were now four careers, the alliance was getting stronger.

* * *

_**Ismene Silas, 16 years old**_

It was hard to maintain a conversation with an instructor. Ismene found herself listening as best as she could as the man went over each and every plant and berry in the pile, helping her sort them into which were poisonous and which were not but within five minutes it all collapsed in on itself. The man who had believed she was interested and sat instructing her with a smile looked rather offended as she stood up, stamped on the berries and walked off with a smile on her face.

Identifying which berry was edible and which would lead to either instant death or a painful and stretched out death had seemed interesting when she had first sat down. The head instructor's words had stayed with her, she knew that it was best to learn survival skills as well and had tried her best but sitting there it was hard not to get distracted with all the glistening blades in the room and the perfect targets and dummies just waiting to be attacked and left in splinters and ribbons.

She looked around at the stations nearest to her as she walked. The boys from section eleven and twelve were talking as they messed around with twigs and bits of rope. She neither knew their names nor cared, when it came down to it she was ready to kill them because that was what was necessary for her to win. This was the beauty of the game, she could have as much fun as possible without even caring like some of the other tributes who sat there, no doubt thinking about how guilty they would feel killing someone.

Ismene longed to kill others, it was bordering on an obsession and she admired her ruthless streak and was prepared to deal as much damage as possible. Perhaps the careers were a good alliance, but as she looked over at the four of them she realized how pathetic they looked. They were too kind, too polite to one another. Her ruthless and rather deranged way of handling things would not go too well, and the fact she got distracted properly wouldn't work in her favour. Although that Velvet girl seemed to get distracted in every conversation the alliance ever had.

Ismene knew she needed an alliance with either one or two people. Sure it would be hard for her to put up with them, if they moaned about how hard it was getting she was bound to kill them on the spot but still she wasn't naïve enough to think that being by herself was the best way to go. She wasn't like those soft tributes that were worried she'd end up liking her ally too much to kill them, that would not be a problem at all. When it came to it she'd gladly strike down whoever she partnered up with. She just knew the two or three of them could survive better with one another if there was a mutt attack or a tribute or an alliance attacked them.

Who to ally with though was the problem.

She had trained yesterday not really thinking about it but after seeing Shade and Sparkle ally and the careers form she knew she had to be hasty about it and think of something. But they had to be interesting, and at least with some talent. A boring, weakling was not for her, nothing would stop her from killing the weaklings.

The girl from section seven who looked up at her as she passed with nothing but hopelessness in her eyes was a clear example of the weaklings she so longed to kill. It was best for them to die, the life of a victor despite riches and fame wasn't sweet, you had to be strong to be able to last the rest of your life as a victor.

She sat down at the station closest to her, giving up on walking around. The instructor looked down at her with a smile and she returned it just to please them. If this was some kind of survival station she'd need their help and insulting them or being rude was not the way to go about this.

"Welcome to this station. Here I will tell you the best way possible of ensuring you save your food and drink for the duration of the Games."

How pointless.

Ismene wanted to get up, she didn't need to be told how to ration her food but someone else sat down next to her and she decided to stay put. He looked up at her with a smile on his face and she immediately knew who it was.

Malachite Kiraly was interesting to her. Maybe it was because she was messed up as well, getting distracted so easily and thinking how much like a game this all was but she knew there was something not quite right about him. Perhaps someone insane could spot another insane person but this boy who smiled at everyone and acted out the weakling and sweet kid was by far not what everyone thought he was like. This was the person she needed to ally with.

"You're Malachite right?"

The instructor smiled at the boy, but Ismene who now only cared for securing this alliance told her where to go with a rather rude hand gesture and looked as the boy stared at her with horror in his eyes. Well, it might have seemed like horror to the others, but she could tell he found it funny.

"Y-yes I am. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand and without thinking about it she slapped it away.

"Cut the crap kid."

He looked at her, shifting his position as if he was uncomfortable but didn't drop the scared look on his face.

"Malachite, maybe it's because I'm messed up but I know this whole sweet thing is just an act. You and I are similar, except you're too good at trying to hide it and for me I'd rather have it out in the open."

"Ismene, I swear you're the only person here who seems to have an ounce of intelligence."

Now his mask was gone she smiled. Her instincts had been right, how messed up was this kid really?

"Me and you are alike and I'd like to propose an alliance. Together we can prove just how weak all these kids are but also have some fun with it. I'm sure you'd like that."

There was hunger in his eyes at the idea of playing with these tributes and he nodded.

"Okay Ismene. Me and you shall play with these toys, and have a whole lot of fun watching them crumble into nothing."

"Good boy Malachite, now come on lets go do something worthwhile."

The two of them stood up, and as his mask of a kind young boy crept back onto his face, she smiled. He was so messed up, it was perfect.

* * *

_**Sterling "Mammoth" Milano, 18 years old**_

He didn't like this feeling. He'd grown up to be social in the respects of being with a gang but when it came to carrying out his work it was usually done alone, or with another like the mission with Blake. Although look where Blake ended up.

He'd volunteered for the Games for his ambitious goal of a future rebellion and also for his gang and he had said that day as he ran up to the stage that he would win, because there was no other way of ensuring his plans succeeded. But then she had been reaped and something stirred within him and he couldn't get rid of the feeling no matter how hard he tried.

Coralie was mute, and he felt sympathy for her but more than that he longed to protect her for reasons he could not put a finger on. She was so small, and seemed so hopeless that the fact she was now in these Games having to fight for her life was so unjust that it made him shake with pure rage at the Capitol. This was why he had this plan in place, maybe it was also why he wanted to protect Coralie. The injustice was too much that he had to ensure her survival for as long as possible.

Even as he stabbed repeatedly at the dummy with the daggers he realized how this put him at a disadvantage but also conflicted with everything he wanted to do. If he put Coralie's safety above his own that was good for nothing but earning him an early grave, alliances were great to have but they were normally meant to be mutually beneficial.

Coralie was to be the one in his alliance because he had to protect someone like her with no hope. The others, even the little girl from section eight and the girl from section two at least weren't totally useless. Coralie had no hope but he wanted to win this for his goals to come true and it conflicted with his will to protect her.

He didn't know what to do. Even if they did not end up in an alliance because Coralie continued to stay fearful of him he'd still look out for her as best as he could. He had tried yesterday to talk to her but she had been reduced to tears and nothing he said had done anything to convince her. Today he would attempt to do it again, he'd attempt to as many times as he could until either the Games began and their alliance still hadn't been sorted or she accepted.

With a few more quick stabs into the thick fabric of the dummy he dumped the blades back down into their container and nodded at the instructor as he took his leave.

The other tributes had stared at him with unease from the moment he had stepped onto that stage, which gave him an advantage because they were scared of him but also made him feel rather upset that they saw just the outside of him and nothing on the inside. People always said to not judge a book by its cover but no matter what, people will always do it and he'd grown used to it. Even some of his fellow gang members, his supposed brothers had looked at him with unease. Maybe they'd change their minds once he won.

If he won.

He passed the station where the four careers were standing, he knew that soon enough the alliance was bound to build again into an even greater force to be reckoned with and even though Mammoth knew he was tough enough he still didn't fancy his chances if he came across that alliance.

They stared at him, the only boy in the alliance with his brow creased as if in thought, the three girls simply stared at him with slight awe in their expressions. Did he make even the careers feel impressed? It was flattering, but he was not going to ally with them. He was either to be by himself or with Coralie. Just as he thought however the boy stepped forward to intercept him.

"Excuse me Sterling."

He stopped and looked down at the boy, he was considered tall amongst the others but he had nothing on Mammoth, he looked up at him however not with fear like most others did but with pure interest in his eyes.

"We are the careers and we think you'd be an excellent asset to this alliance."

The answer was clear to him, it had been since he'd made his way to the stage.

"No, sorry but no." He attempted to push past the boy he couldn't remember the name of but he was rather adamant.

"Please Sterling, we could use you, joining our alliance helps to ensure a greater chance of survival."

"What is your name?"

"Julius Mako"

_Julius Mako…_

He was on his list. He made sure to target him once the Games began, he had promised Tony and he always kept a promise.

"Julius, I appreciate the offer but the answer is no."

He didn't hold back and shoved harshly into his shoulder to knock him away. He heard one of the girls laugh and Julius one of his targets moan with pain but then he caught sight of Coralie and found himself jogging across the hall to catch up to her. He had to get her to trust him, she mattered too much.

"Coralie please just listen."

She turned to face him which surprised him but her eyes were empty. Had she given up already?

"I am not who you think I am. Just because I am tall, look violent and am skilled with weapons does not automatically make me a killing machine with no emotion. I want to help you, I want to ally with you."

Her eyes for a second seemed to fill up with some sort of emotion but went as empty as they had been mere seconds ago. Whatever cogs were turning around in her head to think of an answer he begged they would work in his favour.

Her small head nodded, and Mammoth found himself smiling. Something he rarely did.

Finally, now he could be with her during the Arena. Coralie Crimsen would win District One's Games alongside him. The next Games… well he'd have to think of something to do when it came around but for now she was going to be a victor.

* * *

_**Nikolai Demetriev, 18 years old**_

He had been watching them for some time now, ever since they had first grown into an alliance with the two of them. At first the sight of Jasper and Julius together was rather welcoming, they were both strong and able allies. Then however he became slightly disappointed when the girl Velvet joined, she had a distant look in her eye much like Ismene did and it would not do well to have someone like that in the alliance. However Nikolai was a fair man and knew that Julius and Jasper were the leaders of the alliance and if they wanted a girl who stared at blades as if entranced by them then she could be a part of the alliance.

Today as he had stood by himself, holding a morning star in his hands he found himself watching as Cypra had joined the alliance. Nikolai could see she was talented and had trained at least because she carried herself at each station with a good amount of skill but compared to the other two, even Velvet for that matter, she was rather less skilled for the Games. Nevertheless, this alliance was where he needed to be and as they were called for lunch he was now ready to take the chance and join the careers.

Alise once again was the last one into the canteen, she was not completely hopeless however. She now had an ally with Ania from section two and although they were underdogs in this entire game they still proved to have at least a small degree of skill at some of the stations. The two girls had got together around the same time as Ismene and Malachite had. Nikolai had made it his priority on the train to watch the reaping again on the small screen fitted next to the window and learn the names and faces of all the tributes. It was the least he could do considering within a few days he'd be trying to kill them.

Ismene and Malachite being together in an alliance was quite confusing to say the least, there was a ruthless girl who was definitely rather crazy and a boy with an innocent smile on his face and just a kid who had volunteered for a friend. It made no sense to Nikolai but he had no time to dwell on other alliances when he had his own to sort out.

He sat down at the table next to the careers with his tray of food and began cutting into the meat. It tasted salty but was tasty and he ate it rather quickly. With one quick swipe with the back of hand he wiped his mouth and walked over to the table.

They all looked up at him straight away and remained silent. Nikolai felt quite awkward talking to people he had never met before but it was necessary for his goal of joining the careers. Velvet however, the way she looked at him made him completely uncomfortable. Julius as the leader along with Jasper simply waited patiently for him to announce why he was here and Nikolai took this as the chance to speak.

"I'm Nikolai Demetriev, I'd like to join the careers."

"Why should we let you?"

Nikolai although expecting some kind of question was a little shocked, he had watched Cypra ask the careers earlier today and they had let her in without so much as a skeptical look, and yet they were now questioning him. Someone who was a lot more talented than Cypra.

"I have trained for years, I have no qualms against killing another tribute and I am not too proud to not listen to my allies. I respect that I am not the leader and won't try to push myself further than possible in this alliance."

Nikolai always knew the right words to use and the smile on Jasper's face made it certain to him they would accept him. He tried to keep a straight face though until an answer had been reached. Julius looked towards Jasper and the others and it was almost as if a silent discussion was going on between their eyes until Julius nodded and turned to face him.

"Of course you can be in the careers."

Now he let the smile creep onto his face and gladly sat down next to Julius. They were friendlier than he had seen past career alliances in other Games. They were usually full of hot headed tributes who no doubt wanted that leader spot and found it hard to listen. Perhaps this year with the careers having the ability to listen to one another would work in their favour and make them even better than other careers because they'd be able to co-operate and work out strategies.

This alliance was looking good, maybe they needed another tribute, maybe not but the other tributes should definitely watch their backs. Nikolai would not draw out their deaths, he was not some crazy sadist who found pleasure in the torture of innocents but he hadn't volunteered to lose. He was here to win, and nothing would stop him from doing his best to win the entire thing.

* * *

_**Iridium Proditae, 17 years old**_

People were starting to grow friendships and alliances, talking to one another at a various amount of stations sorting out strategies for the bloodbath and other key moments in the Games to ensure their victory. However for Iridium she had spent the whole of yesterday by herself training, and that was how she had spent today and was to spend tomorrow. An alliance was not the way for her to go about this game.

For starters some of the tributes here were the typical career and there was nothing worse in this world than a career. They made her physically sick and was why the Hunger Games were loved so much in the Capitol. Surely if there were no careers it wouldn't be as interesting, Panem was an embarrassment and as long as the Games were here this embarrassment would never go away. That was why she had to restrain herself from not throwing the knife in her hands into the alliance that had grown over lunch with the boy from section eight.

Secondly, why she did not want an alliance was because she was in it to win. She'd had training due to being forced by her dad and knew that although it was wrong to kill she would have to. An ally or a few allies would only drag her down from this goal, she worked best alone and found those who thought allies were the best way forward rather naïve. At the end of the day only one could win, sure this year two could win this Games but if it was your ally wouldn't that just make it ten times harder to kill them in the next Games where only one could win?

She failed to see the logic behind wanting allies and that was why she was doing this alone. The knife in her hand flew towards the target and for the first time today it landed with a loud thud into the bull's-eye. She smiled, something she rarely found herself doing, and walked away from the station towards the archery station.

Archery was definitely the one thing she favoured above all and would be her ideal weapon in the Arena. With a bow and a quiver of arrows you could take down tributes from afar without having to put yourself at risk by getting close to them. She pitied the tributes here who had no skill whatsoever, she came off as a mean person but it was still horrible to see people with no hopes of winning have to delude themselves that they stood a chance when they were sure to be dead very soon.

This way of thinking wasn't one of a career, it was from someone who knew what was real and what was not. What was real was these tributes who couldn't do a thing would be dead soon, and what wasn't real was the fact they thought they could win. She hated the careers but just by looking at the alliance of five she could tell they were great contenders and there was bound to be at least one of them winning this thing, hopefully Iridium could be one of those winners.

"Hello there."

The instructor smiled at Iridium and offered her one of the smaller bows. Iridium shook her head and pushed aside the instructor to take the largest bow she could find on the rack. It was heavy and made from a metal she had never seen in District One before but found herself able to hold it in the correct way and when she reached for an arrow, aimed it at the target, it flew exactly how she wanted and landed just like the knife from before right in the bull's-eye.

She didn't exactly like arrogance but she hadn't been expecting anything less. She'd trained with bows for a long time even if it sickened her to have to listen to her dad, and it was just right for the arrow to hit where she wanted.

Just as she reached for another arrow she heard footsteps behind her, she hoped they were going to pass on but they stopped just a few metres away from her and she had no choice but to turn to them.

In front of her was the blind girl Alise who's arm was being held by Ania. They were both rather small yet she had seen them train. There was no denying the fact that they had trained sometime in the past, however unlike the careers she doubted they still did it for the glory of this whole thing.

"Can I help?" She didn't want to sound too strict, these two tributes were not the type she should hate but they were wasting her time.

"Hi Iridium, I'm Alise and this is Ania. We were wondering if you would like to join our alliance. We have both trained before although haven't recently, and we've seen the way you look at the careers so we know you're not one of them, well Ania has told me how you look at the careers and it seems you hate them." The way Alise said careers it was if she hated them as much as Iridium. She found herself liking this girl and for the first time actually smiled at someone else, but still the answer was clear to her.

"I'm sorry but the answer is no. I'm going into this thing alone and I would normally advise others to do the same as alliances only get you killed but you two seem to be good together. However I cannot be a part of this."

The two girls looked rather upset but at least they were not persistent and they accepted her answer of no, wished her good luck and walked off to one of the many survival stations around the room.

She aimed once again with an arrow and let it fly into the target. It hit the bull's-eye and for the last twenty minutes of training she hit the central spot over and over again. She'd done the right thing by turning down the alliance, she had to win this and by doing that she could not get attached. It would kill her to make any form of relationship and she couldn't be killed. Somehow she was going to win this and being by herself was the best way to do this.

She put the bow down and reached the elevator before anyone else. They were now one step closer to the Games, another day of training gone by and Iridium felt ashamed to admit she was scared. She hadn't asked for this like some of the others, her mum had rigged the bowl to force her into the Games. For the first time in a long time she wasn't only scared, she was terrified.

* * *

**And that's the end of training day two. Don't forget to keep checking the blog, I update with alliances and once we hit the Games I shall update with deaths and everything. So what do you think of Cypra and Nikolai joining the careers? The alliance between Ismene and Malachite, the alliance between Mammoth and Coralie and the alliance between Ania and Alise? Let me know in a review xD**


	17. Step by Step

**First and foremost I would like to wish each and every one of you a Merry Christmas. I hope you all have a super day tomorrow! :D**

**I wanted to try and get this done so I could update today so I'm happy I have managed to do so. This is the last of training and the final alliances are being made so I hope you like it!**

**One thing I'd like to ask is I am now collaborating on a SYOT with Jayfish and Acereader55 called Breathe in the Dead. It's sure to be an awesome story and I'd love for you guys to submit to it, it's under Jayfish's stories so go check it out!**

**Thanks guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter and once again Merry Christmas! :D**

* * *

_**Meaghan Paar, 16 years old**_

Her red hair carried behind her back in the sharp wind, the sheer force behind each gust causing her to have to push forwards with as much strength as she could. She had not been outside these past few days but through the windows of her room she had seen a golden sun behind white fluffy clouds telling her it was warm and sunny. Perfect weather for the Capitolites dwelling on the streets and in their houses below.

What luck she had to find herself in the middle of what felt like a hurricane the morning Meaghan decided to break rules and leave to head to the roof. If the rule had to be kept to, and was such an important rule then why hadn't the elevator been locked somehow to obstruct her desire to go to the roof. The rule mustn't be too strict since she was now on the roof, the sun slowly creeping upwards but the moon still shone down from the sky above. The wind was horrible, even Meaghan who liked horrible things could not bear the whip like lashes it set upon her cheeks but she stayed up here nonetheless.

Everything felt so rigid, there was no room to do anything else but stick to the schedule the Capitol dictated. Being free for the morning before training was what she needed and it felt good to be up on the roof.

For the first time in such a long time the smile on her lips was not one of a mad Meaghan, or a bloodthirsty Meaghan, or a cruel Meaghan. It was of a teenage Meaghan with her long red hair and nose piercing, wanting to be free before she became a toy of the Gamemakers to control and manipulate in the Arena.

It would all change when she went back down, the obsession to see each of the tributes die would never leave her and she didn't want it to leave. No matter whether or not the smile on her face was a mad one or the smile of a normal girl Meaghan was truly crazy at heart and she had embraced this. The façade she had played up back in the District was no longer needed and it felt good to be who she really was in front of all the tributes. It had taken a lot of power within to stop herself shooting arrows into alliances, and lashing out with a knife at that stoic like section partner of her's Lock, or her annoying mentor Saska. Both had driven her mad yet she still hadn't fully embraced her true self otherwise they would be dead on the floor.

She had some common sense, to kill before the Games was truly foolish. Meaghan wanted to win, she did not want to die. The best way to win was joining the careers but that would have been Axel's plan and she was determined to not play this Game like he would. She wouldn't restrain herself when it came to killing, but if she was to find an alliance on this last day it would be with one or two people, perhaps three but no matter what she would not find herself in the ranks of the career alliance. It was still hard though, Meaghan wanted to be there, they always had the most fun but she could not.

"How surprised I am to find you up here."

Meaghan couldn't contain the slight jump that took control of her. If she had been expecting anything it was definitely not someone else to break the rules and join her up here. It wasn't the voice of Lock, his voice was too hard and too focused. This voice behind her was more carefree yet the arrogance was clear.

She found herself looking upon the face of Tyrian Aquila when she finally turned around. His hair was also up in the air as the wind took control over it and somehow the annoyance that Meaghan couldn't hide hadn't taken hold of his features. Was he enjoying this wind? If so he was as mad as Meaghan called herself.

"I am as surprised as you are."

She found no giggle bubbling up from her throat. In fact she hadn't giggled in a while. Maybe it was because she no longer had to pretend, sure she had to hold back slightly but she had held back so much of herself back in the District. Here she was freer and the giggles no longer came. Had she enjoyed the façade and showing herself at various points, had that been why the giggles came? There was no clear answer as the moon descended even lower and the sun rose higher.

"Meaghan Paar from section one."

It was not a question, he knew who she was as she knew who he was. Tyrian had been by himself as well as the alliances had formed around them all, there were other loners like the girl from section twelve who was extremely tough. Her eyes had always shifted other to Julius, Jasper and the others. She hated them, that might be rather fun once it came to the beginning of the Games.

"And you are Tyrian Aquila from section four. Why are you up here Tyrian Aquila?"

"I should ask the same thing but I guess you asked first. Meaghan Paar I am here because I find it boring sticking to that schedule they ask of us."

It was quite welcoming to hear the same reason leave his lips that filled her head. The schedule was boring.

"And why are you up here Meaghan?"

"For the same reasons as you Tyrian."

He smiled at this and shook his head for whatever reason. What was going on behind those beautiful eyes of his?

"I like you Meaghan. I've watched you during training and I am glad you haven't found another alliance. I do very much like you. Care for an alliance?"

It was rather up front but they were running out of time. Soon training would begin and today was the last day. Tyrian Aquila from section four interested her as well, they were similar in a way. He wasn't outrageously crazy like she was, but there was something teeming behind those eyes of his.

"Yes Tyrian Aquila, I accept."

He smiled and a chuckle escaped his lips.

"Good to hear Meaghan Paar, good to hear."

* * *

_**Ollie "Oily" Marble, 16 years old**_

The head instructor instead of following what she did yesterday and allowing them to go away within seconds of arriving called all the tributes into a circle close to the right side. Oily stood tapping his left foot anxiously, training was something he was eager to get to. He needed to be as ready as possible to carry out this task of his, what was the point in trying to kill a tribute if he hadn't the strength to take them on? Some called him naïve for this idea, he'd heard Sparkle talking to Shade about him and Shade had eyed him with fascination but the insults left their lips. However he had enough sense to realize gaining skills in combat and other survival stations was of utmost importance. A dead Oily would do nothing in the Arena except stink it out. Although the stinking would accompany the rotting and that happened later on back in the District when his body had been buried.

He didn't want to be in the ground. He wanted to stay alive. He had to stay alive, the Capitol had to see him alive for them to truly understand why he would do what he had planned in the Arena.

"Tributes gather round. You girl from Two please escort your ally over quickly. I can tell she knows where to go but I do not want to waste much time." The woman snapped at Ania and with fear clear in her eyes she nodded meekly and obeyed. When Alise was standing with them all she began.

"Today is the last day of training and I urge you to use it wisely. Usually the Gamemakers would have used the room built into the side of the hall to observe over these three days but for the Quell they will simply base all the score entirely on the show you give so it is best to prepare yourself, pick up new skills as quickly as you can and sharpen and strengthen the ones you have already acquired. I see alliances forming which is good to see but do not lose yourselves. At the end of this Quell there will only be one Victor and for all you know it might not be anyone in this room."

Her small talk ended with a wave of dismissal and she took her place at the sidelines of the hall to observe as she had the past two days.

Oily knew exactly where he was headed, within seconds he had a small sickle in his hands and he went to work of tearing apart the dummies that swung from hooks. The instructor looked him up and down with a frown on his face. The reason was clear to Oily but he didn't show any anger on his face, he may not be as strong looking as some of the others around this hall but he had a purpose and that purpose would help him win.

"Boy if you were to attack that slow your opponent would have already struck you down." The instructor had a gruff voice and did not ask for permission to take the sickle and demonstrate. The head instructor was by his side within seconds.

"Masson we do not snatch weapons from the tributes. If he needs your help he will ask, if not just stand by and assist with your words." The man Masson obviously did not look pleased to be told what to do by someone much younger than him, but he nodded his head and as she walked up he stuck his finger up at her back.

"You'd be dead on the floor with this sickle in your chest if she had seen that."

"Good thing she had her back turned. Since I am to advise you with my words and not properly teach you through action, I advise you to attack more swiftly. Your opponents will not be full of cotton and made of fabric. They bleed and have bone and skin and can attack you back."

The words were better to him than his insults, and although Oily had made a decision to go it alone he nodded his thanks and this time the dummy was reduced to ribbons much faster than his attempts had been yesterday with a sword.

If he was to cut his way through the Arena maintaining his key quest of balance then he had to be skilled and now he knew how to fight with a sickle. Maybe there won't be a sickle, maybe there would be spears which he hadn't handled very well, but nonetheless to have this new skill was good. He prayed for a sickle as he placed it back down in the rack and thanked the man again.

This time he headed for a survival station, even here he knew to balance things out. He was sure to die if he didn't balance his time out between weaponry and survival stations. Plants could kill just as much as a knife or a mutt.

He passed alliances on his way to the station with the berries on the mat. The careers looked up at him as he passed and despite the way they seemed nicer than previous careers they were still rather terrifying. If he met them he was sure to die, that could not happen.

The mute girl sat beside the giant, it was nice to see she had an ally. Although whether it would last he did not know.

The final alliance he passed was one he had not seen yesterday. The girl with the red hair and the boy from section four were busy knocking wooden swords together. Why they were using wood instead of steel he did not know but they both seemed as talented as the other and they fought with smiles on their faces. Were they friends? He did not know, but they were also an alliance to watch out for.

Finally he reached his destination and sat down on the mat. If he was to make it on his own in the Arena he'd have to identify the berries by himself so he shook his head when the instructor offered to help and began to place them into poisonous and safe piles. The thought of dying from a measly berry was embarrassing, but someone had to die by a berry, it had happened before and was bound to happen this year.

Whether it would be him he did not know.

It probably would be he realized afterwards, the instructor told him he had only gotten three correct. Death by berry didn't sound as bad as death by sword. Although, he'd rather he didn't die at all.

* * *

_**Duke Pacino, 17 years old**_

Watching them all with their blades and berries, their arrows and their alliances made Duke feel lonelier than he had felt in a long time. He loathed training as much as he had back at home. Coming into these training days and having to journey from station to station hadn't seemed such a bad thing but with each swing of a blade against a dummies neck or an arrow pulled back in a bow and launched at a target reminded him of Rex and it sent bitter anger through his veins

Duke had never wanted to train yet it seemed the right course of action to prove Rex was not the best in the family and his arrogance was misplaced. Although losing some fights to his older brother still did nothing to quell his confidence and he still regarded himself as the best career ever to grace the District.

It had been funny to begin with, watching him fail to make it to the stage but Duke could remember clearly the moment his name had been called and how Rex's frown had turned to a smile and the same anger he felt in this very hall had washed through him back then.

It wasn't enough to just do well in the Games and die an honourable death, perhaps protecting a younger tribute. To prove he was better than Rex he had to win, and Rex who was no doubt going to volunteer next year had to die. Did he want his brother dead? Did he hate him that much? He had no answers for these questions as he unsheathed the sword and sent it through the air at another dummy. The instructor had proved to be helpful when showing him the quickest and most efficient way of unsheathing and sheathing his sword, after all you do not want to be wasting time trying to unsheathe your sword with clumsy fingers whilst your opponent was coming down upon you blade already ready in hand.

The sword felt like poison to his fingers yet he carried on, not fulfilling the desire to let it fall to the ground. If he was to win he had to sharpen his skills on this last day of training. Whether or not he liked it that did not matter. Survival mattered, death was not something he wanted.

The sword found the fabric neck of the dummy and the head lopped off and rolled behind him. He turned to go after it and bring it back but was shocked to find it underneath the foot of the blind girl. She stood with a smile on her face yet her eyes seemed to drift into a completely different direction. Alise the girl he had spoken to on the train stood next to her, newfound courage seemed to have become instilled within her. That was good, she was no longer the terrified tribute she had been when he had helped her. It was probably because she had an ally, if Alise was to die it would all come crashing down again.

"Duke, Ania tells me you're good with that sword."

"I'm alright I suppose."

Were these two girls after something? He'd never really thought on alliances too much. At one point he had decided against it, another point he had decided to find someone. The careers were definitely not for him after all they reminded him too much of Rex but maybe with these two he could find the alliance he was looking for. They may be younger and much more vulnerable but they had still shown skill at some of the training stations they had been too. Also Duke felt it necessary to look after those younger, it was always awkward, but still it was something that felt right.

"You're better than alright Duke." Ania said. This courage in her to speak was a welcome sight.

"I know you probably already have a strategy planned out since it is the final day of training and all but me and Ania aren't stupid. We know that our chances aren't very high and we need another ally, perhaps two more allies and we hope to find at least someone before the day is over."

"So you're asking me?"

It wasn't excitement that filled him, but rather happiness. He liked these two girls, they were sweet yet strong.

"Yes, we'd love for you to join us. But of course you don't have to, it's entirely your choice."

Perhaps he did not like the idea of being alone in the Arena, or perhaps it was because he liked the prospect of being with these two girls and looking after them far too much but his head nodded seconds after Alise had offered the alliance.

"He nodded Alise."

Alise's smiled grew even larger and she extended her hand a little too far to the right. Duke grasped it regardless and shook it up and down with a smile on his face. He had always been a stubborn boy who's emotions of love and kindness had always been bottled deep within and a face of boredom and sometimes cruelty had taken a hold of his features but with this alliance maybe he would open up more. He had no idea what was going to happen, for all he knew all three of them could die in the bloodbath but he was going to do all he could to look after Ania and Alise and he was sure they would do the same.

"So strategy wise… what do you have in mind Duke?"

The three of them walked off from the sword station and sat down near bits of rope and wood. The instructor seemed happy to see them but held back from saying anything as the three of them began to discuss.

"First and foremost me and Ania come to you Alise. I know you are not useless, you are strong and have talents but you don't want to be walking around by yourself. Once we find you we should get some supplies from the outer ring of the Cornucopia and get out of there."

As he said this something filled his mind. Only two victors could come out of this District Games. If it was to be two of this alliance, then one of them would have to die. The thought made the smile fall from his face. When the time came to make a decision he would. What that would be however, he had no idea.

* * *

_**Shine Alida, 17 years old**_

There was fighting going on towards the door to the canteen that had just been opened. The rush to eat had been rather amusing as if it was feeding time for animals, the careers leading the stampede, but a fight breaking out had left them startled and no one moved closer.

Shine watched from her place next to the station with the throwing knives, it was close to the doors and she could see everything unfold. At first her eyes had been on the careers. The one alliance she was going to join today. But then her eyes moved over to the pair fighting and she found herself smirking at this act of violence.

"Tributes!" The head instructor's voice cut like a knife through the tense atmosphere and tributes parted automatically to let her through. Shine almost gasped when the fighting girl's hand snapped back and hit her right in the face. The head instructor grunted with pain and seized the girl by the back of the neck, forcing her to the ground.

"Tributes are not allowed to fight." She said, turning the girl around. Shine immediately recognized her as Ismene, even in pain she still had that accursed smile on her face. The boy who had his hand to his face, blood dripping slightly from scratch marks on his cheeks put his scarf back over his neck and walked away into the canteen as if he was not to be punished.

Lucky for him the slap Ismene had dealt upon the head instructor had drawn the woman's focus on her. Grinning did not help and with a hard yank upwards, Ismene was pulled to her feet and handed over to the Peacekeepers who had flocked to her side.

"One of you take her to her floor, and tell an avox up there to lock the door to her room. Ismene is not to come down until her session tomorrow." The woman although clearly in pain due to the slap that was bringing a bruise already to her cheek, kept her voice strong in the face of the men in white.

"Best to make it three or four of you. This one is a fighter." She turned and walked off confidently. The Peacekeepers pulled her harshly to the elevator and Shine watched with a smile on her face as the doors closed and Ismene and the Peacekeepers shot upwards.

When everyone realized it was all over they made their way into the canteen. Shine entered last just behind the boy from section six and only placed steak onto her plate and sat by herself. The careers were talking amongst themselves with friendly smiles on their faces as they ate their lunch. Shine had meant to join the alliance or even start it up on the first day but although Julius and Jasper the two to create the alliance were strong, she had been rather worried about who else might join.

It was best to observe the training days and see who else joined the alliance. Now seeing Jasper, Julius, Cypra, Nikolai and Velvet sitting together as the careers of this District Games she was filled with confidence that this alliance would surely be strong in the Arena, the two victors was sure to be from this alliance…

_He killed her._

She ground her teeth with frustration and scolded herself. She had done her best to push away all thoughts on her dad and her late mum in case it got in the way of her focus on the Games. It had worked, but to bring it back up to mind just as she was about to ask to join the careers was not wise. She pushed it down and only just realized that Velvet was staring at her. The other careers were too busy in conversation to realize their ally's eyes were firmly locked on Shine's.

The girl smiled and with a wave of the hand beckoned her over. Shine at first was speechless, what could she possibly want? If anyone in the alliance was unstable it was her and her smile unnerved her.

Still, she stood up and walked over to the table. When the others noticed her their talking came to halt. At first their eyes were rather cold, even Nikolai who seemed to be rather friendly.

"Everyone, this is Shine Alida."

Whatever Velvet's motives were she had no idea but why was she being kind and trying to help her into the alliance? Did she think she was talented, if so it made her smile at the careers looking up at her.

"You're the career alliance."

It wasn't a question but Julius the leader of the pack still found it necessary to nod. There was usually six careers every year, it wasn't as if allowing Shine into the alliance would overcrowd it.

"I'd like to join."

"I think she should." Velvet added. Julius and Jasper looked at her with interest and then back at Shine. It was Jasper who spoke up.

"It seems Velvet wants you to join. I would ask why but I never seem to understand anything that goes on in that mind of hers."

Shine was sure it should be taken as an insult but Velvet just smiled and nodded her head.

"I've seen her train. Besides there's always six careers, sometimes even more. We should take her."

"What can you do?" This time it was Cypra who spoke up. Shine looked at the younger girl yet her eyes were cold. The girl was stronger than she looked.

"I can fight like any other career can and I will do all it takes to help us kill the other tributes. I assure you myself and one of you sitting here will be the victors."

Her confidence might have been perceived as arrogance but what she had said made Velvet's smile grow even bigger.

"Okay Shine, but that is it. No more careers, is everyone agreed?"

The alliance nodded at Julius and with a smile he welcomed Shine to sit down beside him. She noticed as they carried on eating a lot of eyes on her. There seemed to be a lot of people who hated the careers or held some dislike towards this alliance. Even Alise who couldn't see seemed to have her eyes stuck on their table. With a lot of enemies this Games was sure to be difficult. The thought of a challenge put a smile on her face. Who wanted to win an easy victory anyway?

* * *

_**Zephyr Garnet, 17 years old**_

She just couldn't hold herself back, she just couldn't keep her hands to herself and walk in with that creep for an ally and eat her lunch without having to do something. The first day we had a slight argument let's just say at lunch time, the second day she kept laughing with her eyes locked on mine and this time she purposely pushed me to the ground in front of the careers. If there's one alliance you don't want to look weak in front of it's them and she just had to do it.

The only punishment she got was to be sent to her room just before lunch, that's not a good enough punishment considering she's had a few hours training today anyway.

_She'll receive her punishment, Zephyr. Don't you worry, she'll receive her punishment once that gong sounds._

Revenge is bitter yet when it comes to Ismene there's nothing else he wanted more. He hadn't done much during training except silently watching from afar at the other alliances forming and at the solo tributes. The boy from section one was another quiet one who was definitely strong. The boy from section three with his bizarre ideas of what he wanted to achieve in the Arena. He had walked past the alliance with Shade and Sparkle and had heard them talking about him. Balance was a ridiculous notion, especially when it was your sole purpose in a game of death.

The girl from section eight, the smallest one being by herself had surprised Zephyr. If anything he had expected her to join the alliance with Alise, Ania and Duke. It seemed a perfect fit yet she had been by herself and seemed to be perfectly content with it. Finally there was the girl from section twelve who's hatred towards the careers was plainly clear to everyone in this hall. She couldn't go ten minutes without staring over at the alliance as they moved from station to station. Zephyr noted however that being by herself was definitely the wisest course of action, he had witnessed the conversation with the two younger girls yesterday, she was logical and to the point. She'd go far.

As Zephyr looked to the clock on the wall and realized he had barely half an hour left of training (the last training day) he threw the steel knife towards the target and it landed with a clean thud in the wood. It was a perfect shot. Knives were the one thing he had perfected in his time whilst he trained and blackmailed the private trainer into helping him. Ismene when she had first seen him throw a knife on the first day had lost her smile if only for a few seconds. He had proved her wrong which was good, it pleased him to know he was no longer a weakling, but no matter what her view on him it wouldn't get in his way of revenge. He was usually a calm, logical, clear headed young man but when it came to revenge it was something he thought to be right.

This time he pictured Ismene's face on the target, her nose the bull's-eye, and flicked his wrist. The knife sailed through the air with a whistle and plunged right into her face. It pleased him, and sure enough once the gong sounded this is what he was hoping to do.

When the clock read fifteen minutes to go he put the last knife back into the rack and walked off. Looking at all the alliances made him feel odd. He was normally quite content being alone, it was the best place to be to go about his job and was probably the best way to go about these Games. Yet, it made him feel slightly vulnerable. With no allies he had no one to watch his back in return for watching their own.

But could he find an ally in this last fifteen minutes? Would anyone allow him to join this late?

He heard Velvet's loud laughs from over by the spear station. The careers were definitely not for him. The alliance with Meaghan and Tyrian was also not for him. They seemed friendly with one another yet there was something unsettling in both pair of eyes.

Just as he was about to give up he heard the deep laugh of someone and turned to see Duke with a smile on his face.

Zephyr had watched him with that rock hard expression, he seemed to be quite noble yet rather emotionless. He sat with Ania and Alise, the three of them laughing and talking with one another as they messed around with the paint in the pots. If those two girls could make even Duke smile then perhaps there were no second motives between either of them. Maybe they truly did care for one another and weren't just using him as a means to an end.

He made his mind up on the spot and walked over to them. It was Duke who saw him first and the smile fell from his face. It was rather good to see him acting as the protector of these two as he stood up to reach Zephyr's level.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Zephyr Garnet."

"Hi Zephyr." He looked down at Alise who seemed to be looking over his shoulder and smiled. Ania nodded at him as well, she'd definitely grown some courage.

"Hi Alise, hi Ania."

"Again I repeat can I help you?" Duke had softened slightly yet still maintained his expressionless face. It wasn't frightening, it was admirable.

"I'd like to join your alliance."

"Why?"

"All alliances except for maybe Sterling's and Coralie's seem to be built upon whether or not it is mutually beneficial for all members. You three look like you actually care about one another. I'd like to be a part of this alliance."

Ania looked up at Duke and then at Alise. The blind girl by his feet was already nodding and whenever Alise seemed to agree with something so did Ania. Duke was staring down at the two nodding girls and turned back to face Zephyr.

"Sure, you're in. We're all here to help one another. When the bloodbath begins we run to Alise's aid. That is the first thing any of us does, you got that?" His tone wasn't one of a leader or a boss, it was full of concern. They genuinely cared for one another.

"Okay, I will help all of you as best as I can. As long as you allow me to do one thing."

The two boys sat down next to one another to join the two girls. All heads turned to face Zephyr.

"And what is that?"

"Let me kill Ismene Silas."

* * *

**And that is the end of training! We have now seen every alliance, and every loner. If you want to refresh your memories check out the blog :D What do you guys think of Tyrian and Meaghan? Duke and Zephyr joining the two girls and Shine joining the careers? Let me know with a review xD**


	18. Proving Yourself

**Hey guys, I hope you all had an awesome Christmas! I know I sure did :D**

**Anyway here are the Private Gamemaker Sessions. Only two of the POV's actually are the sessions, the first one is beforehand and the last two is the revealing of the scores! :) I hope you're happy with what I gave your tribute, if not… well sorry but I ain't changing it xD**

**Just a reminder in case you didn't see (or forgot) the A/N on the last chapter please check out Breathe in the Dead under Jayfish's stories, it's going to be a great collab between me, her and Ace and we'd love for some tributes. Also check out Fourteen under my stories, the sequel to Thirteen!**

**Thanks guys, enjoy this chapter ;D**

* * *

_**Sparkle Rose, 17 years old**_

She grasped hold of the large orange from the crystal fruit bowl and plucked it from the others. With her sharp fingernails she gently peeled the skin away and without even taking the segments apart she bit into the orange allowing the juices to flow freely down her chin and drip and splash on the placemat neatly stationed on the table.

She savoured the tangy taste and the smell that came along with it, in the Arena there would be no oranges. Nothing like an orange or anything remotely tasty at all. The meat would be rough (if there was animals to hunt) and the berries were likely to either be poisonous or rather bitter. How something so normal like an orange could make Sparkle feel this way she had no idea but she ate the entire thing with a couple more bites and licked at her fingers.

_SMACK!_

A pretty hand pulled away from the back of her head and Sparkle felt the sharp stinging of just being hit flood through her. She swore under her breath and turned to the face of Dany who although having just been violent stared down at her with a pretty smile on her perfect face. Her eyes had changed colour since yesterday, she now blinked at her with pale pink irises and took a seat by her side.

"We do not eat oranges like that Sparkle. In the Capitol one is refined and proper."

"As a tribute I should be allowed to eat how I flipping well want." Sparkle snapped back. Dany although a good enough woman got on her nerves easily. From a capitol woman to a more laid back almost district like woman. It went back and forth and lucky for her just like every training day morning she was stuck in the mindset of a prissy little bitch.

"I'm here as your mentor now learn some respect. The sessions start in an hour, they will be split in half with the first six sections going first then a break in between before the last six go down. You are from section three."

Sparkle rolled her eyes and couldn't help herself. "Aren't you a smart little thing." She tapped her powdered cheek and laughed out loud.

"Thank you Sparkle, compliments get you far."

"For the love of-" She muttered under her breath only to stop at the sight of Oily walking into the room. He rubbed his eyes removing the sleep and sat down opposite the two of them.

"So I finally learn to wake myself up at an early time and Mr Marble over here is allowed to stay asleep for a good two more hours!"

Her spit flew across the table and landed with a splash on his cheeks. Oily grimaced and with the back of his hand wiped off the droplets and without so much as a single word response he began to eat his breakfast.

"Dany, would you kindly explain to me why Oily here was allowed to sleep in."

"It's still early Sparkle." He finally said through a mouthful of eggs.

Before she could respond Dany sighed and glared over at Oily.

"A boy from District One should know not to talk with his mouth full and Sparkle I was not aware that Ollie was still in bed. I thought perhaps Rust had taken him someplace else but I see that his mentor has misplaced himself."

"Fine, so are we here to talk strategy or something? I don't understand why we get up unless it's helpful." She was really starting to dislike Oily. At first he was odd but bearable, now her own mentor who not only three days ago had called her a little sister now seemed to favour him. She would have loved it if Oily's mentor had love her more than he loved his own tribute but unfortunately Oily was stuck with a man like Rust and she really did not like him.

"Well have you two thought about what you would do for the Gamemakers? They want to witness a good show since they have no idea what you can do having not observed you at all."

"I thought I might just wrestle some dummies or something. Stab some dummies as well."

"Creative." Sparkle quickly added before Dany could swoop in, as usual it did not take her long.

"Hopefully you've thought it through more than that. Simply wrestling and stabbing unless you are superbly talented at it will not get you a good score and I want my tributes to not show themselves up with anything lower than a six or a seven."

"I don't think I'm good enough for that." Oily said digging into another plate of eggs. Where he put it all Sparkle had no idea, just looking at him he wasn't a large boy at all and ate like a pig.

"Sparkle how about you, what have you got planned to show the Gamemakers."

"As tempting as it sounds to have sex with them on their table I think I might basically do what Oily said but put my own spin on things. Wrestling and stabbing, sounds thrilling don't you think?"

She smirked at Dany's face. She had made it her mission to annoy the woman as much as possible, she was annoying Sparkle near to every five minutes so it was only fair. Oily seemed rather happy as well at the sight of Dany with a bright red face under all that makeup. Her eyes no longer looked pink, they seemed red to match the shade her cheeks had reached.

"If you two want to fuck it all up then go ahead!" She slammed her fists down and for a second Sparkle couldn't even breathe through the shock at hearing her swear but then the snort came out and the mouthful of beans she had so been enjoying sprayed all over a gawping Oily.

The district side of Dany was so much more fun, the one with swear words and sometimes rude gestures behind Rust's back.

"Oh Dany don't be such a drama queen. Where's your manners?" Sparkle joked as her mentor with a bright red face went running down the hallway and out of sight. She turned to look at Oily who simply stared at her with red sauce dripping down his cheeks.

"What? It's fun."

* * *

_**Tyrian Aquila, 18 years old**_

The elevator door opened and alongside Jasper, Tyrian walked out and looked around the green floored and scarcely lit corridor. To the left Peacekeepers stood staring down at the tributes on the right. He saw Meaghan furthest away near the double doors at the end, she looked up at him and smiled. Tyrian grinned back at her and led the way to the bench between sections three and five.

A clock hung above the Peacekeeper's head who stood in front of him. There was ten minutes to go before this all began. He'd gone over his plan for a while, it would be simple enough. He wasn't going to pull of something extravagant and over the top because that was far too risky and to mess up the score would be dangerous. It would be best to do the simple thing and demonstrate skills with weaponry.

So that was what Tyrian had in mind as he waited patiently.

The clock ticked down, each second seeming to last a minute. Meaghan stood in front of him as it read four minutes to go. The smile was still on her face as her eyes met Tyrian's. Her red hair truly was beautiful, it wasn't a dull red or so red it reached pink. It was blood red and that was what was so beautiful about it. Tyrian would have to grow used to the sight of blood if he was to win, and Meaghan. His ally would be with him in the final games with the other Districts. He had asked her for a reason, it had been rather amusing that she had been the one he had bumped into on the roof yesterday, but he had decided to ask her during training anyway.

Tyrian couldn't help himself but be drawn to the interesting, whether that be the good interesting in the form of someone like Cereus or the bad interesting in the form of Sable. Meaghan was a bit in between. She wasn't totally psychotic like Sable, but she wasn't totally good of heart. There was a goodness somewhere deep down, the bad side usually came forth however more than the good side. It didn't matter, she had been perfect.

"Good luck today Tyrian. Remember what we said, no lower than seven." She winked at him and before Tyrian could even respond she had skipped off to sit down next to Lock. Her silent section partner sure was a mystery but just as Tyrian decided to look over at him to study him further a woman's voice from the speakers called him out.

Lock stood up, took one last look over all the tributes before walking through the double doors and out of sight.

Tyrian with a sigh, leaned back against the wall and waited.

After what seemed a lifetime of waiting as patiently as he could, Sparkle walked down the hallway with a smile on her face and used the elevator to disappear back up to her floor. Tyrian leant forward eagerly awaiting his invitation through the double doors and within seconds his name echoed out of the speaker.

"Aren't you going to wish me good luck Jasper?" He said with a sly smile on his face. There was no denying how much she despised his attitude and Tyrian found it ever so fun to see her face light up with that beautiful rage.

"Break a leg."

That made Tyrian laugh all the way down the hallway and his laughter even carried on through the double doors. He only stopped at the sight of the polished training hall, a blue curtain hung halfway across stopping anyone to venture to the other side. All the stations had been moved up and bunched together, some like the running track had been removed entirely.

He walked briskly over to the spot in front of the Gamemakers who sat in an opening in the wall, each sat with their hands in their laps looking down at him.

They were a rather repulsive sight, it seemed only the beautiful lady at the front wearing the Head Gamemaker robes was the only one who was not overweight.

"Tyrian Aquila."

"Proceed." She said with a wave of her hand.

The first station he so eagerly awaited returning to was situated only a few spaces to his left. Dummies hung from hooks and as he grasped the long sword in his hand he felt an overwhelming sensation of power flood through him. He knew he could win this entire thing, with this one weapon he really could.

The heads of all of them rolled to the floor within seconds as he twisted and turned through each dummy, hacking at arms and legs and stabbing holes right through the fabric. It wasn't entirely creative but that was what he had known from the start. This was about showing he had the skills to win. Nothing more.

The long sword had some sort of connection with his arm, it was as if the blade was in fact a part of his body. He slashed with such elegance yet ferocity that the dummies fell to pieces one by one until he stood in a pile of cotton. The Gamemakers looked impressed yet it was the smile tugging on the Head Gamemaker's thick blood red lips that caused him to feel even greater about himself.

There were various long range weapons around but Tyrian would not use those. He could if he wanted, but close range was his forte. Instead he turned to the woman at the front and smiled.

"Could I have an avox to fight against if you don't mind."

He wasn't entirely sure if you were allowed but apparently it was not a problem as a small man with thin armour came running through a door from the left. Tyrian found two rather long daggers on a rack and charged at the man, he didn't hold back and swung the steel against his head. The avox ducked and tried to stab out with his rubber spear but Tyrian was quick and sidestepped and brought his dagger down on the mans back.

He hadn't thought the man would have bled so much, but it fell freely down his back and he moaned with pain. The wound wasn't fatal but it left him looking very dizzy as he was dragged out. That had been over a little too quickly than he had hoped.

"You are dismissed." The Head Gamemaker had that same grin on her face that made him swell up with even more pride as he walked out through the double doors and towards the elevator. It had all gone so well, so very well indeed and the best part was the look on Jasper's face.

"Break a leg Jasper." He said as he walked past her. "Unfortunately for you I did not."

* * *

_**Ismene Silas, 16 years old**_

The bench next to her was empty. Julius was over by Jasper, her section partner entering the elevator and disappearing behind the closed metal doors as he shot upwards. Ismene's strategy for her private session went as far as the use of something sharp, that was about it. She didn't see the point in planning ahead, it was best to just let the decision arrive once she stood in the training hall in front of the Gamemakers who would be judging her.

It was funny how something so small as a score could determine whether you live or die. A low score ensured you next to no sponsors but would help with survival if it was your plan because the tributes would overlook you (as long as you had no muscle, otherwise pretending to suck really didn't work). Or you could get a high score and the sponsors would come flooding in, helping you at critical moments in the Arena with food and drink, perhaps a knife or a bit of rope. Anything to ensure your survival. However a large score painted a thick red target on your back, everyone wants to win and to win you've got to get rid of the biggest competition. The biggest competition being the careers and other tributes with high scores. No one is stupid enough to tackle the careers head on (unless you had a death wish) so therefore it was the other tributes with the high score who were the targets.

Ismene stared at the advancing form of Jasper as her name was called and thought long and hard. She was determined not to think about what she would use exactly, but she had to know whether or not what she wanted to do was completely mess it all up, or do the best she could to get that high score.

Malachite, the messed up little being that he was, would no doubt carry on this sweet little child act so the score would be rather low. He had confided in her, and told her his plan to reveal his true self once the bloodbath began. It might help take down a career, someone like Julius perhaps if he ignored Malachite and turned his back on him only to find a sharp little knife in his back. The thought made Ismene smile as Julius walked past her and sat down next to her.

She doubted the others would believe she was weak enough, after all she hadn't held back during training. No, she was going to do the best she could, but what she was going to do to ensure a good score she had no idea.

"So what's the deal with Malachite, he seems to sweet." Ismene looked at Julius' curious face and laughed. She had to protect his little strategy however, if everything went to plan Julius' cannon might sound after the bloodbath.

"He is a sweet little child. Not a mean bone in that body. A shame he has to die."

"So why did you ally with someone like him, someone with next to no skills?"

"Oh Julius you always see everything through whether or not the person is skilled or not. I can't tell you my secrets however, that would spoil everything."

"Using a kid like that is horrible. He'll die eventually but someone like him should be in the alliance with Alise and Ania. Not you Ismene, you're just messed up in the head."

"I take that as a compliment." She patted his cheek and smiled as he advanced to the training hall as his name was called out. Jasper stared down at her with disgust in her eyes as she walked to the elevator and went to her own floor.

It was now her, Duke and Cypra left. The two from section six clearly couldn't stand one another as they sat as far away from each other on the bench as possible. It would have been fun to drive them apart if they had have been close but alas they already seemed to hate one another. Instead Ismene waited, tapping her foot against the polished green floor until Julius swept past her into the elevator without so much as a sideways glance at his section partner.

That boy's arrogance or whatever it was, was going to get himself killed. She stood up and quickly walked to the training hall doors. When she pushed them open the smell of disinfectant hit her like a wave but she pushed back the will to gag and stood in front of the Head Gamemaker, the others looked at her as if she was a mere insect waiting to be crushed, or perhaps they wanted to eat her they certainly looked like they liked to eat. The woman however wearing the special robes smiled at her, the robe covered with gems….

Gems…

Ismene shook her head fiercely. No, now was not the time to get distracted.

"Ismene Silas." She announced as clearly as she could make it. The woman nodded and she immediately set out to the other stations, stopping at the one that caught her interest. Throwing knives of different shapes and sizes filled the racks, she picked one up and stroked the impressive blade. Two more days and she'd be welcome to use these on the others. It was a beautiful deadly thing and with surprising accuracy it found itself embedded into the bull's-eye of the target metres away. She heard clapping and continued to demonstrate her skill with these blades.

Only a few missed the target, the rest however formed an impressive letter 'I'.

"So you don't forget me." She said, smiling sweetly at the Head Gamemaker who was nodding her head with approval. Writing the first letter of her name with knives seemed impressive enough, but just to prove she could attack with close range weaponry she took down a few dummies with twin daggers, cutting into the fabric with ease and to finish it all off she threw them in the air and with a twirl they landed with a loud thud into the training hall doors.

"Thank you for watching." She bowed and without dismissal left the room and skipped to the elevator. It had all gone perfectly well, even Duke the one with that constantly expressionless and quite rough looking face looked slightly worried as she passed him. She'd done her bit to get a good score, enough to get some sponsors and when Malachite showed himself more sponsors were bound to come flooding in. The odds were looking very good for her, very good indeed.

* * *

_**Velvet DeLushe, 18 years old**_

Velvet sunk deeper into the white leather of the armchair and kept her eyes firmly locked on the television screen. Behind her came the muttering from the dining room, they were still eating their dinner but Velvet had had enough and decided to sit patiently for the scores. The clock on the light pink wall to her left told her there was still fifteen minutes to go.

She was nervous, for the first time in a while she was nervous. Sure a low score meant the careers might kick her out and that would up the danger, but there was a difference between danger that was fun and danger that would get her killed straight away. At first, coming into this Velvet hadn't been able to see the difference and was prepared to just take things as they came and plan on the spot. Now, seeing all the other tributes and how good they are and how her fellow allies fought it frightened her.

Feeling fear from the prospect of danger felt foreign and it made her squirm in the comfort of the armchair. She was still ready to have some fun, nothing could ever take that away from her but she'd grown a level of… maturity one might say.

"I will win." She muttered to know one in particular but herself. She had no death wish, the simple act of volunteering had been her goal that day purely because the Hunger Games was the best source of adventure and risk taking, she had not ran to that stage because she looked forward to a blade killing her (although she had loved the feeling of the metal against her skin these past few days).

"Move over Velvet." She turned to look up at her mentor, her brow already furrowed with annoyance and she had only just entered the room. It was no secret that Yvonne found her deeply irritating, perhaps she even hated her but at least she had not totally given up on her. She still realized it was her job to help and help she had tried. Only yesterday had Velvet actually started to listen to her, although she still kept that stern expression locked on her face.

"It's an armchair Yvonne. Meant for one person." She said, not bothering to look into her eyes, instead keeping them firmly locked on the blank screen.

"Velvet look at the damn thing, there are two cushions. This thing seats two people."

The woman got angry over the simplest and most unimportant things and as Velvet continued to keep herself sat on the chair taking up both cushions she groaned and dropped down on the other chair as far away from Velvet as she possibly could.

Zephyr soon joined after, followed by Elysio who sat down with only two minutes to go. Zephyr had found himself that alliance alongside the blind girl, Ania and that other slightly threatening looking lad. That alliance was sure to be a problem, a big problem and that's why the careers would be targeting them first along with the giant and his little pet mute. It was tiring having to learn everyone's names, besides she would be hearing them any second so it didn't matter whether she knew their first name now or not.

"The careers are strong this year Velvet." Elysio's voice was deep and terrifying. His tattoos seemed to ripple on his skin with every slight movement he made. Velvet tried not to look at him, instead kept her eyes on the screen when it suddenly filled with a bright yellow, cheers erupted from the speakers and the faces of Hero Palm and Rachal Flickerman appeared. Hero was the announcer that would speak during the Arena at key times, and Rachal was the niece of Caesar, this year's interviewer. She was a pretty woman, light pink hair framing a heart shaped pale face with two diamonds on both cheeks.

"Welcome everyone, welcome one and all to the announcement of the training scores!" Hero said with his clear and rather charming voice. He was a female favourite, even Velvet who never really paid much attention to boys felt something flutter in her stomach.

"That's right ladies and gentleman. I shall be announcing the scores and afterwards we have our yearly chat with this year's breakthrough celebrity about each tribute. I'm sure we have some marvelous scores, District One always has great tributes. I can hardly wait for the Games!" Rachal was a very clear speaker, it helped she was related to Caesar but she had a natural talent with her way with words. Being the interviewer was the perfect job for such a lady.

"Up first we have Lock Arakora Skull with a score of… 7." The blonde boy's face appeared on screen followed by his score. A seven was good, a seven guaranteed a fair amount of sponsors but not a lot. The girl with the red hair, Meaghan, received an 8. That girl frightened Velvet, there was something about her and it didn't help that she had allied with Tyrian, the one person all the careers had agreed was one of their biggest competition.

The boy from section two received an 8, the girl a 5. Oily, the balance boy received a 5 and his section partner, the girl who still maintained that rather tough, dirty look with a 7. Tyrian appeared and as expected he received a 9 clearly living up to how good he seemed. Her fellow career Jasper received an 8, good enough Velvet thought to herself.

Julius, co-leader to the careers received a 9 which was no surprise at all, his section partner who was with that sweet little kid received a 9 as well. What she had done to do that well Velvet had no idea, she seemed talented but not that talented.

Zephyr leaned forward as Duke appeared alongside his score of 8 and Cypra, Velvet's other ally, received a 7. Perhaps their biggest target, Sterling received a 10 and his pretty little ally with her messed up little throat received a pitiful 3. Bloodbath for sure even with that giant.

Nikolai received a 9, impressive, and the little loner received a 6. The two tributes before her own section appeared, the boy with a 4 and the final career to join the alliance received an 8.

When Zephyr's face appeared alongside an 8 both Yvonne and Elysio clapped him on the back. Then Velvet's face appeared with the same score and feeling quite proud with herself she turned to the two of them and Yvonne simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Could have been better."

Velvet stormed out of the room and couldn't help herself but punch the avox that stood nearest to her bedroom door. For the first time she wanted to prove to someone else she could do this other than herself. Yvonne would see her true strength, and then when she returned she'd regret ever saying a bad thing about her. 'Could have been better'… what a bitch.

* * *

_**Iridium Proditae, 17 years old**_

Rachal's perfect little face with that smile on it angered Iridium to a degree she'd never felt towards a capitol person. She'd also identified the careers as her enemies, sure the Capitol people supported a Game that would forever ruin the reputation of the country she grew up and lived in but they had been blinded by what their ancestors had loved. It was only natural they too enjoyed watching the live murder of innocent children.

However Rachal wasn't one of those idiots roaming around on the streets below this training centre, with their parties and bets on who's going to win and lose. Rachal along with Hero and his charming looks, the President, the Gamemakers, the Peacekeepers. All of them knew better and if they tried they could stop the Games. Yet they didn't, they went along with it because it had been something embedded in tradition.

That is why Rachal's little face caused Iridium to throw a small heart shaped cushion against the wall. It bounced and she heard Brann her district partner laugh as it hit her mentor but she paid no heed to what that boy ever did. He wasn't sweet or innocent, he had trained to gain a victory he would never see. He had been reaped before he was ready but that did not change that he was like the rest of them. He'd die, he was a weakling clearly deranged with the idea that he was skilled. To make it worse his ally was another career exactly like him, reaped before his time and not as skilled as he really thought himself to be.

"Jayce Adair with a score of 5."

Speaking of Brann's little ally and how unskilled he was. That five is proof.

"Alise Tourmaline with a score of 6."

Even a blind girl had beaten him. Iridium held no dislike towards Alise. Ever since their encounter she'd found new respect towards her. It even made the anger at Rachal disappear to think that maybe she'd make it out of the bloodbath. She had an alliance, a good alliance. Perhaps to Iridium they were a stupid idea, friends were not for The Hunger Games but it was still good to see she was not out of the picture yet. Alise Tourmaline might just do well.

It was now her section's turn and when Brann was announced with a four it almost made Iridium laugh at the sight of his face. The trained career with a four. No wonder he hadn't had the courage to ask to join the careers with such poor skills. How he managed a four she had no idea. Only the mute girl had gotten a lower score and she was the clear definition of hopeless.

"Don't worry Brann. You could still do this." His mentor was a very nice man who had earned Iridium's respect because of his kindness. She'd seen the perfect example of a cruel mentor, unfortunately the perfect example happened to be her own.

"Iridium you better get a good score. Otherwise I'll bet against you. I already am, but I'll double my bet."

"You're such a great mentor aren't you Jeyne. If you don't like me, there's the door." She used her hand to signal at the door and with crossed arms her mentor remained silent and stared at the screen. Rachal with that awfully repulsive grin on her face, stretching out her lips and revealing those oh so perfect teeth read out Iridium's name.

She'd done her best. The best she possibly could. She needed those sponsors.

Please… even though the Gamemakers were a despicable bunch she hoped they had her done her this kindness.

"With a score of… 9."

The first thing she did was look over at a shocked Brann. At first his mouth was wide open, his eyes like two plates. Then he looked over at Iridium and frowned and stormed out of the room. Iridium only liked to show off and be arrogant in front of people like him. They deserved it for everything they did. Once the Games began she'd show them all just how she received a 9.

"Acceptable." She heard Jeyne speak with her face truly expressing the conflicting thoughts. She was proud of her, Iridium knew it, but the woman was cruel and wouldn't ever dare compliment her further than acceptable or good enough. Brann's mentor had congratulated him on a four… her own mentor said one word for a nine.

"I guess even without your attempts on betting and sponsoring me they'll come through anyway. Locus if Jeyne doesn't try to secure me sponsors could you?" She turned to Brann's mentor with his kind smile and un-capitolite looks.

"Of course. Although I'm sure Jeyne will help you. Won't you Jeyne?"

"I guess since she's proven herself I must. Congratulations."

The words seemed to hurt her as she said them and for the first time she actually thanked her cruel hearted mentor. She said a further thanks to Locus before leaving the room, grabbing a single bread roll from the dining table and retreating to her bedroom. The day was over, and tomorrow the interviews would begin. She was not looking forward to those, partly because she'd actually have to speak to Rachal Flickerman but also because Iridium really wasn't a likeable person. She'd get sponsors for her score, but some people were bound to look at the interviews as another source on who to sponsor and who not to.

'At least I got a nine." She whispered to herself as she sat on her bed and took her shoes off. With a nine even a poor interview wouldn't damage her sponsors too much. Things were looking up. Maybe she would actually win this.

* * *

**Wow only two more chapters and then the Games begin! I'm looking forward to that so much, but also killing off these wonderful tributes is going to be hard :'(**

**Anyway here's the list to remind you all of the scores each tribute had!**

**Lock- 7**

**Meaghan- 8**

**Shade- 8**

**Ania- 5 **

**Oily- 5**

**Sparkle- 7**

**Tyrian- 9**

**Jasper- 8**

**Julius- 9**

**Ismene- 9**

**Duke- 8**

**Cypra- 7**

**Mammoth- 10**

**Coralie- 3**

**Nikolai- 9**

**Caitrin- 6**

**Malachite- 4 **

**Shine- 8**

**Zephyr- 8**

**Velvet- 8**

**Jayce- 5**

**Alise- 6**

**Brann- 4**

**Iridium- 9**


	19. Last Day

**So close to the Games, really can't wait. Only one more chapter. I've got my bloodbath list, it's going to be sad to see the tributes start to die as I love them all but it has to happen. Thanks all of you for the support, you've all been great! Hope you enjoy this chapter :D I suck at interviews, but I did my best xD**

* * *

_**Lock Arakora Skull, 17 years old**_

Angelo sat on the chair opposite him, smiling with those thin beautiful lips and staring into Lock's eyes. A sense of longing filled him as he reached his arm out to touch his gentle cheek only to find his fingers brushing against nothing but the air in front of the empty chair.

The longing to be with him grew and grew as he realized he was alone, the television to his left and the chair where Angelo had appeared to his front. Picturing him made him feel the guilt he had tried so hard to repress.

What had he really volunteered for if not the glory? He wanted to believe so hard there had been something else, some courage he had found within himself, some rightful purpose but it all came down to the question whether or not that really was true. Had he volunteered for the same reasons typical careers did? He tried so hard to believe that was not the case in the slightest. Angelo was sitting in his house, or with his friends either crying with sadness or undeniable rage.

Lock was to blame. He shook with silent sobs and buried his face in his knees. Why? Why? The question pulled and prodded at every single ounce of his being. He had a good life, he had Angelo… and now he was going to die.

He received a 7 which in traditional Games with all the districts in the same Games to begin with would have been good. But there had been eights and nines and even one ten. It all seemed so hopeless now. The courage he had felt that minute he had decided to volunteer was all gone. The only thing now worth fighting for wasn't for himself, it was for Angelo. To know the boy wanted him back more than anything was enough to make him do his best whether or not it seemed pointless. He'd win this for Angelo.

"Good you're up!" He turned to face not his mentor but the sickening face of Renelda. Her skin had been dyed a very repulsive shade of light green and her hair curled and lengthened into a mess of red that reached all the way to her thighs.

"I'm to spend ten minutes with each section this morning to help with your interview strategies. Where is Meaghan?" She seemed different to how Lock had always imagined her. On stage she was the usual escort, nothing too special about her yet here she seemed more authoritative, like she was ruling her own little empire.

"I don't know." Lock said, not caring for anything she said. Angelo, the Games and dying was on his mind. Renelda had no importance whatsoever.

"Where are your mentors?"

"How am I supposed to know."

"Don't be so rude young man. Go and wake Meaghan now!" She slapped him lightly round the back of the head and with no other choice he stood up and walked down the hallway. He passed his own door, flicked on the light switch that immediately created light from the bulbs fitted in the last half of the hallway and knocked lightly on Meaghan's door.

"Go away." He heard her shout with a voice that seemed half tired and half angry. Lock knocked again, and again until he heard her groan and the door disappear from his fist and hit the wall of her bedroom.

"What do you want Lock?"

"Renelda's here."

Meaghan seemed more confused than Lock had cared to feel when Renelda had shown. She grabbed the ruby red slippers by her door, slipped her feet into the fluffy fabric and left alongside Lock.

"Why is she here?"

"No idea."

That was the end of their abrupt conversation down the hallway. Meaghan looked at him and rolled her eyes before looking at Renelda who stood with her arms crossed across her chest. Lock cared not for how Meaghan perceived him, she was crazy herself so whatever she thought about him didn't matter. Her ally was as mental as she was in a more discrete way… heck everyone seemed to have something wrong with them. Even the little girl, the youngest of them all seemed to have a certain hint of daring in her eyes whenever Lock had seen her by herself. She was like him then, no allies. The smartest idea. People trying to make friends were just kidding themselves.

"Took you long enough my dear."

"I am not your dear. What do you want?"

"I thought people from District One grew up being polite. I guess not." She sat down on the middle cushion of the sofa and patted the cushions either side of her. Lock sat down followed by Meaghan and waited for Renelda to carry on.

"So the Interviews are today. After I've been to every floor an avox will take you down to where your prep team and stylist will get you ready and then one by one you will go up and Rachal will interview you."

"Thrilling." Meaghan said, rolling her eyes, the sarcasm clear. The interviews seemed pointless to Lock. Asking questions to people who really only cared about trying to survive. Looking as good as you could to a crowd that would tomorrow be cheering for your blood… it was all so messed up.

"How are you two going to be doing this? Strategies are the key to getting sponsors. You saw last year's District One girl, completely messed it up."

"Strangely enough I have actually thought about a strategy. Cut back on the crazy and just seem a competitive yet easy going girl." Meaghan said with a smile on her face. It was good she recognized she was slightly different to others, at least she wasn't deluded.

"Okay sounds good enough I guess. Lock?"

Had he thought about it? To be totally honest no he hadn't but Renelda was expecting something so he looked up at her and said, "Mysterious I guess, seen it before and it seems to work."

"You're mysterious anyway so shouldn't be too hard." Meaghan said, grinning at herself.

"Good. Well now that that's done I better get upstairs. Remember, stick to these strategies and make sure you don't say anything bad about the Capitol or the Hunger Games. If you do… well the Gamemakers never like that and you're pretty much dead if you do."

As she walked off Lock sighed and sunk into the sofa cushions as Meaghan left him to go back to her room.

"We're already dead Renelda. Even the victor can't catch a break." He said to no one at all but himself.

"But giving up won't help so I might as well do this… Angelo I'm coming home."

* * *

_**Jasper Apatite, 17 years old**_

"What do you think?"

Her stylist looked over her shoulder directly in the mirror. Jasper sat on the chair in front of her, her eyes locked on the mirror showing her what she looked like. She felt the gentle hands of her stylist comb through her hair and the smile on her face was rather beautiful.

Her long hair had been straightened partially, the ends curled as they fell against her back. The hourglass gown hugged her figure which she was slightly embarrassed about but also grateful for. The capitol sponsors who were male (or who knows female) would definitely go for her if she looked like this. It was shameful, promoting the way she looked in such a way but it was what was needed for survival. She'd realized that it didn't work well on the other tributes, they were used to this strategy so many times, but these Capitol people, with their pockets and bank accounts stuffed with money were so eager to spend on tributes, still cheered in the face of the most beautiful.

She'd been blessed with good looks, and now her good looks would help with her survival. Beryl would go, even if she was going to die, her Aunt would come up with something to get rid of the beast.

"It's perfect, thank you Coraline."

"Don't mention it dear." Her face was lit up, her stylist reacted well to compliments and Jasper didn't want to get on her bad side. So far she'd never failed her, the interview was bound to go well.

"Would you like more glitter?" She asked, grabbing the pot of gold from the table. Jasper looked down at the glitter already all over her gown and shook her head gently.

"No that's alright."

The woman put the glitter back down and smiled once more.

"You'll be the star of the show." She said, patting down the straight parts of her hair once more.

"My prep team did a wonderful job." Jasper admired her neatly cut nails covered with bright gold polish, not a drop covering anything but her nails. Her hair had been straightened by her prep team and Coraline finished it with the beautiful curls. She looked the best she had in a while.

"Tyrian should be pleased with what he's wearing."

"What's he got?"

As if on cue Tyrian alongside his own stylist walked into the room. He looked incredibly handsome in the old fashioned suit, his hair had been brushed so it looked like it was shining in the light overhead and the fabric hugged in a more subtle way against his torso clearly showing he was muscular. Unlike Jasper he didn't look too pleased to be shown off like this, but nevertheless he kept the smile on his face and winked at her.

The boy although very handsome knew just how to annoy her and for that she loathed him. Tyrian was one of the careers targets in the bloodbath along with the giant and the other large alliance. He'd better watch out, she thought to herself, as he carried on smiling at her with that cocky attitude.

What a jerk.

"Nice dress." He said, his eyes lingering for a few seconds on her chest. She felt more exposed as he licked his lips playfully and turned to his stylist.

"You've done a good job thank you." The words were not exactly true, his teeth seemed to grind together as he complimented his stylist.

"Coraline, Jasper looked splendid. Please could you give us a moment to speak privately? I'd be ever so grateful." His charm was undeniable and the two stylists left without question. She felt awkward as he walked closer to her, she wanted to slap him and push him against the wall, do anything to get him to understand she wanted nothing to do with him. But he remained persistent, she doubted he liked her in that way, he mainly seemed to do it to annoy her but nevertheless he needed to be taught a lesson and the Arena was the best place for her to administer this punishment the careers had planned.

"You really do look splendid." Once again his eyes lingered on the one place she wished he would stop staring at. Her face went bright red and she crossed her arms over her chest protectively. Tyrian laughed.

"Spoil the fun."

"You're disgusting."

"I'm a teenager."

No matter what this bastard ever said to her, whether or not it was rude, arrogant or sometimes full of that charm he used on people to get his way she would never like him or accept him as a friend. He was her enemy, her greatest enemy. It did not mean he deserved death, no one did, but in the Arena that was the only way he could get what's coming to him so unfortunately she would have to end his life…

Unless he ended her's first…

She shook her head with this thought and took a step back from Tyrian. She could hear loud talking even from here meaning the stadium was most likely filling up this very second.

"We should go, Coraline won't be happy if I'm not there to show everyone the hard work she went to."

"I'm not going to keep you, go."

She looked curiously at Tyrian. What was going through his head? She realized how pointless it was ever to question what the jerk was thinking and she quickly walked past him.

"But Jasper."

She felt his hand clasp round her bare arm, his fingernails ever so slightly digging into her skin causing a small sensation of pain to bring a tear to her eye.

"I'll get you."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I'm not mental like my ally, or like the boy with the smile who thinks he's fooling everyone. I'm Tyrian Aquila, I have intelligence and I know what you careers are planning for me."

"So what, there's nothing you can do to stop us."

He laughed and shook his head, loosening his grip ever so slightly.

"I could kill you first. Believe me, I intend to. I like living."

He released her and with horror on her face Jasper left the room as quickly as she could, not stopping until his footsteps were well out of earshot. Coraline smiled at her as she took her place in the queue awaiting to go on stage.

He's mad… he thinks he isn't but he is. Or is it just the arrogance of a rich kid thinking he's the best? She wasn't certain all she knew was that he had to die as quickly as possible. Otherwise she'd die and like Tyrian said… she liked living.

* * *

_**Julius Mako, 18 years old**_

Julius looked at Tyrian as he ran past and stood behind Jasper. He knew even without seeing his face he must be grinning because Jasper when she looked over her shoulder looked furious but also a little scared and that always meant Tyrian had done something.

As co-leaders the two of them had discussed strategy with the others and Tyrian was to be killed as soon as possible. But to scare someone like Jasper… Julius started to feel angry at the boy. Jasper was more than an ally, she and him had become good friends and if things went like they planned he was hoping it would be him and her coming out as victors for the District One Games.

What happened later… that would have to wait.

"You sure look handsome." He looked down at his section partner Ismene who grinned at him and twirled a strand of her long brown hair. She looked pretty, but that hint of something completely messed up was still clear and Julius tried to stay well away from her. She was obviously skilled, she had matched his score and Julius had gone all out.

"Ladies and gentleman. May I present to you the lovely Meaghan Paar!" His thoughts were interrupted by the loud screams from the stadium as Meaghan walked to where Rachal sat. His attention turned to the screen to watch the interview play out as he couldn't see the actual stage from his position in the queue.

Meaghan knew what she was doing. It was good to see that psychotic side to her gone for this. She wasn't as bad as Ismene it seemed. He noticed Tyrian shake his head and laugh as his shoulders bounced slightly up and down. The two of them were too tough to let go, they had to die as quickly as possible.

She walked off to be replaced by Lock who added to his mysterious personality Julius had witnessed by replying with barely a single word, either grunting or signifying an answer with a shake or nod of his head. It went well, Rachal although annoyed at trying to get a response out of him managed to keep it going long enough for the audience to cheer his name as he left.

Ania seemed to have no strategy. She was courageous with her allies but put in front of the cameras, screaming thousands and a smiling Rachal she sunk into the chair and barely spoke at all. When her sister was mentioned she even started crying. That was definitely not good.

Shade seemed as mysterious as Lock with his one word answers but it seemed to make more of an impact on the audience. Maybe it was his appearance, or maybe it was much more convincing… Julius didn't know but it worked.

Sparkle was another able opponent, more so because of her ally but she certainly seemed tough. Her strategy seemed simple enough, acting up the badass side to her. The audience lapped it up and as she left someone threw a rose at her feet and she picked it up and winked.

Her section partner tried to act the kind little kid, a bit like Malachite, and it worked up until Rachal asked for his strategy and then he seemed nervous trying to explain it. Rachal seemed as confused as everyone else but still managed to get him some applause so it wasn't all so bad.

When Jasper went on Julius felt himself freeze slightly. She had to do well, not only for sponsors to help the alliance, but because he just wanted her to do well. Their friendship was something he felt with Sunny (minus the crush he had). It was odd going into this he wanted to play up the intimidation act but hadn't done so. He was prepared for his interview, that was his strategy but with the others he hadn't felt it necessary.

It didn't make him feel jealous, but it angered him slightly to see her act so seductive. The anger wasn't towards her, it was towards the Capitol. This is what she had to do to ensure her survival and it was sick. The sight of perverted Capitol men staring at her as she walked off with lust in their eyes made the intimidation act seem easy with the anger he felt.

Jasper nodded and smiled at him as she walked past. Tyrian walked onto the stage and his strategy seemed a mix between charming but also he didn't seem eager to answer many questions. It wasn't mysterious… it was something else. The audience loved every second. He was too good a contender. It frightened Julius. He was strong, had a good ally, knew how to play the audience and get them to love him. He had to die.

"Ladies and gentlemen… Julius Mako!"

He felt blinded by the lights when it was his turn to walk on stage. Rachal seemed to glow in the light with her perfect dress and makeup. The audience seemed hungry for entertainment, hungry for him as he sat down and felt his suit tighten over the muscles on his chest and stomach. They wanted this, had to see this and it made him even more angry.

"Welcome Julius. I hear from Jasper that you two are quite the pair. Care to share what's going on with that?"

"She's my friend. My ally. Nothing more." He said through gritted teeth. Insinuating they had something else going on made this even worse.

"You two are the leaders of the careers. What are your thoughts on the level of skill the other tributes have… or better, which tributes really grab your attention?"

He wanted to say Tyrian but there was the chance saying his name and promoting him as a threat to the careers even more would ensure him more sponsors. He couldn't allow that.

"Iridium." There was no denying the girl was skilled and Julius had respect towards her even if she sent him looks of pure evil every single time she got the chance. "Also Sterling. Caitrin as well. She seems small and innocent but those ones can be deadly. So I guess also saying that Malachite. He might have plans, who knows."

Rachal nodded her head and continued on with the interview. It went well despite how angry he felt towards the audience and Rachal. They were all cheering his name as he left and let Ismene strut on stage. He pushed past Tyrian who was still waiting backstage and caught up with Jasper as she walked into the elevator.

The two spoke all the way up to their own floors. It felt good to have her with him. As a friend though. No matter what it wouldn't be anything else. He liked Sunny like that. Jasper was a friend. Tyrian was an enemy that threatened his friend. Everyone was. They had to die.

* * *

_**Sterling "Mammoth" Milano, 18 years old**_

As Julius left the stage and walked past Mammoth he couldn't help but watch him with that stern face of his as he ran away. He was on the list, it was clear he was strong but he seemed different to the usual career. He seemed kind and actually had the capability of listening to his allies. All the careers at least seemed to have some good quality about them unlike the usual brutes. Maybe Tony was wrong?

He didn't know what to think, when the bloodbath came the most important thing was getting to Coralie and getting out of there. He'd have to worry about the list another day.

"How are you?" He said looking down at her, as he heard giggling coming from the stage. Ismene no doubt, the giggle wasn't as bad as he had seen come out of Meaghan's mouth but it still screamed psycho.

Coralie nodded and Mammoth felt the usual sympathy he had been feeling for her. She had accepted his alliance but she didn't seem happy or sad about it. Lately she's seemed sort of dead to everyone and everything. Hopeless would be the word. To Mammoth she didn't seem hopeless, but to herself. She didn't see herself winning or even making it out of the bloodbath alive. That was never a good sign.

When Ismene was done with her interview, a mess in Mammoth's opinion she hadn't really had a strategy, she skipped off stage and was replaced with Duke.

He was another tough competitor, it was good he had opened up more with his allies but he still seemed as emotionless as Coralie. Not in a way that he thought he was going to die, it seemed natural with him. With Coralie it was painful to see.

His strategy was a mixture of intimidation but also answering questions with normal kind answers. He seemed a threat but also a crowd pleaser. At the end when Rachal asked if there was a special someone he seemed to go bright red which earned him laughs from the audience and when he walked past Mammoth he certainly did not look happy.

Cypra was a career but not the best one. She was skilled but the least capable of her alliance. Two of her allies were on his list that was scrunched up in his pocket. Julius and Nikolai. She wasn't one to worry about individually, but in a group Mammoth would have to watch his back.

It went well for her, she complimented Rachal and the Capitol over and over whilst also maintaining how amazing the Hunger Games were and the genius behind the idea. She'd get sponsors, they always love compliments from tributes.

Mammoth waited for his turn and as Cypra walked off with a smile on her face he stepped closer to the light.

"Ladies and gentleman. Sterling Milano!"

Now was the time to show how capable he was. The strategy had been done by a few of the others but with him the intimidation and threatening act was bound to work better considering his appearance. Even Rachal seemed slightly scared as he took a seat opposite her.

"Hello Sterling, how are you?"

He shrugged his shoulders and simply said, "Fine."

Rachal never seemed happy when people tried to pull off the one word answers, it made it that much harder but since it was her job she should do it anyway and she always tried. The audience seemed to love the threatening tributes and that's all that mattered.

"A little birdie tells me you have a special piece of paper in that pocket of yours with the names of tributes a certain friend gave to you. Care to tell us what's on the paper?"

He was shocked, how the hell did she know about that? Of course the Capitol had spies everywhere and cameras and microphones. There's no privacy anywhere and of course Rachal knows what's on the list.

"Targets."

"May I ask who's on the list."

"Just wait and see." He added a wink to add a more fun side to this but it still maintained the whole threatening side. It was going good, even having to wear this horrible studded suit with spikes on the back didn't seem too bad. The crowd were cheering his name and clapping their hands even when he didn't say anything. They were annoying, but they were the people who would spend their money on him buying him items to help his survival so he had to try and put up with them.

"This is all very exciting. That list of yours is going to provide some great entertainment I'm sure."

"It definitely will Rachal."

She chuckled lightly along with the screams from the audience. They really liked this a little too much. It made him feel uncomfortable.

"Now Sterling, the same little birdie tells me you've allied with your section partner Coralie. Why's that, why didn't someone like you join the careers?"

Just because he's tall and muscular she automatically assumed he was a career. That's just how everyone thinks and that's what Coralie had thought to begin with. She was a better ally than all those careers put together. He wanted to say this but instead settled for:

"I felt obligated to help her."

"So you're her protector shall we say?"

"If you want to put it like that but she isn't hopeless. Coralie can do well on her own, but I want to help her."

The audience aww'd at this and Sterling did his best not to smile. That would help with getting sponsors, they always loved a hero.

"One last thing before we move onto Coralie. The two victors for District One. If it was you for definite, who else would you say could get that far?"

"Corali-"

"Except for your ally."

There were so many other skilled competitors. He knew the buzzer was about to set off at any moment so he settled for the first person that popped into his head.

"Julius."

"Ladies and gentleman, Sterling Milano!"

He walked off the stage with the crowd still clapping and cheering his name. He gave Coralie a smile before walking deeper backstage but stopping at another screen. He had to see how she went. The two victors had to be himself and Coralie, not Julius, not anyone else. The two of them would make it out alive.

* * *

_**Caitrin Tahira, 13 years old**_

No one seemed to notice her during training. She was always hidden in the makeshift trees, swinging in the higher branches away from sight. Watching the others had become fun, seeing the events unfold and waiting to see which alliances were made, who was skilled with what and who she'd have to watch out for.

It had been a safe strategy, some people had noticed her lurking on the sidelines, either training at a station or in the trees but they hadn't paid much attention to her for long. She was grateful none of the more talkative tributes had seen her, or the careers otherwise they might have said something.

It hadn't been boring hiding out in the trees, she hadn't just sat there for hours in the branches. With a belt of throwing knives she had thrown the blades at random targets causing some tributes to jump. It made her giggle in the queue remembering when she had caused even the giant to jump as her knife had found itself in the head of the dummy.

When he left the stage and passed her she burst out laughing causing Nikolai in front of her to turn and stare at her.

"What are you laughing at?"

He was confusing at times, he was charming, sometimes flirtatious but other times tried to be intimidating. He'd gotten angry once during training when he lost a sword fight against Julius. That hadn't been pretty seeing him knock over several racks of swords and calm down in the corner by himself.

"Just remembering something."

He turned around to face the front as Coralie walked on stage. Caitrin turned her attention to the screen fitted a few metres away and watched as she sat down, her face void of anything. At least seeing that terror in her eyes had made her seem human, now she was rather frightening.

Rachal seemed well prepared and a tiny keypad had been given to her. It seemed as if she had expected her to be grateful but instead she kept her eyes locked on Rachal's and refused to type a single answer to any question she asked. When the buzzer went off the audience was silent, any sympathy for her had been lost in the outrage the audience seemed to hold towards her rude behavior.

Nikolai turned to smile at Caitrin and she wished him good luck as he took his place on the small chair. Rachal was a short petite lady and had seemed rather scared in the face of Julius and Sterling. With Nikolai there was no difference.

It went well for him, he managed to show off his strength but maintained the charming and friendly character he had shown the majority of the time. At least his anger hadn't been unleashed, in the Arena if that did happen it wouldn't be a pretty sight. The audience cheered his name and just when he passed with a big grin Caitrin froze as she realized it was her turn.

It had all been quite fun so far, the chariot rides had been nerve-wracking but at least she had been allowed to stay silent for those. Now she had to talk and answer questions in front of the whole of Panem. Her knees started shaking and she had to wipe the sweat off her forehead as she was met with a blinding bright light as she walked on stage.

Her strategy had been gone over for a while with Renelda. She wanted her to act all sweet, then changed it to the underdog who had lots of secret plans, then changed back to sweet. The sweet act was how she was going to do this, maybe stir up some sympathy through her parents. That always secured some sponsors.

"You look very pretty Caitrin." Rachal said smiling as Caitrin sat down. The chair was slightly too big for such a small girl but it was comfortable. Her stylist had down well, the dress was beautiful and her hair had been curled slightly and a pretty white headband threaded through.

"Thank you, you do to Rachal." Her voice wasn't usually this quiet and cute, but it felt easy to use and it stirred up some aww's from the audience.

"How sweet of you to say. I brought it from one of the designers who originated in District One."

"That's nice, well it's really pretty." Caitrin smiled and nodded her head along. To be honest it wasn't the nicest of dresses but complimenting Rachal helped.

"We've heard a lot of people say that you're going in alone. Why would someone so pretty and young like you not try and get some allies?"

Was she saying she wasn't good enough? Not exactly, but it was easy to see she and everyone else thought it. She'd proved her ability with knives in training, one of them could have easily killed another tribute but they always found their target. She wasn't like Coralie, maybe it seemed hopeless but she was prepared to do her best.

"I understand it's nice to make friends. I do want some friends, but I believe I can do this." She had to make herself sound less arrogant but still act strong to secure those sponsors. It worked, a lot of people clapped and cheered her name.

"I'm sure you can do this."

Of course she'd said that or implied that with nearly every other tribute. Caitrin knew she expected her to die. Well everyone including Rachal would be very surprised. She'd trained, perhaps not really taken it seriously enough, but was still skilled. The careers and everyone else wouldn't know what hit them.

"Thank you."

"To finish off Caitrin can I ask, I've been asking everyone this. If you had to pick two tributes besides yourself of course. Who are the biggest threats?"

She had two clear tributes in mind, but could saying them secure them sponsors? She didn't want that.

"Sparkle and Malachite."

Rachal seemed slightly disappointed. Sparkle seemed tough but Malachite had received a four and no one seemed impressed at all with that score.

"Thank you very much. Caitrin Tahira everyone!" She left to the sounds of her name and the claps of the audience. Malachite was next and smiled at her when she passed him. She didn't wait behind like some of the others, she reached the elevator doors and shot upwards to her floor.

One thing was for certain. No matter how hopeless she seemed in the eyes of everyone else. She could do this. She would do this.

* * *

_**Malachite Kiraly, 16 years old**_

Malachite hadn't liked Renelda sticking her nose into his business. He knew very well how he was going to play the interview. He still had his mask on of such a sweet little teenager who had volunteered for someone he knew. The Capitol audience would love every second of it, and even if Rachal knew better and had been informed that in fact Malachite did not know the boy she was sure to let him carry on this act. He was bound to be entertaining once the Games began and the Gamemakers and the President wouldn't want anything to ruin that.

It seemed no one had cracked through this mask, no one except Ismene. He was glad to have her as his ally. She was just as messed up but didn't hide it. Perhaps it was true, that messed up people could tell if someone else was messed up. That seemed the only explanation to how she could possibly have uncovered the true self of Malachite without even talking to him. Or maybe perhaps the actual reason was she was the only one alongside Malachite who had some intelligence, maybe it wasn't too difficult to see this sadistic side but the others were too stupid to recognize it.

There were plenty of different explanations. Which one didn't matter because tomorrow it would all crack and crumble and he'd enjoy himself immensely. Just thinking about the bloodbath caused shivers of pleasure to run through him. Who cares if he wasn't the strongest, even the careers seemed to have a slight hesitant attitude to killing. They didn't seem as brutish, if Malachite and Ismene were the only ones truly ready they'd get some kills.

When Caitrin was gone backstage he turned to face the lights, put the fake little smile that worked so well on his face, and walked towards Rachal when his name was announced. Sometimes it made him sick having to do this whole sweet façade but reaching the Capitol it's been fun fooling everyone.

"Nice to see you Malachite."

"How are you Rachal?" His voice sounded real. Well as real as he could make it. If he wanted to he could say something cruel or insane and as tempting as it was he kept his sadistic thoughts to himself and smiled at Rachal and then at the audience. They loved him already.

"I'm splendid Malachite. Thank you for asking."

Malachite maintained the childish grin and wiped his hair from his eyes. Although he was never scared doing this, sometimes he did get a little nervous and the sweat made his hair stick to his forehead. If he was to mess up that would ruin everything. Malachite crossed his fingers and wished for this to be over quickly.

"Now Malachite. I don't see anything wrong with a four but some of our more noisy members of the crowd see that as a pretty bad score. Got some secrets you're trying to hide?"

"I can't reveal everything of course Rachal. I'm not as talented as some of the other brave tributes but I'm not hopeless. So sponsors, Capitolites, Gamemakers, everyone. Don't count me out." He finished with a little smile that caused the entire crowd to erupt with cheers and Rachal to laugh alongside a few others.

"You're very sweet, and have a lovely smile Malachite."

"Thank you Rachal."

"I've heard that you've allied with Ismene. She doesn't seem the person I would have guessed you'd ally with. I thought you'd join Ania and Duke and their other two allies. Why Ismene?"

Why Ismene? She's mental, psychotic, fun and not afraid to kill. Everything he could possibly want but he couldn't say that without causing suspicion. For now he'd bite his tongue and be who they thought he was.

"She was the first tribute that spoke to me. She seems really nice despite what other people think of her and we're good friends."

"It's always good to have a friend in the Arena. Let's hope you two come out of this together and advance to the final Games."

"Yes I hope we do. I don't want to lose her."

The audience clapped their hands together and aww'd along with everything he said. It was all going so well, so very well and it made Malachite's smile grow even bigger. Rachal seemed to notice this but didn't say anything.

"As always I must ask. Besides yourself and Ismene name two real threats."

"There's a lot of great tributes but I have to say Sterling and Velvet are extremely threatening. They seem nice and all but still I don't want to see them in the Arena."

Rachal smiled and a few people waving flags with Sterling's and Velvet's faces on cheered even louder. It made even Malachite feel slightly proud to see his own group of fans wearing t-shirts with his face on. Although it was rather creepy.

"Ladies and gentleman it's been great to have him here! Malachite Kiraly!"

Everyone erupted into loud cheers, louder than some other reactions to other tributes and he nodded his head. It had gone well. Incredibly well.

He stayed backstage for a bit to watch the others. It only seemed right to see more of his competition, even if they seemed rather stupid they could still end up killing him and Malachite valued his life too much to lose it.

Shine attempted and failed at trying to act mysterious. The crowd cheered but it was certainly not a very enthusiastic cheer. The mysterious act was old and seen too many times. Zephyr's plan was good and he very discretely let slip some secrets about other tributes during training. It was sneaky, and anyone with a brain would pick up on these and perhaps rethink who they sponsored. He left looking very proud of himself.

Velvet acted quite creepy with how determined to kill she seemed. Maybe it was her strategy, maybe she really couldn't wait. Either way she was interesting enough.

Jayce never caught his interest and Malachite certainly found him even more boring. Alise tripping slightly caused him to bite his lip to stop laughing. She certainly seemed tough enough despite the fact she was blind. Maybe she'd do well, maybe not? Malachite wouldn't hold back just because she was blind, he was still prepared to kill her.

Brann was as boring as Jayce but Iridium certainly was noticeable. Her hate for the careers was as evident as usual. She was a real contender, even Malachite felt slightly worried at the way she stared at the cameras with those fierce eyes.

He didn't bother to wait for Rachal to dismiss everyone. He left before some of the others decided to depart and walked into the elevator. Tomorrow it all began. Tomorrow the fun began, his true side was unleashed and the killing could commence.

As he shot upwards he broke out laughing, too excited to keep it all in. The mask was finally forming its cracks and soon it would fall off entirely. Tomorrow let the fun begin.

* * *

**One more chapter to go. I'm interested to know which two tributes you want to win this? Leave a review with your thoughts on the writing and an answer to this question :P**


	20. Up

**The last chapter before the bloodbath!**

**Thanks to all of you who have favourited, followed and reviewed. I know I only updated yesterday and I usually do half a chapter a day but I wanted to get this done as quickly as I could to get to the bloodbath. I am looking forward so much to the beginning of the Games! Now you have seen each tribute twice in the Capitol (except for Jayce and Brann obviously). If you haven't go and vote on the poll.**

**Enjoy this chapter, last chance to review to potentially save your tribute ;)**

* * *

_**Shade Manson, 18 years old**_

Instead of sleeping like his mentor had advised him, Shade sat up from his bed and the cushions and wandered over to the window. Outside the lights of a thousand different colours shone bright through building windows, covering the people partying through the early hours of the morning.

He looked to his clock sat on the bedside table, it was two in the morning yet he found himself incapable of sleep. He imagined it was the same for most of the tributes, either sitting up from their covers imagining the horrors that were about to be unleashed today upon them. Or perhaps they were wandering around the training centre, going against the rules the mentors and Renelda herself had imposed upon them.

Either way Shade himself could not sleep and continued to stare down at the parties going on in the streets. They were so naïve, so caught up in their own little world that they failed to see what was happening to the districts. They thought tributes should be honoured, and although Shade had volunteered for this he could only look upon the faces of those who had been reaped to realize how this Game wasn't something to be found thrilling. He'd spent so much time sitting on the sidelines with Sparkle, observing them all whilst she sat painting her arms with swirls of green and brown, or stabbing a sword through dummies with precise elegance.

He'd trained also but his greatest weapon was his memory. Each tribute and what they could do and what they couldn't do was locked safely in his mind and if he made it out of the bloodbath today like he planned to alongside Sparkle, he could use it as his weapon and bring down the others. Even Sparkle when that time came.

Outside came a loud bang, centered in the courtyard with a thousand people circled around a flat circle of concrete, fireworks had been set off and hit the sky in an explosion of red and blue. The sparks then travelled across the night sky and exploded again into different colours mirroring the colours coming out of the windows of the clubs and other buildings these people were celebrating in.

Shade was sure anyone that had actually managed to sleep despite what awaited them in a few hours time was now wide awake with the selfishness of the Capitol people below. They cared not for the tributes no matter how it seemed during the chariot rides and the interviews, they cared for the entertainment of seeing innocent blood being spilt and watching completely normal tributes change into monsters they never thought they could ever become.

Shade couldn't bear to stare outside any longer, he turned away and unhooked a dressing gown from a hanger in his wardrobe. The fabric was comfortable against his skin and after he slipped his cold bare feet into a pair of slippers he turned the handle of his bedroom door and walked out into the hallway.

There was no light at all, not even a window at the back that could have taken in some of the light from outside. He fumbled around for the light switch up and down the hallway until his hand finally met the button and he flicked it up. Each light flickered once and then shone brightly, Ania's door that was directly opposite him was closed by the light was on.

She had never seemed to like him. Her courage had definitely grown stronger since the reaping and the time she had simply quaked in fear at his presence on the train. He didn't hate her, he didn't like her either. At the end of the day she was an enemy that would get in his way of winning this. He planned to take Sparkle all the way to the final games as well and dispose of her when the time came. All the others, even some of the tributes he respected like a few of the careers and Sterling were just going to get in his way.

He was tempted to knock and talk to her despite what he thought, but when he brought his fist in front of the door he didn't tap on the wood. Instead he turned and continued down to the dining room. The red table looked like blood against a white fur carpet. He'd have to get used to the sight of blood if he was to ever hope of getting home to Jewel and his mother. It was a rather beautiful colour however, there was no denying that.

Shade pulled the closest seat to him out from underneath and sat down. He'd barely eaten anything yesterday. Breakfast seemed to not want to go down so he had only eaten a slice of toast despite the protests of Renelda who had arrived at that very moment. Lunch had been skipped with a promise of a large dinner to fill them up but that had made him feel sick and he had eaten a chicken leg and that was all.

His stomach grumbled but the table was bare. He had no idea whether Avoxes worked this early in the morning but he found the red button sticking out on the side of the table close to where his mentor usually sat at meals and pressed it gently.

It took barely thirty seconds for a little girl who looked around fifteen to come scurrying out from a side door. She looked up at him, clearly she had been sleeping with the way her eyes looked red.

"Sorry but could I have something to eat. Anything, I don't mind."

She hurried off and Shade leaned back against his chair. Avoxes meant nothing to him, they were traitors after all but this girl seemed too young. It wasn't right.

"Thanks." He said after she placed a plate of eggs down on his table. She nodded her head and walked back through the door as Shade tucked into the meal.

He wished he had eaten more. As much as possible because in a few hours time food would be hard to find. Or he might be dead. No one knows what will happen in the bloodbath and the thought of not knowing whether or not he'll be dead in a few hours scared him. For the first time he felt as frightened as Ania. He didn't want to die.

* * *

_**Ania Vine, 16 years old**_

She could hear footsteps from the dining room and the quiet sounds of someone eating. The covers were warm around her yet she felt a chill that would not go. It was fear, something she'd tried so hard to get rid of and it had worked with Alise when she had walked up to her and the two had got to talking. It had worked when Duke had joined, and when Zephyr had. She felt happy to have such friendly allies despite Zephyr's obsession with bringing down Ismene. Apart from his will for revenge he was a nice person to be around. They all were, yet today was the day and she couldn't banish the fear that swept through her, gradually increasing with each passing minute.

The light coming from her lamp had been on the entire night, it was still early in the morning and she hadn't slept at all. She didn't know if Shade had tried to get some sleep but it was clear he was now up.

Her head hit the pillow and she shut her eyes tight. Sleep would be a good thing, who knows how much sleep she'd acquire during the Arena with danger everywhere around her. Yet no matter what she couldn't clear her mind of everything. The thought of dying today terrified her, the thought of a tribute stabbing her repeatedly or perhaps being caught by a mutt caused her to shiver under the covers.

There was nothing she could do to get rid of the fear and instead pushed the covers off of her and got dressed in a plain top and trousers she had found shoved way at the back of the wardrobe. Clearly it wasn't fashionable, but to her the dresses covered from neck to waist with glitter were not for her.

She didn't want to speak to Shade, but anything was better than rocking back and forth on her bed allowing the thoughts of death to occupy her mind. He was mysterious, deadly and could possibly be the one to end her life today.

The lights were on in the hallway and when she crept out of her room and settled her feet on the cold floor she could see the back of Shade's head as he ate whatever was in front of him. His ally was just as scary, she seemed quite a laugh but Ania had witnessed her fight against dummies and even against Shade and she was talented. So many of the tributes were.

Her five might have been good for a usual Games but there were so many higher scores, so many tributes better than her. As she stepped closer and closer to the opening of the dining room the feeling of hopelessness added to the fear and she truly felt lost.

When her foot hit a creaky plank in the floor Shade stopped and turned around. When his eyes met hers she thought she could see what looked like annoyance at being disturbed but he simply smiled and turned back around to carry on eating what smelt of eggs.

She felt her stomach rumble at the smell and the sight of Shade eating. Like Shade she had barely eaten a thing yesterday, come to think of it she'd barely eaten a thing since she'd arrived in the Capitol. Her mentor hadn't been happy with her, Shade's mentor hadn't, Renelda hadn't, even her stylist hadn't. They all expected her to stuff her face because the more you ate the better it was because food would be rare in the Arena unless you found some in the Cornucopia or could hunt well. Ania couldn't, so that would have to come down to Zephyr and Duke.

They'd already planned what to do. Ania was to hurry to Alise's aid and the two girls were to run and hide somewhere near the edge and watch out for Duke and Zephyr after they'd ventured into the bloodbath to gather some supplies. They promised not to go to deep into the fray, they weren't stupid enough to risk their lives but Ania couldn't help but worry for them. What if they died? If they were to die then Alise and herself were bound to die for sure. She may have started the alliance alongside Alise but the two boys were definitely the muscle and skill behind it.

Alise may have gotten a six but in the Arena she wouldn't fair very well. Ania wouldn't either.

"Take a seat, press the button if you want some food." She focused back on Shade and obeyed, taking a seat on the left side of the table. A red button stuck out of the blood red wood on her side and she pressed it.

A small girl who looked about her age, maybe even younger walked out, looked at Shade and then at Ania.

"Can I have what he has please."

The girl nodded and returned within minutes with a plate of steaming eggs. They smelt and tasted delicious. She quickly tucked into them, trying not to focus on Shade but she could see out of the corner of her eye that he had finished and was now staring at her.

"Can I help you?" Her voice was weak and it came out more like a squeak than anything but Shade seemed to understand as he carried on looking at her.

"Good luck today I guess."

He was probably planning on how to kill her, but she smiled anyway and ate the eggs to erase the tight knot she could feel in her stomach.

"Thank you. Good luck to you and Sparkle."

If she was perfectly honest she secretly hoped the two of them would die. She wanted to go home so bad and those two were good contenders for that victor's spot. Shade may look deadly, may seem like he hated her but he still didn't deserve death, thinking of his dead body and how it would benefit her caused guilt to add to everything she had felt this night.

"I'm going to go to my room." He didn't wait for her response, instead he walked down the hallway and flicked the light switch off. It looked as if he had blended with the shadows, he truly was terrifying.

Ania took a deep breath to calm herself and lowered herself in the chair. Whatever happened today she had to survive the bloodbath. Not just for herself but Alise needed her. It was good to have a friend in the Games. It made the whole ordeal that tiny bit more bearable.

* * *

_**Cypra Dashor, 15 years old**_

Through the wall to her left she could hear the sound of Duke waking up, his yawns clear and the sound of him standing up from the creaky bed. Cypra rubbed her eyes and yawned herself as she sat up and leaned back on the cushions. The light she had seen coming from outside when she had woken up at midnight had gone, replaced with natural light coming from the sun.

She'd had an on and off sleep. Part of her was excited and she'd slept easily with the thoughts of today in her mind, but at midnight she'd woken covered with a layer of sweat. She'd had a nightmare, and what happened during it could easily happen today.

She knew she wasn't the strongest out of the careers but had perfected acting more intimidating than she was so the other tributes were still fearful of her. Or at least seemed to look as if they were. Julius one of the leaders seemed nice enough but with a weapon in his hand was ferocious. Jasper the other leader was beautiful, reminding her all too much of Wren who used it to her advantage too much. Her skill was undeniable however.

Velvet's love for danger made her seem as talented as the rest when she was given a weapon, Nikolai proved his worth with nearly everything given to him and Shine was the typically skilled career ready and waiting for her first kill. Cypra had been skilled, but seeing all the others had caused her yet again to doubt herself. She would of course never let her allies see this, if they sensed she was weaker than she acted they would surely get rid of her. They had barely asked her to prove herself probably because her mask of confidence and intimidation was enough for them to believe she truly was a good enough career.

The prospect of killing excited her, she may have been reaped but she was going to volunteer one year anyway. It's just seeing in her mind, a nightmare so real of her fellow allies turning on her during the bloodbath, screaming insults in her face at how weak she was and how'd they never believed her strength made her scared. The knife that Velvet had stared at with longing before dragging down her bare arm drawing tiny droplets of blood, leaving a nice line of red from where the blade had cut skin. Julius had been the one that ended it with a hard stab to the chest. That had been when she'd woken up at midnight and heard the partying below on the streets.

The nightmare was still so clear in her mind, she'd managed to fall asleep hoping it would go by morning but now here she sat with the clock telling her it was seven and through the wall she could hear Duke waking up. The nightmare was clear, so real and who knows maybe it really was going to come true today.

As she swung her legs over her bed and slipped them into a pair of slippers she shook her head and fiercely told herself out loud over and over that her allies would not do that to her. Julius was a good strong leader alongside Jasper but they were more moral than she had seen past careers on the television in her house. The alliance would go further than usual because for once they could all actually get along and were reasonably intelligent. It was a good pack this year, so much more capable than others. They wouldn't betray her. They wouldn't.

She carried on repeating this inside her head as she left her room and walked to the dining room. The table was covered with trays of tasty looking food piled high. Avoxes looked at her with pity as she passed them but she ignored their wide eyes and sat back down. She didn't need servant pity, they'd be seeing her again.

"Are our mentors coming to breakfast?" Cypra directed her question at the nearest Avox. A rather attractive looking man dressed in smart red uniform. He nodded his pale face and averted his eyes in the direction of the sound of footsteps. She turned her head to face Duke but turned around back again.

There was no denying he hated her. She hadn't directly hurt him in any way but just what she stood for made him angry. He had trained but because of his brother, she'd overheard the conversation. He was skilled but hated careers because they reminded him of this Rex. She'd also learnt that there was someone called Gabriel in his life. Whoever that was Cypra had no idea, but whenever his name was mentioned his cheeks went bright red. Just like with the interview.

He sat down on the opposite side of the table and stared at her before placing some berries on his plate and picking at them but not really eating them. Unlike Duke's inability to eat Cypra was starving and shoved bacon, eggs, toast, fruit and other delicious foods down her throat. She finished with a sip of a red juice that tasted sweet and refreshing and stared at the elevator door as it opened and her mentor alongside Duke's walked out.

Instead however of sitting down to join them they completely ignored the two of them and headed through a side door where the Avoxes usually walked through. Cypra looked at Duke and for a minute they shared the same confusion but then Renelda's high pitched and irritating voice filled the room and they both looked away and sighed.

"Good morning. The time has nearly arrived. Aren't you excited?" Cypra although seeing that knife down her arm still nodded. Duke however groaned and looked down at his plate. His alliance was good enough, two weak girls but together they might do well alongside Zephyr.

Renelda sat down and began talking to the two of them but Cypra couldn't focus. The nightmare was still clear, her allies betraying her after the bloodbath was over but she focused on what was to come. The Games were going to begin today. It had arrived, her allies would certainly not betray her, she'd finally get to demonstrate her skills through killing and would show everyone back in the District how good she really was.

What a wonderful day this would be.

* * *

_**Coralie Crimsen, 15 years old**_

Sterling stared at her with eyes full of the same sympathy he'd shown towards her since the train ride. He terrified her with his height, muscles and the highest score out of everybody but at the same time she was glad for his protection. She wanted to win this and with the help of Sterling the two of them could make it through.

Coralie felt sorry for thinking about his death, for her to win the entire thing he would have to die eventually. She'd grown stronger from the weak little girl that would cry over her parents and the bullies. Now she stared at Sterling, smiled but felt nothing inside that made her want to cry. Sure she felt sorry he'd die, but it no longer brought tears to her eyes.

Her hopelessness had shifted towards something new, perhaps it was a new found courage like Ania had but she was prepared to do her best with the help of Sterling.

"Don't be scared." He said with the small smile tugging at his lips. Coralie smiled back at him, flicked her ponytail over her left shoulder and swallowed a mouthful of beans she'd kept tucked in her cheeks for a few minutes. It wasn't nice to feel it still in her mouth, the flavours all gone but when she swallowed the ruin of her throat was agonizing as it travelled down deeper into her body. When the beans slivered down her throat she scrunched her face with the pain. Sterling who noticed this shook his head and frowned. He truly did care for her, why she had no idea because honestly he could win this if he went alone.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice gentle but even when he tried to stroke her hand to comfort her the pressure was harsh and she slowly pulled her hand away. He was strong and he didn't even know how strong he was. He might even kill her accidentally, anything was possible.

The elevator doors opened and Coralie pushed away her plate as the two mentors walked out followed by Renelda. Her face was lit up with a smile that stretched from ear to ear and when her eyes fell upon Coralie she saw what looked like anger flash through her eyes, completely betraying the wide smile.

She was annoyed that someone from One had received a measly three in training. Coralie had tried her best, but thinking back to that day made her feel annoyed and angry. It seemed her best just hadn't been enough and the Gamemakers had made it their priority to tease her with questions she couldn't answer.

The fat ones wearing robes too tight for their stomachs had been the ones to insult her and throw the questions her way and it had been the woman in the head gamemaker robes who had sat there with her air of superiority, not saying a word as Coralie did all she could despite feeling tears forming in her eyes. Two days ago she had felt capable of crying, but now looking back she felt more angry than anything at what they had done to her.

"Looking forward to today! I know I am, it's going to be splendid!" Renelda clapped her hands and took a seat next to Sterling, her eyes lingering on his arm muscles before she turned to Coralie and smiled again.

"Are you ready my dear, got plans and everything prepared?"

Was everyone so stupid? Did no one but Sterling and her mentors realize she could not speak? Sterling turned to face Renelda with a frown on his face, the frown deepening when her eyes turned to face not his own face but his chest. It was gross, she was in her thirties at the least.

"She can't speak Renelda. In answer to your question me and her have worked out what to do, thanks for asking."

Coralie wanted to laugh at Renelda's face as her smile dropped and her eyes flashed with the same anger she had shown at Coralie not two minutes ago. It looked as if she was going to say something but her eyes were still filled with that lust for Sterling and she simply stood up and walked away, shaking her hips a little too much as if that would attract Sterling.

"She's disgusting, did she think I didn't notice?" He looked more angry and Coralie wiped the smile from her face. Her two mentors looked to the elevator when the doors closed on Renelda and back at their tributes. Gryphon, Sterling's mentor was alright and praised him whenever he got the chance but at least Ilisa, Coralie's own mentor was nice enough to her and helped her whenever Sterling wasn't there.

"Renelda does that every year with every single male tribute. I'm good friends with one of the victors from One and she tells me all the time how she makes her advances on the poor boys."

"Doesn't she have someone of her own, it's horrible."

"I doubt it, she's a bit too much for most people's liking. It's funny, a few years ago she apparently started stroking the leg of the male tribute. He wasn't into girls if you catch my meaning and pushed her into a very large cake."

Ilisa and Gryphon started giggling and even Sterling started to laugh. It was amusing but Coralie couldn't smile, the clock on the wall was ticking so close to the time they had to depart. It was so close, so close and soon she might die.

Even with Sterling's protection, they might end up on opposite sides and before either could meet someone might get in the way and put an end to her, or Sterling for that matter. There was no denying he was a threat to the careers and he had confided in her the names on his list. He didn't know whether to do what his boss had asked or wait and do it later.

It was only when Renelda walked back into the room twenty minutes later and advanced upon Sterling again did Coralie truly realize how much she had come to like him. Seeing a horrible lady make advances on a teenage boy was disgusting and when the clock hit nine Renelda's face met a plate of beans and eggs and finally the tears fell from her eyes in time with her silent laughs.

* * *

_**Nikolai Demetriev, 18 years old**_

Caitrin was dressed in a simple plain yellow dress, white shoes strapped to her feet and her hair left straight down her back. Nikolai stood next to her wearing a blue shirt, plain black trousers and black shoes. They had been instructed to just put something on as they'd have a new outfit to put on soon enough anyway.

Caitrin looked up at him as he finished tying his lace. She looked frightened but he'd seen her during training in her favourite little tree, tormenting and teasing other tributes with well placed knives that made them jump. He'd have pointed it out to the other careers but that might have ruined it and it was rather amusing. That is until Julius had beaten him and couldn't hold back but brag about it. He was content enough to be beaten, he was no sore loser but he had his pride and when that was questioned Nikolai had a problem.

That time he could only remember feeling warmth course through his entire body, a rack of swords falling to the ground and the corner of the wall as he calmed himself down and the chill of the room came back to him.

The others seemed slightly more impressed with him when he returned, maybe they thought they could use his anger to their advantage, set him loose like some animal to do the hard work and eliminate some tributes and potentially eliminate himself also.

He respected Julius and Jasper as leaders but the two of them seemed a little too soft and would usually ignore the others and pay more attention to each other and Tyrian. The careers all shared a mutual hatred for that jerk but Jasper and Julius seemed to whisper about him a lot more and stare at him ignoring whatever Nikolai or the others had asked.

It was those times, when the two of them seemed to forget about the fact they even had allies that he questioned whether or not he should have joined the careers. They were great to be around, and great to have as allies because they were so strong and would help one another but soon enough Julius and Jasper would break it up and go off on their own together. Velvet wouldn't stick around for long, Shine would probably partner up with Cypra leaving Nikolai by himself and perhaps taken down in the process of the disbandment of the alliance.

Caitrin and Nikolai stood either side of each other, Nikolai doing his best to not focus on the doubts he had for his allies and instead looked at the side door as a large avox guided the two of them to the elevator and pressed the roof button. The man was tall with thick arms, definitely there as an act of security in case the tributes tried to escape. A Peacekeeper might have been more appropriate, no one really had respect for the Avoxes.

Caitrin twirled a piece of her straight blonde hair as the elevator shot up, it stopped at the section twelve floor, picking up the two tributes before heading for the roof. Iridium stood as close to Caitrin as possible. She looked upon her section partner Brann and Nikolai with such distaste that her face had scrunched up as if she had eaten something sour.

"You're on my foot." Caitrin said as calmly as she could. Iridium moved slightly and knocked into the Avox who swayed slightly and as the doors opened fell over, nearly pinning Iridium to the wall. She dodged out of his way and left the elevator as quickly as possible.

The hovercraft was something else entirely, a metal beast so different to the train that left Nikolai in complete awe. It had been parked on the roof and the Peacekeepers either side stared at the oncoming group and straightened up, one of them taking a metal pad out from his pocket.

"Names?"

"We've been paraded around like some idiots and you can't even remember our names?" Iridium rudely replied, rolling her eyes to the angry look the man gave her.

"Iridium Proditae." She said before boarding the hovercraft and disappearing down the left of the metal beast, guided by another Avox on board.

"Caitrin Tahira."

"Brann Malone."

Nikolai stepped forward and unlike the other three was tall enough to look down on this man. He still remained looking rather angry and Nikolai quickly gave his name, the man touched something on the screen and an Avox led him away deeper into the craft.

It was furnished beautifully, metal giving way to a line of comfortable looking chairs. The walls were plain but the chairs were bolted to the walls but soft to the touch. Nikolai took a seat next to Jasper and Julius who smiled at him and carried on talking over him.

This is what he kept going on about. The two of them later on in the Games would definitely prove a problem.

"Tributes we shall be leaving in three minutes. Strap yourselves in." A woman's voice filled the large sitting area from the speaker in the corner. Nikolai belted himself up and waited patiently but with nerves in his stomach as the hovercraft finally started to move. It didn't seem too fast but a window fitted near to where he sat showed a blur of trees and buildings give way to open sky and clouds as it travelled closer and closer to the Arena.

Soon enough, having sat in silence for near to half an hour whilst the other tributes talked amongst themselves with allies or leaning back in their chairs and closing their eyes the hovercraft began to descend and Nikolai felt the feeling of nerves cause a weird sensation in his stomach. The sky changed to darkness as the lights in the hovercraft dimmed gradually until the tributes could barely see anything.

The doors opened, Peacekeepers came on board and Nikolai felt himself being dragged away alongside the other tributes.

This was it.

Ten or so minutes he'd be in the Arena. He wasn't sure how he felt about it now. Only time would tell.

* * *

_**Alise Tourmaline, 15 years old**_

She sat between her allies and smiled at all three of them. They had only just boarded and an Avox kindly enough had guided her to her allies and sat her down.

She said thanks to the avox, guessing it was a girl because of her gentle hands and turned to whoever was on her left.

"How are you?"

"Nervous." She realized it was Ania and did her best to use that smile that would usually comfort her. When the girl had approached her in training the two had started off the alliance stating that they would only help one another but not as friends. That had worked for about fifteen minutes, when they actually started to talk Alise had realized how great a person Ania was but also how lost and broken she seemed. Alise may have been blind but she felt sorry for the girl with the fear she had and had eventually managed to calm her down.

Then Duke had joined and their alliance had a bit of muscle, Alise knew she could hold a weapon but it was good to have someone who trained who could actually see and Duke was perfect. Finally Zephyr had joined on the last day and although his goal for vengeance was disturbing, especially since that seemed all he could ever talk about when Ismene was nearby, he was still a good enough guy to be around.

"Duke how are you?" Alise asked without really looking anywhere. The voice to her right spoke and she smiled at him like she had with Ania. Eventually she felt the ground lift and could hear the whistle of the wind outside as they travelled at an impossible speed to the Arena. She was nervous but unlike Ania seemed to always do she tried her best not to focus on what could happen but rather focus on making it out alive straight away.

She felt like a burden, especially since Ania would be putting herself in danger to rescue her immediately whilst the two boys ran off to get supplies but it was necessary if she was to survive. Eventually her senses would adapt to the Arena environment but for the beginning couple of days it was necessary for her to get used to everything going on around and allow for her allies to help her.

"It's getting dark." She heard Ania say. That wasn't a problem for her at all considering she had the whiteness. She'd heard her mother once say about another blind person she knew and how they described it as pitch black. Maybe it was different for everyone depending on what actually happened to make you blind? She had no idea but eventually her stomach dropped as the hovercraft descended and everything went silent.

None of the tributes spoke, not even Tyrian and Meaghan who Alise had heard yapping away the entire trip. When Ania squealed with fright she tried to lash out at whoever had made her so scared but a pair of thick hands grabbed her and when her feet met thin air she fell to the ground and hit her knee against the concrete.

"Leave her alone!" She heard Duke shout but his voice carried on into the distance until it disappeared entirely. The pair of hands picked her up by the shoulders and she allowed the man to push her until she came to a halt in front of something and with a harsh push forward she fell into another room and the door slammed behind her.

She could feel tiny drops of blood fall from the scrape on her knee and with the fabric of her top she dabbed at the cut gently, wincing at the pain it caused. Tears welled in her eyes but she blinked those away and stood up. She stuck her arms out in front of her and felt around until she came across the wall and stood facing where the door must be.

Eventually it opened and she readied herself to defend against the harsh man but the voice of her stylist caused her to lower her fists. Nye was a loving lady, almost as loving as her mentor and had done her best to make the prep team understand what was wrong with her. She had been harsh to begin with but had taken a liking to Alise and for that she was grateful.

"We better get you ready. Five minutes they told us."

This time the fear she'd tried so hard to get rid of crept back and she felt like throwing up. Five minutes… only five minutes. It had all gone so quick. She wouldn't have wanted it any other way though, she had volunteered to save her friend and she'd do it again. But if only Renelda hadn't have pulled Maren's name out the bowl. Then she wouldn't have to do this.

"It's a jumpsuit, with a diagonal line down the middle. On one side of the line the fabric is blood red, the other white."

Odd choice of colours, not easy to camouflage. She'd rather have green or brown but she allowed Nye to remove her clothes and slip the jumpsuit over her bare body. She didn't care about being nude anymore in front of her, it was uncomfortable but at least it was just the two of them. No annoying prep team crying over her.

"Thirty seconds." A robotic female voice caused fear to totally take control. This time she allowed the tears to fall and collapsed into Nye's arms. She didn't want to die. She'd trained, gotten a good enough score and good enough allies but the whiteness was a curse. She knew her death was about to arrive.

"You're blind."

She felt like replying with some sarcastic remark but she just couldn't say anything, she simply nodded.

"You're blind and it may seem like you don't have a chance. But I believe you can do this. Don't put yourself down. Give up and you die. Remain strong and you can do this Alise. I know you can win."

Nye kissed her forehead and with another nod she smiled and wiped away her tears.

"I'll miss you."

"You'll see me again."

She hugged her stylist, taking in the beautiful scent of her perfume and let Nye guide her into the tube. When the opening closed and she felt the ground rise she pushed away the tears this time, sticking to Nye's words.

Remain strong and she could do this.

When she froze in place there was no cold air. No warmth either. Only the whiteness and whether or not it was a curse; whether or not she was about to die she'd give it her all.

It was the only thing she could really do. Hope and stay strong.

* * *

**And we are done! Bloodbath is next so I hope you're looking forward to it as much as I am. I know Nikolai's POV finished with them getting dragged off and Alise's started before that but I needed to do this just I could have a bit more to write for her!**

**Here's a question, which two tributes would you like to see die in the bloodbath (except for Jayce and Brann)? Leave a review with your thoughts on the writing and the answer! xD**


	21. Bloodbath

**I thought updates might get slower once we reached the Games and they will probably after the bloodbath but this is a shorter chapter so it didn't take me as long. I apologize for the length but with so much going on in such a small space there's only so many words you can do. I still loved writing this, excited but also sad.**

**I apologise to everyone who loses a tribute in this chapter. I love each and every one of them but at the end of the day only two can win, people have to die.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Shine Alida, 17 years old**_

Her stylist's face vanished from sight as the launch pad froze in place around the Cornucopia. There was no wind against her cheeks, no sun beaming high in the sky or rain pouring down. Shine looked up and as far as she could see was pure pitch black rising higher and higher until it curved as if they were in a dome of darkness.

Behind her when she turned she could see only darkness stretching further back and the shape of doors illuminated by whatever was behind it. The only source of light allowing her to see the other tributes on her side of the Cornucopia was a ring of bulbs bolted around the Cornucopia in the ground. Against the darkness they created an eerie glow that even caused Shine to feel slightly scared.

It was all beginning now. Her dad had been angry, her dad had dropped that bombshell on her and left her to try to fit the pieces together but here and now she had to stay focused.

Next to her, shivering on her plate was Caitrin, her blonde hair sticking out more than anything in the darkness. On her other side Tyrian grinned at her before locating Meaghan who was a few plates down. Shine imagined a red target over her smiling face, the girl with the red hair would be dead today.

The closest career to her was on the other side of Caitrin, Velvet noticed Shine was looking at her and smiled her eyes flicking between the swords near the Cornucopia and her other allies. She could see no one on the other side, it was far too dark even with the lights in the ground.

_60…_

Every tribute stopped whatever they were doing, be it looking at the ground, behind them or at other tributes and stared at the Cornucopia where the countdown was ticking closer and closer, the numbers in large blood red figures. Half of his body cast in shadow she could see Julius analyzing the supplies spread around the Cornucopia.

As usual the greater goods were closer meaning there would be fighting to get it, and a few spaces away from each plate were the usual half full backpacks without weapons. She was a career, she'd be going into the fight not running away for a measly backpack to head for the doors. Whatever lay beyond them she'd see later when it was hunting time.

_30…_

Next to Tyrian, Alise was thrashing her head around as if she was trying to locate her allies. Shine for the first time actually felt sorry for the girl. She was surely going to die today, or would it play in her favour? No one else could really see either.

When the number reached twenty the ticking grew louder and louder until it was a thud with each passing second. She readied her legs to sprint off the plate, a set of knives straight ahead was her target. Tyrian had his legs in the position ready to lead him towards Meaghan and Caitrin had her eyes on a backpack barely three metres from her own plate.

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

Nothing. She wasn't the only one confused, no gong had sounded and she didn't dare step off her plate until there was one. The mines might still be active for all she knew. The other tributes looked equally confused, even Alise who seemed to be leaning forwards to hear the gong.

"Tributes!"

Hero Palm's voice filled the entire dome from hidden speakers. His voice as loud as ever.

"The Gamemakers have had a sort of… game prepared for this. A Wheel of Fortune some might say. Although there's nothing fortunate about it. Since this is a Quell they thought it fitting to make this a little more fun before the gong sounded. A little flashing arrow will now appear."

On cue an arrow with the point in front of Shine's very own plate lit up the Arena before flicking off and then back on. For a second fear filled her, why her? But then it started whizzing around each plate, the point still pointing to each plate as it went round and round. It was like some Wheel of Fortune. Whoever it landed on… it couldn't be good.

"Enjoy." Hero's voice disappeared as the arrow started decreasing in speed before finally landing in front of Brann. His eyes flashed with horror, she could just see him before an explosion tore him apart and his body splattered into pieces on the tributes near him. Even a drop of the warm sticky blood splashed across Shine's face. She groaned and wiped it off her cheek.

One had already died and it hadn't even properly begun. A game within the Games. The Capitol must be loving this already.

The gong sounded whilst Shine had her mind on other things and only when Caitrin stepped off did she herself launch from her plate. The others looked equally as stunned at the death of Brann so early on, before even the gong had sounded but Shine had to push the shock away.

The knives were just out of her reach when she felt her breath get knocked from her and before she could do anything about it she landed badly on her wrist. It wasn't broken but it throbbed under the weight of whoever had just pushed into her.

"S-Sorry." It was Jayce, he looked back at Brann's plate then to Shine before standing up and running away. He had dropped a small knife, very sharp but barely five centimeters in length. Ignoring the pain in her wrist she stood up and as the boy disappeared into the darkness she threw it.

She held her breath until the faint scream of the boy who had just pushed her over reached her ears and she hurried over. His body was left dead on the ground, blood already forming a puddle around him. She plucked the knife from his back, wiped the blood onto her jumpsuit, adding to the red material and ran back into the chaos.

Two deaths already. An alliance already gone. The Games had just begun.

* * *

_**Zephyr Garnet, 17 years old**_

He remained rooted on his plate, looking around at all the tributes as they bolted off. Some headed towards the Cornucopia to gather the greater supplies, others ran away to grab supplies from the outer edge and were lost to the darkness. Whatever was outside Zephyr really didn't want to know but for a few more seconds he stood still on his plate. He had to work out the best way to go otherwise he might find himself in a situation he really didn't want to be in.

His revenge against Ismene would have to wait for now. Thinking about not killing her or at least causing her some pain made him angry, she had hurt him so much but he'd get her eventually. For now he had allies to care for, to protect and to lead them away from here. Finally seeing an opening between Iridium and Oily he sprinted forward before either two could react and grabbed the twin daggers almost hidden in the darkness.

A dark green backpack was only a few metres away so he scooped that up to, threw it over his shoulder and raised the daggers in case he had to attack someone. Zephyr did not want to kill, no one but Ismene, and for now he had to worry about getting supplies to help his alliance. Killing would come eventually but for now he was determined to wait.

As he ran forward to grab another backpack Sterling came lunging at him. The giant breaking his neck was the last thing he wanted and having practice with remaining out of harm's way he twisted his body to the left, stuck his leg out and winced with the pain of Sterling tripping over his leg. He knew it would bruise and when he put pressure on it he winced but he carried on.

He had a perfect opportunity to take out the greatest opponent here but there was something gentle about him when he looked at Coralie so he wasn't all bad. Straight ahead, still quite a walk away he could see the outline of a door illuminated in red light but he had to resist the urge to run away and grabbed the next backpack.

Someone ran past him, knocking into his shoulder but he ignored them and journeyed closer and closer to the golden horn.

"Zephyr!"

At the sound of his name he instantly turned around and saw Duke running towards him. Blood was pouring from a cut in his eyebrow but he looked relatively okay. A sword was in one hand and over his shoulder he had another bag roughly the same size as the two Zephyr was holding.

"Where's the girls?"

"I saw Ania running but then Cypra got in my way and tried to stab me in the face, she got my eyebrow but I knocked her over. I couldn't see where Ania had gone."

He opened his mouth to reply but his eyes locked onto the determined eyes of Iridium. Her hand raised the bow, an arrow ready in the string and without saying anything Zephyr grabbed Duke threw him to the side and rolled over in time to see the sharp point whistle through the air just where his head had been and instead of the clatter of wood against the floor there was a thud and a groan of someone.

He didn't want to look. Death didn't look nice but he turned anyway. The arrowhead was stuck deeply into the chest of the boy from section one. He looked at Zephyr, his eyes pleading for help before they changed to a deep white and he fell forwards.

He tried to push back the vomit and it worked. Iridium was gone and when Duke finally stood up his eyes remained fixed on the dead tribute near Zephyr's feet.

"Lock." He said nothing else before turning and grabbing Zephyr by the arm. The two remained quiet as the fighting carried on around them. Julius was shouting orders at Shine who had returned from somewhere in the darkness carrying a knife, his finger pointing at Tyrian and Meaghan who were together hunting for supplies.

"We can't go near them."

Duke nodded and led him the opposite direction but still closer to the Cornucopia. More weapons were at their feet and other bags of food and bottles of water. Duke scooped up in his arms around a dozen small plastic bags full of a variety of different foods and Zephyr put several small bottles of water into his backpack.

"Have we got enough yet?" Zephyr asked Duke as he shoved the food into his own backpack. His ally looked around one final time before his eyes went wide and Zephyr felt his stomach drop. Oh no.

He didn't know what was happening behind him, for a second he wanted to dodge out of the way but the way Duke remained still it couldn't have been another tribute about to attack.

When he finally turned he felt the vomit rise once again, and this time even tears pricked the corner of his eyes. Their alliance had been so close, he had grown to care for each and every one of them over such a short time.

Nikolai drew the sword out from Alise's stomach and pushed her to the ground, his face twisted with guilt but he hurried on anyway catching up to another career. Ania was nowhere in sight which Zephyr was thankful for but seeing their blind ally, so peaceful in death with her eyes closed caused his knees to buckle and he fell to the ground.

"No we can't just give up. Come on, we have to get Ania." Duke's voice betrayed the strength he was trying to show. He could hear how sad he was but nodded and allowed his ally to help him up and together they carried on hunting for supplies and their final ally.

All he could see was Alise's face. Her beautiful face with that smile that would always make him happy. Now she was dead. He wanted to scream and attack Nikolai but carried on without a word. Dying would not bring back Alise. Nothing would.

* * *

_**Malachite Kiraly, 16 years old**_

Hidden in the darkness, away from the ring of bulbs, Malachite crouched down and slid his finger over the sticky wound in Jayce's back. The blood carried on flowing, the puddle expanding but the boy was cold and his eyes wide with the short lived pain the knife had inflicted upon him.

Malachite smiled at the sight of Jayce's body. The knife was gone, no doubt plucked out by whoever had killed him but he still remained crouched next to him, admiring how simple death looked yet how beautiful it was.

Not only was the wound in his back, the skin torn away by the blade that ended his life, a great sight to behold. It was the eyes themselves that caused a shiver of pleasure to run down Malachite's spine. They were dead eyes yet still had Jayce's emotions before his death in them. His ally had been blown to pieces, the blood left to splatter across and Malachite had been lucky enough for a chunk of his warm flesh to fall over his shoulder like a thin scarf. The terror in his eyes made Malachite once again laugh. This boy had been scared without his ally, had tried to run off and some tribute had decided to end his life before he even had a chance to reach the door he had been heading for.

He had to go into the fighting. Today was the day he was to kill but even Malachite had been slightly shocked at the little 'game' the Gamemakers had come up with and had left a little too late. He had heard the scream above the footsteps of the tributes and had disappeared into the darkness to find the body. And now here it was. So beautiful but he stood up and turned to face the dim light of the Cornucopia, lighting up the tributes as they fought over supplies and tried to escape.

"Move!" Malachite reacted almost instantly as someone small charged into him. He moved out of the way but fell and his hand landed directly into the knife wound, the blood seeping between his fingers. He started giggling at the warmth of it and looked at the retreating form of Caitrin, a bag over her shoulder as she opened a door and disappeared into what looked to be a bright white light.

Malachite wiped the blood off his hand and started to slowly walk back. His first priority was to find Ismene, even he knew if he had no one to at least protect him he might end up dead and he couldn't die before murdering someone and feeling their life leave them to his hand. He managed to avoid the alliance of Shade and Sparkle as they ran closer to the Cornucopia together, back to back to protect each other.

Closer to the golden horn he noticed Julius rounding up the careers except for Jasper. He walked away from that side of the Cornucopia as Julius started telling careers who to attack, and saw a girl chasing after Ania. When she stopped for a second Malachite realized it was Jasper looking guilty but she carried on chasing after Ania with the spear as she tried to get closer to the darkness and the doors.

Malachite couldn't resist and followed the pair. He nearly tripped over Alise's dead body but didn't stop to admire the hole in her stomach, he had to see what was about to happen.

When it became much darker, the light bulbs not strong enough to light up this area he heard a scream and fell to his knees. He crawled away quickly to avoid Jasper who was returning to the others, the point of her spear covered with blood.

Ania was no doubt dead but just when he was about to check out the dead body he felt someone pick him up from behind and for the first time today felt fear. He didn't want to die. Not now.

"Stop squirming."

His shoulders relaxed at the sound of Ismene's voice and when she put him down the two smiled at each other. She held a sword in one hand and a dagger in the other. Her arm looked cut and bruised but apart from that she looked good enough.

"How many have died?"

"Four or five. Did Jasper get Ania?"

"I believe so. Her spear certainly looked like it had stabbed the girl."

"Then that's five."

The two seemed rather happy at this and when they turned to head back to the Cornucopia, Ismene handed him a dagger with a curved blade. He ran his finger along and retracted his hand when the sharp metal cut into his finger and caused a droplet of blood to fall to the floor.

"It's sharp."

"It's a dagger, of course it is."

"I want to kill someone." Malachite said. He hadn't volunteered to just run away and not get any kills. His whole plan had been to reveal himself and it seemed to have worked when Coralie stared at him, confusion clear on her pretty little face as Malachite stepped closer and closer with a smile.

"Take her."

Malachite nodded and advanced but he felt the presence of another tribute and if it hadn't have been for Ismene, Sterling's sword would have found his neck. The giant grabbed his ally's hand, looked at Ismene and Malachite before hurrying off to a door and escaping the chaos.

"Thanks I guess."

"I couldn't lose my fellow psychopath. You're just too darn cute." She started laughing and led Malachite back to the Cornucopia. Supplies were slowly running out but Ismene nevertheless bent down to pick up as much food as she could. Malachite could see, over the shoulder of Ismene as she bent down Duke doing the same thing with the food. Cypra, his section partner came into view and crept closer and closer to the oblivious boy with a knife.

A career was perfect. A grand kill.

"Be back in a minute." Malachite told Ismene, not waiting for her response. With the sounds of fighting and loud footsteps he didn't have to try hard to keep his own footsteps quiet. Closer and closer he was to Cypra and just as she extended her arm to stab Duke, his own dagger found its way into her side.

"No." She said, crying with pain as the blood began to pour over Malachite's fingers and her own when she put her hands to the wound. Duke shot up and bolted away not even looking behind him and as Cypra fell and began squirming with pain, the dagger still stuck in her skin, Malachite grinned down at the career.

"Goodbye Cypra. It's been fun." He pulled the dagger out causing the girl to scream with pain and slashed her neck. The blood shot out like a shower, covering Malachite's chest with the red and when he was certain she was dead he walked back over to Ismene. She looked up at him, smiled at the sight of her ally covered with blood and bent back down to pick up more food.

"How was it?"

"The best." He looked back over at Cypra's dead body, blood pooling around. "Oh it was definitely the best."

* * *

_**Julius Mako, 18 years old**_

More tributes were running away as Julius searched through the mouth of the Cornucopia, checking through what weapons had been shoved into the golden horn and added everything he had gathered from around the horn. He kept a belt of knives and the sharpest spear he could find before venturing back into the dimly lit chaos, the darkness proving quite the problem for locating his allies.

Most tributes seemed to have vanished, either still here or out of the dome completely. From here he could see the dead body of Alise with the bloody hole in her stomach, her eyes still looking off into the distance like they always had. Lock looked peaceful with his eyes closed, the arrow firmly stuck in his chest keeping the blood in.

Bits of blood were splattered around the plate that Brann had once stood on, Julius had seen the arrow come to a halt and had watched the boy look up with fear before it went off. He didn't approve, he hadn't even had a chance to fight for his life. At least against tributes you could defend yourself, against the mines there was nothing that could have been done.

The bodies he wanted to see were nowhere around. Tyrian and Meaghan had gotten away, Sterling had ran off with his fingers intertwined with Coralie's and Sparkle and Shade were nowhere to be seen. The second largest alliance seemed have broken, Duke and Zephyr had ran off a few minutes ago either ditching a still surviving Ania or perhaps she was dead. Oily had either gone or was still hidden somewhere, Ismene and Malachite were definitely gone. The little boy had played them all, his childish yet psychotic giggles had filled the air as he had ran away clutching a bloody dagger, covered with the red liquid. Julius had no idea who his victim had been but whoever it was they must have been in a lot of pain.

"Jasper!" He called out to the darkness. His allies were all spread out hunting through the supplies, grabbing weapons and other pieces of food. Shine came running around the golden horn, her face clearly troubled.

"What is it?"

Shine didn't answer, she simply beckoned him forward and ran back around the Cornucopia. When he saw who she was crouching by and what had happened he felt sick. He'd seen Alise and Lock's dead bodies, had watched as Brann had exploded but the jagged line with bits of flesh ripped apart and sticking out made him want to throw up. He hadn't thought Cypra to be the greatest career, in fact she was probably the weakest of them all but she had still been talented and would have helped the alliance greatly.

To see her body, a wound to her side and a savage slit in her throat made him sad and angry. It had been that little pretender Malachite. He knew it, somehow he knew it. The boy had ran away giggling head to foot in blood. It made sense.

"We need to see how many have died."

Before he could even turn around he saw a flash of red and white and Oily bolted straight for the supplies they had piled high. He saw Julius walking towards him and his eyes widened with fear. Julius didn't hate the boy but he was a career. He had to kill him, it was expected.

"No… no… no please!" He shouted and tried to turn away but as Julius raised his spear a thin but pointed rapier pierced through his chest ripping through what must have been his heart and lungs. He didn't cry out, he was dead before he hit the ground leaving a thin trail of blood leaking from his mouth.

"Don't look so shocked. It had to be done." Velvet didn't look happy at the body. She was always looking for danger but there had been nothing dangerous about Oily. He was a confused kid who thought he could make a difference. Now he was dead.

"I believe that's seven now." He turned to face Jasper as she walked back out of the darkness. Her spear still stained red from earlier.

"It's Ania's blood. She tried to run." Jasper was a different career like all the rest of them. His alliance was strong and weren't going to hold back from killing but he could still see the pain in her eyes as she threw the spear into the piles the careers had gathered.

"Nikolai is just searching through the dark. I offered to help him but he seemed rather angry."

Julius knew all too well what happened to that boy when he was angry. He hadn't meant to brag it had just come out.

"Who's dead?"

"Brann obviously, we all saw that." Shine said, standing up from the body of Cypra with a frown on her face. Cypra may have been a bit cocky but she had been good to have around.

"I got Jayce, Nikolai killed Alise and then there's Lock and Cypra."

"Don't forget Ania."

"So that's Lock, Ania, Oily, Cypra, Jayce, Alise and Brann?" Julius wanted to win, but still he had seen this people talking to Rachal, most with a smile on their faces not twenty four hours ago.

"Yes, I believe that's al-" Before Jasper could even finish he heard loud footsteps and Nikolai's voice from somewhere in the darkness.

"Watch out!"

Julius didn't know where to look but when Jasper screamed out for him to move he reacted instantly and someone toppled into the pile of supplies they had built up. He was tall with black hair and pale skin. Shade.

"Where's your ally?" Jasper asked, raising her spear and turning around slightly. She could be anywhere in this darkness.

"Gone. Might as well tell you I know I'm dead."

"Why would you come back?"

He had been safe. He could have carried on but instead he had turned back to head to where he knew the careers were gathering.

"We had no water. Food we had plenty and weapons. I told Sparkle to go, she's out of the dome and I was going to come and grab something whilst you weren't looking. But your stupid ally got in the way." He had his hand over a wound in his arm, his finger dripping with blood.

"Kill me then. I can't get away."

He got onto his knees and lowered his head. Julius looked at Jasper who stood behind him, at Shine who was near Cypra still and Velvet who held onto the bloody rapier.

"You've all killed. I have to do this."

Julius stepped forward and raised the spear. It was true he had to. All his allies had killed someone and he was the leader, he had to prove himself to get sponsors and to gain their complete respect.

"I'm sorry."

Shade's limp body hit the ground, the point of the spear through his skull. Julius yanked the weapon out, wiped the blood off and turned around to the sound of eight cannons.

A third already dead. It was a sad feeling but what was worse, when Nikolai returned carrying a bloody sword he knew that at least three of these people with him would have to die someday soon. When that would happen, or even if the victors would be someone in this alliance he had no idea. Day by day this would have to be played. What his fate would be, what his allies would be. He was sure to find out in a few days time.

* * *

**And the Games have begun. Once again I apologize to whoever lost a tribute. At the end of each chapter I will quickly list who died just to make sure it's clear.**

**Blog will be updated with each chapter as well.**

* * *

_**Lock Arakora Skull**_

_**Shade Manson**_

_**Ania Vine**_

_**Ollie "Oily" Marble**_

_**Cypra Dashor**_

_**Jayce Adaire**_

_**Alise Tourmaline**_

_**Brann Malone**_

* * *

**I hope those who did lose a tribute still carry on reading but I understand if you don't. Thanks again for these wonderful tributes. Let me know what you think in a review :) **


	22. Red and White

**The Games have now begun properly with the bloodbath behind them all the tributes are now into the Arena. Not much happens in this chapter, its more of the after effect of the bloodbath and what some tributes are doing to get away but you get a look into the Arena. Next chapter things should start getting worse for the tributes.**

**I hope what you see of the Arena actually makes sense, it's not an amazing arena. All my good ideas will go into the Arena for the Final Games but I still hope you like it!**

**Each chapter is a day in the Arena, just so you know xD  
**

**The results for the poll are up so go visit my profile to see :)  
**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

_**Meaghan Paar, 16 years old**_

The red rocks gave way to branches the same colour as her hair, they cut deep into her cheeks but still she carried on with her hand locked in Tyrian's. Meaghan would have slapped it away but she let him guide her deeper and deeper into the red trees, the twigs like arms catching onto every bit of skin and fabric they could find.

The bloodbath had happened rather quickly, the action unfolding before even Meaghan could get a kill. The careers had grouped together then split apart then grouped back together, other alliances had fled and other tributes had fallen. A part of Meaghan, as Tyrian continued to forcefully drag her, was pleased to have gotten out of there without a kill but another part was angry that she had done nothing to aid to the chaos.

Tyrian had seemed the sort to try and kill but even he seemed scared during the bloodbath and wanted to gather supplies and get out of the doors as quickly as possible. Meaghan had agreed and together they ran out of the darkness, across a wide expanse of flat red rocks and into the red trees. This forest didn't stretch very far, the trees carried on up a hilltop but Meaghan could see the rocks behind her when she turned and the dome that seemed directly in the centre.

On the other side the red gave way to white, complete pure white that seemed a lot more inviting then the red. Meaghan had felt pleased by the red however and Tyrian had said that the most inviting side to any Arena usually became the most dangerous.

Through the trees to her right the branches disappeared and a large river, the waves bright red crashed against the rocks and further on she could the boulders rising up another hill, the large opening of a cave showing nothing but the same darkness she had only escaped twenty minutes ago.

"When are we going to stop running? The rocks are disappearing and we seem deep enough already." Meaghan asked as Tyrian's breath became sharper and sweat began to fall from his face. The sun matched the area around, it was blood red and stood out in the sky that was pure white. Everything in this Arena was either dark, the colour of blood or that bright white.

Tyrian didn't reply and as she gave up trying to get through to him whilst he was concentrating on getting to safety, she mapped the Arena in her head. The dome like everyone must know by now was stuck in the centre, then a ring of rocks around the entire thing, half red and half white before there was a section of red trees in one half of the red area or the boulders and the caves that looked terrifying to just look at. Even Meaghan couldn't deny the caves although obviously full of danger seemed rather exciting, she had after all volunteered not just to show up Axel but also for the fun of killing. She hadn't killed yet but the disappointment wasn't as great as she'd expected.

It was after all only the first day, she'd have plenty of opportunity eventually.

"We can stop here."

Finally Tyrian's sweaty hand released her own hand and he stopped and leaned against a tree. His face was shining with the sweat of running in the heat and the charming smile he usually kept on his face was gone.

"I can't see anyone or anything which is good I guess."

"For now yes, but we need to start looking for the other tributes eventually."

"Can we concentrate on just surviving for today." Meaghan said, honestly surprised she was the one saying no to tribute hunting. Perhaps her will to survive was greater than her desire to hunt. It made sense, after all the thought of dying scared even her.

"Do you know who died?"

Meaghan focused back on the bloodbath. In the middle of all the chaos, alongside Tyrian trying to gather supplies whilst ensuring their own survival, it had been difficult to see everything unfold. She'd seen bodies but everything had been so fast paced that she had been unable to recognize who the dead were.

Except for one. Lock. The thought of him, the quiet yet mysterious boy no longer here made Meaghan feel honestly sad. She had never expected to feel sad over Lock but having been with him for this entire thing, not just through training but during the mornings and evenings even she couldn't deny that despite the fact he didn't talk to her, he genuinely seemed a good person. Why he had volunteered was beyond Meaghan, but now he was gone. She'd never find out.

"I only know Lock. I saw an arrow in his chest."

"Alise was dead as well, and Ania was killed by Jasper."

The way he said Jasper made it clear how much he hated her. During the Capitol he had teased her and tormented her but now in the Arena when she would be hunting for him alongside the careers his hate had finally appeared and all the silly charm he had used on her mixed with the subtle threats had gone.

"We should keep going. The careers want to kill us more than anyone." He pulled the strap of his backpack over his shoulder again and turned to walk off. The sky was still lit up with the red sun, night time wouldn't be a great time but the trees here were tall and thick with plenty of sturdy branches.

"No, we stay here and sleep in these branches. Who knows what we'll find deeper in that forest. The trees rise on a hilltop and what's beyond that I have no idea. Then there's the river which we don't need to go near yet and the cave. Or we can go back to the flat expanse of rocks and to the white section but I like the red."

Tyrian looked halfway between just grabbing her and forcing her along, and happy that she had spoken out. The latter side took control and he smiled and unzipped his bag, bringing out one of the bottles of water and opening the lid. The two sat down together and took it turns to have a sip before putting it back.

Not much would be happening today Meaghan knew, the bloodbath had just happened so the Capitol's bloodlust had been quenched for now. But in a few days time she knew she'd be in a lot more trouble. The thought scared her but also it made her feel happy. This is what she had volunteered for.

* * *

_**Duke Pacino, 17 years old**_

Zephyr looked up at him and then looked back down to the ground. Over his head Duke could see the red trees in the distance but all around them were the white rocks piled higher and higher on top of one another. There were white trees nearby and that would have been the ideal spot to rest but he had noticed when Zephyr had been staring at the dome, the giant and his little ally in those trees.

The rocks were loose against one another yet never fell apart when they had squeezed themselves between two large boulders to hide themselves from the other tributes.

The sun caused a sheet of sweat to cover his skin but he ignored the heat and drank another sip of water.

"They're gone."

The words from Zephyr's mouth made everything seem even more real and a violent knot formed in Duke's stomach. He wanted to stand up and scream, or throw up and cry but his face remained blank and he simply sat still doing nothing but drinking from the same water bottle even when the last drop was gone.

Maybe that was stupid, to waste an entire water bottle on the first day but he didn't care. He carried on sipping from the bottle but no drops fell. All he could think about was Ania and Alise. The two girls had created this alliance and the last two were the only survivors. Little Alise who was strong yet always smiled to cheer everyone up, then there was Ania who was always scared yet put on a brave face to not make her allies worried. Duke would have traded his place with either of the girls. He wanted to win, but to know his two allies were now gone forever, the idea of victory wasn't as appealing.

"I thought I could handle it when Alise died. But then you found Ania. I never thought I'd want an ally, I always worked well by myself but those two… they didn't… they shouldn't be dead." Zephyr's voice turned to nothing but a croak and he put the bottle away in his own bag and buried his head in his knees. The sun was sure to burn the back of his neck but Duke wouldn't point it out.

It was odd to look at Zephyr without his scarf, such an insignificant piece of clothing had become a part of him but his stylist had obviously not allowed him to wear it. Now it was if a part of him was gone. A big part of him was gone, not only the scarf. With Alise and Ania the two boys had spoken like good friends, Duke hadn't said a word to him yet.

"I want to kill them."

Zephyr's eyes seemed as red as the sun. All colour changed to one of pure anger, his fists were clenched and the sweat poured faster from his forehead. His fingernails were drawing blood from his skin and all Duke could do was sit there and stare. Zephyr was furious over their deaths and Duke knew he was growing emptier by the second. People had already counted him frightening with the lack of emotion on his face, but whereas he had felt emotion on the inside yet had always kept a blank face right now he couldn't feel anything.

"Nikolai. The other careers. Ismene. Everyone." His voice was no longer croaky and full of loss. He was trembling and his fingers curved over the handle of the knife in his lap and even when he stood Duke did nothing. The red of the jumpsuit would make him stand out but if he wanted to stand then he could stand. When Duke finally attempted to say something his voice broke completely and no sound but a croak to match Zephyr's came out. It was only the first day and their alliance was ruined completely. Maybe other alliances like the careers could move on from a death, but even if Duke could somehow find it in himself to stand up from these rocks and go into the white trees or to the red trees and up the hill, the old Zephyr that had been his ally seemed lost.

"I can't." His ally fell back down and all anger disappeared as he put his head once again in his knees and cried. Duke reached out and put his hand on his shoulder, finally finding the words.

"They're dead Zephyr. Alise and Ania are gone but at the end of the day we're still here and we have to win this for them. Even if that does seem stupid, the idea of either one of us let alone both of us winning this, we still have to try. Don't worry somehow we'll get revenge for them but we can't be stupid about it. We can't just rush in blind with anger into that dome and attempt to kill all the careers. We don't want to die and let their deaths be in vain."

Zephyr looked up and his eyes were red, tears still falling down his cheeks but he finally smiled and Duke managed to mirror this. The smile was painful, the loss hadn't gone but it was true. They couldn't sit here and cry or swear to charge at the careers and butcher every last one of them. Alise and Ania wouldn't have done that and Duke and Zephyr couldn't do that either.

"We will get them. We just have to be smart about it."

"Don't worry we will, but we also want to make sure me and you win this. No stupid acts of vengeance against people we know we can't beat okay?"

Duke never thought himself to be the leader of this entire thing, that always seemed Alise's role alongside Ania. It was only fair that the two creators of the alliance would lead. But now they were gone and Zephyr although now smiling was still a different person, Duke had to take charge. The longing for Alise and Ania was still strong but when Zephyr nodded he knew that if they were smart, if they weren't reckless they could do this.

For Ania and Alise.

* * *

_**Caitrin Tahira, 13 years old**_

She could feel her heart pounding against her ribcage, her head throbbing and the branches cutting into her cheeks as she sprinted as fast as she could. The white trees looked beautiful but their branches were covered with thorns, tearing into her, hoping to hold her back but she wouldn't halt. Not with those two behind her.

Caitrin bit hard on her lip not to cry, fear was an emotion she hated but the tears came anyway as the white trees started to slope upwards on the hill.

"Caitrin. Come out come out wherever you are!" She could hear his voice followed by his giggle alongside his ally's. The two were already playing with her and hunting her through these trees. She wanted to stop and climb up but she'd never make it in time. Her knives were clipped to the belt she had found alongside the blades and the backpack was weighing her down but she couldn't give up her supplies, even if she was being chased.

Malachite was a frightening thing. How he had played the act so well was beyond her. She had had her doubts about everything he had done throughout the Capitol but nothing had startled her more to see him covered with the blood of one of the tributes with that smile on his face alongside Ismene. She had always been a frightening thing and as she ran she was expecting a knife in her back. The girl had good aim but they wanted to play with her, to torment her. The tears blurred her vision but she carried on up the hill.

The trees grew wider apart as the hill grew steeper. Her legs throbbed with pain, her cheeks stinging with the blood that was falling mixing in with her tears but she couldn't stop. She had no idea how far behind they were but they were still there. No way would two people like that give up on a hunt. She could see the hill to her right give way to a river that crashed over thick white boulders like a waterfall, splashing into the river below. To the left were more and more of the white trees but they grew thinner and shorter. Up the hill it seemed to be endless, tree after tree after tree.

She made her mind up on her spot, turned her body to the left and began running that way.

"Watch out little one!" She heard the giggling and then the sharp pain in her eyebrow. More blood fell as she carried on crashing into trees as she ran. The blade had barely missed sticking into her head. She had frightening aim.

"Can we just get her then have our fun?"

"Fine, come on then!"

She felt as if her ribs were apart to break apart. They were no longer trying to stall and tease her. She could hear their footsteps pick up, the twigs on the white leaves cracking under their boots. She had to get away, if they reached her… the thought made her shiver. The trees were finally starting to disappear as she reached more boulders.

The entire Arena seemed to either be trees, water or these blasted rocks. She wanted to kick one but scrambled over it and dived into a large enough hole fitted between two of them. She was all the way up the hill so if there was anyone else near these boulders she was still a good half an hour away from them but the thought of other people being nearby made her sink deeper and deeper into the hole. She clutched to the side of the white rock and bit hard on her lip not to cry out with the pain in her legs and her skin from where the thorns had cut and the blade had sliced.

The crunch of leaves and the snapping of twigs changed to the loud stamps of feet on rock. She crossed her fingers, wiping away the last of her tears and prayed they would not look down as they jumped over the gap. Ismene was too big to fit down here and so was Malachite but they weren't stupid. They would check every hole knowing she was a small girl and could probably fit anywhere. Then they would drag her out and torture her.

Why had her name been called out? It wasn't fair… she didn't want to die. The tears started once again but when she looked up she saw Ismene dive over, completely ignoring the hole. Malachite soon followed and their footsteps gradually disappeared as they headed over the boulders and into whatever was beyond these white rocks.

Caitrin still buried herself closer to the safety of the rock. Even if they had gone she felt safer down here then out in the open or in that forest. Ismene and Malachite may be gone but there were others. As she had ran through the trees she could have sworn she had heard someone else running the other direction. This Arena seemed small, they were all so close to one another.

The red sun had moved across the sky. The day was slowly passing and Caitrin knew it was stupid to leave the safety of this gap during nighttime. She took a tiny sip from a water bottle and pulled out a very small blanket that barely protected her when she lied down. The sun was still up, the sky still that horrible white to match the boulders and the trees but her eyes began to close.

She needed this sleep. The Games had only really begun but she knew no one would find her for today. It wasn't easy falling asleep, Caitrin squirmed for what seemed hours on end but eventually she did. The Arena, the tributes and all the horrors waiting to be unleashed were all gone as Caitrin slept; dreaming of her friends and family.

* * *

_**Velvet DeLushe, 18 years old**_

The rapier that had taken down Oily was deep within the horn and out of sight. It was harder however to keep it out of mind. The handle was golden yet it wasn't the gold that had taken down an innocent boy it had been the sharp point of the steel. A thin blade a rapier was yet as deadly as any sword and it had cut him like a piece of meat. At least Velvet had not looked into his eyes when the blood had trickled down the steel and reached her fingers. To see the light leave a boy's eyes might have driven her madder than she felt this very moment.

He had tried to steal supplies, that was unforgivable was it not? And she was a career, she wasn't supposed to feel the guilt of a murder. It was just expected of her. Plus to top it all off she had volunteered for this to feel the rush of the Games and the danger it proposed. As the bloodbath had commenced and the chaos ensued she had ran around with a smile on her face, the exact same excitement bubbling up within. But when her first kill had been Oily everything had rushed out , leaving her feeling ashamed.

There was nothing dangerous about the boy, he hadn't even had a weapon to put up a fight. Perhaps fighting against Sterling would have made her feel happy with murder but murdering someone like Oily who perhaps might have later on provided a challenge was not what she had volunteered for.

The body was gone, no metal crane from above had scooped him up. A large circular bit of the floor had descended and when it rose the body was gone yet the blood remained.

Velvet looked up from where she sat and saw Nikolai smiling down at her. The two of them seemed in the same frame of mind. He had killed another tribute who proposed no immediate threat. All Alise wanted to do was escape with her friends but Nikolai had stopped that with one clean stab through the stomach.

"Mind if I sit down?" His smile seemed forced and painful yet to see him at least attempting a smile was better than nothing. Velvet nodded and moved over a little to allow him enough room against the back of the Cornucopia. The mouth was the opposite side, she was away from that rapier. That made her at least a little happy.

"It hurts doesn't it?"

"More than I thought it would."

His hand reached her knee and he stroked it. His fingers were warm and for the first time she felt comfortable. Nikolai was a good friend, during the Capitol, Velvet had received weird looks from nearly everyone but it was good to know she had at least one friend.

"We're careers and we volunteered for this. We shouldn't feel this way and I bet even having this conversation is disappointing the Capitol right now. Guilt shouldn't be running through a career's mind yet I can't stop replaying that moment over and over. It didn't feel as bad when I had attempted to kill Shade. But Alise… she was a blind girl desperately wanting her allies..." His voice broke off and his eyes were stuck looking to the ground. They both knew they'd kill again, Velvet wouldn't even stop herself from killing Nikolai because she knew he wouldn't hold back either.

"We have to do it. Only two can win after all. But yeah, it doesn't make it any harder."

"We're a rather odd group aren't we?" Nikolai now looked at her and laughed. It was true. No normal career felt guilty killing and no normal career if they did would voice their thoughts to a fellow ally. Julius had killed Shade because he had to. Shine had killed Jayce because she had to and Jasper had killed Ania for the same reason. Shine was more the career than anyone else yet even she had felt something looking down at Cypra's dead body. They'd all gotten close over the course of training and to see one of their allies already dead had cast a very depressing atmosphere in the dome that had failed to lift.

"You know if I had to choose any career to win this thing with it would be you." Nikolai laughed again in response and nodded his head.

"I'm surprised, I always thought you'd choose Shine. But yes I'd choose you. Jasper and Julius would choose each other there's no doubt about it and Shine and Cypra would have chosen each other. Her death must be affecting her the most."

Both of them looked across the dome where Shine sat organizing a pile of food and drink into what to take out with them and what was to stay here. The thought of hunting tonight and for the rest of the Games wasn't appealing. Maybe once they were out of the dome and the danger finally presented itself she'd feel alive again but right now it didn't excite her at all. If only she could just stay here. Maybe she would be the one left to guard the supplies, Julius had said one of the careers would have to stay behind, the thought was both exciting but also boring. She'd be left alone with no company, at least out there she'd have someone to talk to. Even if it would mainly be Jasper and Julius in their own little world.

"You want to stay in here don't you?"

It was if through her eyes he could read her mind. She wasn't so sure of the answer yet but whether she did or not that wouldn't sway Julius's decision. He after all was the leader along with Jasper and whatever they said had to be followed. They had all agreed to that during the three training days. When Julius finally called them all over and Nikolai helped her up she couldn't help but think to herself that this alliance really wouldn't last long. They had all though it would, but they weren't as close as Julius seemed to believe they were. One day she'd leave, hopefully Nikolai and Shine would join her. Until then however, she had to hunt. There really wasn't a choice. She was a career after all.

* * *

_**Iridium Proditae, 17 years old**_

The blood sun had disappeared from the sky and the white had been replaced with pitch black. There were no stars and the moon was only a slither of light so it was hard for Iridium to climb the thick red tree. She could see the outline of the dome with the faint light against it. The black curve stood high in the sky and seemed to touch the very moon itself. She hadn't ventured far from the dome. The flat rocks had provided no cover so she had made a dash for the trees after escaping the bloodbath and hidden high up in a tree away from view.

Meaghan and Tyrian had passed her and she had felt her hand reach for her bow but that had been hours ago when the sky was still lit with the sun that matched the trees. No one else had come this way that she knew of and her bow had remained perched up next to her until she had jumped down not an hour ago to hunt.

Now returning with nothing she managed to finally climb back up and rest against the tree, her head scraping roughly against the bark.

Killing Lock hadn't made her feel angry at herself or even guilty. She'd managed somehow to perfect her ability to push all those feelings away. She felt angry however at her parents. Perhaps if she hadn't have been rigged to go into these Games Lock might have won. But Iridium knew she had to kill and Lock had been standing there, an easy target. She didn't feel proud having killed a weaponless opponent but she knew she had to kill to survive. Lock later on might have killed her or had the opportunity to so it only felt necessary.

Eight cannons had sounded after the bloodbath, she kept her eyes firmly locked on the night sky waiting for the faces. She knew Lock had died but that had been it as far as she could remember. She had seen a body but not the face or the hair in the darkness that had filled the black dome so had no idea who else had fallen.

The Capitol anthem sounded out from speakers hidden somewhere around the Arena and the Capitol seal filled the black sky in bright blue colours. Now she could actually see the red of the branch she was on. The moon was barely a good source of light, everything but the white area across the other side was in black.

Seeing Lock looking down with that same emotionless expression made her feel nothing. He was dead and she was alive that was all that mattered. Maybe when she won this she'd finally feel guilty but right now her own survival had to matter the most above all.

Shade's face appeared in the sky and Iridium felt nothing towards him. He'd been nothing but an opponent to her. The two had never spoken and he angered her as much as the careers. He had volunteered for this for the same reasons.

When Ania's face lit up the sky Iridium felt something she hadn't when killing Lock. She felt sad. The girl had come up to her with courage alongside Ania… maybe if she had allied with them Ania would still be alive?

No, Iridium knew she had to focus on her own survival and that was all. Allies would have dragged her down. She felt good to be alone in the forest.

Likewise with Shade when Oily's face appeared in the sky she felt nothing. The boy may have been confused about his strategy but he had still volunteered for this because he actually wanted to take part in the Games. Anyone who did that meant nothing to her.

Although seeing a career's face in the sky made Iridium feel slightly happy she couldn't help but feel shocked. Careers never usually died in the bloodbath even someone like Cypra who was definitely the least skilled of the pack. Still, it felt good to know a career had gone.

Jayce had been nothing but an annoyance and it was his naivety that must have gotten him killed. Maybe if Brann hadn't have blown up he would have survived, either way it didn't matter.

"What!"

Iridium slammed her hand over her mouth when Alise's face appeared above. Her eyes were as usual looking far off into different directions but she had that same smile that Iridium had even felt comfortable around. Ania and Alise? Iridium wanted to scream. Those two should have made it far, it wasn't fair that they had both died so early on. If Iridium was to die she would have liked those two to win but now it was impossible.

She barely registered Brann's face lighting up the sky and when the seal vanished allowing the darkness to retake its place, Iridium wanted to untie her ropes and storm into that dome with her bow. The careers must have killed those two. Innocent girls like them did not deserve to die, sure Alise had volunteered but the girl reaped had meant something to her.

It was hard for Iridium to push down the urge to go on some kind of rampage. The ropes she had used to tie herself were cutting into her skin but she shut her eyes close and eventually drifted off to sleep. Ania and Alise's faces filled her dreams and this time she was the killer, watching their eyes go dark and the blood fall from wounds she had inflicted.

When she woke up two hours later, the black sky still above, she felt tears in the corner of her eyes. She began to cry.

* * *

**No deaths this chapter but believe me they will soon arrive. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, there is more to the Arena than the rocks, the rivers and the trees but all that will be revealed at a later chapter :D**


	23. Below

**I realize during the holidays my updates have been every two days, but school starts again on Monday so there is a chance they might end up being every three or four days I don't know. Hopefully there won't be any change.**

**Anyway there's more stuff going on this chapter, not loads but hopefully you all like it. I now have a new poll up so go and vote on there, but after reading this because I'll tell you now that someone, maybe more than one dies this chapter and their names won't be on the poll. **

**Hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think in a review! I realize reviews have gone down, but maybe that's me being pushy. I know you all have lives outside of fanfiction :D**

* * *

_**Sparkle Rose, 17 years old**_

The white water was cool against her skin. Her unkept hair dripped against her back as she washed away the dirt of the white forest from her arms and legs. The rocks were sharp where she sat but she ignored the pain and carried on scrubbing the dirt away with her hands. Dirt had never been an issue for Sparkle, she'd grown up in one of the poorest sides of District One where dirt was a longtime companion but in a forest made of white trees and leaves a speck of dirt would make her stand out. Although the red of her jumpsuit didn't help either.

All around her it was peaceful except for the water hitting rocks and falling down the waterfall below. She could almost sit here and forget that she was in the Arena. There were birds somewhere high in the trees singing to one another, there was a nice breeze that left goose bumps on her bare skin but it felt peaceful. She could almost forget the eight deaths that had happened yesterday… more importantly it had become easier in such peace to keep Shade's face out of mind.

When she finally succumbed to thinking about him as the water rushed across her skin causing her to shiver slightly, the sadness that had overwhelmed her into tears last night was all gone. Now she was left with a dull longing in her stomach.

Their alliance had been built upon the foundations that it was mutually beneficial for both. Sparkle had teased him throughout the Capitol with her natural playful way but they had grown to be good friends eventually. He'd gone back for her. The thought made the tears once again threaten to fall from her eyes but she blinked the first few away and drew her sleeves back over her shoulders, put her legs back into the fabric and fumbled around for the zip.

Using a few of the white leaves she dried her feet and laced up her boots. She hadn't expected to be alone so early on but she was determined to make it all the way and survive for not only herself but Shade as well. He had died for her after all, they could have kept going like Sparkle had suggested on the outside of the dome but Shade had told her to run and that she needed more supplies. It hadn't been they. It had been her and that made her feel even more guilty.

The white forest remained peaceful as she crept up the hill. She had been by the waterfall for the entirety of yesterday and had been surprised that no one had come across her. Yesterday if someone had found her she was sure she would have died, the fight had left her. Now she carried on walking with the old Sparkle reinstalled… although it still hurt to think of Shade. The only weapon she had clipped to a belt was a large dagger, she carried a white backpack on her back full of enough water and food for a few days but after that she'd have to find other food. The river crashing over the rocks would provide her water, for food she'd have to hunt or find some berries but for now there seemed to be no sight of any other living thing except herself.

Twenty minutes up the hill she saw a few droplets of blood splashed against the bark but carried on doing her best to ignore it. If a tribute was injured they might die and that would be a real help. She had to think like that, it was the best way to think to ensure she survived the entirety of these Games.

"We should stop here."

At the sound of another voice Sparkle almost screamed but although she jumped two feet in the air she managed to bite down hard on her lip to keep the scream in. The sound of footsteps grew closer and the same panic she had felt when Shade had disappeared back in the dome flooded through her. Sparkle looked left and right for a way out but the trees seemed to go on for a while in both directions. She could run to get closer but her footsteps would alert these two to her presence. They might be careers. She hadn't managed to see who it was yet.

The only solution was to hide behind a tree and make sure they didn't see her. She chose the thickest white tree she could find and hid behind it, holding her breath as the footsteps grew closer and stopped where she thought must be only a few metres away from where she was hidden.

"Come on Coralie, just stop here."

The thought of Sterling, the toughest tribute in these Games only a few metres away made her heart thud harder against her ribs but she kept on holding her breath otherwise she might make a sound. The mute girl seemed to not want to stay however and her footsteps carried on further up the hill. Sparkle curved her way slightly around the tree to remain hidden from her. It wasn't Coralie she was frightened of, it was Sterling who could easily snap her neck if he had the chance. Sparkle was skilled, but with only one knife there was no way she could take him down.

"There's only more and more trees up there and I already said we aren't going to those rocks yet. The forest is the largest place to be or so it seems."

His ally seemed to not hear him and carried on which Sparkle was thankful for. When he sighed and carried on up the hill with heavy footsteps she finally took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the tree.

She could see the snapped twigs where he had been standing and up the hill she could see the advancing form of Sterling. He really was a giant, she thought to herself. Hopefully she'd never have to face him.

"Come on Sparkle. You're a tough girl, don't be scared." She slapped her cheek and went back down the way she had come. She couldn't be scared. Fear would kill her.

* * *

_**Ismene Silas, 16 years old**_

The knife flew from her hands, the bird's feathers scattered from its body as the blade sunk into its flesh. Ismene skipped up to it, scooped the bird up and pulled the bloody blade out of its body. When Malachite finally reached her side, his footsteps loud on the rocks she threw the bird down a hole and began walking up to the bigger boulders on the hill.

She hadn't needed the bird to eat, just for target practice. She hadn't gotten a kill yet and Malachite hadn't held back from bragging when Cypra's face had filled the night sky during the anthem last night. His attitude was beginning to irritate her, it wasn't the fact he was sadistic. That was what made him appealing. He just liked to talk a lot when Ismene knew even for someone like her it was best to remain quiet unless you wanted to die.

She wiped the bird's blood off the knife and put it away at her side. Malachite finally caught up and smiled at her. The grin he had used during the Capitol, the sweet one had been replaced with the one of a mad boy craving murder and even Ismene felt him a little off putting. He could be a problem eventually, she'd have to dispose of him when he was no longer of use.

"So where are we headed exactly?"

"Well after we lost Caitrin yesterday these rocks seem rather exciting. And up those boulders there seems to be a cave. Might as well explore."

"I want to find a tribute." Malachite whined like a little child after a sweet from his parents. Or a toy. But then again Malachite had always thought of these tributes as toys so it was rather fitting he was acting like a spoilt brat.

"We will find one eventually and after you've had your fun with them we'll stick to the deal and let me kill them. It looks good to have one kill at least and you've already got one."

Giving him ammunition to start bragging made Ismene mentally slap herself. When Malachite nodded his head and opened his mouth to say something Ismene increased her speed and whatever he said was lost to the sound of her footsteps against the rocks. The opening in the boulders was getting closer and closer and it seemed as dark as the dome had been on the inside. What was inside would probably prove to be dangerous but even Ismene was growing bored of walking around and perhaps coming across danger would shut Malachite up for a bit. Maybe even frighten him, that would be good. If Ismene were to be the one to rescue him that would certainly keep him quiet.

The thought made her grin as she carried on up the rocks. The sun in the sky had grown an even deeper red than yesterday. It seemed as if a giant droplet of blood was in the sky just waiting to fall down on the Arena.

"Would you wait up, some people can't walk as quick as you."

"Well maybe some people should shut up and try." Ismene snapped back and just to annoy him began to run up to the boulders. When she finally reached the opening of the cave she could finally see just how large they were. If they were to fall she'd certainly be crushed, they could even take down Sterling. They were warm to the touch from the sun beaming down harshly against the surface. When Malachite finally caught up, out of breath and moaning with a stitch she turned to him and smiled, ignoring his annoying moans. They'd be going through a lot worse, for such a psychotic kid who loved murder he really was a baby.

"I guess we're going in there then?" His eyes lingered on the darkness behind Ismene and what looked like fear seemed to light up his eyes. Yes it was dark, yes it was probably full of danger but that made it much more fun. Rocks and trees were annoying her. The sun was too warm and this stupid white and red crap was even more annoying than the trees. Even more annoying than Caitrin getting away. That had certainly soured her mood yesterday.

"Not scared are you? I thought someone like you would jump at the chance to go in here."

"I like to kill, I don't want to be killed."

"Well I'm going in here, you can either follow me or go off by yourself. Even if you have a passion for killing you won't get far against the other tributes without someone who can actually fight on your side."

"I can figh-"

"Not as well as me. I actually trained for this." She put a finger over his lips to silence him, he nodded like a little child.

"Good, now come on." She turned to the darkness of the cave and walked in. She could hear Malachite's footsteps behind her but the loudest thing about him was his deep yet quick breaths. His fear was delicious and she did her best not to laugh. He was confident when everything went his way, take control and he behaved with a bad attitude and sulked.

"Okay back there?"

"Is there any light or are we just goin-" His voice cut off with a scream as the ground shook from underneath them and together they fell down and down into whatever the Gamemakers wanted them to see. Even Ismene felt scared as she carried on falling and with a thud the two of them landed on the ground, the darkness still strong as far as she could see.

Somehow they had not injured themselves in the fall and when she looked up she could see a tiny bit of the light of outside the cave. It seemed miles away and yet the two of them were still alive from the fall.

"You alright?"

"I think I broke my leg."

Ismene walked past a moaning Malachite and gave him a kick in the leg which caused him to jump up and yelp with pain.

"No I don't think it's broken."

Ismene despite feeling slightly scared about what was ahead of them grinned as Malachite hobbled alongside her. It was good to tease him. She could let him live, after all two people could win but she didn't want a knife in the back and Malachite was just the sort to do that to an ally. Together they walked deeper and deeper into whatever lay beyond. This was sure to be fun.

* * *

_**Tyrian Aquila, 18 years old**_

Tyrian couldn't help but jump at the sound of Meaghan leaping behind him from the tree branches above. The red leaves scattered at the breeze she made and the twigs snapped under her feet. He turned to face his ally and smiled at her. She was proving useful, he was glad he had made the alliance on the rooftop.

"I found these." She said, holding out some light blue berries that made Tyrian want to snatch them and eat them in one bite. They had food in their backpacks, enough for a while but nothing was sweeter than berries, their juices were tasty and he had sent Meaghan up into the branches to see what she could find. Tyrian felt disappointed in himself when he had set foot up in the branches and had crashed down when one had snapped but Meaghan was lighter than he was and much more agile. Perhaps they could use that to their advantage at a later stage.

"Would you say they were poisonous or not?" Time at the berry station had been something neither of them had spent a lot of during training and as tasty as they looked Tyrian was not stupid enough to grab the berries from her hand and shove them down his throat before knowing whether or not their tasty juices would end up ending his life. How embarrassing that would be.

"Maybe." She popped a berry in her mouth and grinned at Tyrian's startled face. He wanted to yell out at her but then again they might not be the only ones in the trees, the red was very foreboding. As if telling them what the future would bring, a lot of blood. He was expecting a fight and would not back down from one but right now he was finding the walk through the trees, something most might find boring, to be rather relaxing. It certainly made a change from thoughts of killing in days to come.

"I guess not." She grinned at Tyrian and popped another one in her mouth, licking the blue juice off her fingertips and placing another one on her tongue. This time Tyrian snatched a couple from her outstretched hand and shoved them down before she could attempt to steal them back. The juices made him smile with delight. Savoury food was tasty, but he had already tired of it. Berries made a nice change, maybe someday soon they would find a berry bush with enough berries to satisfy his hunger for them.

"You're rather hungry aren't you?" She licked her fingers once more before handing the final few berries over to Tyrian who smiled in thanks.

"Starving, I can't deny I am rather fed up already of crackers and bread."

"Maybe someone will sponsor us with a whole pot of berries, maybe some oranges and apples as well. What was it you said, during the Capitol and all the meals you found the plums to be particularly tasty."

"Plums are my weakness." He winked at her and set off further up the hill. They had barely made much distance between where they had stopped yesterday after running from the dome and from where they were now. Tyrian wanted to make it up the hill and cross over onto the thick boulders that he could see into the distance. They would provide good enough cover for nights, away from other tributes and near enough to where he was setting off there were tall enough trees for Meaghan to climb and use her knives to pick off anyone that dared get close. He was proud of his plan.

"Can you hear that Tyrian?" Meaghan's hand grabbed his elbow but when Tyrian went to listen he could hear nothing but the heavy breathing that both he and Meaghan were making.

"You must be hearing things. Are you sure you feel alright?" Once again he grinned at her but this time she did not replicate it. Maybe something was wrong?

Perhaps the ground could read his mind because as soon as he thought this the leaves just behind the two of them fell, the twigs snapping far below as some rather ugly looking creatures crawled from the hole.

"Mutts."

"Lovely timing. I was rather hoping I'd have enough time for the berries to go down before running from certain death." Tyrian could make a joke out of anything but even he felt terrified at the sight of the mutts heading for them. They were terrifying things, looking just like overgrown ants, their legs sharp and pincers stretched from their heads dripping with some vile green substance. Meaghan made it past Tyrian before he had even turned to run up the hill.

Adrenaline kicked in and he was off, past countless blood trees and jumping over any logs that got in his way. The ants were certainly determined as he could hear the sound of burning behind, when he looked back he'd rather wished he hadn't. The green substance from their pincers burned through the log at the gentlest of touches.

"Come on!" Meaghan shouted from a few metres ahead of him. Her eyes were full of fear he had not come to recognize in her very often. He scrambled through the twigs and the leaves, grabbing onto anything he could to ensure his balance. He found his feet and ran as fast as he could, even making it past Meaghan who although was much more agile in the climbing department, lacked in speed.

"Tyrian!" He turned at her cry for help and yanked her free when her foot caught on a root. However her leg wasn't out in time before the green hit. The scream that left Meaghan's lips made his blood curdle and a shiver went down his spine. The acid burnt into flesh, revealing the white of bone and tears fell from Meaghan's eyes as Tyrian pulled her forward.

She screamed once again when her leg hit another log. What should he do? The mutts were edging closer and Meaghan was looking as if she would fall unconscious at any moment.

"You were a fun girl Meaghan. And quite surprisingly turned out to be a wonderful friend. Thanks for the berries." He kissed her forehead and ran speeding up the hill ignoring as best as he could her screams for him to return. Screams of help turned into screams of pain as he disappeared past tree after tree. When the screams left his ears and all seemed quiet a cannon sounded. He was alone.

* * *

_**Jasper Apatite, 17 years old**_

Nikolai stared at Jasper as she passed him to meet with Julius. His annoyance with being left behind as watch was clear to everyone yet Jasper silently thanked him for not voicing his protest. It helped everything run a bit more smoothly. Julius was by the pile of weapons, organizing what he was going to have himself, what the others would have and what would be left behind. Jasper watched him with curiosity. He was a good friend, she knew the others stared at the two of them when they were together. They weren't plotting anything if that was what they were thinking, as far as Jasper could see neither was Julius. She liked this alliance, it was working, at least she believed it was working.

Velvet was talking to Shine. Jasper couldn't pretend to like Velvet, if anyone in this alliance would be the one to break what they had it would be her. Jasper had asked Julius to let her stay as watch, outside the dome she might get them into more trouble than she would have liked but he refused. Nikolai was stronger and it would be better to have some who could defend the supplies.

Velvet was tough, but not as much as Nikolai. Now it seemed she was the least skilled out of the alliance. Cypra had been and look where that got her, Jasper silently hoped the same fate would lie in the near future for Velvet.

"Need any help?" She said nearing Julius. He looked up at her and smiled. There was no denying the fact both of them were angry that Tyrian had gotten away. Sterling may have received that ten but Tyrian's intelligence, charm and ability would get him far. Unless that cannon had been his, they both had hoped that he had died when the cannon had sounded earlier.

"Have you got everything you need?" He flicked a knife in the air, caught it and clipped it to a belt he wore. Jasper had her own knives, long and sharp they were and good for throwing. The spear that she had used to kill Ania had been given to Nikolai. She'd kill again, but best not to remind herself over and over about the fact she'd killed someone like Ania. Her blood had stained the spearhead and she couldn't be around it without feeling slightly guilty. She could have gotten away if Jasper hadn't have chased her.

"I've got knifes, Shine gave me a backpack full of water I just need a sword or something." Julius looked over the pile, traced his fingers along a few of the swords they had before picking up thick handled, yet thin bladed one and handed it to her. It was heavy but she didn't show this to Julius. Best not he think she was weak, the two had come together originally due to strength, weakness might damage that.

"That good enough?"

"It's perfect, when are we going?"

She twirled the blade in the air before holding it down to her side, the point to the ground. Nikolai was staring at the two of them but she pretended not to see it. He unsettled her, maybe he'd prove to be a problem as well. At least with Cypra, although she had been weaker she had been trustworthy, there was no real hidden motivations deep within her. Unless they had been hidden deep down.

"I just need to move these weapons into the Cornucopia and then we can. Shine, Velvet are you ready?" He made it sound like they were going on a day out instead of a hunting trip. Hunting humans instead of animals. That was the worst part, if Tyrian fell to her blade she'd feel happy but anyone else she'd end up feeling as guilty as she had killing Ania. Well, maybe not those two psychos. Ismene and Malachite really were going to prove to be a nuisance if they weren't taken out quickly.

"I've got my weapons and Velvet has her's too."

"We're going in about five minutes."

Nikolai remained silent as Jasper helped Julius carry all the weapons they weren't taking to the mouth of the Cornucopia. She could feel his eyes on her back and as usual felt a chill run down her spine but she did her best to ignore it and smiled at Julius when he thanked her.

"Ready?"

"Nothing else to sort out. I think we all are."

Julius nodded and called them all over, including Nikolai. He still looked incredibly annoyed with the role he had been given. Maybe he liked to kill or maybe he was worried of an attack. Julius had already planned for this, the weapons and supplies they were leaving behind were the least important. As long as Nikolai got out of the dome they'd still manage to survive on the supplies they were bringing with them.

"We'll try to come back every night but sometimes we may stay out in the Arena if we have to. Nikolai if anything does happen just get out of here and try to find us. Don't risk your neck to save the supplies or fight them off. Unless it's Caitrin don't attack, although I doubt she'd risk trying to steal away supplies."

The little girl could perhaps be an opponent to the careers later on, but right now no one really paid her much attention.

"Don't worry. I plan on winning, not dying." His voice seemed on the verge of the anger he had demonstrated before but he kept a blank face and turned to walk towards the horn.

"Good luck I guess, happy hunting." He said over his shoulder as Julius led them through the darkness and to the doors.

"Are you sure we should trust him with the supplies. I think our group is good, but I feel like the only people I can truly trust are you and Shine." Jasper whispered into his ear as Shine and Velvet were talking behind them.

"Don't worry. I have complete faith in Nikolai. He's annoyed but that's understandable. Maybe we'll switch places when we get back."

_If we get back_, she wanted to say. Instead she smiled and followed him out the door.

"It's a bit red isn't it?" He said, pointing to the red trees.

"And a bit white." Jasper could see a little bit of the white rocks, whatever was behind the dome was probably white as well.

"Well let's go do this. Stick together guys."

Julius led the way into the red trees and off they went. Tribute hunting had begun.

* * *

_**Sterling "Mammoth" Milano, 18 years old**_

Coralie didn't like the darkness and as the red sun descended and the white turned to black she stopped her defiant act and walked closer to him. Ever since yesterday, after he had rescued her from Malachite and they had escaped the dome she seemed to be trying her best to either annoy Mammoth or stay as far away from him when possible.

He would have left her, but he couldn't. He had seen the fear in her eyes when Malachite had crept closer to her with Ismene behind. If he was to just leave her and she died it would be all his fault and he doubted he could handle that.

"Would you like to stop?" They had been walking nonstop, even when Mammoth had recommended they took a rest she had wanted to get as far up the hill as possible. Maybe she was scared? It was probably wise to be scared, the careers were at the dome but there were plenty of other tributes she should be frightened of. He'd tried to tell her over and over that he'd protect her from anyone that got in their way but she hadn't seemed to listen, or had ignored him. Why Coralie was acting like this he didn't know, she had been distant for sometime now and it truly was straining on Mammoth's capabilities of seeing a future for their alliance.

Still, even if she was going to storm off every time the blood red sun replaced the moon and the days began he would not leave her. Not ever.

"Coralie it's dark and we should rest."

They had been walking for what felt hours and hours but he could still see the dome behind them. Rising and curving against the black sky. Everything was so dark, even the white seemed to turn black during the night.

She nodded and Mammoth smiled. She didn't return the smile but some of the fear she had been feeling seemed to leave her eyes. She'd been scared all day, especially when the cannon had sounded. Mammoth had tried to tell her that it was a good thing, one less opponent that would get in their way but she had remained terrified for a good portion of the afternoon.

"Where are you going?" She was walking back down the hill but when she reached two thick trees tightly pressed together he could see what she was doing. Coralie was light enough to climb up and she rested her head against the bark. The trees were thick and there was a big enough indent in the bark for Mammoth to sleep closer to the ground.

"Good spot." He said, looking up at her. For the first time today she smiled at him and rested her head back against the bark. The wood cut into his legs and arms but he pushed aside the pain and closed his eyes firmly shut. It couldn't be too late, the anthem hadn't sounded yet and the person who had died today was still unknown. Instead of sleeping he thought it was best to know which of his opponents had died so he opened his eyes again and stared up at the sky.

Minutes passed, perhaps even an hour and Mammoth grew restless. It had happened earlier than this yesterday… why was it taking so long now?

A twig snapped. Coralie nearly fell out of the tree on top of Mammoth, her leg was dangling off and when she looked down Mammoth could see the terror back again in her eyes.

"Stay quiet." He whispered. Even he was frightened. He could take whoever it was, they both had weapons but they had been safe for two days now. He had almost grown used to it.

"Can't you see her?" At the sound of that voice he stood up slowly from his spot, keeping his back to the bark and tried to curve round very slowly to get a better look of who it was.

"Get her." Another voice whispered. He didn't have time to react. There was a whistle and then a scream from the branches. Coralie.

She fell from her resting place, luckily Mammoth was quick enough to catch her. An arrow was sticking out of her shoulder and tears were running down her face from the pain. It could have been worse, it could have been much worse.

"Is she dead?"

"I didn't hear the cannon."

There were four voices. Coralie seemed to register this as well and the terror in her eyes seemed to multiply. The careers.

"Up the hill, go now." He dropped her gently on the leaves and reluctantly she started up the hill. Mammoth drew his sword and turned to face the others. Jasper and Julius who were at the front almost jumped sky high at the sight of him. All four of them looked scared in his presence, they were the ones with the advantage and yet they were still scared of him. Fools.

"I knew it was Coralie in the tree."

"It could have been Caitrin." Jasper snapped back at Velvet who had the bow in her hands. Mammoth would have charged at all four of them but he wasn't stupid. He turned to go but before he could even start running he saw Coralie charging down the hill, her two knives raised.

"No Coralie!"

He stretched his arms out to stop her but she ducked under him and jumped onto Jasper. He heard a scream from both Jasper and Coralie. Coralie's knife had scratched across Jasper's cheek, the other three were just staring at the two girls before Julius grabbed Coralie off and threw her to the ground.

"Let her go!" Mammoth stepped forward but when the arrow flew through the air everything seemed to freeze except for Coralie. The point skewered her neck and left her dying on the floor, blood pooling from her mouth and the wound until a cannon boomed from the speakers.

"No… no… Coralie!" Mammoth stood still, gaping down at her body. She was dead… she couldn't be dead… they had only been resting in the tree five minutes ago.

He wanted to charge at Velvet and the others, he wanted to kill them all there and then but all the anger and overwhelming sadness he felt that very moment, he pushed aside and ran as fast up the hill as possible; doing his best to ignore the pain of an arrow sink into his arm. The careers gave chase but gave up when he had disappeared deeper into the forest.

Up above in the sky the anthem finally sounded, Meaghan's face was the first to appear then Coralie's. Her eyes looked dead there. Like she was now. When the seal faded he fell to the floor and simply fell asleep right there on the ground. Coralie was dead… he had failed her.

* * *

**Sorry to the authors of the tributes who died, I loved them but I just felt their time was over. I hope you still read but I understand if you don't :) **

* * *

_**Meaghan Paar**_

_**Coralie Crimsen**_

* * *

**Until next time! :D **


	24. Against the Pack

**Day Three everybody! Once again I hope you like this chapter, I really am enjoying writing these Games chapters. The poll is still up so go and vote if you haven't done. Apart from that thanks guys from the support and enjoy Day Three! :D**

* * *

_**Malachite Kiraly, 16 years old**_

"Two cannons yesterday and we don't even know who died."

He kicked a rock that rebounded against the wall and rolled back to his feet. Ismene was only a few spaces away in front, scouting ahead like she had the entire duration of their little 'adventure' as she liked to call it. Beads of water dropped from minuscule cracks in the rocky ceiling. Malachite guessed they were walking under one of the rivers. The darkness around gave him no indication to whether the water was red or white.

"Doesn't matter. What matters is we're two tributes down from getting out of here!" Malachite could see the back of her head and more so now than ever he wanted to leap forward and yank her hair, anything to cause the vile girl some pain. Their alliance to him had seemed like it would work originally, but lately Ismene had been treating him more like a baby than he cared for. His leg still throbbed from where she had kicked him after their fall.

The darkness of the underground cave or whatever it was had receded slightly but it was still impossible to see too far ahead in the distance. When Ismene turned to see his response he didn't grant her the satisfaction of him moaning. He simply grinned at her which caused her to turn back to face the front almost instantly.

One day their alliance would break, Malachite hoped he would be the one to break it. If Ismene took control and severed their alliance he might well get a knife in the back. Still, she had her uses so for now he would do his best to push away the fantasies of digging his dagger through her skull. More drops started to fall, the cracks were still tiny but there seemed to be more of them with each step he took. With the sleeve of his jumpsuit he wiped away the water from his face and took a few quick strides to reach the side of Ismene.

"Certainly wet down here."

"Certainly dark down here as well." She replied, not even looking at him to acknowledge his presence. The dagger seemed to twitch by his thigh but he pushed the thought from his mind. Not now, the right moment would present itself someday soon. Perhaps the final eight.

"The Gamemakers wouldn't build some kind of underground cave without their being some danger within all this darkness and stupid rock." To emphasise his point he kicked another pebble at the wall but realized once again that made him look like a child. Ismene always used that to fuel her insults and attitude towards him. Under his breath he told himself off for being such an idiot.

"I'm surprised you managed to figure that out. Although I will grant you the fact we have been walking in the dark for nearly a day now. There must be some end, or something within all this that the Gamemakers want us to find."

"Let's just wait and see."

"And perhaps keep quiet as well." She laughed at the face he pulled and once again started to walk faster purely with the purpose to annoy him. Hopefully the final eight would come about soon, she really was getting on his nerves. Until he got another precious little kill, this time hopefully with a little bit of agonizing torture thrown into the mix he'd put up with her. After all she was trained, he needed her there to at least defend him if things got out of hand. Although he was starting to doubt whether she would defend him or just leave him to his death.

Ismene's footsteps grew quicker and louder when she increased her pace even more. No more water was dropping which Malachite was thankful for but the cave started to twist and turn and there seemed to be openings and every new chamber going to the left and to the right. At this rate they'd end up going in circles.

"Shit."

Malachite stopped right where he stood as they had just taken a right. The darkness was just as heavy ahead of him as every other part of this underground nightmare had been and he could barely see Ismene. Her voice however certainly told him that whatever was ahead was not good. He slowly took a step back, nearly tripped over a rock but regained his balance to see Ismene turning and running past him.

"What the hell is happening?"

"Either stay and look or run you idiot!" Ismene was running down a completely new passageway into a smaller chamber but Malachite did his best to keep up. The chances of losing her down here was too high and with whatever it was behind them that was not a good thing.

When they took a sharp right Ismene unclipped a knife from her belt, a small one with a chipped blade and threw it into the darkness. Malachite still had no idea what was happening but heard a growl that made his blood run cold. A mutt, of course it's a mutt.

"Again I repeat, what is it?"

"Some kind of freaky bear thing. Go shake its paw if you're so eager to meet it!" Ismene's shouts lacked the playful tone she had used this entire walk. She was honestly annoyed with him but Malachite didn't care, somehow that even made him have the energy to run faster.

When they took another turn Malachite finally risked looking back. Immediately he looked forward again. The bear was jet black to match the darkness but its razor sharp bright white teeth were very clear when he looked close enough. He couldn't tell the size of it but by its footsteps and the volume they emitted it couldn't be good.

"Thank god!"

He turned to see they were running up a steep slope, light was streaming through from a large opening. Finally.

The two of them propelled themselves forwards as fast as they could, both out of breath but neither would dare risk slowing down. Ismene was out first and when Malachite threw himself outside the bear's claw barely missed catching on his leg. It didn't follow them, it simply growled and walked back into the rocky caves.

"That was a close one."

"You think." She punched his arm lightly but her face broke out in a smile and she burst out laughing. So they had been an inch away from death but Malachite couldn't deny now that the bear was gone that had been quite fun. He laughed alongside his ally. Maybe he could spare her after all.

* * *

_**Julius Mako, 18 years old**_

He had slipped through their fingers yet again. No one was happy with their kill last night, she had been a young girl already changed by the Games but her death was necessary if two of them were ever to win. Velvet like she had when Oily had fallen to her hand seemed quiet and had handed the bow to Jasper who had traded her the sword Julius had handed to her before they had set outside the dome. It reminded her of her rapier that had taken down Oily, Julius could see it in her eyes but she never said anything. All weapons would remind you of the evils you have committed, he was neither happy he had killed Shade nor overwhelmingly sad.

Death was necessary and he had to play the part of the tough career if his survival was to be ensured. They all acted like friends but apart from Jasper the others would sniff out weakness and tear it apart. He couldn't let anything break what he had going. It wasn't perfect, he could see the cracks already forming in the career alliance and with Nikolai left back at the dome things could only get worse.

Let's hope for a short Games, he thought to himself as they crossed over the trees and to the riverbank. The white water was cool to drink when Julius cupped his hand and brought the water to his mouth. They had plenty of water bottles but Shine had been enticed by the shining white water of the river.

It could have been poisonous but he didn't voice these thoughts for her hand had already sunk deep within. The water was good. He filled up an empty bottle and put it into his backpack.

"We've definitely lost him." Jasper said through wet lips. The water was as tasty to her as it had been for Julius it seemed.

"He's a giant, how could we lose him?"

"Velvet he may be taller than all of us but he lost his ally. He wouldn't throw his life away because to him he probably wants to win for Coralie. Of course he'd do his best to get away from us and he's done a good job of it. I can't see any sign of him being anywhere near here and we already scoped out the remaining trees."

Velvet remained quiet after that, lightly drawing her finger along the thin blade Jasper had traded for her bow. As a good leader he felt the urge to go over to her, to say something to comfort her but the audience in the Capitol were probably annoyed with how she was behaving. Careers don't feel guilt, it's not what is expected. They kill because they like to kill. How very wrong they were. Julius wasn't a true career but Shine was and even she had looked at death in the form of Cypra's body and her eyes had held nothing but sadness. She found no pleasure looking at the jagged cut in her throat.

"Where do we go now then? It's daytime, it should be easier to see tributes but it also means it's easier for them to see us."

"We cross the river, go down the red rocks and into the red forest. We've searched through the white trees so we should search through the red." Julius looked at the others as he gave his ideas and the three nodded with approval. Although Velvet certainly looked reluctant to agree, Jasper was right about her. Someday soon she'd prove a problem, she was a rebel in this alliance but kept her opinions to herself for the most part. One day she wouldn't be able to and that will be the day the careers break. Julius knew he was a fool to leave Nikolai at the dome, it was obvious that his mind was teeming with plans, he should have been where Julius and Jasper could keep an eye on him. Shine should have stayed.

"We didn't go back last night, maybe instead of going through the trees we should check how Nikolai is doing?" Shine was picking at the blade of her knife but still her idea had merit. He could be planning something and it would be best for him to switch places with Shine.

"We'll go across the river, into the red trees and work our way down the hill. Hopefully we'll get to the dome before night falls and we can rest near the Cornucopia."

"If we don't run into any trouble that is." Velvet said as she stood up. Julius shared a sideways glance with Jasper, they both were thinking the same thing. The cracks were growing deeper and stronger. Velvet shouldn't have joined, another thing that made him angry with himself.

"Any tribute that gets in our way will have to be cut down. Coralie learnt the hard way."

Jasper's hand reached for her cheek. The skin was still bloody where her knife had sliced away her skin. She didn't look happy that her beauty had been compromised, that was probably bringing them a good amount of sponsors so when the time came gifts would rain from the sky. Although she shouldn't worry, Julius could see she was still as beautiful as ever and wounds from battle would probably get the audience that much more inclined to support her. She was the best ally he had. A good friend.

"We have our plan. Julius is our leader and we follow it so come on." Shine nodded at Julius which he was thankful for and joined next to Jasper as Velvet and Shine walked ahead. Crossing the white water was easy, it was wide but the waters were harsher closer to the waterfall. There were no fish in the river, whether to be thankful for that or not Julius didn't know. On the one hand fish could be food, on the other they could have been mutts.

The red rocks were easier to cross as well. They stayed away from the openings in the bigger boulders, completely avoiding any openings that looked like caves and soon enough they were in the red trees.

"I'm getting fed up of red."

"The white is hurting my eyes as well." Julius said as Jasper walked closer to his side.

"It'll be over soon, and hopefully it will be me and you leaving in the hovercraft afterwards." She smiled at this and linked her arm with his.

He just hoped when they left by hovercraft it was alive, not dead.

* * *

_**Zephyr Garnet, 17 years old**_

The dome seemed darker during the day if that was possible. At nighttime it matched the night sky and it was almost as if it was invisible, with the red sun beaming down upon it the blackness of the thing was cruel and evil.

Duke picked at a scab forming on his cheek, wincing with the pain but still continuing to do it. Zephyr had only his knife to keep him occupied, his scarf had been confiscated by his stylist. That, along with Ania and Alise made him all the more angry at everything. It was silly comparing a scarf to two girls who had been living and breathing not two days ago. But both had been important to him and both had been snatched away from the Capitol. When he could feel himself getting angrier by the second he pushed it down.

Duke and Zephyr hadn't spoken like they had during the Capitol, the first day after watching their allies die had been difficult to get through but their relationship was slowly strengthening again. Perhaps today after they struck they'd be able to talk like friends rather than just allies who cared only for their own survival.

He was thankful the Gamemakers had ignored Duke and himself. They had spoken together to formulate their plan and the reason why the Gamemakers were leaving them alone had to be they were excited to see their plan carry through whether it succeeded or failed. They were still camped out between the rocks and thankfully no tributes had gotten close to them or found them. Zephyr had seen tributes himself from his spot, but no one had thought to turn and look at the holes between the rocks.

The forests were probably full of the tributes. They always go for the trees.

"He'll probably still get us you know." Duke finally said. They had been quiet for some time now, it felt good that he had broken the silence. They had been waiting for the careers to leave to strike. They both knew there were more supplies left in the dome than the careers had taken with them. Nikolai would prove difficult, maybe one of them would die but anything was better than just sitting around. Getting those supplies would help, killing Nikolai would help. Just thinking about him nearly brought that rage back. He'd been the one to stab Alise. She could have gotten away if it hadn't have been for him and his sword.

"If he gets us he gets us. But we'll try to get him and secure the dome. Block every door but two and anyone that comes through we can kill before they get the chance to kill us. It's a good plan and it gives us an advantage in these Games."

"The Gamemakers won't approve of us just sitting in the dome safe and sound whilst the others are out there fighting."

Duke had his arms crossed but he would still go along with it. Hell half of the plan he had come up with, he was just being protective. His protective side had come out when he was with Ania and Alise and now since both of them had failed their younger allies they had each other to care for. One way or another both of them would win this, they owed it to the girls.

"We'll have to deal with that later. Right now let's focus on securing the dome." Zephyr pulled his backpack over his shoulder and stood up from the rocks, looking behind him and in all other directions for any sign of other tributes. He had his knife raised ready to strike in case and stepped out inching further and further away from their hiding place towards the dome.

When he was positive they were okay for now he whistled back and Duke joined him. He'd done stuff like this so many times to secure the information he had been asked to find. He was confident this would work. It had to work.

They crept side by side across the flat red rock and when they reached the dome Zephyr went to the left towards the first door he could find and Duke did the same for the right. He could just see Duke round the curve and leaned back to catch a glimpse of him. Duke looked over, the two boys nodded and with his heart beating fast in his chest and sweat dripping from his forehead he tightened his grip on the knife and slowly opened the door.

He was greeted to darkness to match the colour of the dome. The light bulbs were very faint in the distance and he could hear the door Duke was behind open. The knife nearly slipped from his sweaty hand, he changed hands to wipe the sweat on his jumpsuit and switched back again.

Inch by inch he stepped closer to the Cornucopia. The golden horn getting brighter with each passing second. Nikolai isn't here… maybe he left.

He took another step but from the darkness where Duke was he heard someone grunt with pain and then the loud thump of someone falling. His heart quickened in his chest. No, Duke couldn't die.

He charged into the darkness with his knife raised and could see very faintly Nikolai with his hands round Duke's throat.

He didn't seem to notice Zephyr creep up to him but just when he raised his knife Nikolai released Duke and turned on Zephyr.

"Get out of here now and I'll let you live."

"Let's go Zephyr!" Duke's voice sounded full of pain, he could see him rubbing his neck with his hands. Nikolai wasn't trying to trick them he stepped back and allowed Zephyr pass. Why he was doing this he didn't know. A career isn't this sort of person but Zephyr hurried along with Duke.

"We'll be back and next time we'll kill you."

"Good luck." He said before they left the dome and slammed the doors shut.

"That was pointless." Duke said rubbing his neck and moaning with the pain. They walked back to the rocks and settled into their hiding spot. Zephyr didn't answer, he was ashamed their plan had failed so quickly, Duke hadn't even put up a fight. The worst thing though was now the Gamemakers would be bored of them. Now the fight really began.

* * *

_**Iridium Proditae, 17 years old**_

The bow lay in her lap, the quiver of arrows itching to be used but for this particular job she raised her throwing knives, stood up and walked deeper into the red trees. When the twigs broke from under her feet she took a moment to pause and look around. Her breath was stuck in her throat, and her heart hammered hard against her ribcage, something that she'd grown used to since being thrown into this blasted Arena.

The leaves were crunchy under her boots and just like with every snap of a twig she had to pause to check she hadn't been noticed. They were walking up the hill and had been since the sun had started to move across the sky. It wasn't dark yet but she could tell soon enough the moon would return to cast a familiar light Iridium was used to. Blood red beams from the sun were terrifying. It made everything much, much worse.

Finally her moment had arrived. It was only day three but it felt like a week had gone by. The thought of taking on the careers alone felt stupid but it gave her a sense of fulfillment. She'd finally get back at everything that was corrupt with Panem. The Careers were just their perfect little toys and they deserved to be cut down.

They were still far up the slope, she couldn't see any sign of the back of any of the alliance but she knew they were somewhere within these red trees. They had crossed over hoping to go back to the dome but had decided to carry on for the night hunting instead of seeing if their other ally was alright. That was what angered her the most, they didn't care whether or not their supposed friend survived. They cared about cutting down the tributes and that was all that counted. Drawing innocent blood from innocent bodies. It made her sick.

A bird's song to a fellow friend came to her ears almost suddenly. Bird songs filled the trees and the leaves high above climbing level. She'd moved from tree to tree but always stayed near the bottom of the slope, where she could see the dome and the flat ring of red and white rock. It felt wrong to be on the move but if she could take out the Careers then it was worth it.

If she died she didn't care as long as she took down as many careers as possible. As long as the two victors were people who deserved it not people who were monsters who craved glory then she could rest easy in her grave.

The belt of knives felt heavy against her waist, almost keeping her down and attempting to drag her back to the lower trees when the slope increased in height and she had to exert extra force on her legs to carry her up the hill. The trees were still thick and as red as ever but the way up was hard. She could feel her muscles straining from each step.

There was a light crunch from a few spaces to her left, Iridium turned sharply to the left and looked between the trees. Her eyes lowered to the ground, twigs were snapped and the leaves looked as if someone had stepped on them.

Maybe it was foolish but she had to get going up the hill as quickly as possible, she couldn't risk an attack on her back.

"Who's there?" She called out to the trees. For a second she really thought she was foolish and her ears were playing tricks on her but someone stepped out from the red tree trunk and she raised her knives to defend herself.

"I don't want to hurt you." Her voice was soft and gentle, her light blonde hair flowing freely down her back. Parts were tangled but she still looked as sweet as she had during the Capitol. Caitrin took another step forward as Iridium lowered her knives. She couldn't hurt a reaped thirteen year old girl. She hadn't wanted this either.

"Run away Caitrin. I won't hurt you but I do not want any allies so don't think to ask." Her words were sharp and harsh but Caitrin smiled at her and walked closer.

"For this attack I ask your help and I'll leave afterwards." Her eyes looked up the hill and immediately Iridium knew who she was talking about. It seemed they shared a common target.

"You'll help me against the careers?"

"We can strike from behind and if luck is on our side we should at least get one of them. Then I promise to leave, please? I'm going to do this anyway, it'll be good to have someone else on my side."

Iridium noted that underneath all that sweetness and feigned innocence she was a fighter. That made the deal more tempting.

"Okay, we should hurry." Caitrin nodded and the two of them walked as quietly as they could. The noise of twigs and leaves underneath their boots broke the silence with each step but neither spoke to the other. Caitrin looked scared yet strong at the same time. It was starting to make more sense how she had come to survive for three days when others had fallen.

After what seemed half an hour the two girls finally stopped. They could see the careers talking quietly only twenty second's walk away. Caitrin looked at Iridium and the two girls moved across to hide behind a tree.

"We should climb up." Caitrin pointed to the branches. Iridium was a good climber and there was no doubt about it that this girl could climb as well.

"We take out who we can. No close combat, I don't feel like dying." She smiled at this and together the two girls climbed up the tree, Iridium did her best to ignore the pain when bark cut into her hands, splinters were the least of her worries.

Iridium was heavier than Caitrin so when they leapt through the air to the next tree whereas Caitrin landed in silence the branch shook under Iridium.

The careers had stopped and stood in a circle. It was time.

"Are you ready?" Iridium asked Caitrin who was pulling out a knife from her belt.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Iridium counted down under her breath, barely above a whisper that only herself and Caitrin could here. When zero reached the knives were thrown, blades aimed for the pack.

* * *

_**Caitrin Tahira, 13 years old**_

Iridium had better aim. Caitrin's knife skidded across the leaves and halted at the base of a tree but before anyone could even move Iridium's own knife found a target. There was a scream of pain and all the careers leaped to action, thrashing heads either side of them. Some looked up the slope, some looked down but no one thought to look up.

Iridium's blade hadn't killed anyone, the knife was buried deep in Julius' shoulder and from her place in the tree Caitrin could hear his moans of pain and see the blood clearly trickling down but when he yanked it out he remained strong and raised his spear. Caitrin couldn't help but admire him for this, at least he was doing his bit as leader well.

"Who's there?" He shouted.

Caitrin looked over at Iridium and remembered how only half an hour ago she had said the same thing. Somehow she hoped the girl would go back on what she said earlier, truth is ever since Caitrin had escaped the alliance of the two psychos and walked away from the rocks and into the forest she had hoped for an ally and realized how stupid she had been to stay alone.

Iridium grinned at the younger girl and pulled out another knife, she handed it over to Caitrin before aiming an arrow down at the pack. She felt right here, Caitrin knew her best bet was picking tributes from afar and Iridium seemed to prefer this strategy as well. An alliance would be perfect.

"One more time." Caitrin raised her hand and Iridium pulled the string but out of the corner of her eye despite the darkness of the forest she saw a flash of white and red and then a groan of pain. Someone had knocked into Shine and the two were rolling around on the forest floor. Iridium looked back and released her string but by now Julius was out of range trying to help his ally.

"Dammit."

Caitrin released her knife and it sunk into the leaves just to the left of Velvet. The girl looked up at the trees but no matter how fast Caitrin was she couldn't hide away from the eyes of the career.

"Up there!"

Jasper who was staring at the fight going on between Julius, Shine and another tribute looked up at the leaves and raised her own knife but before Caitrin could even say anything Iridium had jumped from the tree and landed perfectly on her feet in front of the two careers.

"Hello girls." She snarled and leapt at the two of them with two knives drawn. Caitrin looked down at both fights. Shine was still struggling under the unknown tribute and Julius although trying to help seemed weakened by the wound in his shoulder and was leaning against a tree, fumbling around with the sword at his side. Iridium had a cut in her arm but was still striking at the two girls who were dodging each attack.

Iridium mattered the most. Caitrin thanked the girl who was fighting against Shine, at least it had split the attention of the careers but she wanted Iridium as an ally so making sure her backpack was on properly she jumped down and silently moved over to the tree that her knife had stopped in front of. Jasper and Velvet had her back to her as she picked it up and moved silently towards them. The idea of killing didn't please her but she raised the weapon regardless of this as Jasper dived to the left to avoid Iridium. She slashed at the girl but she dodged again and her weapon cut thin air.

"Girls behind you!" Julius' voice was full of pain but his shout was loud enough. The two girls turned to see Caitrin and this time Velvet turned and pushed into Iridium and tackled her to the ground as Jasper raised her bow.

"I'm sorry." She said as she released the arrow. Somehow, maybe luck was on her side but the wind took the arrow and it brushed lightly across her cheek and sunk into the bark. She didn't waste the chance, she propelled forward and pushed Jasper to the ground. The taller and stronger girl wasn't easily kept down and Caitrin rolled away as her knife nearly sunk into her stomach.

"Get the hell off me!" Shine was now shouting at the girl and when Caitrin looked behind her she saw the career pulling the girls head back revealing her neck. Through the tangled blonde hair she recognized the girl as Sparkle.

When she looked at Iridium and Velvet and back at the other girl who was about to be killed by Shine she made her choice and hurried to Sparkle's aid. Iridium was at least not being held up by a career, she was still fighting. The younger girl managed to roll under Julius as he lunged for her and before the dagger could slit Sparkle's throat she slammed her entire body into the career and with a shriek she fell to the ground, her knife skidding away.

"Go and help Iridium." Caitrin said to Sparkle who looked up at her with wide eyes. She nodded and picked up the knife that was by her side on the leaves and went to the other fight. Julius now stood before her and when Shine joined him from the ground she realized what a bad situation she'd just gotten herself into.

"You shouldn't have done that little girl." Shine stepped forward twirling another dagger in her fingers when something whizzed over Caitrin's head. When she looked back at Shine blood was trickling down her forehead. An arrow was stuck in her skull, the point buried in her brain and the shaft sticking out. Julius' eyes were wide as the career slumped to the ground and a cannon went off. Caitrin turned to see Jasper and Velvet running together to Julius' aid and Iridium with her bow by her side.

"Caitrin quick!" Sparkle was standing next to Iridium and waved her over. Caitrin dodged out of the way of the two career girls and with the other two they hurried further up the slope of the red forest.

No one spoke, not even when the anthem played and Shine's face shone down from the night sky but Caitrin smiled. It hadn't been officially decided but she knew she now had an alliance. Sparkle, Iridium and Caitrin. Maybe she really did stand a chance.

* * *

**Sorry to the submitter who lost their tribute. I hope you stick around but if not I understand.**

* * *

_**Shine Alida**_

* * *

**Next chapter should be up in either two or three days! :D**


	25. Downpour

**You may notice that this chapter is only four POV's, well after thinking it through until we reach the last couple of Games chapters the rest will only be four POV's. This is for a number of reasons : 1) It stops me from making too many POV's where I just ramble on and on about stuff that doesn't matter, 2) I get to get this finished quicker because there are still 12 more districts to do and 3) I get to put more actual deaths and exciting stuff into the chapters.**

**I don't know whether you like this decision or not but I think it's for the best. Not all POV's will be full of death, but at least you won't have to put up with POV's that are full of stuff you don't really need to know about. Or at least not as many.**

**Anyway one final thing, you may or may not have heard about Fourteen. It's a 24 author collaboration, the sequel to Thirteen. Well an author hasn't been letting us know anything about what is happening with her chapter so we need a new author, if you're interested please PM me and let me know and I will look through everyone that shows interest and make my decision.**

**Thanks, and enjoy Day Four!:D**

* * *

_**Sterling "Mammoth" Milano, 18 years old**_

The heavy downpour woke him up from his slumber. The raindrops were thick and splashed loud as they hit the bark of trees and tapped against the leaves both attached to branches and littering the ground. When Mammoth blinked a few times to adjust his eyes he looked to the sky, the red sun was hidden behind clouds so thick and grey no light seemed to come from anywhere but the rain itself. Each drop was almost like a light bulb, shining down before shattering against the trees or ground.

It was a rather remarkable not to mention beautiful sight. Mammoth even found peace in the rain and the light but it only took ten or so more seconds for him to realize he was still in the Arena, still competing to go home. The reasons he was here seemed not to matter anymore. Tony wanted him to represent his gang but so far he'd done nothing at all even remotely gang like. He had protected a little girl and let her die. Thinking about Coralie and how it was his fault made him sink back into the now soaked patch of leaves where he had been sleeping.

The Capitol and the Districts probably thought it was a hilarious sight. The strongest and most capable competitor with the highest score and greatest chance of winning was curled up in wet leaves sad over the death of a girl even Mammoth knew had no hope. She herself knew she was hopeless so there was no hope at all for him to see her through to the end. His other reason for wanting to come here, to start up the rebellion with the power of a Victor now was in the past. On the television set in the underground base it always seemed so easy, yet being in the Capitol and being in these white trees made everything so much worse and so much clearer. The Capitol were just too powerful to be overthrown.

The thought of his goal in life already ruined didn't matter so much as he thought. The sadness was still there for Coralie but a part of him had expected it the second they had set foot out of the dome. Mammoth knew he was a fool to think he could protect her all the way to the end. Now it was just him by himself and that was the best way forwards. No one else to drag him down, no one to get in his way of killing to win. He wanted to win now, just to get home and carry on living his life. There was no way he'd let Velvet win after killing Coralie, bringing the career and perhaps her other allies down was the least he owed to Coralie but apart from that there was no other hidden reasons. He was going to win the old fashioned way. With his strength.

He stood up from the leaves and brushed those that still clung to his jumpsuit to the forest floor. The white leaves were even brighter with the lit up rain falling against them. Mammoth was still on the slope and decided to carry on upwards. He had no idea how far he'd gone up the hill, how long it would take to walk back to the dome or how long it took to reach the top. Maybe there was no top at all, maybe it was endless. All he wanted to do was keep walking and wait for tributes to come to him. Hunting would bring about his death, another career had died and in Mammoth's mind he imagined they had tried to hunt a tribute who proved to be a little harder to handle than they had foreseen.

It hadn't made him laugh to see Shine in the sky. She still was a human who had died for the entertainment of the Capitol but he'd rather a career than anyone else.

After each passing minute he had to wipe his forehead and dry his eyes with the damp sleeve of his jumpsuit. Since the fabric was already wet it didn't help as much as he had hoped but at least it cleared some of the drops from obscuring his view. The trees were already thick and cramped together, the last thing he needed was something else blocking his view forward.

There seemed to be no end to the hill he realized after another twenty or so minutes of walking. The trees were identical to the ones he had passed except for where they were planted and the ground still remained covered with the white leaves and twigs. If he went too far he knew the Gamemakers would do something to block his course and set him back to the other tributes or various tricks and traps they'd set up. The last thing he wanted was to come across a mutt or a gamemaker trap. They were always the most gruesome ways to go unless a tribute had a particularly love for torture. The thought of dying that way made Mammoth feel uneasy so instead of carrying on he turned to the left and headed towards the boulders he could see just in the distance.

The arena wasn't particularly big he realized. There were several sections, the white forest being rather big but the other sections except for the other forest seemed small enough. He reached the boulders with little hassle and slipped on a rock here and there but began to cross over diagonally to where the red river was slowly filling up with each drop of rain. The rocks either side of the river were crumbling away and soon enough the river would overflow.

Mammoth knew what the Gamemakers were trying to do and when he got closer he realized tiny fishes were now swimming in the depths of the river. He could see through the ripples as rain hit the surface that each fish had a mouth full of tiny razor sharp teeth. The sight of them made him once again change his course and he headed back to the wet white rocks and headed back down towards the dome.

It was obvious to anyone that even looked this way that he was walking. He wasn't small like Coralie or subtle with each step. Let them come he thought. That was exactly what he needed to win, and win he was determined to do.

* * *

_**Nikolai Demetriev, 18 years old**_

The ceiling above him was being beaten hard by the rain falling. Nikolai preferred the sun and the heat to the harsh and sharp wind and the pouring rain but even he felt relaxed with the noise. He'd seen only glimpses of the Arena. When his allies had left him to be their little guard dog and he had seen the expanse of flat rock and the opening of a thick red forest. When Duke and Zephyr had been stupid yet brave enough to stage an attack on the dome, the light of a sun that must have matched the trees had filled the darkness for mere seconds before they had closed the doors.

Nikolai nursed a bruised hand. He knew perfectly well what the two boys had in mind and why they had hoped to kill him. The blood of Alise would forever be on his hands and her confused yet beautiful eyes would forever haunt his nightmares. They had only been avenging a fallen ally that he had taken, yet they were still naïve to believe that a simple attack like that when the darkness was against them could bring him down.

Duke had managed to only injure Nikolai's hand, he knew had Zephyr not saved Duke that the boy's life would have left him. He knew that once the two boys were in front of him he could still have finished them, anger never did anyone favours. He knew that all too well. Yet he had let them go. Maybe he had felt obliged to give them another chance? Maybe he secretly relished deep down the thought of them trying again? Or maybe he just couldn't kill the two boys who had done nothing wrong to deserve this fate?

He slumped back against the golden horn and twirled a knife with a handle made of bone in his hand. The blade was sharp and the point of the bone handle even sharper. Tiny cuts were dotted along his hands when playing with the knife through hours of boredom had left him accidentally wounding himself. He hated the role he had been forced to play and so far Julius, Jasper and the other two girls hadn't returned like Julius had said.

Nikolai thought with gritted teeth how they probably had plenty of opportunities but no… their esteemed leader would rather be away from him. At least he had Velvet still in their ranks outside the dome. His one and true ally. He'd feel sad having to kill Shine but there was nothing about Julius or Jasper that would make him as guilty as when he had killed Alise. The two were troublesome and Velvet and Nikolai had a plan. If only they would return to the dome.

Cannons had sounded since they had left and as much as he wanted to know who they belonged to he never snuck out for a quick glimpse at the night sky. Even now he wasn't too sure what time it was, whether it was morning or late afternoon. He'd slept when he had been tired and that was it. There was no indication of whether it was light or dark outside, all he had was the inside light from the bulbs and the rest of the pitch black as his only friends.

The weapons were still piled high only a few spaces away and in his mind he pictured the attack he had planned with Velvet. It hadn't been difficult to get her alone to speak with her, she had recommended letting Shine in on the plan but she was the most Career out of the entire alliance and she most likely believed the strength of the pack was in its unity. She'd have ratted them out to Julius and Jasper within a blink of an eye and that would have ruined everything.

The plan could only be hatched if the careers returned. He stormed over to the weapons, dropping the bone handled knife to the floor and found the sword that had killed Alise. The blood had now dyed the steel and when he ran his finger along the red nothing came off. Until this sword was destroyed it would forever bear the blood of Alise Tourmaline. The thought made him drop the sword back into the pile.

He carried on searching doing his best to push the thoughts of the blind girl out from his mind and picked up the only morning star he and his allies had found after the bloodbath.

The chain and the spikes on the silver ball were shining in the light, the handle felt comfortable in his hand with its leather padding. He swung it around a few times and grinned with how it felt. This would be what he used to cave in that adorable little head of Jasper whilst Velvet dealt with Julius. His plan would have gone better had they both been allowed to leave the dome and Shine had been the one to guard, it only took a few readjustments to fix it when Nikolai had been told to stay put.

The spikes flashed before his eyes as he carried on twirling it and brought it crashing down on a bulb. It shattered into tiny fragments of glass and a portion of the light went out. He had best practice his aim in the dark. After all the plan required complete darkness. He walked away from the bulbs, twirling the weapon as he went.

The rain was still heavily beating the dome and it made all the built up anger he had slowly leave if only for a few minutes. His arm and the morning star were one and given time, with a few more hours practice in the darkness he'd be able to best his leaders. Velvet would support him no matter what, she hated Jasper and Julius as much as he did. They spoke of equality in the pack but even a blind fool could guess they were planning something. Well two could play at that game and come the hour they decided to return everything would finally commence. The careers would break.

* * *

_**Tyrian Aquila, 18 years old**_

With a swipe of his hand he wiped the dripping fringe from his eyes and carried on through the forest. The rain above was making everything around him that much worse. Occasionally he slipped on the wet forest floor, tripped over logs water obscured from view and even when he did wipe away his fringe raindrops accumulated over his eyes and he'd trip even more.

Everywhere around him the red was even brighter with the sparkling raindrops, the red of blood… the red of Meaghan's hair. He knew what people were thinking, that he really didn't like her but that was not the case. Meaghan truly had been after getting to really work with her a good friend but acid had burnt through her skin and shown bone. The odds of getting her up that hill were next to nothing and Tyrian wasn't stupid. So he had to leave her, if it made him heartless he could put up with that, if people thought he was cruel than they were free to think he was cruel. Survival was the most important thing to him and having no ally was beneficial in a sense. It was about him and him alone.

He walked in a diagonal line, ascending up the hill gradually getting closer and closer to the river. Through the thick trees all tightly packed together he could make out the red water being beaten harshly by the heavy downpour. The rocks were wearing away and soon enough, maybe even in a few minutes the river would overflow and spread out through the trees.

No matter what direction he went he knew he wouldn't escape the water so instead he walked closer to the river to inspect it. The trees had enough branches for him to climb should the flooding start to happen. He'd be able to climb upwards away from the red water.

The trees started to get thinner as he reached the riverbank, tiny fishes were swimming in the depths and it was clear they were mutts. Water dripped from his hair as he bent over to get a closer look at them, causing ripples through the river that made it even harder.

The only way across was to either swim or make a massive leap so instead of being stupid enough to risk meeting the little fish and getting torn to shreds he turned to face the slope again and walked along the riverbank up the hill.

The leaves acted as a very weak umbrella from the rain, it still hit him but he walked back into the forest, staying near the edge of the thin trees. The light of the raindrops was a beautiful sight and reflected some of the red trees as they fell. He could see the leaves, a tiny segment of the riverbank and a silver glint of something.

When he turned it was his reflexes that saved him. The arrow shot over his head and landed with a thud in the tree. He'd been waiting for a tribute, he'd rather not face one or a group but he'd been relatively safe except for the horrid ant mutts. He pulled a sword out of the sheath resting by his hip and turned to face the attacker.

The Arena must have been small Tyrian realized. Tributes had been dying rather quickly and at the sight of his attackers he realized he might just be next. Iridium pulled back her string once again but this time was not alone, Caitrin appeared from behind wielding two small knives and Sparkle with hair going this way and that walked next to Iridium on the other side brandishing a sword.

"You're just like them." Iridium shouted through gritted teeth as she released the string. She'd waited too long, Tyrian easily dodged it this time and was about to run away as fast as possible when a pebble rolled to his foot. He looked down, then back up at Iridium before realization hit him. Over the thundering of the river moving quickly through the trees he jumped and hooked his arms over the lowest branch. Tyrian managed to secure himself safely on the tree before climbing up another branch and he looked down at the girls.

He prayed that they were dead, as horrid as that was considering one of them was a thirteen year old girl. But the three were on another tree opposite him, Caitrin and Sparkle were looking horrified down at the river as it swept through the forest covering the leaves and twigs they had just been standing on. The fish were snapping almost as if they were laughing, swimming freely around the trees. Some managed to dive into the air and Tyrian had to bring his dangling leg closer to his body to avoid one of the bigger fish from snapping on his leg.

"Don't think this doesn't mean we can't get you!" He looked back over at Iridium who was once again staring at him with that unwavering expression in her eyes. Man, she really hated him. Caitrin and Sparkle looked up at him and this time before Iridium could even draw back the string of her bow and release an arrow at Tyrian, Caitrin threw one of her knives at him. Her aim was good but not as good as Iridium's. Her knife missed him by a few inches and landed with a splash somewhere behind him.

The little girl looked annoyed at missing but Iridium took her turn again. Tyrian knew that he couldn't dodge on a tree without risking falling into the river below but he risked it for the first arrow. As it came whistling through the breeze towards him he swung with his legs hooked over the branch and turned upside down. A fish nearly caught him in the cheek and before another one could get a lucky shot he swung back upwards and smirked over at Iridium who certainly didn't look pleased.

"Now Iridium, I think I'll have a go."

He had a few knives of his own, he hated long range attacks as they were a coward's way out but he had no choice. Before either girl could try to retaliate with a flick of his wrist the knife went whizzing through the air. His aim was a bit like Caitrin's, only slightly better. Instead of hitting Iridium in the chest it sunk into Caitrin's shoulder and with a squeal of pain she tumbled off the branch; right into the watery depths below.

* * *

_**Sparkle Rose, 17 years old**_

Sparkle mirrored exactly what Tyrian had done and firmly wrapped her legs round the tree branch. Iridium was staring at the water, horror clear in her eyes as the fish snapped at Caitrin as her screams filled the air. Tyrian didn't look happy either on the other side, in fact he looked guilty at the sight of the screaming thirteen year old.

When she fell backwards she almost hit her head against the water, raindrops fell on her face and blurred her vision but she raised herself slightly and stretched her arm for Caitrin. The younger girl had tears in her eyes, or maybe it was the rain. Her skin was shredding with each second, the fish eagerly feeding upon her. Sparkle felt her meal of bread and cheese rise from her stomach but she swallowed the rising vomit with a grimace on her face and swung forwards a little to clasp her hand on Caitrin's arm.

Immediately despite the cool water lapping against her skin, her arm exploded into what felt like a fire blazing up her skin. She could feel the teeth ripping against her arm and it took all the strength she had not to yank it free from the fish and give up on Caitrin. The girl was helpless with those fish and she'd already lost one ally, she wouldn't give up on another. The pain was horrendous, worse than anything she'd experienced before but she tugged upwards, slowly dragging Caitrin out from the red water.

When she looked back up Tyrian was gone, Iridium simply staring at where he had been. The boy was quick and seemed as agile as Caitrin which was surprising for his height. Branches were snapped from where he had jumped but she couldn't hear any shouts of pain, Tyrian had gotten away from them.

Iridium shook her head and helped Sparkle with Caitrin. Her legs still dangled over the edge of the branch, it was thick but not thick enough to lie her down. Her chest was rising slowly, her eyes closed with bits of her skin flapping in the wind. Blood trickled down from so many cuts on her face, arms and torn body where the jumpsuit had once been that Sparkle felt like she was going to be sick again.

The girl was only thirteen, she didn't deserve this. The fish had torn in some places right to the bone and when she finally opened her eyes to look up at the two girls her face screwed up with pain and fresh tears started to leak out the corner of her eyes.

"D-Did you get him?" Her arm raised only an inch, her finger shaking as she pointed to the opposite tree. She was dying, a dying girl couldn't be lied to.

"Yes, yeah we did." Sparkle nodded with a smile on her face, wiping away a tear that trickled down her cheek. She looked beautiful, even with the shredded skin her skin was glowing with the light of the raindrops. Her blonde hair shone as bright as her pale skin, each light blonde strand curling round her chin. Iridium started to cry. Sparkle had only been allied with this girl for half a day at the very most. Why she felt her own tears starting to fall she didn't know, why Iridium was sobbing she didn't know. The girl had always come across as strong and incapable of tears; she hadn't hidden how annoyed she was with an alliance but hadn't broken it either.

One of her tears fell against Caitrin's face and splattered on one of her many cuts, the girl winced and Iridium looked away before more tears could fall.

"I'm dying aren't I? Are those fish gone or are they still down there?" Sparkle looked over the edge, Caitrin could probably hear the fish diving in the air and snapping their razor sharp teeth together. She wouldn't lie to her this time, best she go thinking the tribute who had caused her to fall was dead. At least she'd be in peace.

"No, no they're still there. Don't worry you'll be fine."

"No I won't Sparkle, Iridium knows that, she's not even looking at me. And you… you're crying, you don't cry." Caitrin laughed which caused her to moan with pain once again. Her chest was gradually slowing down, each breath seemed to cause her more and more pain.

"This was fun, even if it was only for a short time." Her hand grabbed onto Iridium's hand and she squeezed it as tightly as she could even though Sparkle was sure it must be hurting her.

"Thank you for saving me. Please, you two, stick together."

Iridium turned to her and squeezed her hand back. She nodded and Sparkle knew that for Caitrin she would do all she could to help Iridium win. She nodded along with Iridium and felt fresh tears start to fall when she smiled and her eyes slowly shut.

The sweet yet daring grin she'd had throughout training and when the alliance had been made slowly faltered before vanishing completely. Her chest stopped rising, her heart stopped beating and the grip she had on Iridium's hand loosened completely. A cannon sounded and Iridium started to shout to the sky, thrashing her head around.

Sparkle knew what to do. She'd felt this when dealing with the death of Shade and now had to deal with the death of Caitrin. She raised her hand and gently placed it on her other ally's shoulder. The girl tensed up but stopped screaming and turned to look at Sparkle.

"I've lost two allies now, but I won't lose you. Me and you Iridium, we'll win this together." She squeezed her shoulder, doing anything to reassure this girl that everything would be okay for them. It was clear originally she didn't like her, after all Iridium hated all volunteers except for that little Alise girl but Caitrin had brought them together. For her they would stick together.

"The forest is flooded, if we want to survive we should cross over somewhere."

"I want to go down to the dome, to check things out. We can see every other section from there." Iridium said before turning and leaping to another tree. The air grew colder as if it was nighttime, day four had certainly gone by quickly. The water rising, Caitrin dying… it all seemed a blur.

The girl was losing herself it seemed but Sparkle followed anyway. Shade and Caitrin… she wouldn't let Iridium's name be added to that list.

* * *

**Sorry to the submitter of the tribute who died, I hope you stick around to see the rest of the story :)**

* * *

**_Caitrin Tahira_  
**

* * *

**Remember to PM me if you are interested in Fourteen. There is only one spot available. Thanks and please review! :D**


	26. Change

**You'll all probably be interested to know that we are now halfway through the Games. I have 10 days planned, it's gone really quickly. Although updates might possibly slow down because Breathe in the Dead, the collab I am doing with Jayfish and Acereader55 is now all sorted and the reapings now need to be written. But I will try to keep Luxury on the same schedule xD**

**Also I am not doing the districts in order for reasons that should be shown in the last chapter of this! The next district is District 10 and so I don't have to take a large gap between stories I am now accepting tributes so if you are interested PM me and I will give you the form! :)**

**Thanks guys, and enjoy this chapter xD**

* * *

_**Zephyr Garnet, 17 years old**_

Duke had his hands to his neck, rubbing the thick bluish bruises sticking out from where he'd been strangled. Nikolai had really hurt him and with every single movement of his head his face screwed up with pain and he winced. Zephyr's injuries were minor, only a bump on his arm from throwing himself on Nikolai to rescue Duke.

He was still grateful for that and Zephyr could see whenever his ally looked his way his eyes showed his appreciation. That act had strengthened their alliance, in one way Nikolai strangling Duke had proved to help. Although Zephyr would have wished it the other way round every time, Nikolai should have been killed in that attack, but it had been futile against a career. Even now, two days ahead of when they had staged the attack he still felt ashamed. _The Capitol must be laughing at me_, he thought over and over. Duke was not to blame, after all he had had his doubts. Zephyr was too proud, too vengeful and too stupid to realize that the plan had not been fully thought through.

"Are we going to try again? You know how lucky we are, it won't hold forever." Duke said as he tapped his bruises for the hundredth time already this morning.

"We better do something, otherwise we'll both be on the receiving end of one of the Gamemaker's traps."

They'd been too safe, the attack on the dome had ended in failure and not one of them had died. The Capitol must not only be laughing but also angry at the lack of action with Zephyr and Duke. Of course to them it was good, they'd managed to survive so far without reasonable hassle. Now though, they had to do something.

The red water was built up high against some invisible barrier in front of the red forest, stopping it from spreading further and flooding the flat rocks and building up against the boulders Zephyr and Duke had occupied since day one. Whether someone could get through the barrier from the rocks, or from the forest to the rocks Zephyr didn't know, and wouldn't be trying anytime soon. His eyes were set on the white forest, anywhere to get at least near some kind of situation that might excite the Gamemakers and the audience watching.

"So are we going to do it again?" Duke asked, finally pulling his hand away from his neck and wrapping his arm round his knees.

"Do we really want to risk that again?"

"I almost died the last time, what's the worst that could happen?" He said with a smile on his face. The same appreciation in his eyes. Zephyr felt happy with what he had done.

"You could die properly this time."

"Might as well at least attempt it again."

He shrugged his shoulders and tightened the strap on his backpack. Zephyr didn't know what to do, was it worth the risk? Did it matter? Either way they'd be in danger and boring the Gamemakers always proved much more deadly. Duke stood up anyway and Zephyr with nothing else to do followed.

"Need a hand?" He reached his arm out once he'd pulled himself out from the crack in the rocks. Zephyr shook his head and pulled himself from the rocks and checked over the knives at his belt before setting off.

Duke took a step forward but the second he did he froze in place and Zephyr knocked right into him. Duke was strong on his feet and only swayed slightly but Zephyr fell backwards and scraped his elbows. The jumpsuit was thick and only slightly worn but he could feel the scrape on his arm and it stung quite bad.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Can't you hear that?"

Zephyr strained his ears for any sign of noise, over the singing of the birds rising in the morning nothing else could really be heard except for the soft pattering of something on rock. And it was getting louder, and louder, and louder with each second.

Footsteps.

He turned around and clumsily unclipped a knife. Duke turned as well and at the sight of the two tributes heading towards him his heart sunk. He knew it would come to this eventually.

Ismene and Malachite were acting as if they had been greeted to the most wonderful of all surprises, their faces were lit up with childish grins and they walked with a spring in their step. They almost looked like innocent children if it wasn't for their own set of knives they held in their hands.

"Gotcha, finally." Ismene was almost right at him when Zephyr flung the knife at her and dodged to avoid Malachite's own blade. Duke reacted almost instantly as well and darted straight towards the grinning boy and pushed him to the ground. When Zephyr stood once more Ismene was stroking another knife and laughing.

"It's been too long Zephyr."

Everything he'd felt for the careers and Ismene, everything he'd tried to repress came leaking out in one huge almighty wave. She'd bullied him long enough. He launched through the air and slammed her hard into the rock. Whilst Malachite and Duke were busy dodging each other's attacks Zephyr tried to swipe at her exposed face but Ismene kneed him in the stomach and rolled him onto his back. He clambered up before she could do anything else.

"You're a fighter I'll give you that." She said through gritted teeth, all the fun had now gone out of her. She was serious.

"Shut up and fight." Zephyr swung at her again with his knife ignoring the pain in his stomach. Ismene batted it away with her own knife, the sound of steel on steel ringing out and she stabbed forwards with the other one. It nearly made it through his jumpsuit but another knife thrown from Malachite or Duke distracted her and her aim was off.

She seemed annoyed having missed her chance and sidestepped to avoid his own attack. Zephyr could hear the grunts of pain coming from both his own ally and Malachite but his sole focus was on his one and true rival in front of him.

"I'm going to have fun with you. But after you're gone. I'd love to hear you scream but you'll still bleed even when I kill you. I'll have to make do with that." Ismene grinned and leapt forward, bringing Zephyr down on his back. He raised his knife to stab her but when it cut across her thigh she still pressed him into the ground.

His vision was sideways but he could see Malachite and Duke still fighting one another, a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Bye bye Zephyr."

The burning in his stomach increased tenfold when the blade pierced through skin. Everything went dark, the pain finally dulling as his heart came to a halt.

* * *

_**Malachite Kiraly, 16 years old**_

The knife barely missed his chest as Duke lunged forwards. For the first time Malachite was genuinely terrified he was going to die. With the bear it didn't seem so bad, he was more than sure he wasn't going to die. But now fighting a tribute for the first time, someone who obviously has trained he was pretty sure unless Ismene helped him that knife would eventually find its way into his skin.

Malachite dodged the knife again when it went for his face and stabbed forwards but all it found was thin air. Duke was running up the rocks, his footsteps dying down as he disappeared towards where they had been walking since coming up from the underground caves.

When Malachite looked over at Ismene it was clear why he had ran. Zephyr was lying dead, blood pooling around his lifeless form from a wound in his stomach. Had he missed the cannon? The fighting with Duke must have blocked out most things going on around him, it's a good job Zephyr was dead otherwise Malachite could have died. Although the look on Ismene's face was enough to wish otherwise, just so she didn't have to look so up herself.

"I killed him." Her voice was both a mixture of shock and happiness. Her longtime rival, the two tributes who actually knew each other properly beforehand and had been at each other's throats had now met and one had succeeded.

The sight of the blood slowly expanding in puddle form made Malachite excited but Ismene's smile was also annoying him. She'd be boasting about this for a long time. Maybe it was his own fault, after all he knew he'd gotten on her nerves boasting about killing Cypra every five minutes. Still, he had killed before his trained ally. It made him feel good but now she'd gotten a kill they'd be even.

"Congratulations." He wiped his knife on his jumpsuit from when he had only just managed to scratch Duke and attached it back to his belt. Ismene paced around the lifeless form of Zephyr for a few times, looking down and what Malachite thought looked like she was admiring her work. He thought his kill had been better, the jagged line across her throat and a stab to the side looked a lot more gruesome than the stab wound to the stomach but he was sure that if he said this Ismene might kill him herself and right now after fighting Duke he'd rather not be in the middle of another fight so soon.

"Now that he's gone I can focus on winning this thing."

"You mean you haven't been focused on winning in the first place?"

Ismene stepped back from Zephyr and turned to face Malachite, her smile was still strong. In fact she looked ten times as confident and determined than she had after escaping the bears. Malachite realized that right now she'd grown stronger by his death, now it would be a lot harder to rid himself of her if it ever came down to that.

"I was, but I've wanted to kill him for some time since I realized he was a tribute. Now it's done I can focus purely on killing everyone else to win this."

It wasn't a good sign she had missed out the fact that Malachite could win alongside her but he did his best not to focus on that particular point.

"As a reward for holding off Duke and living to tell the tale, have your fun." She gestured to the body and an immediate sense of excitement once again filled him up. The same feeling he had felt chasing Caitrin, the same feeling after escaping the bear. He stepped forward and looked at Ismene, why was she letting him do this?

"He's dead, and I know it's not torture exactly but your eyes have barely left that blood. Have a little fun."

He nodded and a smile appeared on his face to match Ismene's. He unclipped the knife from his belt and crouched down at the body of Zephyr. The rain yesterday had washed away the blood from Cypra, but now as his knees sunk into the blood and his knife traced along the neck of Zephyr he realized he was about to get messy again. The thought made him cut straight away.

The flesh tore immediately under the blade and although there was no muffled scream to make this experience that much better there was still blood. When it trickled on his knife he wiped the blood all the way up his sleeve, dabbed it back into the wound as if it was a paintbrush and wiped it up his other sleeve.

He could feel Ismene's eyes on the back of his head but he was too focused on this. The blood was like paint and he wanted to paint his jumpsuit. His heart was beating faster and faster when he dabbed his fingers in the wound in his stomach. It was sticky and to most people probably disgusting but he remembered what he had done with Jayce and giggled on the spot. He wiped the blood across his chest then picked up the knife again.

This time he slashed across the chest, tearing away the jumpsuit and cutting into skin. More blood met his blade and once again he painted the white portion of the jumpsuit, matching the white to the red. He cut again and again, chest, stomach, legs, arms until his entire jumpsuit was sticky with the blood of dead Zephyr.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at the face of Ismene.

"Come on, we've got a tribute to chase." She nodded in the direction of where Duke had gone and Malachite stood up. His heart slowly decreased to the steady beat it was used to, and the moment left him when he clipped his knife back on. When they walked up the rocks he took one last look, the once fully intact Zephyr was now hacked at to such a degree it was hard to make out who he was.

"Thank you Ismene."

"Don't mention it. Next kill is mine for letting you do that."

Of course she'd had a reason for allowing him to do that to Zephyr but right now he didn't care. The blood on his jumpsuit was too beautiful to worry about anything else.

* * *

_**Jasper Apatite, 17 years old**_

Velvet was perched on a tree only a few feet away from Jasper, Julius on the tree behind. The water below was steady, no rain adding to it, causing it to rise further up the trees. The fish now seemed tired, they'd stopped diving through the air and were reduced to simply swimming around. Still, through the now steady water their teeth were visible and they looked terrifyingly sharp. All three knew the little girl must have been killed by the fish, it made the most sense. The other two would have surely killed the tribute if it had have been an attack.

For the first time in a while Velvet wasn't speaking. She seemed distant from the other two careers and for Jasper all she saw was a blessing finally. The girl hadn't stopped annoying her since she had joined the alliance during training. They'd helped each other, but that was because they were allies not friends. However she could see Julius looking over at her every few minutes or so, doubt and worry clear in his eyes. Jasper knew what he must be thinking, the thoughts of the rift in the alliance came back to Jasper once again.

When she looked at him again his eyes moved from Velvet's back at met her own eyes. She smiled and he returned it. Whatever happened the two of them would stick together, whether the alliance broke today or in a week's time she knew she had a friend in Julius.

"Are you two both ready, we're nearly there?"

Velvet turned to them and the sound of her voice actually surprised Jasper. Since they had been making their way back to the dome, for reasons Julius hadn't actually announced, Velvet had only focused on the way in front. Checking to make sure the trees were sturdy before beckoning them forward. The branch under Jasper's feet was shaking slightly, she actually felt like saying thanks when Velvet leapt to the next one so Jasper could move to another tree.

Julius soon followed and both of them nodded at Velvet. The trees were growing wider apart as they made their way closer to the dome. Jasper could see it rising in the sky and curving against the red sun. When the trees grew even wider apart Velvet froze and Jasper nearly fell from her own tree having gotten ready to jump.

"What, why are you stopping?"

"The water just stops, some kind of barrier."

Julius moaned slightly with the pain still in his shoulder and when he jumped to join Jasper he nearly shouted out with the agony still clear in his face. She wanted to help him but didn't know how so she let him jump to join Velvet. He studied the area in front and then turned to face Jasper.

"She's right, we can try and see if we can get through it somehow. If not we'll have to make our way going the long way round." Jasper nodded, and followed the two of them as they continued to jump forwards. It was a rather amazing sight seeing the water simply frozen in place, not spilling out to the flat ring of rock around the dome.

"I'll go first." Julius announced when they came to a halt.

"No, I will."

They had finally reached the end of the forest. The barrier might hurt them or even kill them, Jasper didn't want to see Julius risk his life when they could easily go another way. Julius was about to turn to argue with her when Velvet suddenly leapt from her space in the tree, tucked her legs in slightly and rolled forwards onto the rock as she passed through the barrier unharmed. When she stood up and turned to face them a small smile finally tugged on her lips. It was actually pleasing to see her smile for the first time in a while.

"I'll go next then." Julius smiled at Jasper before taking off into the air. He rolled like Velvet did and came up only slightly screwing his face with the pain in his shoulder. Jasper didn't want to waste anymore time, if she strained her ears she could almost hear the leaves rustling behind her, maybe more people were coming this way.

She jumped forwards and when she saw herself lowering to meet the ground she curved herself and rolled on impact to stop some of the blow. It still felt as if she had dislocated her shoulder but she shook the pain away and Velvet led them towards the dome, almost jogging to hurry it up.

Julius stepped only a little bit slower than Velvet to stay to the side of Jasper. His face leaned in towards her ear and she felt his breath tickle her neck.

"This is it."

Jasper felt her blood run cold. This is it. She knew it would come to this moment someday soon, but the realization that it was about to happen in a few minutes made everything seem so much more real. She'd seen death, she'd killed yet the career alliance breaking made it all even worse.

She felt Julius's hand meet hers and he squeezed it reassuringly.

"I knew the moment Velvet took the lead through the forest that she had a plan with Nikolai. Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you." His voice was still barely above a whisper and Velvet walked fast towards the dome doors as if she hadn't heard them. Jasper hoped she hadn't heard them.

"We'll take them out, together." She squeezed his hand and jogged to reach Velvet. When they reached the dome door Jasper felt her heart start to beat even faster.

The careers had been her safety net. The one and true way of ensuring her survival throughout the Games but it was only day five and they were about to be broken.

When she opened the door to the darkness of the dome and announced who it was she felt Julius's hand leave her own and reach for his sword.

This is it, she thought. The careers really are over.

* * *

_**Velvet DeLushe, 18 years old**_

The door hit the dome wall and Velvet led them into the darkness. There was no response from Nikolai, exactly like they had planned. It was best they didn't where his exact location was.

The light bulbs were no longer lit except for one that lit up the mouth of the Cornucopia, the dome was almost in complete darkness. This was going to work, the two of them wouldn't know what hit them.

"It's a bit dark in here." She said over her shoulder to Jasper and Julius. She heard them reply but barely cared to focus on what they were saying.

With each step she knew it was getting closer and closer to the attack. Nikolai was here somewhere, ready to pounce on them. Velvet didn't particularly hate Julius, in fact she didn't hate Jasper. But those two were hatching something, Velvet could see it and with Nikolai they had to stop them. It was unfortunate Shine had died, Velvet had liked her quite a bit but it was better this way. Shine might have managed to put a stop to the plan.

"Nikolai it's us!" She shouted once again. She was getting nearer and nearer to the Cornucopia when she felt something cold press to her throat. Hair tickled her cheeks as she felt the steel press into her skin and the tiniest tingle of pain spread through her.

"Don't move."

It was Jasper. Velvet felt like cursing, had she been so stupid not to realize that maybe the two of them had worked something out? Or was this their plan… how ironic that both plans had been unleashed at the same time.

"Nikolai I recommend announcing where you are and stepping into the light or Velvet here gets a nice cut in her throat!" Julius announced from somewhere behind Jasper.

How could this be happening? Their plan had been organized so well, what had she given away that they had spotted and worked out what they were up to? The knife was pressing a bit deeper into her throat drawing more blood when Nikolai stepped into the light.

His eyes looked cold and he clutched the morning star in his hand but he didn't step forward to help her.

"I knew something would happen, you're too smart Julius."

"Don't try and worm your way out of this. We've known that there was something up for a long time now."

Velvet did her best to stretch her hand down to her belt to unclip a knife but Jasper noticed this movement and twisted her arm.

"Don't even think about it." Her voice was full of hatred and for a second Velvet thought she might kill her right now but the knife remained only barely touching the skin.

"So what are you going to do now then, kill Velvet and then attack me?" Even now, with anger so clear in his eyes he smiled at the three of them. It was still so dark all around them, too dark. If somehow they could get away they could use that to their advantage.

"Who's to say we won't do that? Jasper could finish Velvet off right now and us two versus you… well that won't work out very well for you in the end." Julius's threats only made his smile grow and he started to swing his morning star, stepping forward into the darkness. Jasper's arm tensed and for a second Velvet really was worried Nikolai didn't care about her but still Jasper didn't try to kill her. Maybe she couldn't?

Maybe they'd make it out of this after all?

He took another step forward when Velvet saw a shadow move out from the darkness, and with a loud snap Nikolai slumped to the ground.

A cannon sounded and all Velvet could do was keep her eyes fixed on the lifeless body of the career who could have saved her. Her heart was beating quickly… he was dead… he was dead… how could he be dead?

She felt the knife loosen against her neck and wasted no time in elbowing Jasper in the stomach and running forward. The shadow was huge, and she realized it must be Sterling.

The giant's face was completely shrouded in the darkness and he stepped over Nikolai's body as if he didn't care. Velvet looked down at Nikolai for the final time, the urge to fall down and cry nearly overtaking her but she pushed it aside and ran forward. He lunged at her but she ducked under his arms and nearly tripped over Nikolai's leg. She grabbed hold of the morning star and managed to pull it up in time to swing it at Sterling who had turned to face her.

She prayed for Jasper or Julius to kill him whilst his back was turned but all she could see was Julius whispering something in Jasper's ear. They were hoping Sterling would kill Velvet… she knew it. Anger pushed aside the will to cry and when Sterling hit away the spiked end of the weapon she stepped forward to go back to her two previous allies but stopped at the sight of Nikolai.

He had died trying to help her. It hadn't seemed like it but he knew Jasper wouldn't kill Velvet. Now he was dead. Instead of running forwards she turned and sprinted towards the door.

When she looked back she could hear Julius calling for Jasper to hurry up. Velvet wanted so badly to chase them and kill them, or to go back and kill Sterling but she carried on; her boots beating harshly against the white rock as she bolted into the white forest.

The branches cut into her face as she carried on running; ignoring everything else but the way in front and how fast she was going. The careers were over with a simple snap of the neck. Nikolai was now dead and the sun was finally starting to set.

When she finally rested in the branches of a tree and Nikolai's face filled the black sky she felt like crying. Now she was all alone, even when her section partner's face was the next one to appear all she could think about was Nikolai. He was now dead, the careers were over and Sterling had control over the dome.

Everything had changed.

* * *

**Remember, PM me if you are interested to submit a tribute for the next one xD District 10 remember guys xD**

* * *

_**Zephyr Garnet**_

_**Nikolai Demetriev**_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D**


	27. Darkness

**If you haven't already please PM me if you are interested in submitting a tribute for District 10's Games. I still have plenty of spaces and I am not making any decisions yet anyway.**

**That aside I hope you enjoy this chapter! I wasn't going to update today but I was motivated to write so I got the POV's all done!**

**Enjoy ;D**

* * *

_**Iridium Proditae, 17 years old**_

The opening in the trees was only a few metres in front of Iridium and Sparkle. The red water below was still full of the tiny deadly fish, and it shone even brighter with the sun's red rays hitting upon the surface. Sparkle had her back against the tree, Iridium had her eyes fixed on the sleeping girl.

Finally it was good to see her peacefully sleeping, after Caitrin had died she'd squirmed and nearly fallen in with the fish and met the same fate as Caitrin had.

Thinking about the small girl sent a sharp pain shooting through her chest. She had been such a sweet young girl yet daring and full of energy for someone in the Arena. Caitrin had been afraid yet didn't like to show it and Iridium respected her for that. She had after all been the one to convince Iridium to ally with someone. She'd be thankful to the little thirteen year old until the end, she was happy to be with Sparkle. She was a good ally, and for the first time she actually cared about helping someone else win alongside herself.

She just couldn't lose her. She'd lost Alise and Ania and they hadn't even been her allies, then Caitrin fell and the tears had easily come to her eyes and met the watery depths below. If Sparkle were to fall now… she knew she was on the edge, that happening might just push her completely over ruining her chances of winning. Sparkle had to win.

"Iridium?" Sparkle's eyelids fluttered open and Iridium leaned forward on her own branch. Sparkle smiled at her and rubbed her eyes. They both stunk, both were filthy even if it had rained two days ago but neither cared. After all they had now reached the ring of rocks around the dome, they'd be going in today.

"Don't worry Sparkle."

"What time is it?"

Iridium looked up at the sky, it had barely risen yet the Arena was still a bright red to match the trees and water.

"Early morning."

Sparkle nodded and crawled along her branch, Iridium's own tree was barely a few metres apart and with a stretch of her arm she managed to pull herself onto the branch to join Iridium. The girl's hair was tangled and when she edged even closer it fell in her face.

"Sorry." Sparkle's face flushed red and laughed. It was good to see her smiling. Iridium moved over slightly, her leg dangling over the branch to allow more room. Sparkle moved along slightly and rested her head back against the bark, her eyes fixed on the sky above.

"We're doing it today aren't we?"

Sparkle had been quiet about their plan. Iridium knew she didn't want to risk it, partly for herself but mainly because Iridium knew if she was to fall Sparkle would break down. She'd already lost two allies, she couldn't lose another.

"It's best to strike in the morning, maybe we'll catch them off guard."

"But Nikolai fell, what happens if the careers aren't even in the dome anymore?"

Seeing Nikolai's face in the sky hadn't brought a smile on Iridium or Sparkle's face. A career dead was good, but it wasn't enough to make them smile and laugh. Sparkle sighed and turned her body so she was sitting on the branch, both her legs dangling over.

"It's different to what we see on TV."

Iridium frowned and moved her body so she was sitting next to her, her hand found Sparkle's and she gave it a squeeze. Everything she'd tried to push herself to do, work alone and take down the careers in a single fight was breaking because of this girl and she wasn't even angry about it. They would fight the careers today, but the want to be alone… it had gone.

"In the District it seems like just a tv show, even if we know what it really is at home we never truly understand it."

Sparkle smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Come on, let's go get us a dome."

Iridium laughed and followed Sparkle as she jumped to the next tree and jumped forwards.

"Wait Sparkle!"

Iridium thought she might hit whatever was keeping the water still but she simply rolled and landed safely on the rocks. Iridium followed on and dived in the air. The rocks were rising to greet her and she copied exactly what Sparkle had done and curled inwards to roll across. When the rocks came even closer her heart quickened, she'd mistimed it.

Her legs hit the ground and she rolled but agony broke out along her leg and before even Sparkle could reach her she felt herself going dizzy with the pain. Her vision was blacking out as she gazed down at her leg, the skin was torn and the small shape of a bone was jutting out. The very sight of her broken leg made her throw up and when Sparkle saw what had happened yesterday's light dinner joined Iridium's on the rocks.

"I-It's gonna be okay." Her voice was catching with each syllable, Iridium could already hear the sobs that hadn't even left her mouth yet. The pain was too much, black spots blurred her vision as her head went round and round.

When Sparkle tore off the sleeve of her jumpsuit and pressed it to the leg only a small fraction of the fabric grazed over the bone and she screamed. Iridium felt the tears fall without even trying to hold them back. Only two minutes ago she could have won… but now her chances were over.

"Iridium we have to go!"

The panic in Sparkle's voice made Iridium's vision return to normal if only for a minute. She could hear no footsteps, only her breath coming out raspy and Sparkle pulling out a sword.

"What is it?" Iridium managed to make out.

"Something dark."

There was a loud shriek, something so inhuman and animalistic that Iridium shoved her hands over her ears and closed her eyes tight. How could this be happening? A broken leg… and some creature.

When she opened her eyes again, there was nothing but a bloody hand lying next to her leg and a cannon rang out from the speakers.

Sparkle was… gone? Iridium didn't know what to think, or what to believe. Everything went black, the pain in her leg reaching new heights as she collapsed back against the rocks.

* * *

_**Duke Pacino, 17 years old**_

His feet kept the constant beat against the rocks as he carried on running. The gap where he had slept last night was now far into the distance, the top of the dome only visible against the red sky. The rocks stretched further away ending at what seemed to be a slope.

All he wanted to do was run away, run as fast as possible. Ismene and Malachite must be after him, he knew it. Those two would never let him just get away after killing Zephyr.

The very thought of his ally made him freeze where he stood. He should have done something to help, or done something to at least avenge him but all that had happened was that he had ran away from Malachite as fast as he could like a coward.

Seeing his face in the sky had made it that much worse. All his allies were now gone, killed by other tributes leaving him to face the Arena alone. Maybe they were in a more peaceful place, but it still didn't make things any easier. Facing the remaining tributes alone, the other horrors waiting to be unleashed by the Gamemakers made a sweat come to his brow.

He finally found the courage to keep on going although his speed was much slower. Either side of him where the rocks changed to a river and trees it was quiet, not a tribute or mutt in sight. His foot caught in a crack in the rocks and he almost lost his balance and toppled over but Duke managed to stay upright and ran further up the slope of rocks.

The rocks going up seemed to eventually slope downwards into something in the distance. Whatever it was couldn't be good, but nothing in the Arena ever was. Rex was probably having the time of his life back in the District, Duke thought. Watching his older brother face such struggles, face such heartache and difficulty must have him on the edge of his seat.

He was now down to the final ten, he knew he could do this. Only eight more deaths then he could return home… only to be put back into the Arena again in a year's time. Looking around at everything, the rocks, the trees, the river and the burning blood sun and knowing that he'd have to face something like this again if he were to win made the prospect of victory less sweet. He'd never wanted that victors spot back at home but being reaped and forced into the Arena he wasn't going to give up so easily, he still didn't want to give up but after everything he'd been through. The thought of doing it all over again, with new allies and new enemies and a new Arena made him want to give up on the spot.

The thing that kept him going, the one thing that forced him to keep pumping his legs against the rocks and take him towards the slope leading downwards into darkness was the thought of Rex at home awaiting the joyous moment of his brother's death and the sweet face of Gabriel who had believed in him enough to come and say goodbye. He'd do it to prove Rex wrong, and stay true to what Gabriel believed in.

With newfound determination in his gut all the sadness about what had happened was repressed deeper into his mind and he ran twice as fast up the rocks. The opening was only a few metres away, the red sun only lit up the first chamber but deeper than that it was completely in pitch black. Darker than the dome's surface and darker than the inside of the dome.

Duke paused just on the top of the slope, his eyes locked down in the first chamber. The Gamemakers could have put all sorts of danger underground. For all he knew there could be a tribute in one of those chambers, waiting for someone to pass them so they could pounce and kill them.

For a second he looked around either side and turned his body to walk into the white forest but behind him just when he turned he caught a glimpse of someone and bolted into the first chamber. From underground he could barely see anything except the small opening lit up with the red. The tribute who had been coming this way hadn't been looking his direction so hopefully they would pass.

Maybe it was Ismene and Malachite? The chances of either of them or both following him made perfect sense, they had killed Zephyr. They'd want to finish the job of killing the last member of the alliance completely. Little Alise and Ania killed by careers, Zephyr finally defeated by his rival and now Duke to fall by their hands as well.

Either way, whether it was them or not he turned to the darkness and began to walk to the next chamber. His eyes could see nothing in front and with his arms held out he felt around the walls. The sudden blindness made him think of Alise again. Is this how she felt? How awful it must have been rising into the Arena not being able to see anything at all… maybe it was best she died. At least it was a quick death, she didn't have to endure anything Duke had had to. The red and white was so simplistic yet so evil. A pure colour mixed with the colour of blood and death. It was sickening.

He carried on walking, his hands helping him as they felt along the walls, occasionally in some chambers there was a torch bolted into the wall that would guide him through the next chamber or two but the flickering flames eventually died out and he was plunged into darkness once again. The lack of anyone's footsteps but his own made him feel the slightest bit more hopeful that he was alright, at least whoever he had seen had not followed him into these underground chambers.

"You're okay Duke. You're okay." He whispered to himself. He could feel his heart beating fast, his breath catching in his throat every time he came across one of the torches. For now he was alright, but how long that would last he had no idea. Under here there could be anything, it was only a matter of time until he found out what.

* * *

_**Ismene Silas, 16 years old**_

Malachite had his hands to his jumpsuit, spreading the blood around as if he was canvas. It was a disturbing sight, Ismene had allowed him his fun as a reward for holding off Duke but she hadn't expected him to go that far as to paint himself with Zephyr's blood. It made her smile thinking of that boy dead. Their rivalry had been fun for her and to him it made him angry which made it even more fun. The only regret she had was not playing with him enough, making him cry and weep and beg for mercy would have been much more fun but with Duke there it just wasn't possible.

Still, as much as it pained her to say she was in debt to Malachite for holding Duke off long enough so she could exact her punishment on Zephyr for trying to take her down. At least the blood on his sleeves, chest and stomach was enough to keep him quiet and silently dabbing away at the red as they walked up the rocks. There had been no moaning or whining or anything immature of the sort come out from his mouth.

Duke was around here somewhere, Malachite knew all too well that Ismene was going to get him. Malachite had got Cypra, Ismene had got Zephyr and Malachite had had his fun with Zephyr's corpse. It was her turn to now get something again. Malachite knew Duke was hers and for once she was pleased with the boy for how he had accepted that. No moaning whatsoever.

The pitch black opening was just in front of them again. The bear was no doubt under there, and Duke too. He may have thought she hadn't seen him but even with her eyes on Malachite who had been trailing behind she had sensed him there. Maybe it was his fear, that would be good to see in those underground chambers. Perhaps she'd get her fun finally with a begging and pleading Duke.

"Do we really have to go down there?"

Not again.

Ismene turned to face Malachite and the grin disappeared completely off her face. His hands were now by his side covered with blood and his face was screwed up in that annoying little childish way he had demonstrated too often in the Arena.

"Duke is down there. We're at the final ten, the only way to ensure we win is if we get rid of the other tributes."

"Oh so it's we now is it?"

"What are you on about?"

Malachite's now annoying moaning face had turned to one that showed his infamous grin. The problem he was posing now came flooding back to Ismene. They were so close to the finale and those two victor spots but she highly doubted she could share the title of victor with Malachite.

"For a while now you've been acting as if out of us two it would only be you winning this thing."

"Don't be stupid. We'll both get there now stop acting like a baby and follow me." Ismene turned on the spot and began the walk down the slope. The chambers were different to what they had been earlier, now torches with blazing fires on one end were screwed tight to the walls every ten or so chambers apart.

Malachite seemed to quieten down at this which was a good thing. At least he couldn't moan about how dark it was. The thought of the bear still being down here brought a chill to Ismene and made even her worry but she did her best not to show any sign of fear in front of Malachite. He'd just use that to annoy her even further.

They stepped into another chamber and Malachite slipped on a rock. Ismene laughed at his squeal and watched as the pebble kicked across the chamber and rebounded off a wall into a chamber to their left covered in darkness. There was a tiny noise and she froze on the spot.

"What was that?" Malachite was up on his feet and staring into the darkness of the next chamber with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"It sounded human." Ismene stepped through, ignoring what Malachite was saying and felt her foot brush against something. There was a shout and before whoever it was could react Ismene grabbed down and started pulling. Her victim struggled but Ismene held them down until they were pulled back into the lit chamber. Duke squirmed under her grip and when he realized who was looking down at him he kicked out and bolted upwards.

Malachite was on him within an instant and pushed him to the ground. He brought out a knife but Ismene rushed over and hit it away as fast as she could.

"He's mine."

Malachite snarled at her and backed off into a corner. Ismene took out her own jagged knife now dyed with the blood of Zephyr. Duke looked both sides but Malachite followed his eyesight and blocked one entrance whilst Ismene went to block another.

"Hello Duke, nice to see you again."

"Just hurry up and do it, none of this playful crap."

Ismene laughed and stepped closer.

"Now now. A girl needs her fun." Ismene slashed at his arm and giggled at the sound of his scream. The blood dripped down his skin and splashed against the rocky ground. She cut him again on the other arm before twisting the blade in the wound eliciting another shriek of pain.

Over Duke's shoulder she could see Malachite looking at Duke's back with a grin on his stupid little face. Whatever he was planning Ismene wouldn't let it happen.

"I'm going to have to cut this short." She raised her knife and slashed at his throat but before her knife even met flesh there was a groan, a spray of blood against her face and a thud as Duke fell to the ground with a knife in his back.

A cannon sounded and Malachite was grinning down at the dead body of Duke. Ismene could hear her heart thudding hard in her chest.

He'd stolen her kill. Her rightful kill. Maybe she was being childish but Malachite had a fascination with toys and a child always got punished when they stole someone else's little toy.

"Don't give me that loo-" His mouth froze, his eyes rolled in the back of his head as her knife lodged into his chest. Like with Duke he coughed up a spray of blood and another cannon sounded.

For the first time as Ismene gazed down at her dead ally's lifeless body she felt free. Malachite had been more of a burden then helpful and when she stepped lightly over his body and back the way she had came she started to laugh, the noises echoing off the chamber walls.

He deserved it. He'd stolen her kill.

* * *

_**Sterling "Mammoth" Milano, 18 years old**_

He could still hear the crack of Nikolai's neck every time he glanced over at the space where his body had fallen. There had been no blood which Mammoth was happy about, and no weapon to look at to remind him of what he'd done yesterday but he had his hands. His bare hands had snapped the career's neck and now the dome was his.

It was pitch black except for the tiny light emitting off the only light bulb that wasn't smashed. Mammoth bandaged his hand up from where he'd sliced open his skin on a shard of glass. The weapons and other supplies Nikolai had been guarding were now his. He had the dome, the centre of the Arena and more supplies than anyone else yet it still wasn't enough.

He'd never be content until he had his victory. It wasn't a glory thing, neither was it to ensure his secret reasons came true. This was about him winning to ensure those who had died near him and the one person he had killed would not have died for nothing. If he died, Coralie would have been slain for protecting someone who would have died anyway. It was not the way it was going to go.

Tony was probably happy now, with Nikolai now dead he had finally killed someone on his list. Meaghan was dead, a few days past her face had been in the sky but there were still three more names. If they crossed his path… he wasn't sure what he would do. Killing back at the district for his gang hadn't given him second thoughts but ever since he'd stepped into the Arena that's all that had been plaguing his mind. It was true what they said, the Arena really did change you.

Now that he had the centre his plan of just waiting for the tributes to come to him could now work. He'd targeted the dome because he had to get the careers and with the snap of Nikolai's neck he had succeeded in destroying their alliance. With no career alliance left anyone could win this. Today three had died, he was that much closer to winning.

Mammoth stood up and shoved the list back in his pocket. The weapon pile was half shrouded in darkness and half in the light. He pulled out a sword that felt comfortable in his hand, his fingers moulding perfectly round the handle and he walked into the darkness. It was better than sitting down waiting for the Gamemakers to do something. Besides, all he was going to do was stare up at the sky to see who died and have a quick scan of the area. He was not in the right frame of mind for sleep. It was hard to see the door, he was blocking the only light source of the dome so he used his hands to find the curve of the wall and guide himself along until his fingers found the door handle.

He threw it open to be greeted by a cool whip of cold night air. The sun was gone and the moon seemed even brighter and closer than it had on day one. His jumpsuit was stuck to his skin caused by a mixture of sweat and rain, he knew his face was cut and dirty but he didn't care for appearances. If he looked like a savage then so be it, he'd killed, his appearance fit the part.

The anthem played out of the speakers and Mammoth craned his neck upwards to gaze at the sky. The first face was Sparkle, her messy hair framing a face lit up with a smile. It was sad she was gone, but Mammoth hadn't spoken to her. Still she had a family and friends who would be crying right now. That made it worse.

The next face was Duke. As usual his face looked conflicted, half a smile and half a frown. Like with Sparkle the boy meant nothing to him but he'd done nothing to hurt him or Coralie. The final face was Malachite and Mammoth actually felt happy to see the lunatic's face in the sky. The little kid had played them all and rather well. He would have killed Coralie if he hadn't have gotten there quickly. At least someone like him was gone, people who enjoyed the Games were not fit to win. Yet those who refused to never play never won, it all came down to who could kill.

He lowered his eyes as the seal faded and saw the shape of someone lying on the rocks ahead of him. He raised his sword defensively and edged closer and closer. With each step he could see that whoever it was wasn't dead but definitely not conscious. Blonde hair fell down from her face and when he stood over her he recognized the tribute as Iridium.

Her face was pale and when Mammoth caught sight of what had happened to her leg and the shredded hand lying by the bone he felt like being sick. He didn't know whose hand it was but he kicked it away and watched it disappear into the darkness. Iridium looked on the verge of death, a sweat was causing her fringe to stick to her pale forehead and her leg looked like it might become infected.

The girl had been tough, was probably still tough and Tony had put her name down on the list but looking down at the broken girl he knew he couldn't kill her. Iridium wasn't like the careers, she was only someone who had been reaped who was a fighter.

Before he even realized what he was doing Iridium was in his arms and he was walking back to the dome. Why he wanted to help her he didn't know. With Coralie gone he had sworn he'd fight it out alone but there could be two victor spots and Iridium definitely deserved one of them and Mammoth was determined to get the other one.

Iridium was still unconscious when he laid her down by the Cornucopia, he brushed her hair away from her face and positioned her leg so it wasn't hitting against anything. It looked horrible and he knew when she woke up he'd have to look after her but he didn't care. He had the dome, he had the weapons and had the determination to win this. Only five more had to die. He was so close.

* * *

**Once again, please PM me if you want to submit! :D**

* * *

_**Sparkle Rose**_

_**Duke Pacino**_

_**Malachite Kiraly**_

* * *

**If Sparkle's death was quite confusing and sudden what happened to her will later be discovered so don't worry, it was a mutt but you're probably wondering what it actually was xD**


	28. Chilling

**Thank you to Anla'shok for reminding me about sponsors. I feel like a complete idiot, I can't believe that actually left my mind. I've added that back into this chapter, but from the next story onwards I promise to actually be intelligent and remember that key part of the Games. So yeah, thanks Anla!**

**Anyway once again I will let you all know that I am still accepting submissions. I haven't got enough yet, and in fact I am not giving anyone a definite yes until this story is over and I look over them all properly and make my decisions so please if you haven't already submit ;) I still need both males and females but more females would be appreciated! So yeah PM me for the form!**

**Anyway this is the last chapter that has four POV's. From the next one onwards there is only three! Enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

_**Jasper Apatite, 17 years old**_

Where the sun should have risen in the sky, the red was still black and the moon grew dimmer and dimmer by the minute. Jasper had her arm linked with Julius, her head rested against his shoulder. The air was colder than it had been the entire time and the only source of warmth was the two of them exchanging body heat. Julius's arms were warm and with one wrapped round her shoulders she felt comfortable.

The water from the red forest hadn't flooded across the boulders; the red rocks were black to mirror the night sky. Their footsteps were even louder against the rocks with no noise either side. Every morning birds had come out from their nests to sing songs to one another but everything was in complete silence except for their footsteps and the sound of them breathing. With each breathe they took the air turned to a cool steam in front of their mouths. Jasper for the first time felt truly helpless.

She had Julius still and there was no denying he would protect her no matter what happened, but the careers had now disbanded with the snap of Nikolai's neck. They no longer had the dome, their supplies were dwindling having been stupid enough to believe they could stock up once returning to the dome and the toughest competitor was still alive.

Julius had taken Nikolai's death well but the loss of the central dome had seriously put a damper on his mood. Jasper could feel how tense he was and for the most part of their journey since Nikolai had died and Velvet had escaped they'd been in total silence. With anyone else she would have welcomed it, but with Julius it made her feel uneasy. He'd had the strongest alliance behind him and now it was all gone because Velvet and Nikolai had been plotting against him and Jasper.

Thinking about the girl who got away made Jasper angry. If they were to take out anyone next she hoped it would be her. If she hadn't been plotting with Nikolai they'd have the dome, Nikolai would still be alive and the chances of them winning would have been much higher.

There seemed to be nothing in the distance except for more rocks piled higher and higher. The water to their side was still teeming to the brim with sharp toothed fish but Jasper was thankful that they had not managed to get on the rocks. At least they were safe for now.

The wind picked up as they clambered over the highest boulder they'd come across and Julius's arm tightened around her. Above now in the dark sky she could see grey clouds coming together blocking out all but a tiny slither of the moon plunging them into a darkness to match the dome.

The light cast across Julius's face and illuminated his features. His eyes were dark, his lips pursed together and she could tell he was thinking.

There was only seven left, only five more tributes had to die for them to return home as victors. It was getting closer and closer and the prospect of winning didn't seem as impossible as it had before. Even with the careers they'd had their doubts but with five to go… Jasper actually smiled at the odds.

"We should sit down, the rocks just keep going."

Hearing Julius speak made Jasper jump slightly causing her to knock his arm off. She could feel her cheeks going warm and smiled nervously at the sight of Julius staring down at her.

What was this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach? Julius was just a friend and yet recently she'd felt a lot closer to him. Maybe she was just happy that she had a friend yet must be causing Beryl a lot of pain. The thought of that monster squirming at the sight of his supposed girlfriend getting close to another guy made her smile.

But still, she could feel her stomach going all funny with each passing second just being with him. Did she like him?

Romances in the Arena were stupid, but now that they were nearing the end maybe it wasn't so stupid to believe that something could happen. They could win together… maybe they could be together?

Her brow furrowed with the conflicting thoughts rushing through her head. There was no way Julius felt the same way, sometimes she got the feeling she was more of a burden then a friend but yet he was still always there to protect her.

"Sure, just here?"

"Might as well." He smiled at her but his heart wasn't in it. These days spent in the Arena had been harder than she could ever have imagined. Volunteering now seemed a stupid idea, but yet a part of her was glad. Without volunteering and without these Games she would never have gotten to know and become close to someone like Julius. As they sat down she felt how cold the rocks were almost instantly and shivered. Julius once again wrapped his arm round her shoulders and pulled her in closer.

She could feel the blush forming on her cheeks and in the darkness she could even see Julius go slightly red but she did her best to push away the funny feeling in the pit of her stomach and looked to the sky.

The grey clouds were surely rain clouds, they certainly matched the colour of the rain clouds that had flooded the river and swept through the trees. Yet there was something unsettling about them, maybe it was the fact that they were so close to the finale and the idea of the Gamemakers wanting the tributes all close together even more so than they had been seemed possible…it made sense after all.

A lot had gone down since the bloodbath, these had been a quick Games but the Capitol must be loving all the action. They always did love a Games full of a lot of death, betrayal and alliance changes. They were like little children when it came to watching The Hunger Games.

As her eyes settled on her lap she heard the famous beeping sound and saw the white parachute falling from the sky, the only colour of white visible for as far as she could see. Even the white of her jumpsuit had dulled.

Julius snatched it up and opened the silver canister. Inside he took out two knives with extremely jagged edges and a plastic bag of bread rolls. A white note was folded in half but she couldn't see it when she looked over his shoulder. She felt his back muscles tense up as he put it down then he turned to look at her.

There was something in his eyes that made her heart beat faster and harder but she had no time to think on it. His lips were pressed up against hers almost instantly. She lost herself to the kiss.

* * *

_**Iridium Proditae, 17 years old**_

Caitrin's white blonde hair framed her torn cheeks. Blood seeped from wounds that met the bone and her tears mixed with the red. Her eyes were wide open, full of the laughter that complimented the grin on her face. Iridium had Caitrin resting on her legs, the jumpsuit torn to shreds and so much skin missing hanging in tatters or left to digest in the fish's stomachs.

All around her the room was pure white light, when she looked to the sky the red sun of the Arena had been replaced with a sun of such a bright white that her eyes started to burn. When she looked back down her heart nearly burst from her chest at the sight of Caitrin's eyes. The blue irises had merged with the pupils and turned a deep black. Her eyeballs started to sink in, deeper and deeper into their sockets leaving nothing but the empty black holes. The grin remained stuck on her face yet her skin started to peel away, turning to millions and millions of light flakes that floated in an imaginary breeze. What was left of Caitrin was nothing but her gentle skeleton yet her lips remained stuck on the skull, still twisted up in that smile she had died with.

Iridium could feel her own tears brimming in the corner of her eyes as everything around her twisted and turned into a vortex of black and white spirals. Caitrin's bones turned to dust, the lips being the last thing to fade as the scene around her changed to what looked like hell.

The ceiling was nothing but cobwebs of the finest silk, draping down walls that dripped with blood. The floor around was pure black. Iridium opened her mouth to scream but where her lips should have been only skin could be felt.

Sparkle stood in front of her looking down at her, her eyes wide open with terror. Iridium looked at her leg and realized it was bent at an impossible angle, a white bit of bone jutting out yet she felt no pain. Her lips opened and her finger pointed to something behind Iridium yet when she tried to turn her body did nothing.

"Something dark." Her voice was nothing but a low growl before something like a shadow passed straight through Iridium plunging her into what felt like an icy shower. There was an animalistic scream and where Sparkle had once stood all that remained was a shredded hand that rolled to her leg. Iridium felt where the skin that should have been her mouth and tried to tear through to find her lips. She felt her heart beating faster and faster as the scene yet again changed. Sweat began to pour down her forehead and the pain in her leg began to start and grow and grow.

Where Sparkle's hand had been a sword handle now lay still and she realized she was now in the dome. Her head was rested up against the golden surface of the Cornucopia. She clamped her eyes shut, shaking her head willing whatever horrors were about to come to her would vanish before she could see them.

Something touched her forehead and she jolted back, her heart leaping into her throat as agony shot through her leg. When she looked up Sterling pulled his arm away and kept his eyes rooted on her face, his mouth firmly shut.

Her hand shot through the air towards the sword but that sudden movement caused another wave of agony through her leg and for a second she felt as if she would pass out. Or was she already passed out? Last thing she remembered was the rocks, the forest and something screaming. Sparkle was dead? … She couldn't be.

Sterling stepped closer towards her. The giant being only a few metres away made Iridium wish she was in a dream, when she brought her fingers to her lips she prayed only the soft pink flesh of her face would be there but she felt her upper lip and then the lower lip and moved back as Mammoth stepped forwards again.

"Don't move, your leg won't heal for some time."

She looked down at her leg, Sterling had bandaged it up but the bone was still sticking up. Unless she won soon or the Capitol helped her out she knew it would grow infected. The sight of her bone being outside her leg made her feel like throwing up but she pushed it down and looked back up at Sterling.

"Why did you help me?"

The real question on her mind, the one thing tugging at her to be released was about Sparkle but she knew the answer already… the truth would only be too painful.

"There's me, you, Jasper and Julius, Tyrian, Velvet and Ismene. I want to win, and out of the others you are the only other person who deserves it. That's why." His blunt and straight to the point attitude made Iridium think very much of herself. Having someone like Sterling protecting her, making sure she won alongside him was the best deal in her current situation.

The image of Caitrin's skeleton turning to dust and Sparkle disappearing in an attack of darkness came to her almost instantly. Sterling couldn't turn out like that… she didn't like him but out of the others he had just listed he definitely deserved to win the most.

"I'm not in much of a state to fight."

"Don't worry. They'll come to us eventually." He sounded so sure about it and yet his confidence made her more than certain that they would eventually come to the dome.

She didn't want to ally with Sterling. She didn't want any more allies with Sparkle and Caitrin gone, even Alise and Ania who had died a week ago but only five to go and she could win.

The agony came upon her again and she slammed her eyes shut. Sterling walked round the Cornucopia and disappeared into the darkness surrounding her. The biggest and strongest ally on her side, five left to go until she could win… it all seemed like it really could happen. She really could win this thing.

* * *

_**Tyrian Aquila, 18 years old**_

The tree in front was barely a few metres away. Tyrian bent his legs and leapt into the air landing firmly on the centre of the branch. Since throwing the knife and being the cause of Caitrin's death he'd been jumping from tree to tree and just when he thought the top of the slope was getting nearer to the end it seemed to just keep going on and on.

The red sun had turned to nothing but black behind clouds thick and grey. The sight of the clouds made Tyrian remember the day the river flooded over the rocks and swept through the trees. When Iridium had shot the arrow at him, Sparkle and Caitrin had joined her up the tree and with a badly thrown knife Caitrin had been hit off the tree and left to the fish below.

He hadn't meant to kill her. Iridium was the real threat, if he had taken down Iridium Caitrin would have most likely fled alongside Sparkle. But he'd taken that chance away from her by plunging the knife into her shoulder and watching her topple to the red water below. Not only was Caitrin now dead but Sparkle was too.

The one tribute he had tried to target with that knife was the one tribute who was still alive out of that alliance. The thought of being in the final seven, only five deaths to go until victory made him feel proud but the ants flashed back into his mind, the piercing scream of Meaghan as they burnt her leg to the bone and the kiss Tyrian had planted on her forehead. Then came the river, the trees and the water and the youngest tribute falling to the waters to be ripped apart.

The worst thing was her cannon hadn't even sounded quickly enough as he had jumped from tree to tree up the slope to avoid any retaliation from Iridium and Sparkle. It must have been a slow, agonizing death and that made the guilt bite through him ten times harder.

There was nothing he could have done for Meaghan, Tyrian would do the same thing over and over if it came down to it but it was his fault that a thirteen year old girl was dead and as he leapt to the next tree in front her face with that white blonde hair flashed before his eyes and he almost missed the branch and fell to the fish below.

A fitting end, he thought. The fish had ended Caitrin's life and the fish might well end his own life. Maybe it was karma coming back round to finish him off, maybe he did deserve it but right now he wanted to win more so than ever and with only five to go the idea of victory actually seemed possible. He wondered what his parents must be thinking right now. His mother had been a very distant woman but the fact he had volunteered had made her so proud. Would she be cheering him on right now? Sable with her psychotic ways almost reminded him of Meaghan… would she have accepted what he had done to Meaghan, simply leaving her to her demise? Cereus must hate him right now, everything he'd done in the Arena and even in the Capitol was the complete opposite of what he would have done. He'd been playful to the point of winding up the careers so much that they branded him one of the biggest targets, he'd ditched his ally to be killed by mutated ants and then killed a thirteen year old girl. He really must hate him.

But it was his dad that really made him worry. Was he proud of Tyrian for everything he'd done? Or disgraced by what he'd committed? The whole of District One knew who he was purely because of his family name, would his father be ashamed? The only way to know for sure was winning, and winning he had to do.

The next tree in front was closer, he did his best to push all thoughts of his home life to the back of his mind and leapt forwards. He misjudged it slightly and started to plummet downwards a little too early but he had learned not to panic and stretched his arms to the branch, wrapped them round the bark and pulled himself up until he was safely perched on the branch.

When he looked up the slope he almost punched the tree with fury. It was a never ending hill of tree after tree after tree. The darkness above made it harder to see further up the slope but he could tell that there was no end. He'd keep going until the Gamemakers decided he was too safe and do something to make his life a living hell. Changing how light or dark it was, adding fish mutts and giant ants and flooding the forest would definitely not be the end of what they had up their sleeves. If he was to die he hoped it would be a by a tribute's hand, at least he'd have a chance to fight them off. Caitrin had been helpless… Meaghan had been too.

The next tree was easy to jump to, his hands scraped up splinters which gently pierced his skin but he ignored the pain and carried on to the next tree. As his feet landed firmly on the branch something white touched his nose and a shiver ran down his spine.

When he looked up more of the white melted on impact against his skin. The white was slowly lighting up the forest again but it was making everything that much colder. It took him a few more minutes to realize as the white started to fall even harder that it was snowing.

Snow was a rare occurrence in District One. It had only happened once or twice in his lifetime but despite the fact of how beautiful it looked he knew there was nothing good to come about this. The Gamemakers would not just fill the Arena with snow if there wasn't something behind it all to make the tributes suffer.

Despite how cold he was feeling, even more so now than ever he carried up the slope. The snow melted each time it touched him but below the waters were starting to freeze. Soon enough he'd be able to walk if it froze over completely. The thought of getting off these never ending trees and actually walking brought a smile to his face. But until then he jumped to the next tree as more snow began to fall.

* * *

_**Velvet DeLushe, 18 years old**_

The white trees looked even whiter as the snow fell down like a blizzard. Velvet pulled the sleeves of her jumpsuit over her bare arms that were covered with goosebumps.

When the snow began to fall at first it had been a relief to see the darkness turning back into light, the snowdrops were like tiny little lights falling to quell the dark but each one was like tiny little icy needles on her skin. The snow certainly was beautiful, it covered the twigs and the leaves in a blanket of white within a few hours and even now when the moon came out in front of the clouds illuminating everything she still could appreciate how beautiful the Arena really looked.

But when the cold had first arrived she knew the jumpsuit wouldn't be enough, her skin was turning blue and the air in front of her was like a mist with each breath she took. Then night came and the usual chill that accompanied this particular time made the cold even worse.

No matter how beautiful the trees looked covered with the pure white snow the chill was so deep she could feel it in her bones with each shiver that overtook her body. The little seat like space that had been carved into one of the trees was where she now sat, her head against the bark of the tree. Her hair was tangled and drenched against her hair, white flakes still glistening in the blonde strands. There was no more sleeve to pull over her arms, the cold still crept through the fabric and attacked her skin.

The chill swept down her neck and bit in to each and every part of her body. If she didn't get warmth soon, either tonight or tomorrow she knew this cold would be the death of her.

She pulled her knees up from the snowy forest floor and tucked them into her body bringing her arms round to cradle them. Velvet pulled the top of her jumpsuit further up her neck yet nothing seemed to be working. The beauty was impossible to acknowledge and when her eyelids slowly fluttered shut in an attempt to sleep and she squirmed to find a comfortable position the cold attacked in an instant wave and she sat up shivering.

The clouds were slowly growing whiter and whiter as the snow grew heavier and colder. The moon shone bright over the dome and for the first time between the gaps in the clouds she could actually see tiny little stars peppered across the sky. It was as if the Gamemakers were finally bringing out the beauty in the Arena yet doing it in such a way that it was going to kill them. At least there seemed to be no tributes in this particular area.

Sterling was no doubt still residing in the dome, only an idiot would give up the central point of the Arena. Julius and Jasper had barely escaped from Sterling after he had killed Nikolai and were either lying injured and slowly dying or had ran off to another part. The location of Tyrian, Ismene and Iridium were unknown to her. Any of them could be in these trees but she was certain she would hear them if they were. The snow made a crunch with each footstep, even louder than what the twigs used to do when you stepped on them.

She was alone, and happy about it. If only the cold would go away then she'd actually be happy despite what had happened recently. She'd lost her alliance, and the new alliance she had been hoping to make had been ruined by Sterling who had stepped out of the shadows. If only Nikolai was alive, they'd be able to think of something to do to protect themselves from the cold, or launch an attack on the other tributes. Velvet felt helpless as she pulled her knees even closer to her body. This beautiful snow really would be the death of her.

Her eyes caught a sudden movement behind a tree down the slope. She was seated at a perfect angle to look down at the dome and for a second she shook her head and thought she was being silly when the bark of a tree a few steps down turned black before going back to its normal shade of white. A chill even worse than what she was feeling from the snow crept down her spine. Her breath came out faster as the snow leading up to her turned black in the shape of footsteps before turning white as if whatever it was was getting closer.

Velvet stood up quickly, the cold overtaking her in another wave without her knees tucked in close. The black footsteps were getting even closer and everything seemed to be darkening around her. Her hair streamed out behind her as she turned and ran. The snow crunched under her feet as she ran as fast as she could. She had no idea what was behind her and that made it a hundred times worse. It was no tribute, and it didn't look like a mutt. It didn't look like anything yet she could feel the darkness surrounding her. The white trees started to turn black as she passed them as she sprinted past, she ignored the pain in her cheeks as the sharp and freezing branches cut into her face.

When she looked over her shoulder she turned her head back around almost instantly and propelled herself even faster. It looked like a shadow. A perfect human shaped shadow, as if the sun had hit someone and cast a shadow against the ground. Only this one seemed to be upright and chasing her.

Now it was in full form she could hear its footsteps as it hurried up the hill in pursuit.

She hadn't felt this scared since Sterling had snapped Nikolai's neck. When he had stepped out of the darkness of the dome she truly had feared for her life and now her life was in danger once again. Was there any way to get rid of it at all? The Gamemakers wouldn't send something into the Arena that was invincible. She looked around as fast as she could for some form of getaway when her foot caught on a root of a tree and she toppled into the snow.

The white filled her mouth and she spat it out, coughing violently as she felt the tears start to fall from her eyes. The rush she had expected back at home in these sort of situations had gone from her, the Arena wasn't a fun place. It was a horrid place she wished she had never volunteered to go in.

The shadow stopped in place in front of her. The air seemed to ripple around the edges. It was a tall shadow, the shoulders quite broad and the arms quite thick. It tilted its neck before a screech that made her eardrums feel like they were going to burst pierced out of its mouth and the darkness seeped into her.

It was agony at first and then nothing. It was a relief, as if everything was peaceful. Velvet watched as the Arena disappeared and her mind went blank. It was over. Everything went dark.

* * *

**I know I am repeating myself all the time but yeah please PM me for the form! I'd love for as many of you to submit as possible, if you like my writing then why not? :D**

* * *

_**Velvet DeLushe**_

* * *

**3 more chapters left of the Games, and I have another chapter planned for afterwards. Nearly there! :D**


	29. Feast

**If you are reading Fourteen you'll be interested to know I have finally been able to update after a long break so go read the new chapter.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy Day Eight of this story, I'll ask again even though I know I must be boring you but please PM me and ask for the tribute form if you are interested in submitting to District Ten. I really would love to see some more tributes!**

**Oh and I also have a new poll so please vote on that! Don't check it out however until you have read this chapter :) I don't use the results of the poll to sway my decisions but it's always nice to see what you guys think. If you are interested the last poll Mammoth came 1****st****, Julius came 2****nd**** and joint third was Sparkle, Velvet and Iridium. **

**That aside, enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

_**Sterling "Mammoth" Milano, 18 years old**_

Sterling's eyes were firmly closed, the morning sun only finally peeking out through the clouds. When he looked up at first he didn't realize what was around him but when he did, he bolted straight up, hit his back against the bark of the tree and a lump of white snow fell from the branches of the tree above and covered him in a white frosty blanket.

Almost instantly any warmth he had been feeling during the night vanished in a vicious attack of cold. The snow was thick against his face, it caught in his eyelashes and when he blinked it melted and blurred his vision. Each snowdrop that touched his bare skin where his sleeves were rolled up and his face was unprotected was like a sharp stab and he shivered as the white started to cover him.

He looked around and noticed perched up against a tree Iridium seemed perfectly content. He hoped she wouldn't wake up but he knew something was wrong. He'd fallen asleep in the dome with Iridium demanding with her stubborn and unwavering attitude that she would take first watch and wake him and now he was out in the white trees… or at least he thought they were the white trees. The snow made everything white it was hard to see any change in colour.

Iridium began to stir as Mammoth pulled his hands closer to his body, all his fingers were already red and turning numb. The cold was painful, without any warmth soon the two of them would surely die in this weather, to make matters worse the Gamemakers who were obviously the cause behind this sudden change of scenery had moved them with only a handful of what had been a substantial amount of supplies.

His knife was still in his hand although the steel made his fingers even more painful with the cold. A bundle of food was piled next to Iridium and apart from her bow and a few arrows all the other food, water and weapons the careers had left behind when he had taken control of the dome were gone.

Iridium's eyelashes fluttered open and what for a few seconds had been a peaceful expression finally turned into one of horror as her hands scrambled around in the snow and in the sudden shock of being where she was her leg had hit against the pile of food and she cried with agony.

Seeing her in so much pain worried Mammoth. Having lost Coralie, Iridium was the one he had to protect and it made it harder that her leg had been violently broken. The bone was still sticking out, trying to do something to it to push it back in hadn't worked out very well, he'd only got blood everywhere and for a second he had been worried he'd only worsened the damage.

When she finally froze in place, the agony seeming to leave her for a second her eyes travelled around where they were sitting. The branches above were almost holding onto one another from tree to tree blocking the sky above, through the gaps Mammoth could see pure white clouds to match the snow that was falling.

They seemed to be halfway up the slope, he could see the dome but it was rather easy to see something so dark when everything around was so white with the snow. Oddly enough none of the snow seemed to be clinging to the dome's surface at all. When Mammoth looked closer he could see an almost empty space in the sky with no cloud or no light at all. A perfect ring of darkness as if it was protecting the dome from the snowfall. It was a marvelous sight to behold, but it made him hate the Gamemakers even more. They really did have total control. He always knew it, and by the little stunt they'd pulled with relocating the two of them he knew it even more but it was still frightening how much power they had.

"Why would they move us?"

The question was stupid. Mammoth had no idea but he looked at Iridium and simply shrugged. Her face was twisted with pain, when she straightened her back against the tree her leg was pulled back too and the bandage seemed to be absorbing some of the snow. Cold against bone must be agony, she was strong for not screaming with tears pouring down her face. Not even Mammoth thought he could resist as much as she was.

"They must have something planned. Not even the Gamemakers would simply move us from the dome for no apparent reason other than a plan they have."

Of course they had a plan. Mammoth knew she was right. The two of them holding control over the central point in the Arena could have led onto to a very entertaining fight from the perspective of those in the Capitol watching right now. With the Games finally drawing to a close with only six more people left surely the Gamemakers could have done something to push the others towards the dome where a fight would ensue. But instead for whatever reasons they had the Gamemakers had moved Mammoth and Iridium away from the dome and placed them against the tree in a snowy forest.

The cold was really getting worse and worse by the minute, when he took a breath the air in front of him seemed to turn to ice, where puddles had formed due to the pouring rain the little patch had turned solid.

"We'll just have to wait and see." He said, looking at Iridium. She nodded and let out a heavy sigh. Whatever they had planned and ready to unleash could not be good at all, and it might even end up resulting in the deaths of one or even both of them. Only four more had to die for Mammoth to go home, and it wasn't even stupid to think that Iridium could win this with him as well.

Sure there was the final games to go through but that could wait for now. Mammoth brought his legs closer to his chest and moved as close to the tree as possible. There was no point in walking back to the dome. They were to wait and see what was coming. It couldn't be good though. It really couldn't.

* * *

_**Tyrian Aquila, 18 years old**_

When he looked up the snow splattered and melted on impact against his face. The water was ice cold, even somehow managing to fall asleep against a red tree now covered with the white snow, the cold was still painful. He'd expected himself to have gotten used to the ridiculously low temperature by now, but his body still refused to either warm up or at least become used to how freezing it was.

The clouds were still fluffy and white, almost beautiful if it wasn't for the snow that fell from them. The sun could be seen just barely behind the clouds, the red light refusing to come down.

The only source of light was the white snow, each one like the raindrops seemed to be lit up but whereas the sun as a source of light provided warmth no such luck accompanied the snow. Tyrian wasn't stupid about it, he knew soon enough he would die in this cold. Was this their idea of fun? Watching the tributes slowly freeze until they begged for either warmth or death to put them at peace until finally they succumbed to the chilly snow. Even he could acknowledge it was sick and he'd heard some of the stories Sable had told.

He straightened his back against the tree, and rested his head in a little dent in the bark. Nothing but the snow had happened in a while, there had been a death yesterday and fortunately it had been a career but nothing else exceptionally exciting had been happening. Surely the Capitol would find the tributes simply turning blue and dying of the cold boring? They'd need something to quell their bloodthirsty appetites.

A red leaf covered with the snow fluttered by his head and drifted to the ground. Tyrian kept his eyes firmly stuck on the leaf as it floated below and landed still.

Tyrian at first couldn't believe what had happened. It had past his mind yesterday when the snow had first fallen from the sky. The temperature was unbelievably low and the little water droplets on the leaves had turned to ice, it made sense that the water would soon too.

But he had spent so long in the trees, jumping like a squirrel from branch to branch to ensure his survival. The waters had become almost peaceful, the fish like little wonders to look at despite how deadly their teeth looked. Jumping from tree to tree was after all good exercise, it hadn't been so bad. But to finally see the leaf land on something solid, without a ripple travelling across water was the best sight he'd seen since coming into the Arena. He was overjoyed with something finally going right, with Meaghan's death and Tyrian being the cause behind Caitrin dying it hadn't gone all to plan but now finally something was going right for him!

He reached his hand upwards to a thin branch sticking out the tree trunk and snapped it off, he hooked his legs round the sturdy branch he was seated on and like he had when Caitrin had died he let himself go and dangled upside down. The branch touched the ground with little attempt at Tyrian having to stretch.

It really was solid, even though he knew it was true he kept jabbing at the solid ice until the branch snapped in two. Surely it was strong enough to hold him up? The Gamemakers would love for Tyrian to be able to get up and fight again, it made the prospect of another fight happening much more possible. With a smile on his face he pulled himself back up again and this time hooked his arms around the branch and lowered his legs to the ice. In case it snapped under his weight he'd be able to pull himself up quick enough to avoid the fish. Or maybe they had died from the cold? Another blessing that would be.

His right foot planted firmly on the ice followed by his left, only his fingers were now touching the branch above and when he let go the ice remained solid underneath his feet and the feeling of standing up made him nearly topple over again. It was funny how only a few days of perching in branches had made standing hard to do but after walking around in a circle for five minutes his legs adjusted and he couldn't help but smile and thank the Gamemakers by looking up at the sky.

As soon as the thank you left his lips a loud crackle of a speaker or microphone seemed to come out of some invisible speaker in the sky. He looked up, the smile gone from his face. A Gamemaker announcement was never a good thing. Not in the slightest.

"Tributes, first you have our congratulations." Hero Palm said with his thick Capitol yet charming accent.

"Making it to the final six is a commendable achievement so well done to you all. As you are all well aware things have got quite… chilly." Hero paused to chuckle and Tyrian felt every ounce of happiness leave him that second. Something very bad was about to happen.

"It looks almost beautiful with the snow falling and the clouds so white but the temperature seems to be very very low. We, as generous as we always are, will be offering you thick fur coats. Your jumpsuits are not enough to keep you warm, and at this temperature no one can survive for long. You need these coats if you want to survive through the day. A table has been prepared in the dome with a coat for each of you folded neatly for your arrival. Good luck."

Hero's voice died off and with a final crackle the speakers cut off and Tyrian was left in complete silence except for his heavy breaths.

A feast basically. The events that were always like another bloodbath. There had never been a Games where there had never been no deaths at a feast. Tyrian knew he had no choice, but he also knew he could very well be killed getting those coats. Either way it was die in the cold or die by tribute. He had no choice; he set off for the dome, the ice holding his weight as he walked down the slope.

* * *

_**Julius Mako, 18 years old**_

He still couldn't believe what he had done.

His lips still tingled from where they had kissed on the rocks, and yet even though he knew he liked Jasper and was finally realizing just how much, he couldn't help but feel guilty. The thought of Sunny back at the District, her beautiful golden hair and her smile always there to make Julius himself feel happy brought on the guilt. She didn't know he liked her. They were just best friends, children of the jewellery shop owners. But now he had Jasper, had kissed Jasper and liked it. Sunny or Jasper? He didn't know which and it was eating away at him as he walked alongside her.

Her arm was linked with his and she had her head rested against his shoulder. Both of them were freezing, with each intake of breath Julius's chest hurt but they were on their way to the dome. They were the only alliance left that he knew of, the rest would be attempting to take the fur coats without someone to help them. The two of them had the advantage, surely they could make it out alive?

Jasper took a deep breath, he could feel her press closer into his body for warmth. When she noticed him looking at her she smiled and pecked him on the cheek. Where it had been cold, his cheek finally became warm but only for a few seconds. The cold came back like a parasite, doing its best to hurt Julius as much as possible.

"We're nearly there."

Julius looked ahead properly at the sound of Jasper's voice. The rocks were slippery and having Jasper as support definitely helped maintain his balance. The snow was beautiful yet the dome had not a speck on it. They were reaching the end of the bumpy and jagged boulders. The ring of flat rocks was only a few minutes walk away and then they'd be right outside the dome.

If they were the first ones there they'd be able to get in without trouble, steal all the coats ensuring the others died of the cold and get out without hassle. It was the ideal plan, but very unrealistic. The Gamemakers would make sure somehow a tribute got there at the same time. They wanted their fight.

Jasper released his arm to walk off the rocks first, her hair flapped behind her and tickled Julius' cheeks before she hopped down and turned to face him. She reached out her arm, and he couldn't help but smile as their fingers intertwined and she helped him down.

She was so happy they were together, yet was she so naïve as to think they could both survive? Maybe the first Games, they had such a high chance but the final Games? Only one could win. It had to be Jasper if not him, it just had to be.

The day was coming to a close, they had been walking for a while but still it was light with the snow falling around them. Julius was doing his best to ignore the pain of how cold it was. When he reached the dome and Jasper pressed her hand to the handle she turned and kissed him on the cheek once again.

"We can do this. Protect each other."

She pulled her sword out at the same time as she opened the dome door. It was pitch black except for the tiny little light still on in the centre. Had Sterling left the dome? Surely he must have or otherwise they wouldn't have placed the feast right next to him.

Julius could feel his heart thudding in his chest as they crept along the floor. Jasper was no longer holding his hand nor had her arm linked with his. She walked silently in front towards the golden Cornucopia. As they stepped closer to the golden horn the outline of the table grew clearer and clearer. Both hurried forward at the sight of the fur coats and when Julius touched one the immediate sensation of warmth flooded through him. At last.

Both of them threw their own coats over their bodies and quickly gathered up the others. Jasper turned with a big smile on her face and Julius couldn't help but return it.

"We did it." She took a step forwards but Julius almost instantly felt the breath get knocked out of him as Jasper pushed into him and the two fell to the floor. The coats were now out of their arms and in a heap a few spaces away. When Julius looked up Tyrian was standing there, looking first at Julius and Jasper and then at the coats.

The sight of Tyrian seemed to spark something in Jasper. She stood up and bolted straight for him. The arrogant jerk halted where he stood and pulled out a knife. He slashed the air but Jasper was quicker than him and brought her sword up and blocked his attack. Julius charged over but Jasper stretched her arm out behind her.

"No, he's mine."

Tyrian chuckled at this and readied his knife again, the pile of coats was so close to their feet. Tyrian's eyes flickered to them once before looking back at Jasper.

"So be it."

He charged and slashed again at Jasper. The blade cut into her arm before she could do anything and she squealed with pain. The sight of the blood on her arm made Julius want to step forwards but he stood still on the spot. Tyrian was and always had been her kill.

Jasper retaliated with a well timed kick in his sensitive area and even though the pain was so clear on his face Tyrian carried on, attacking the air in front of her face as she jumped back with each slash. Both were already heavily panting. They both attacked again and again, steel on steel ringing out to the dome.

Julius watched as Jasper swung her sword at Tyrian who hit the blade away and swung at her face with his fist, it collided and with a sickening crunch blood spurted from her nose and Jasper screamed with pain. With Jasper distracted Tyrian hit the sword out from her hand and kicked it away.

This time Julius didn't stay put, did the other tribute really seem to forget he was standing there? Julius stepped forward and charged at the boy as he raised his knife to kill Jasper. His attempt at blocking the sword was too late, the sharp point of his sword pierced straight down the top of his head and out the underside of his chin.

Tyrian hit the floor with a thump, not even a noise escaping him as he died on the spot. A cannon sounded and Julius turned to Jasper. Her hand was to her nose but he could see the smile on her face. Jasper's eyes moved towards the body of Tyrian and then back at Julius.

"Thank you."

Julius nodded his head and turned around to pick up the coats. When his eyes caught sight of the fur, pain exploded in his neck. Through the black creeping across his eyes and the heartbeat thudding in his ears he could feel the blood creeping out of his mouth and splashing on the floor.

An arrow was sticking out of his neck… he couldn't stop himself from falling over. As his eyes started to go dim he saw Sterling run from the dark and grab the pile of coats, ignoring Julius in his own blood and Jasper who was somewhere behind him. Iridium was behind Sterling, perched on the floor with her bow in her hand.

Jasper…

He could hear her crying and wanted more than anything to reach out at her and hug her but everything was slowing down. His heartbeat came to a halt when Jasper knelt down and cupped his face in her hands. The last thing he saw were the tears streaming down her cheeks when everything went dark. The last thing he heard was the cannon, his cannon, firing off in the distance.

* * *

**Sometimes I draw out the deaths, they don't happen quickly. Over times, in scenes like the bloodbath and this it makes sense for them to happen quite quickly. Or at least quicker than some. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

* * *

_**Tyrian Aquila**_

_**Julius Mako**_

* * *

**2 more Games chapter, and 1 more planned for afterwards. Only 4 tributes left. Vote on my new poll with who you want to win!**


	30. Closer and Closer

**So this chapter was supposed to be day nine, but I realized I couldn't just leave it where I had. Ismene hadn't even appeared in the feast and everyone did, so this chapter is day eight part two. The next chapter is the finale where the victors will be revealed!**

**I know I only updated yesterday but I was too excited so I started writing last night and finished it off today. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D **

* * *

_**Ismene Silas, 16 years old**_

Her feet pounded against the snow covered flat rocks, the dome only a few metres in front and getting closer and closer with each passing second. Her mind was elsewhere but the cold, focused entirely on the dome. Just thinking about the cold made it more painful, her fingers were blue and numb. The knife was barely staying in her hand, only the thumb and index finger could feel the handle, the other fingers had lost all feeling. Perhaps she would have to lose the fingers all together?

Ismene shook her head, now was not the time to start thinking of losing fingers. The knife she had in her hand as she neared the dome was rusted with the blood of Malachite and Zephyr. She wasn't even sad at having killed her little ally. He had been fun, her way of ensuring her time in the Arena was an even greater experience but Malachite had served his purpose and stolen her rightful kill. Was it childish? Yes. Did she care? No.

Her hands found the door of the dome, it was hard to get a grip to pull with hardly any fingers responding to the touch but before she could even pull down the metal door flew open and Ismene toppled backwards into the snow. Agony flared up her hand and into her wrist, when she looked over her shoulder at her hand a finger was bent upwards completely at an angle that a finger should not be sticking out at.

She bit down hard on her tongue, tasting the metallic flavour of her blood. The pain was like a fire burning away at her hand but she stood back up to find herself face to face with Sterling, a very worn out Iridium in his arms.

His sword was in his sheath by his hip, Iridium was big enough that she required two arms. There was no hope for him. The pile of fur coats were on Iridium's lap. Ismene counted three. Was hers still in the dome? Or had they taken it?

She knew she couldn't take the chance, dying of cold was not the way she wanted to go if she had to. The smile grew on her face at the prospect of taking out the greatest competitor in the Games. Even the giant seemed capable of shock, and Ismene found immediate satisfaction in seeing a little ounce of fear in his eyes. Iridium seemed half asleep and half awake. Her eyes were focused on Ismene but there was nothing but pain in her expression. Ismene noted a small bump in her leg underneath a bandage. So another tribute had a broken bone.

Her finger throbbed with the pain and the snow falling down onto her skin. She stroked the sharpened edge of her knife and stepped forwards.

"Taking out the biggest opponent. This is going to be fun." Ismene grinned and lunged at him. It seemed Sterling had good reflexes, he twisted out of her way and Iridium seemed to fly from his arms and land in a heap on the snow. Ismene heard her cry out with pain and when she spared a glance over at the injured girl Sterling had simply thrown her onto her leg.

When she took another step forward the point of a sword sliced the air in front of her nose, she stepped backwards nearly tripping over her own feet and slammed into the dome's freezing surface. Sterling looked to Iridium who looked as if she was about to pass out, then back to Ismene. His sword was raised ready to kill. Ismene surveyed the area around, now that Sterling could actually fight back maybe it was a good idea to run.

She took a step to the left, the white forest would only take five minutes maximum to sprint to if she really put in the effort. Sterling noticed her movements but Ismene took the first step and was off… until her eyes caught sight of Iridium with the bundle of fur coats.

Ismene snarled at no one in particular. Going back into those trees without a coat would be like walking to her own death. The cold was too much. She darted towards Iridium, when she looked up and saw Ismene coming she scrambled for her bow but before she could get an arrow notched in the string Ismene felt the breath get knocked out of her as Sterling picked her up and threw her against the dome.

It was almost quite fun in the air, until her back smashed into the black surface of the dome and she skidded down into a heap on the snowy floor. When she stood her legs gave out and the knife slipped from her hand. Not only did her broken finger land hard against the rock, her back felt as if it had been snapped in two.

She looked up, Iridium seemed miles away and when she moved her legs to stand up they seemed unresponsive and she remained in a sitting position on the snow. Her legs were slowly going numb, her head pounding as the scene around her split into three and made her feel dizzy. Three Sterlings were walking towards her when she finally gripped hold of her knife, the image merged into one and before he could stab down somehow she mustered all the strength she had to roll away from him.

He grunted with pain when the sword clanged against the dome and his leg pushed into the dull side of the sword. Ismene looked over her shoulder to see Sterling chasing her as she crawled along the snow.

"I can't die… no… no I can't." For the first time the tears started to fall down her cheeks freely, splashing against the snow on the ground. A hand grabbed her by the back of her neck and she was pulled upwards and left to dangle like a helpless doll.

Sterling looked neither happy nor particularly sad when he raised the sword. Iridium was off in the distance with the bundle of fur coats wrapped round her. Both her eyes and Sterling's were stuck on Ismene as the sword plunged into her stomach.

It was instant agony, but when he twisted and her blood flowed to the snow below everything went rather numb like her fingers. She felt the ground reach her when he dropped her and slowly her eyelids fluttered shut.

Maybe Malachite would be wherever she was off to? That would be fun. Ismene smiled, everything including the snow freezing in place as her eyes rolled in the back of her head and her heart came to halt.

* * *

_**Jasper Apatite, 17 years old**_

His cold hand was wrapped in her own and still her tears dropped endlessly onto his cheeks. Each one landed and trickled down his face as if he was the one who was crying until ending at his bloody throat where the arrow was now lying in a pool of his blood. Jasper's knees were drenched with the red but she didn't care, when she slipped slightly and her hand came up covered in Julius's blood she didn't care either… all that mattered was that he was gone and she was still here.

Every so often her eyes would flicker upwards to the door Sterling and Iridium had left through expecting them to come back, finish her and claim their victory. Jasper had heard fighting almost instantly after the two of them had left the dome and shortly afterwards a cannon had sounded. For some reason she knew it was Ismene's, and now she knew the next cannon would be hers.

Her fingers brushed along his forehead and through his hair and the tears came down faster and harder, splashing like the raindrops had done when the Arena had been beaten under that constant storm. Sterling and Iridium could come and claim their victory right now, but that door never opened and Jasper was left in the faint little flicker of the last light bulb with the dead body of Julius by her lap. If it wasn't for the wound where the arrow had pierced straight through, or the blood that looked black in the darkness Jasper would have thought he was sleeping. With his closed eyes he looked peaceful, but when her hand swept over his chest there was no heartbeat, no rise to his chest that showed he was breathing and no pulse signifying he was alive.

Jasper turned to look at Tyrian's body. From here she could see the gruesome hole in his head that opened up at the underside of his chin. Julius had done that to save her, and then turned and died almost seconds after. If Jasper hadn't have been disarmed then he wouldn't have…. a sob pierced through her lips and she hugged Julius's limp and cold body in her arms.

She didn't care what the Capitol and the Districts were thinking of her right now cradling the body of a man she'd never knew before the Games. Her Aunt must be crying for her but not even the picture of her loving face helped her to stop, Beryl would be either drunk or fuming at the sight of his girlfriend crying over someone else but that didn't bother her at all. Julius was dead… Iridium had killed him.

When the image of the blonde haired girl lying on the ground with the bow in her hands, the arrow releasing from the string and with her deadly aim watching it pierce through Julius's neck made her hand leave Julius's own hand and curl into a fist. Iridium had done this. And if Sterling hadn't have helped her to the dome in her state she wouldn't have even been there to be the one to kill him with that single arrow.

Julius had wanted to win alongside her, entering the dome knowing they were in the final six had been almost like a dream and now, in the space of what only felt like five minutes she was in the final three with Julius lying dead, Tyrian with the hole in his head and Ismene on the outside of the dome having been killed by Sterling or Iridium.

The final three… she should be happy, she should be almost jumping with excitement at the thought of only being one more death away from leaving the Arena and not having to come back for a whole year. But only one look at Julius and feeling his cold body in her arms reminded her that she could win but without him. There was no way of her leaving with someone she'd be able to get along with. It would either be the alliance that had killed Julius, or Jasper and one of them.

Jasper pulled herself away from Julius's body and somehow managed to stand up. Her knees were shaking and when she stepped forwards she stumbled and nearly slipped in Julius's blood and fell onto his body but she carried on walking towards the door with a sword in her hand. She looked over her shoulder at Julius and wiped the last of her tears from her eyes.

She knew she'd never get over him, if she won his face would forever haunt her nightmares like so many other Victors must face every night with their own allies in their Games but if she didn't win then Julius would have died for nothing. He had stepped forward and killed Tyrian to save her, he wouldn't have been in the position of the light for Iridium to see him and shoot that arrow if he had of just stayed there and let Tyrian killed Jasper.

She had to kill one of them. She had to win or otherwise Julius would have died for nothing at all and she couldn't let that happen.

The dome seemed larger than usual and when she made it to the door she could hardly see anything but her hand found the door handle and she pulled it open. The cold hit her instantly even before she crossed over and for the first time since Julius fell the pain exploded in her nose where Tyrian had punched her.

Her face must be a bloody mess but she did her best to ignore the pain and stepped onto the snowy rocks. The fur coat felt good around her shoulders, she knew she would no longer die of the low temperature.

Ismene's dead body was only a few metres away from where Jasper was, the snow was red with her blood but Jasper paid her no more attention and set off across the rocks. They'd be here somewhere, whether it took an hour or a week she'd find them. She was winning for Julius, one of the others would soon be dead.

* * *

_**Iridium Proditae, 17 years old**_

Iridium could see the strain on Sterling's face as he carried her up the slope of the white trees. The snow was crunching under his feet, but now that she had her own coat wrapped round her body and another coat in her arms she could appreciate the beauty of the entire forest without worrying about the cold and the pain that went alongside it.

Her leg throbbed badly where the snow had gotten through it, she knew Sterling had thrown her to save her but it still hurt so much that at times she felt dizzy as they advanced further and further up the slope. Her bow was wrapped up in the spare fur coat, her last few remaining arrows shoved into the pockets. It was still a wonder to her that she had managed to get one in the string and fire it with accuracy so that it killed Julius, when Sterling had placed her on the ground of the dome everything had gone rather blurry but luckily the arrow found the neck of the career and now with the death of Ismene only Jasper had to die for herself and Sterling to go home. It really could happen.

The only thing that didn't quite make sense was why Sterling hadn't listened to her about going into the dome to finish off Jasper there and then, he had simply looked down at Ismene's dead body before scooping up Iridium in his muscular arms and taking her towards the forest.

They could be on the hovercraft home if they had gone into the dome and if Jasper had have still been there they could have killed her, but the fight had gone out of Iridium for now. She was tired and soon enough they'd settle down to sleep.

Sterling's breath came out in a white mist but he seemed stronger despite how hard it must be carrying Iridium up the slope. She hated that she was a burden, that was one of the many reasons she had started off believing alliances were the wrong way to go but she had to concede and allow him to carry her otherwise there was no hope for her to be able to make it to the trees by herself.

"I know you're in pain, but don't worry we'll be stopping soon."

Sterling looked down at Iridium and smiled despite how red his face was. Iridium managed to muster up a smile to mirror his own but rested her head back against his arms. The cold against her face actually felt good now that the rest of her body was warming up with the fur. She couldn't deny what a good idea it had been on the Gamemaker's part to give them an outfit that gave them little warmth, then freeze the Arena when the final six came about so they needed something to warm them up before they died due to the cold and provide the means to help them survive at the dome where everyone else would be headed.

Iridium hated the Capitol for it, these sort of bloodthirsty events were one of the many reasons the Hunger Games would forever be a blemish on the reputation of a country that used to be so great but perhaps now that she was one of the three survivors of the feast where six had entered she really could win. There was one more career left to kill and Iridium was in the arms of someone who had volunteered. Sterling was so different in some respects yet similar but Iridium had come to like him. She'd lost Caitrin and Sparkle, and although they had not been her allies Alise and Ania had fallen but now her last ally could win and Iridium could be there with him when Hero announced the victors.

The thought of that brought a smile to her face. Only one more career and she could go home. The thought of returning to District One made her feel happy for the first time. She could abandon her parents and live in the Victor's village until it was her time to go back into the Games. The thought of having to go through all this again wiped the smile clean off her face but she'd have a year of her life to spend without her horrible parents and the rest of the district being so close to her.

Finally Sterling came to a halt and placed Iridium gently down on the snow. A small amount of the snow melted into her bandage but the pain couldn't get any worse, she could barely feel the water touching the bone over the agony she was already feeling. Sterling bent down to join her and rested his head against the base of the tree. Iridium snuggled up closer to the tree and did the same thing.

"I'll keep first watch."

Iridium nodded and when she turned her head to the side the anthem blasted out of the speakers and the Capitol's seal filled the sky in electric blue.

The first face was Tyrian's. Iridium had hated everything about him, but still another teenage life had gone out for something Tyrian had not even been alive to be a part of. Julius was next and Iridium had to look away. He was an arrogant career, the type of person she couldn't stand but still she had been the one to kill him, it was hard to look at his face.

Ismene was the last to appear in the sky and she felt Sterling tense up beside her. When her face faded, the seal appeared in the sky before disappearing and Iridium put the other coat behind her head to use as a pillow.

If Jasper came up through these trees surely the two of them combined could take her out. Killing didn't please Iridium, Jasper may be a career but she was still someone who didn't deserve to die even if she had volunteered to be here but it was necessary. The final three… she was so close. She really could win this.

Her eyelids fluttered shut as everything became silent around her. The warmth of the coat was the best feeling she had felt in a long time and it wasn't long before she found herself drifting off to sleep.

Tomorrow two would be going home and one would die. It would be Jasper, it had to be, Jasper would be the one to die.

* * *

**The final three, it's gone so quick since I had 24 tributes trying to get that victor's spot. **

* * *

_**Ismene Silas**_

* * *

**I will try to get the next chapter done tomorrow, if not it will definitely be up Sunday! :D**


	31. Finale

**THE FINALE!**

**I won't say much up here. Just I hope you enjoy the last chapter of the Games!**

* * *

_**Jasper Apatite, 17 years old**_

They were all sitting in a circle round the Cornucopia, the weapons piled up high closer to the mouth of the golden horn and the food, drink and medicinal supplies stacked a few metres to the side.

Julius stood up with the same confliction only Jasper had come to know. Their career leader had been troubled the minute the alliance had expanded its ranks and Jasper had loved the fact he was so different to Shine or Cypra. It made her love him even more.

When he opened his mouth nothing came out, Jasper didn't understand what was going on but the others nodded and all stood up. She looked around, Shine was standing next to Cypra discussing something whilst they sorted through a pile of backpacks. Velvet and Nikolai were laughing amongst themselves, packing up a bundle of food into their own backpacks before sorting through the weapons. Julius ignored the others and walked closer to Jasper, his steps louder as he neared her. All the light bulbs of the dome were on, it was so much lighter than she had remembered.

He smiled and stretched out his hand, Jasper took it and felt the warmth she had felt whenever he was there flood through her but when his mouth opened nothing came out, no words that she could hear except for a silent ringing in her ears.

Slowly where his throat was together, not a cut or blemish in sight the skin began to tear and Jasper felt terror grasp hold of her and rip at her heart. The skin twisted into a mess of jagged flesh until a perfect circle where the arrow had sliced through was visible. Julius didn't seem to realize, he kept his hand clasped in her own.

Shine and Cypra were next to walk over and with each step they began to change. A hole like the one in Julius's neck started to twist and rip into Shine's forehead, blood started to trickle down like red tears but she simply remained standing there indifferent. Cypra's neck was a horrid mess, the skin was like flakes and began to drop to the dome's floor, the slit in her throat nearly reached the other side and a line of red formed in her side.

Jasper tried to shout out, she tried to step back but remained rooted to the spot. Velvet and Nikolai were the last over and that was when Nikolai's head snapped round and a huge bump in the bone formed, his head now seemed too heavy for his body and dangled to the side slightly. Jasper had never seen Velvet die, but she had imagined the cold had gotten her. Her entire body started to turn a horrid bluish purple. Her fingers swelled up and eventually her face went pure white, snow in her eyelashes and hair but she didn't seem bothered in the slightest.

Her alliance was standing in front of her, each showing their wounds and it made her want to be sick. Everything was silent even though they looked like they were talking. From the darkness over Shine's shoulder she saw a door open before closing and a few seconds later Ania and Alise stepped forwards hand in hand.

Jasper felt tears well up in the corner of her eyes as Ania's chest grew bloody, the jumpsuit started to tear until the slice that her spear had inflicted during the bloodbath was visible. Alise's left arm was out in front, her eyes off into the distance when the skin at her stomach ripped and blood dribbled down and to the floor. The other careers didn't seem to notice these two girls, they carried on talking as Ania and Alise stepped closer and closer to Jasper.

Another door opened and this time Tyrian and Coralie stepped forward. Jasper had watched Velvet release the string of her bow and let the arrow slice through her neck. Just like with Julius a perfect hole formed in her skin and the blood trickled down to join the already large puddle that was forming from everyone else's wounds. Tyrian had that same cocky smile on his face when he had always spoken to her, the underside of his chin ripped open followed by the top of his head, the blood ran down his forehead before joining the blood on the ground.

It like her worst nightmares were coming true. She tried to close her eyes but some invisible force was keeping them stuck open and when she tried to look away her eyeballs refused to move. The group of tributes moved closer and closer together until they were almost arm to arm, none of them spoke or raised a weapon all they did was maintain a fierce stare straight into Jasper's eyes.

She hadn't wronged all of them. Ania was her fault and partly Julius and Tyrian but the rest she hadn't been the direct fault at their deaths. But their intense stare never gave up and slowly in unison they stepped forwards, their wounds growing and growing into larger and more gruesome wounds until the blood puddle seemed to rise and rise.

Her heart felt like it was about to rip out of her body when each and every one of them stretched out their arms. She wanted to run and scream but nothing came out of her mouth and her legs refused to move to let her free from them. They all tried to pull at her clothes, and once everyone had their hands on her their eyes started to turn black, the skin bubbled and dripped to the floor like a pile of acid mixing with the blood. Their screams all burst out at once and Jasper sat up nearly rolling off the boulder she was lying on.

The snow had given way to rain, the force of each drop was like a punch and it battered her hair and left the water dripping into her eyes. The white river looked angry, the ripples violently causing waves to splash over the rocks that were on either side before the water finally cracked through the rocks somewhere behind her. She turned her head at the sound of the noise, slowly the river was rising up the boulders like a tidal wave straight for her.

The nightmare was still so clear, the bubbles of skin bursting on each of their faces but she had no time to focus on what had happened. She bolted upright and ran up the slope of the rocks as fast as her legs could take her. This was it. The finale awaited her.

* * *

_**Iridium Proditae, 17 years old**_

Sterling stood up from the base of the tree, his feet crunching in the snow that was slowly melting away as the rain battered against it and slowly turned it into horrible dark puddles of slush. He slipped slightly as he stood up and staggered over towards Iridium, the rain making it difficult for both Iridium to see Sterling properly and Sterling to walk over to her.

Once or twice he veered off course despite the fact she was only a few metres away from the tree he had fallen asleep next to. His sword was resting in its sheath by his hip and she could see the limp to his walk. When it had hit the dome and rebounded back into his leg that must of hurt, but she knew he wouldn't complain. When it came to leg injuries Iridium's was by far the worst. The rain battering hard against the bandage was not helping the pain, when she pulled slightly at a bit of the fabric it was so stuck the bone that her fingers brushed lightly against it and a cry escaped her mouth before she could slam her hand over her lips to keep it in.

Finally Sterling bent down slowly, using one of his hands to steady himself against the trunk of the tree before he scooped Iridium into his arms and the fur coat alongside her. The rain wasn't as cold as the snow which she was grateful for, trust the Gamemakers to put on a feast for reasons they were only planning on taking away the next day. They really did have messed up imaginations.

"Where do you think she is?" Iridium asked him as he started up the slope. His steps were slow and bumpy as he slipped every few seconds in the slush. It would be a slow walk and a slow journey. They'd be lucky if they found her today or even tomorrow at this pace.

"We'll just keep wandering around until we find her. We will eventually."

"It would have been easier if we had have just taken her out yesterday. She was in the dome we had the opportunity."

Sterling immediately halted on the spot and Iridium wished she could take back what she had just said. She was still confused as to why someone like Sterling had shown such mercy and allowed Jasper to stay in the dome when there was ample opportunity to claim their victory by putting an end to her there and then but she hadn't questioned it… up until now.

"Julius had just died. It wasn't the time."

Mercy didn't seem something someone like Sterling was capable of but then again he didn't seem the kind to ally with people like Coralie or even Iridium. He looked like a career and he had turned down that alliance. It made Iridium that much more respectful of him.

"We'll find her today and go home."

Iridium wanted to say that they could be in the Capitol ready to go home in a few days right now if they had taken her down yesterday but she held her tongue and let Sterling carry on walking up the slope at the slow pace they were maintaining.

It was hard for Iridium to see anything with how fierce the downpour was, every five seconds or so she had to wipe her drenched fringe from her eyes only to see a few metres in front of her. How Sterling was managing to carry her and not bump into anything was beyond her but he was doing a good job at it.

They passed a few more trees when he came to a sudden halt and Iridium nearly fell from his arms. His grip on her tightened as she moved forwards but the fur coat on her lap fell to the puddles below. She looked up at Sterling expecting him to bend down to pick it back up but his eyes were fixed on something further up the slope. Iridium tried to see what he was looking at but the rain was too fierce and the trees too tightly bunched together for her to see whatever he was looking at.

"Hold on."

Before Iridium could even say something he turned to the left and bolted forwards. Iridium wanted to shout at him to stop but her voice caught in her throat and nothing but a squeak came out. She hoped he hadn't heard that but when she looked up Sterling was too focused on the way ahead. He slipped again and again on the puddles but managed to keep himself upright and Iridium in his arms.

The wind was like knives against her skin at the speed they were going. Iridium had never thought him fast but he sure was, when she tried to turn her head to gain a better look she couldn't see anything but the rain and trees.

Ahead she could finally see the trees spreading apart at the side of the white boulders. Sterling's foot slipped when he put it up on the first boulder and Iridium screamed when she toppled from his arms. Her leg hit the ground first and the agony increased tenfold. Sterling stood behind her, his feet on the forest floor whilst Iridium was elevated up on the boulders. He was protecting her… the thought both encouraged her but made her feel angry. She was tough enough to look after herself, she always had been. But what was he protecting her from?

The white trees turned black when it stepped out from the forest and halted in front of Sterling. It was a small shadow, barely reaching Sterling's stomach but Iridium couldn't help but feel terrified just staring at it. It stepped forwards, the puddles freezing over and Sterling turned a second later and scrambled up on the boulders, stepping over Iridium.

For a second it looked like he was about to run off without her but he turned to pick her up. The shadow was just standing there, its head in such a position that it looked as if it was staring up at them. When Sterling stepped forwards, Iridium looked over his shoulder. The shadow was now moving towards them, it didn't step up onto the boulders it simply hovered in mid air and started to run towards them. Sterling was maintaining a steady sprint, his slipping was now minimal. Iridium realized when she turned around to face the slope of boulders that the shadow was not there to kill them, it was there to guide them somewhere. To someone.

Soon they'd meet Jasper and this would all end. They were so close.

* * *

_**Sterling "Mammoth" Milano, 18 years old**_

The shadow was still behind, Iridium telling Mammoth whenever it was getting closer. He knew it was not meant to kill them, the Gamemakers would make sure of that but the shadow looked so much like Coralie it still frightened him. It was the same size as her height and weight wise, he was glad he had his face in front, carrying Iridium further and further up the rocks.

She wasn't heavy but after a while of sprinting with a seventeen year old girl in your arms it was only natural to get tired and Mammoth could feel his arms starting to ache alongside his legs at how fast he was having to sprint up the boulders. If they refused to go where the Gamemakers wanted them to go it wouldn't end well, they were so close he wouldn't get them killed now by being defiant.

Up ahead he could see an opening in the rocks, a large black hole that seemed to go through the boulders. If he had it his way he'd veer back to the right and head through the white trees but this is where Jasper would be, he had to escort Iridium into the boulders for the final fight.

He could feel Iridium's heart beating against his body and her leg was still bent at the awkward position. The bone that was jutting out was in front so luckily it was not bumping up against him but he still couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Realistically Iridium would die if Jasper got close, maybe if she had the time to get an arrow ready she could kill her but her injury had left her tired. Mammoth had to protect her, and this time he would not fail like he had with Coralie.

His legs found new speed, perhaps it was adrenaline helping and Iridium seemed lighter than she had a few seconds ago. The opening in the rocks was getting closer and closer, only a few more steps away when the ground crumbled underneath and Mammoth felt the air get knocked out of him. Iridium screamed and even Mammoth cried out helplessly as they fell into whatever was underneath.

He landed with a thud on his back and it felt as if his lungs had popped out of his chest. It hurt to breathe and when he tried to sit up his neck pulled awkwardly and he fell back down.

All around him it was pitch black, he couldn't even see his legs. When he reached down the sword was still there but he had no idea what was in front, behind or to both sides of him.

"Iridium!" Mammoth yelled out. He heard her cry of pain from somewhere in front of him and somehow despite the pain he was in he dragged himself along the hard rocky ground until his hand found the foot of someone.

"Iridium?"

"It's me."

The second she said that a flame erupted from a wooden stick bolted to the wall. Mammoth looked around, the fire had lit up a small rocky chamber that led off in four other directions. In the other chambers he could see more fire. Jasper was here. This was it.

He pulled himself up, ignoring the throbbing pain in his legs and back. Iridium's face was sweating when he picked her up and her leg looked terrible even with the bandage still wrapped round. They had to find her quick, she wouldn't last much longer.

"Don't worry. I'll look after you, not long left to go."

He set off to the chamber in front of him. His footsteps echoed through each room which made him slightly worried. Jasper could hear him coming a mile off… although at least he'd be able to hear her as well. Iridium had her bow clutched in her hand and an arrow in the other one. When he looked at her face he could see the pain so clear in her eyes but also the same strength she had exhibited from the reaping all the way through to today. Even with a broken leg she was strong, she deserved to win this.

The next chamber only broke off to the left, Mammoth went that way and continued to follow wherever the flames lit up. Those chambers that were left pitch black he knew he was not meant to go down. They were guiding him towards Jasper, like the shadow had the fires would take them to her.

An hour seemed to go by and yet they had still not found her. The chambers were identical in shape and size. The floor was dry which he was thankful for but despite the fires it was terribly cold, he was grateful for the fur coats. The fur coats that had cost the lives of three tributes.

The next fire went on in a chamber to his right, when he stepped through in front of him the chamber fire went on as well and there she was…

Jasper had her eyes stuck out in front and when she saw Mammoth step closer to her she reacted instantly and pulled her sword out in front of her. She knew what Iridium could do, Jasper would know to watch out for her arrows… this fight would be difficult. He could almost imagine everyone around the whole of Panem on the edge of their seats, the final three were about to become two. The end was near.

Mammoth slowly placed Iridium down as Jasper stepped forwards into the same chamber the two of them were in. Her sword arm was strong, despite the sadness so clear in her eyes at the loss of Julius her arm did not shake. Iridium managed to pull herself back slightly behind Mammoth as he pulled his own sword out to rival Jasper's.

"Good luck."

The second those two words were said from Iridium, Mammoth lunged forwards. Jasper's reflexes were precise and elegant, she twirled effortlessly to avoid his first lunge and brought the sharp edge of her sword at the back of Mammoth. It barely cut through his fur coat before he jumped backwards and hit her sword away with his own.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Iridium getting an arrow ready, but her other hand was fumbling around for something. When she couldn't find it she lowered her arrow. Was that her only one? The others must have gotten lost in the fall.

Jasper ducked under his next attack and tried to charge into his legs to bring him down but Mammoth brought his knee up and it collided with her already broken nose. She cried out with pain, a fresh new wave of blood flowing freely to the ground but she raised her sword once again and charged at Mammoth.

"Just. Die." She screamed with each blow. Mammoth hit them both away and attacked himself. His swipe slashed across the air above her head when she ducked again but he quickly brought it down fast and before she could even react it sliced across her shoulder eliciting another scream from Jasper. Somehow, like Iridium the girl kept going. Mammoth couldn't help but respect her. Her nose was broken in such a bad way her face looked red with the blood and her left arm was useless with the deep cut he'd given her.

She still remained determined and lunged yet again at Mammoth. He raised his sword to meet her own but he failed to see her lower the sword, twist her body round and cut across his legs. The pain was immediate and like a fire had engulfed his skin. He could feel the warm blood trickling down his jumpsuit and when he moved his right leg it didn't respond so well with the pain.

Through gritted teeth he looked up at Jasper as an arrow went flying through the air. Iridium's aim was always precise, even with her broken leg but Jasper was no fool. She'd seen Shine die from Iridium's arrow, she'd seen Julius get pierced through the neck with her arrow… she turned around so her back was to the arrow and yelled out as it stabbed into her back where her chest would have been had she not have turned.

Iridium fumbled around for an arrow she knew wasn't there. Mammoth walked towards Jasper as her breaths were becoming slower and sharper but she still remained upright, her sword raised upwards to defend herself. Something between a human scream and something entirely animalistic pierced through her lips when she charged, Mammoth lifted his sword at the sound of the scream but Jasper was not heading for him. She was heading for Iridium.

He dragged his leg as fast as he could after Jasper. Even with the fatal wound in her back her speed was incredible and Iridium who had always been strong despite her broken leg crawled out of her way. It wasn't enough.

Mammoth halted where he stood as her sword slashed in an upwards arc. A shower of blood sprayed across the wall and the rocky floor as Iridium's head rolled to Mammoth's feet. A cannon sounded and Jasper fell on her knees, her head in her hands as her body started to rock backwards and forwards.

Mammoth could hear her crying but his attention was on the head. He'd failed again… Iridium had needed him yet he had failed to protect her.

His sword arm twitched, he wanted to avenge her but instead of raising his sword his fingers released the weapon and it clattered to the floor. Jasper looked up at him, wiped the tears from her eyes along with a whole load of blood and backed away against a wall.

He copied what she had down and fell onto his knees, ignoring the protest in his cut leg as he did so. Jasper had her head against the wall, her eyes on the ceiling above and Mammoth put his head between his legs, shutting them as tight as he could to block the sight of the head by his feet.

A speaker that felt like it was just by his head exploded into noise and Hero's voice filled his ears.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the Victors of The First Games of this year's Quarter Quell, Jasper Apatite and Sterling Milano!"

He heard something drop from the ceiling but didn't look up. His eyes remained closed as he felt himself ascend upwards. He'd won. He had done what he came here to do. Yet twice he had failed, twice he had let the person he was meant to protect die.

It wasn't meant to be this way. For the first time in what felt like years, Mammoth felt tears well up in his eyes. The Games were over for this year, and yet he couldn't help but finally cry.

* * *

******On the blog everything has been updated and a new page of the obituaries for each tribute has been put up. This idea is not mine, total credit goes to JabberjayHeart so thank you Corey for letting me use your idea! :D**

* * *

******_Iridium Proditae_  
**

* * *

**Here are some questions I'd love for you to answer in a review alongside the general comments you give on the chapter:  
**

**_Who did you want to win?_  
**

**_Who overall was your favourite tribute?  
_**

**_What are your thoughts on the obituaries?  
_**

******_Are you happy with who won? _**  


* * *

**The Victors of The 13 Games: Luxury are….. JASPER AND MAMMOTH!**

**First up a big goodbye to Iridium. I loved you from the minute you were submitted to me, you were strong no matter what was thrown your way and even with a broken leg you still made it to the final three! Thank you Sgarnett99 for submitting her, I loved every minute of writing her!**

**But now a big congratulations and thank you to SafeEyesOpen the creator of Jasper and JGrayzz the creator of Mammoth. Both were just amazing tributes, Jasper the beautiful career who fell in love with Julius and Mammoth the giant who was both protective and terrifying. I am so happy with who I have as the victors and I look forward to messing with their heads once again and making their lives hell in the Final Games ;) **

**I want to thank everyone who submitted, from Lock to Iridium I loved each and every one of them. I hope you enjoyed this story from the reapings to your tributes death and this final chapter. I still need tributes for District 10, so please everyone that submitted to this I'd love it if you PM'd me for the form and submitted for the next one.**

**I've decided to leave it at this, I think it's a fitting end to Luxury and I look forward to starting the next District sometime soon. It shouldn't be too long before I start it all up, I just need a little break but that will probably only be a week, just to get all the tributes sorted and the blog made.**

**Thanks once again everyone, I hope you enjoyed the first part of The 13 Games. **

**Once again congratulations to Jasper and Mammoth, the Victors from District One!**


End file.
